


Mocni, niezwyciężeni

by czarna_pantera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Community: Mirriel, Durmstrang, Durmstrang is in Russia, Durmstrang's Students, Gen, Hippogriffs, Humor, Minor Character(s), POV Minor Character, Quidditch, Quidditch Matches, Quidditch School League, Russia, Sailing, Sports, Teacher-Student Relationship, Wakacyjne Wyzwanie Literackie "Tasiemiec" vol. 3, poland - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 59,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czarna_pantera/pseuds/czarna_pantera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reprezentacja quidditcha Durmstrangu osiąga dno dna i grozi jej wypadnięcie z pierwszej ligi międzynarodowych rozgrywek szkół magii. Igor Karkarow zatrudnia nowego trenera, Bogdana Bielika, byłego selekcjonera reprezentacji Polski, który ma za zadanie wyciągnąć drużynę. Tekst stworzony na akcję Wakacyjne Wyzwanie Literackie "Tasiemiec" vol. 3 na forum Mirriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Euro 2016 to dobry czas na ponowną publikację tego opowiadania. Z góry i z dołu uprzedzam, że jedynymi postaciami kanonicznymi, które się tu pojawiają są Igor Karkarow, Wiktor Krum i znany w kanonie tylko z nazwiska Poliakow. Cała reszta z głównym bohaterem włącznie to OC, a miejscem akcji jest Durmstrang, o którym też praktycznie nic nie wiadomo. Poza tym, że to siedziba złych i mrocznych czarnoksiężników, rzecz jasna.
> 
> Jeżeli ten wstęp Cię nie odstraszył, potencjalny czytelniku czy też czytelniczko, to spieszę z krótkim wyjaśnieniem o czym właściwie jest to opowiadanie. W dużym skrócie: reprezentacja quidditcha Durmstrangu osiąga dno dna i grozi jej wypadnięcie z pierwszej ligi międzynarodowych rozgrywek szkół magii. Igor Karkarow zatrudnia nowego trenera, Bogdana Bielika, byłego selekcjonera reprezentacji Polski, który ma za zadanie wyciągnąć drużynę.
> 
> Tekst powstał na akcję Wakacyjne Wyzwanie Literackie "Tasiemiec" vol. 3 na Forum Mirriel.
> 
> Podziękowania za beta-reading dla Merryloon, która podsunęła mi również odpowiedni tytuł dla tego opowiadania. Dziękuję również Danie, która także była zaangażowana w sprawdzanie części tego tekstu. Udział w tworzeniu "Mocnych, niezwyciężonych" mają także Mefisto, z którym omawiałam fabułę i od którego zapożyczyłam patent nagrywania meczów na omnikulary, oraz Vianne, która służyła bezcenną pomocą językową w zakresie rosyjskiego i podzieliła się swoją wiedzą na temat Rosji, co pomogło mi nieco ubarwić tło tekstu.
> 
> Pozdrowienia dla grupy wspierające z Mirriel!

 

 

> When you got nothing to eat  
>  And you find it hard to sleep  
>  How you struggle on the streets  
>  And you can't escape the heat
> 
> But your heart could feel that beat  
>  So you get up off your feet  
>  Ain't no mountain you can't reach  
>  Grab a star and make a wish
> 
> We're celebrating and we're wavin' all our rags  
>  We are united even though we're different flags  
>  We are one voice, one heart  
>  One soul, once we set that goal  
>  You know we're gonna score
> 
> Here we go, oh oh oh  
>  That's all we know oh oh oh  
>  So here we go, oh oh oh  
>  That's all we know
> 
> Dar um jeito (oh oh oh)  
>  We gon find a way, yeah we gon find a way  
>  Dar um jeito (oh oh oh)  
>  We gon find a way, yeah we gon find a way
> 
> Dar Um Jeito (We Will Find a Way)

_"Quidditch to prosta gra. Kafel jest okrągły, obręczy jest sześć, a wygra ten, kto zdobędzie więcej punktów."_

Słynny trener quidditcha

_"Czasem nie można wygrać. Ale nigdy nie wolno się poddawać."_

Bogdan Wenta

 

 

Bogdan Bielik był pasjonatem.

Niektórzy trenerzy ze spokojem i kamiennym wyrazem twarzy obserwowali rozwój sytuacji na boisku. On tak nie potrafił. Żył przy linii, na gorąco udzielał wskazówek swoim zawodnikom, dopasowując taktykę do przebiegu rozgrywki. Dopóki kafel i znicz były w grze, wszystko mogło się zmienić.

Miał to we krwi. Obydwoje jego rodzice byli sportowcami. Ojciec zainteresował go mugolskimi dyscyplinami: piłką nożną, siatkówką i szczypiorniakiem. Dzięki matce poznał quidditcha i tak jak ona został ścigającym w szkolnej drużynie, a po skończeniu Akademii rozpoczął profesjonalną karierę w Krogulcach z Kielc. Jego talent został szybko zauważony. Najpierw trafił do młodzieżowej reprezentacji, a potem do seniorów.

Wydawało się, że to będą dobre czasy dla polskiej drużyny. Mieli znakomitego i innowacyjnego szukającego, Józka Wrońskiego. Jednego z najlepszych obrońców w Europie, Sławka Wichurę, który, gdy wpadał w swój trans, był w stanie odbić dosłownie każdą piłkę zmierzającą w stronę strzeżonych przez niego obręczy. I Bogdana Bielika, który mocnymi i precyzyjnymi rzutami potrafił napędzić stracha defensywie przeciwnika. Niestety, złote pokolenie, jak o nich mówiono, szybko stało się pokoleniem straconym. Polscy zawodnicy odnosili sukcesy w swoich drużynach klubowych, ale na mistrzostwach nigdy nie udało im się wyszarpać niczego więcej niż brąz. Quidditch nie stał w miejscu, zmieniała się technika i tempo gry, ale związek i rządzący nim ludzie zdawali się tego nie dostrzegać. Rękami i nogami bronili się przed zatrudnieniem trenera z zagranicy. Bogdan, chociaż dawał z siebie wszystko, nigdy nie sięgnął wraz z drużyną po trofeum z najcenniejszego kruszcu. Po którejś kolejnej z rzędu kontuzji stało się jasne, że nie wróci już do czynnego sportu. Nie chciał jednak rozstawać się z quidditchem, więc został trenerem. Najpierw był asystentem w Anglii, potem dostał ofertę z Portugalii i przez trzy lata prowadził Lwy z Montijo, później drużyny klubowe w Rosji. Przez pewien czas trenował też młodzieżówkę.

Praca z kadrą narodową miała stać się ukoronowaniem jego kariery. Niestety, ta przygoda trwała znacznie krócej, niżby tego pragnął. Zbyt otwarcie krytykował nieudolność związku, korupcję w lidze i przestarzały, niezreformowany system szkolenia młodzieży. Gdy osiągał sukcesy, nikt nie odważył się go ruszyć. Zdobył z kadrą srebro na mistrzostwach świata i brąz na Euro. Do kolekcji brakowało tylko złotego krążka. Niestety, tak jak nagła zmiana kierunku wiatru może diametralnie wpłynąć na obraz sytuacji na boisku, tak po prawie pięciu latach dobrej passy fortuna gwałtownie odwróciła się od Bogdana. Tuż przed mistrzostwami świata, drugimi, na których miał poprowadzić kadrę, drużynę dopadła plaga kontuzji. Skład, w znacznej mierze złożony z młodych i niedoświadczonych zawodników, miał zbyt mało czasu na to, by się dobrze zgrać. W dodatku prasa tak nadmuchała balon oczekiwań, że miejsce poza podium wydawało się czymś nie do pomyślenia. Odpadnięcie w ćwierćfinale po szalenie trudnym i wyrównanym meczu z Niemcami, przegranym zresztą zaledwie trzydziestoma punktami, uznano za katastrofalną porażkę.

— Przykro nam, trenerze, tak bardzo chcieliśmy — powiedział mu później kapitan drużyny.

Bielik tylko smutno skinął głową. Czasami chce się aż za bardzo, ale nic z tego nie wychodzi. Nazajutrz drużyna wróciła do kraju, gdzie musiała zmierzyć się z falą krytyki prasy i rozczarowanych kibiców.

Na reakcję związku nie trzeba było długo czekać. Od dawna uważali go za sól w oku. Teraz natychmiast wykorzystali okazję, by pozbyć się ze stanowiska kontrowersyjnego trenera. Bogdan o swojej dymisji dowiedział się z gazety. Oficjalne pismo z uzasadnieniem przyszło dopiero kolejnego dnia. Najpierw trafił go straszny szlag, ale gdy już nieco oprzytomniał, stwierdził, że wobec takiego postawienia sprawy nie ma się co odwoływać. Żal mu było zostawiać drużynę, zwłaszcza z poczuciem, że zawrócono go w pół drogi. Chłopacy stanęli za swoim trenerem jak jeden mąż, ale niewiele mieli w tej całej sytuacji do powiedzenia. Decyzja zarządu związku pozostała oczywiście niezmienna. Zresztą sam Bogdan nie widział możliwości kontynuowania współpracy.

Zły i zniechęcony, zaczął się poważnie zastanawiać, czy nie zerwać ze sportem. Może to on nie potrafił tchnąć w chłopaków ducha walki. Może po prostu się wypalił i jego czas minął. Miał tego wszystkiego dość; układów, układzików, wtrącających się do wszystkiego działaczy i dziennikarzy, oskarżeń, pretensji i pozbawionej jakiejkolwiek merytorycznej podstawy krytyki pseudospecjalistów.

Musiał po prostu od tego odpocząć.

* * *

Minęło parę miesięcy. Jego przerwa od profesjonalnego quidditcha trwała nieco dłużej, niż pierwotnie zakładał. Co jakiś czas wysłannicy z różnych klubów usiłowali go wysondować i zagadnąć w sprawie nawiązania współpracy, ale on nikomu nie dał jasnej odpowiedzi.

Początkowo chyba tylko żona była z tej sytuacji zadowolona, bo nie widywała go tak często w domu, odkąd wzięli ślub. Musiała czuć się samotna; mąż znajdował się w ciągłych rozjazdach, a ich synowie kształcili się poza domem: młodszy zaczął czwarty rok w Akademii, a starszy studiował w Rumunii. Chyba dopiero teraz tak naprawdę zrozumiał, jak wiele musiała dla niego znieść; ciągłe przeprowadzki i nerwy, najpierw gdy grał, potem gdy został trenerem.

Niestety z czasem Bogdan zrobił się nie do zniesienia — przy jego charakterze zbyt długi okres bezczynności źle na niego działał, a zdążył już naprawić w domu wszystko, co wymagało naprawienia — i po paru sprzeczkach sam doszedł do wniosku, że przydałoby mu się jakieś zajęcie. W końcu miał dopiero czterdzieści osiem lat. To było o wiele za wcześnie na emeryturę. Zaczął więc pomagać przy młodzieżowej szkółce quidditcha, zorganizowanej obok miejscowego klubu. Zarobek nie należał do imponujących — zatrudnił się tam tylko na ćwierć etatu, ale praca z młodzieżą była na swój sposób odprężająca. Mieli mnóstwo zapału, a co najważniejsze nie zepsuła ich jeszcze pogoń za kasą i sukcesem za wszelką cenę. Zastanawiał się, co stanie się z tymi młodymi chłopakami i dziewczynami za parę lat. On mógł im tylko zapewnić dobry start.

Powoli zaczął się dostosowywać do w miarę spokojnego rytmu życia. Nieoczekiwanie jednak pojawiła się zapowiedź zmian: w pewien styczniowy poranek na ganek jego domu zawitała śnieżna sowa, przynosząc w szponach list w ciemnoczerwonej kopercie

Trochę zdziwił go jej widok, bo w Polsce rzadko używano takich ptaków do dostarczania wiadomości. Sowy uszate, puchacze i płomykówki były znacznie bardziej popularne. Wyglądało na to, że list jest z zagranicy. Zabrał go razem z gazetą i magazynem sportowym, które leżały pod drzwiami, podrzucone tam o świcie przez sowę pocztową, i poszedł do kuchni.

Upił łyk kawy i zaczął od przeglądu prasy. Obszerny artykuł na temat zawirowań politycznych porzucił po przeczytaniu kilku linijek. Odwrócił gazetę i spojrzał na wiadomości sportowe. Miażdżąca informacja o porażce reprezentacji w meczu towarzyskim z Portugalią nie zachęcała do lektury. Zajrzał bez większego zainteresowania do magazynu sportowego. „Kafla" prenumerował właściwie tylko z przyzwyczajenia i czytał głównie wiadomości dotyczące zagranicznych rozgrywek. Odkąd wypadł z branży, odnotował automatyczny spadek zainteresowania polską ligą, zwłaszcza że częściej niż o wynikach mówiło się o ciągłych przetasowaniach na stanowiskach trenerów i o wszechobecnej korupcji, ustawianiu meczów, awanturach i skandalach. Odłożył z niechęcią magazyn i sięgnął po list.

Obejrzał dokładnie grubą, czerwoną kopertę, zanim ją otworzył. List zalakowano pieczęcią z czarnego wosku. Wytłoczono na niej herb z hipogryfem, jakiego nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Na pewno nie był to symbol żadnego znanego mu klubu quidditcha.

— Widziałam sowę na ganku. Czy to Adam coś napisał? — zapytała żona, wchodząc do kuchni. — Bo na Jacka to chyba nie ma co liczyć... — Zawsze z utęsknieniem czekała na wieści od ich synów. Starszy pisywał regularnie, młodszy, typowy nastolatek, gdy skrobnął parę słów, było to prawdziwe święto.

— Nie — odparł Bogdan, podnosząc wzrok znad listu. — To z Rosji, od jakiegoś zupełnie obcego faceta...

— Dlaczego miałby do ciebie pisać jakiś obcy facet? — zapytała z zaintrygowaniem żona, odwracając się od kuchennej szafki, przy której nalewała sobie herbaty z czajniczka z esencją.

— To chyba oferta pracy... — mruknął.

— Teraz? W środku sezonu? — zdziwiła się. Podeszła z parującą filiżanką w dłoni i zajrzała mu przez ramię, a Bogdan skończył czytać list, który napisano bardzo oficjalną i bardzo poprawną angielszczyzną. Oferta prezentowała się dość zaskakująco, bo pochodziła nie od klubu, a od szkoły. Nazwa była mu nieobca. Durmstrang. Pamiętał, że to jedna z najstarszych i najbardziej elitarnych rosyjskich szkół magii. W czasach, gdy był trenerem klubowym w tym kraju, w miarę możliwości przyglądał się meczom szkolnych reprezentacji, wyławiając w ten sposób wyróżniających się zawodników. Mało kto trafiał w ten sposób bezpośrednio do pierwszego składu, ale mógł szlifować umiejętności w młodzieżówce zorganizowanej przy klubie. Jeśli Bogdan sam nie mógł pojechać, wysyłał swoich asystentów. Konkurencja była ostra, bo inne kluby działały dokładnie w ten sam sposób, ale Pioruny z Piotrogrodu miały solidne zaplecze i cały sztab ludzi. W przypadku Wojowników z Wołgogradu wyglądało to podobnie. W latach osiemdziesiątych w Rosji wpompowano w quidditcha miliony galeonów — właściciele tamtejszych klubów mieli ambicję dorównać najlepszym ligom — zwłaszcza angielskiej, niemieckiej i portugalskiej. Durmstrang jakoś nigdy nie wyróżniał się w tych rozgrywkach, zwykle kończyli sezon gdzieś w środku stawki, w okolicy czwartego albo piątego miejsca. Bogdan był pewien, że nigdy nawet nie oglądał meczu na ich stadionie. Dlaczego teraz zwrócono się do niego? Co prawda rozgrywki międzyszkolne traktowano w Rosji bardzo poważnie i cieszyły się one niemal takim samym zainteresowaniem jak ligowe, ale skąd pomysł, by zatrudnić trenera zza granicy i to, bez fałszywej skromności mówiąc, dość utytułowanego? Może jego notowania na rynku ostatnio mocno spadły, ale jego nazwisko wciąż coś znaczyło i chyba się nie spodziewali, że dość lakonicznie przedstawiona oferta sprawi, że natychmiast ją przyjmie?

Spojrzał na podpis. List napisał sam dyrektor placówki, niejaki Karkarow, który sprawiał wrażenie, jakby bardzo mu zależało na tym, żeby spotkać się osobiście.

— Ta sowa wciąż tu jest — powiedziała nagle żona.

Bogdan odłożył list i podszedł do okna. Wyjrzał na ganek, uchylając firankę. Sowa ciągle siedziała na balustradzie, nie zmieniwszy miejsca. Ruch zwrócił jej uwagę. Natychmiast obróciła głowę i wbiła w niego przeszywające spojrzenie żółtych ślepi drapieżnego ptaka.

Dziwne, czyżby czekała na odpowiedź? Ktoś najwyraźniej bardzo na nią liczył.

— Może po prostu odpoczywa — mruknął bez przekonania. Obcy ptak jednak nie ruszył się stamtąd przez większość dnia, ku wielkiemu niezadowoleniu ich domowej sowy. Wieczorem gdzieś odfrunął, najpewniej na łowy, ale rankiem następnego dnia znów tkwił na posterunku. Bogdan zaczął odczuwać pewną presję. Ostatecznie postanowił zgodzić się na spotkanie, nie tylko po to, żeby pozbyć się z ganku durmstrandzkiej sowy. Zaczęło go intrygować, co mogą mieć mu do zaoferowania.

Wymienili z Karkarowem kilka uprzejmych i bezosobowych listów, ustalając termin i miejsce. Zdecydowali w końcu, że to on przyjedzie do Bogdana — w końcu to dyrektor chciał go zatrudnić, samemu trenerowi na posadzie aż tak mocno nie zależało.

Umówili się na skwerze w centrum miasta. Tuż za budynkiem jednego z jachtklubów był punkt przerzutowy dla świstoklików. Bogdan uznał, że gość przybędzie właśnie tą drogą, więc chciał ułatwić mu sprawę. Od domu miał tutaj jakieś dziesięć minut spacerem. Mieszkali z żoną w przedwojennej willi, w dzielnicy położonej na morenowym wzgórzu nieopodal śródmieścia. Dla mugoli ich dom jawił się jako ruina, będąca w ciągłym remoncie, stanowiąc rażącą plamę na tle reszty eleganckich budynków, które po transformacji ustrojowej zostały w większości wykupione przez prywatnych właścicieli i odrestaurowane. W rzeczywistości, pod osłoną czarów maskujących, przywrócono mu dawną świetność.

Igor Wiktorowicz Karkarow już na niego czekał. Sprawiał całkiem porządne wrażenie i to właśnie wzbudziło największą nieufność Bogdana. Było coś dziwnego w tym facecie, nie tylko dlatego, że nosił grube, białe futro, podobne do tego, jakie miała jego babcia przed wojną. Już z oddali poznał po minie zagranicznego gościa, że nie spodobało mu się jego mugolskie ubranie. Bogdan zbytnio się tym nie przejął. Chyba ten dziwak nie oczekiwał, że będzie paradować po mieście pełnym mugoli w długich, czarodziejskich i przy okazji cholernie niepraktycznych szatach? Odkąd przeprowadzili się z żoną z powrotem do Polski, mieszkali wśród mugoli i uznali za naturalne, że to oni powinni dopasowywać się do otoczenia, a nie otoczenie do nich.

Kiedy Bogdan podszedł bliżej, Karkarow rozciągnął usta w szerokim uśmiechu i wyciągnął rękę na powitanie.

— Pan Bogdan Bielik, prawda? Od razu pana poznałem. — Jego angielszczyzna była bardzo dobra, właściwie bez śladu obcego akcentu. Widocznie musiał spędzić sporo czasu za granicą. — Igor Wiktorowicz Karkarow. Miło mi.

— Bogdan Bielik — przedstawił się, ściskając jego dłoń. — Dotarł pan bez problemu? — zapytał.

— Ach, tak. Nie pierwszy raz tutaj jestem — odparł Karkarow trochę nonszalancko. — W siedemdziesiątym czwartym były tu regaty.

— Brał pan udział w mugolskiej Operacji Żagiel? — zdziwił się Bogdan.

— Na Rasputina, skądże znowu! Nasze zawody odbywały się niezależnie. Płynąłem wtedy na „Szamanie morskim", wspaniała jednostka, wspaniała, ale bardzo kapryśna... Jak mu się nudziło, to robił żarty załodze. Plątał linki, wyrzucał kotwicę za burtę... No, ale dość tych wspomnień — zreflektował się. — Możemy gdzieś spokojnie porozmawiać? — zapytał.

— Tak, tutaj niedaleko, za „Różą Wiatrów" jest taki mały pub. O tej porze będzie tam pusto...

Niespełna dwadzieścia minut później siedzieli już przy niewielkim stoliku w zacisznym rogu knajpy, Bogdan przy kawie, Karkarow przy herbacie. W tle leciały szanty, pod sufitem, podwieszony na belkach, wisiał okazały model żaglowca, zaś ze ściany nad kominkiem zezowała na nich wyłupiastymi oczami zasuszona żabnica. Karkarow upił łyk herbaty, skrzywił się lekko i odsunął szklankę. Tu mu się akurat nie dziwił, kawa też nadzwyczajnie nie smakowała, ale czego można było się spodziewać, zamawiając inny niż piwo napój w knajpie?

— A więc... Zastanawiał się pan nad naszą ofertą? — zapytał Karkarow.

— Owszem. Przyznam, że jestem nią dość zaskoczony. Skąd w ogóle pomysł, żeby się do mnie zgłosić?

— Nie jest pan obecnie związany z żadnym klubem, prawda? Poza tym polecał pana dawny znajomy, który u nas pracuje.

— Kto taki? — zainteresował się Bogdan, zastanawiając się, o kim może być mowa.

— Andreas Meier. Jest u nas pracownikiem technicznym.

Nazwisko faktycznie było mu dobrze znane. Współpracował z Meierem przez ładnych parę lat, gdy trenował Pioruny z Piotrogrodu, ale nie miał z nim od dawna żadnego kontaktu. Dziwił się, że Meier w ogóle go pamiętał.

— Prowadził pan kiedyś kadrę młodzieżową — mówił dalej Karkarow.

— Prawda, był taki epizod.

— Teraz, zdaje się, jeszcze do niedawna współpracował pan z lokalnym klubem i prowadził drużynę juniorów — drążył dalej Karkarow. Był zdecydowanie zbyt dobrze poinformowany. — Nie ma pan wobec nich obecnie żadnych zobowiązań, prawda?

— Nie, chwilowo nie.

Umowę podpisywał co miesiąc, a teraz akurat w rozgrywkach ligi była przerwa zimowa. Od lutego mógł na nowo podjąć z nimi współpracę, która wynikała głównie z sentymentu, jaki żywił do drużyny Jastrzębi. Nie miał zamiaru wygryzać ze stanowiska głównego trenera, który zresztą był już tu nieźle zakorzeniony i prowadził pierwszy skład szósty rok. W Polsce, gdzie trenerzy zmieniali się jak w kalejdoskopie, stanowiło to prawdziwy ewenement, ale Lang naprawdę należał do czołówki szkoleniowców. Znali się zresztą z Bielikiem od wielu lat i nawet przyjaźnili. Inaczej by ten układ nie mógł funkcjonować, mało kto tolerowałby to, że przy klubie pętał mu się drugi trener...

— To świetnie — ucieszył się Karkarow, jakby fakt jego bezrobocia był szczęśliwym zbiegiem okoliczności. — Jest pan zatem zupełnie wolny.

— Można tak powiedzieć. Ale wciąż nie sformułował pan dokładnie swojej oferty, a pański pierwszy list zbyt wiele nie wyjaśniał...

— Jeżeli chodzi o warunki finansowe, to zapewniam, że pensja u nas jest znacznie wyższa od tego, co może panu zaoferować prowincjonalna szkółka dla młodzieży.

Gdy Karkarow wymienił sumę, brwi Bogdana lekko podjechały do góry. Nie dorównywało to jego zarobkom, gdy był trenerem klubowym, ale wynagrodzenie było więcej niż godziwe i znacznie wyższe, niż można by się spodziewać w szkolnictwie.

— Czy to nie za wysoka pensja jak dla nauczyciela latania na miotle? — zapytał podejrzliwie.

— Uczenie latania na miotle pierwszorocznych to będzie tylko niewielka część pańskich obowiązków. Pana głównym zadaniem będzie stworzenie reprezentacji quidditcha z prawdziwego zdarzenia.

Teraz wszystko zaczęło się powoli rozjaśniać. Durmstrang naprawdę musiał znaleźć się w nie lada tarapatach, skoro teraz zwrócili się do niego, pewnie groziła im relegacja. Ile tam było tych szkół, które rywalizowały ze sobą na najwyższym szczeblu? Osiem albo dziewięć, nie pamiętał dokładnie. Istniał też drugi, niższy poziom rozgrywek, a zasada spadków i awansów funkcjonowała tak samo jak w profesjonalnym quidditchu. Pamiętał, że do tej międzyszkolnej ligi należały nie tylko placówki z Rosji, ale także z wielu innych krajów z Europy Wschodniej — granice jej zasięgu przebiegały z grubsza tak, jak komunistycznego wytworu mugoli, zwanego Związkiem Socjalistycznych Republik Radzieckich. Czarodzieje, chociaż coś tam o tym słyszeli, to beztrosko ignorowali fakt istnienia tego kolosa, który zresztą, jak wieszczono, wkrótce miał się rozsypać, żyjąc w swoim własnym świecie, w którym podział administracyjny niekoniecznie odpowiadał mugolskiej rzeczywistości.

— Widzi pan, sport, zwłaszcza quidditch, jest bardzo ceniony w Durmstrangu — podjął Karkarow. — Niestety, nigdy jeszcze nie było tak źle. Spadliśmy na przedostatnie miejsce i jak tak dalej pójdzie na koniec wypadniemy z ligi. Albo coś zmienimy, albo czeka nas kompromitacja. Ostatni trenerzy nie spełniali naszych oczekiwań, potrzebujemy profesjonalisty, kogoś, kto zbuduje nam drużynę z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Kogoś takiego jak pan.

— A nie mam za mało czystej krwi, żeby znaleźć zatrudnienie w pańskiej szacownej instytucji? — Nie mógł się powstrzymać od tego przytyku. Durmstrang słynął ze swojego ksenofobicznego podejścia.

— To nie ma znaczenia — odparł Karkarow prędko. Bogdan znów jednak wychwycił w jego głosie jakąś nieszczerą nutę i domyślił się, że w istocie to ma znaczenie. Zawsze będzie miało. Rosjanin był jednak najwyraźniej gotów stłumić swoje uprzedzenia, jeżeli dzięki temu udałoby mu się nakłonić trenera do współpracy.

— Widzę, że wciąż nie jest pan przekonany.

— Racja. Szczerze mówiąc, nie jestem.

— Rozumiem pana lepiej, niż się panu wydaje.

— Doprawdy? — zapytał chłodno Bogdan.

— Z tego co wiem, Polski Związek Quidditcha pozbawił pana stanowiska w dość mało elegancki sposób. Spisano pana na straty.

Bielik tego nie skomentował. W życiu by się nie przyznał, ale ta porażka wciąż dotkliwie bolała. Był w stanie osiągnąć jeszcze kolejny sukces z kadrą, lecz nie dano mu szansy. Zresztą pal licho, mogli z nim zakończyć współpracę, kiedy chcieli, nie miał się tu o co obrażać, ale niechby chociaż prezes związku sam osobiście z nim wcześniej porozmawiał i łaskawie mu to zakomunikował przed ogłoszeniem tego dziennikarzom.

— Wiem, że jest pan ambitny, że lubi pan wyzwania. Praca z młodzieżą to piękna sprawa, ale wybitnych sukcesów pan tu nie osiągnie. Jednak w Durmstrangu mógłby pan mieć jedno i drugie, gdyby tylko zdołał podnieść drużynę, która już niemal sięgnęła dna... — Karkarow skrzywił się wyraźnie przy tych słowach, jakby go ząb rozbolał. — O tak, to byłoby coś, cała Rosja by o tym mówiła.

Trafił w sedno. Czy Bielikowi się to podobało czy nie, Karkarow naprawdę go rozszyfrował. Bogdan nie potrafił żyć bez wyzwań, nie osiągnął jeszcze wszystkiego, co było do zdobycia w trenerstwie, a nie znajdował się jeszcze na takim etapie, by stało mu się to zupełnie obojętne. Potrzebował tej pasji, iskry. Zarobki były kwestią drugorzędną, miał wystarczająco wiele oszczędności, by doczekać do rozpoczęcia nowego sezonu.

— _Wy konieczno goworitie po-russki?_ *— zapytał znienacka po rosyjsku Karkarow.

— _Da, goworiu swobodno_ ** — odparł Bogdan, odruchowo dopasowując odpowiedź do wybranego przez jego rozmówcę języka.

— To znakomicie. — Karkarow wrócił do angielskiego. — Jak zapewne pan wie, mamy teraz przerwę zimową i sporo czasu do startu rundy wiosennej. Byłby to czas na zmontowanie drużyny i rozpoczęcie treningów z prawdziwego zdarzenia.

Bielik szybko przypomniał sobie, że w Rosji rozgrywki quidditcha w pierwszej lidze wznawiano na początku marca. Te na poziomie szkolnym mogły mieć jakieś niewielkie przesunięcie, ale nie większe niż tydzień. Teraz był środek stycznia.

— Nie jest tam u was trochę za zimno na treningi o tej porze roku? — wyraził wątpliwość. Nawet w Polsce były z tym czasami problemy, a co dopiero w surowym klimacie Rosji. Kluby w tym kraju położone na dalekiej północy dysponowały stadionami z zamykanym dachem, co rozwiązywało problem z treningami w czasie przerwy zimowej, ale nigdy nie słyszał, by jakakolwiek szkoła mogła sobie pozwolić na tak drogą inwestycję. Nie wiedział co prawda, gdzie dokładnie zlokalizowany jest Durmstrang, ale sądząc po stroju zagranicznego gościa, wydawało się, że przybył co najmniej zza koła podbiegunowego, a kto wie, czy nie z samego serca syberyjskiej tajgi.

Karkarow na wszystko miał przygotowaną odpowiedź. Roztoczył przed nim wspaniałą wizję. Treningi w sezonie zimowym odbywały się na krytej hali, poza tym dysponowali nowoczesnym stadionem z trybunami na pięć tysięcy miejsc i jeszcze jednym boiskiem. Poza tym gwarantował dostęp do sprzętu sportowego najwyższej jakości, asystenta, który posłuży mu wszelką pomocą, zapewniał zakwaterowanie i wyżywienie na miejscu. Jasne, że dostanie wszystko, czego będzie chciał. Świstokliki prosto do Polski, jak najbardziej, dwa razy w miesiącu, nie ma żadnego problemu. Żona oczywiście może go odwiedzać, kiedy tylko zechce, o ile nie będzie to kolidowało z jego obowiązkami.

— Muszę to przemyśleć — powiedział Bogdan, zdecydowanie ucinając potok słów Karkarowa.

— Oczywiście, oczywiście, nie chcę naciskać, ale dobrze by było, gdyby udzielił nam pan odpowiedzi jak najszybciej. Powiedzmy, do końca tygodnia? Sam pan rozumie, czas nas goni. Gdy tylko da nam pan znać, możemy załatwić panu świstoklik prosto do Durmstrangu, nawet na następny dzień.

Karkarow najwyraźniej nabrał już przekonania, że otrzyma odpowiedź twierdzącą. Może zresztą wcale nie był daleki od prawdy.

— Wraca pan świstoklikiem? — zapytał Bogdan, gdy wyszli na zewnątrz. Zauważył, że Karkarow nie ruszył w stronę punktu przerzutowego, a zatrzymał się pod „Różą Wiatrów".

— Ach, nie, mój transport już na mnie czeka — odparł dość niefrasobliwie Rosjanin. Wskazał na horyzont.

Bogdan spojrzał w tamtym kierunku i na tle lekko zamglonego nieba, pokrytego błękitnoszarymi chmurami, dostrzegł kołyszący się na falach spory żaglowiec. Z pewnością nie była to fregata lokalnej szkoły morskiej. Czarny kadłub statku wyraźnie odcinał się od stalowoszarej powierzchni morza, jednak żaden ze spacerujących po skwerze mugoli nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Portowy holownik wracający z zatoki również minął tajemniczy żaglowiec jak gdyby nigdy nic. Statek był prawdopodobnie zamaskowany zaklęciami zwodzącymi. Ciekawe, co niemagiczni widzieli w jego miejscu? Stary kuter?

Karkarow uścisnął mu dłoń na pożegnanie i deportował się, zapewne przenosząc wprost na pokład.

Bielik tylko pokręcił głową. Dyrektor Durmstrangu za wszelką cenę chciał zadać szyku.

* * *

Bogdan nie miał w zwyczaju odkładać trudnych rozmów na później. Zaraz po powrocie zajrzał do salonu. Żona siedziała w swoim ulubionym fotelu przy kominku i czytała książkę. Na jej kolanach drzemała ich domowa kotka. Wiedział, że zaraz będzie musiał zburzyć ten spokój i już czuł się z tego powodu dość nieprzyjemnie. Przecież nie dalej jak parę miesięcy temu obiecał, że wreszcie ich życie nie będzie podporządkowane jego pracy. Jasne, że nie mógł do końca swojej trenerskiej kariery pracować za pół darmo z miejscową drużyną juniorów. Prędzej czy później musiał znaleźć coś innego, ale właściwie już pogodził się z myślą, że będzie to posada w jednym z polskich klubów — jeżeli nie trenera, to może dyrektora sportowego. Wtedy nie musiałby się nawet przeprowadzać. Do pracy mógłby podróżować siecią Fiuu albo teleportować się spod drzwi własnego domu. Jeżeli przyjąłby ofertę Durmstrangu, tak proste rozwiązanie stałoby się niemożliwe.

— Basiu, musimy porozmawiać — rzekł, siadając w fotelu naprzeciwko.

Odłożyła książkę na stolik i zdjęła okulary, których używała do czytania. Spojrzała na męża z lekkim zaniepokojeniem, słysząc poważny ton jego głosu.

— Coś się stało?

— Chodzi o tę pracę.

— Przyjąłeś tę ofertę?

— Muszę przyznać, że jest całkiem atrakcyjna... I nawet dobrze płatna.

— W szkolnictwie? A to coś nowego — mruknęła żona, ale gdy Bogdan wymienił sumę, jaką mu zaoferowano, była szczerze zdziwiona. — Czy to nie jest jakiś szwindel? Czego oni od ciebie oczekują?

— Uratowania ich drużyny przed spadkiem z ligi.

— Ale przecież to kawał drogi stąd! Gdzie jest dokładnie ta szkoła? — zapytała.

— Z tego co mówił Karkarow, gdzieś w europejskiej części Rosji. Dokładnie nie sprecyzował, mówił coś o jakichś zasadach tajności... — Bogdan skrzywił się lekko. Karkarow usiłował sprawiać wrażenie bardzo tajemniczego.

— Tak czy inaczej musiałbyś tam wyjechać — powiedziała powoli żona. — A co z nami?

— Nie dałem mu ostatecznej odpowiedzi. Powiedziałem, że chcę to najpierw przedyskutować z rodziną — odparł Bogdan spokojnie, czując jak narasta w nim poczucie winy. Znów wychodziło na to, że coś takiego jak pewny plan w jego przypadku nie istnieje.

— A więc dyskutujmy. — Wyczuł w jej głosie pełną niechęci nutę. — Jak ty sobie to wyobrażasz? Mielibyśmy się przenieść do Rosji? Nie chcę tam wracać. Na pewno nie teraz.

Potrafił ją zrozumieć. Po latach przeprowadzek wreszcie wrócili do Polski, która zresztą po transformacji ustrojowej mocno się zmieniła. Tylko krótkowzroczni głupcy mogli sądzić, że „sprawy mugoli" nie mają wpływu na sytuację w magicznym świecie. Dzieci wyszły z domu, ale na miejscu była rodzina i przyjaciele. Basia znalazła nową pracę, którą bardzo polubiła. Poza tym dopiero co skończyli remont domu; obydwoje włożyli w to mnóstwo wysiłku. Nie mógł od niej oczekiwać, że porzuci to wszystko i znów się dla niego poświęci.

— Kto mówi o przeprowadzce do Rosji? Nie żądałbym czegoś takiego od ciebie. Durmstrang to szkoła z internatem, tak jak nasza Akademia, tylko że w przeciwieństwie do niej nie jest jedyną placówką w kraju. W samej Rosji mają takich kilka, mniejszych i większych, ale to nie wszystko, bo w tej lidze grają też szkoły z innych krajów. W zasadzie cała Europa Wschodnia.

— To dlaczego nas tam nie ma?

— Kiedyś byliśmy, ale potem nasi oficjele przestali się dogadywać z ich oficjelami i Akademia się odłączyła.

Basia pokiwała powoli głową, ale wyraźnie widać było, że zaprząta ją zupełnie coś innego niż kwestia w jakim składzie odbywają się te międzyszkolne rozgrywki.

— Na jak długo? — zapytała wreszcie.

— Na razie do końca sezonu, a potem się zobaczy...

Uśmiechnęła się tylko smutno, spuszczając wzrok i obracając w palcach okulary. Ileż razy już to słyszała! W Portugalii mieli zostać tylko na parę miesięcy, a mieszkali tam prawie trzy lata. Dwa sezony w Rosji zamieniły się ostatecznie w sześć.

— Wiesz, zawsze miałam wrażenie, że jestem jak żona marynarza. Ciągle byłeś poza domem... — Zawiesiła głos. — Ale wiedziałam, na co się decyduję. — Milczała przez chwilę. — Jedź. Przecież widzę, że ciągle cię nosi. Ta bezczynność cię zabija. Ale ty jako belfer... — Pokręciła głową, najwyraźniej nie mogąc sobie tego wyobrazić. Zbyt dobrze znała charakter męża. — Nie wiem, czy ta szkoła to wytrzyma...

Przypisy:  
* Pan oczywiście mówi po rosyjsku? (ros.)  
** Tak, całkiem dobrze. (ros.)


	2. Chapter 2

Pierwszym, co przywitało go w Rosji, był arktyczny chłód.

„Uroczo" — pomyślał, czując powiew lodowatego wiatru. Zdążył już zapomnieć jak bardzo potrafi dać się we znaki pogoda na północy tego kraju.

Przez moment sądził, że świstoklik ostro go zniósł, bo widział przed sobą tylko połacie śniegu i zbitą, gęstą ciemnozieloną ścianę tajgi, jednak kiedy się odwrócił, ujrzał zamek, położony na niewielkim urwisku. Był spory, ale nie ogromny, z kilkoma niewysokimi wieżami i jedną strzelistą, wybijającą się ponad pozostałe. Czerwona elewacja wyraźnie odcinała się od bieli zaśnieżonego krajobrazu. U stóp klifu rozciągało się jezioro, o tej porze roku pokryte grubą warstwą lodu.

Karkarow pewnie mógł mu załatwić świstoklik, który przeniósłby go bezpośrednio na dziedziniec, ale najwidoczniej chciał zrobić na nim odpowiednie wrażenie i dać mu okazję do ujrzenia Durmstrangu w całej okazałości. Bielika zamek nie interesował, najbardziej ciekawiła go ta kryta hala do treningów. Zawodnicy quidditcha potrafili co prawda wytrzymać zaskakująco dużo, ale trzydziestostopniowe mrozy jednak skutecznie zniechęcały do gry i żadne zaklęcia rozgrzewające nie były w stanie tu pomóc.

Przewiesił przez ramię swoją sportową torbę, rzucił zaklęcie na kufer, który uniósł się na kilkanaście centymetrów nad ziemię, gotów poszybować w powietrzu jego śladem, i ruszył w kierunku Durmstrangu. Po niedługim spacerze szeroką, starannie oczyszczoną ze śniegu drogą dotarł do bramy zamku. Musiały tu działać jakieś specjalne zaklęcia, bo przecież wszędzie dookoła pełno było ogromnych zasp. Po drodze minął nieco zrujnowaną wieżę, która z bliżej nieznanego powodu tkwiła samotnie pośród pustki w sporym oddaleniu od reszty zabudowań, i wybieg, gdzie marzło kilkanaście hipogryfów, zbitych w ciasną grupkę. Ożywiły się nieco na jego widok, a parę nawet podeszło do ogrodzenia, zapadając się po kolana w śniegu i ciekawie wyciągając szyje. Ukłonił im się na wszelki wypadek, pamiętając jak bardzo dumne są to stworzenia. W odpowiedzi uprzejme skinęły mu łbami. W oddali dało się dostrzec stadion, przysypany grubą białą czapą, ale dojścia do niego nie było. Widocznie nikt na razie nie zawracał sobie głowy drążeniem do niego tunelu.

Wejścia do zamku strzegły dwa kamienne smoki. Kiedy zbliżył się do nich, odwróciły ku niemu swoje rogate głowy, pochylając najeżone ostrymi kolcami szyje, jakby chciały mu się z ciekawością przyjrzeć.

— _Kto idiot?_ * — odezwał się jeden z nich głucho.

Bielik mimowolnie przypomniał sobie pewnego kolegę, który przy pierwszym pobycie w Rosji, kompletnie nie znając języka, usłyszawszy to pytanie oburzył się, że go od idiotów wyzywają. Bogdan wiedział jednak, o co chodzi smokowi, zatem przedstawił się i po chwili usłyszał chrobot przesuwanych zasuw. Masywne, ozdobne wrota uchyliły się, wpuszczając go do środka. Przez niedużą salę wejściową i krótki przedsionek przechodziło się wprost do ogromnego holu. Wzdłuż trzech z jego boków ciągnęła się szeroka galeria. Prowadziły na nią wielkie schody znajdujące się na przeciwległym krańcu komnaty. W pobliżu nie widział żywego ducha. Było dopiero wpół do jedenastej, pewnie akurat trwały zajęcia. Rozejrzał się za jakąś zjawą, bo przynajmniej kilka musiało tutaj mieszkać, jak we wszystkich dużych skupiskach czarodziejów, ale nie dostrzegł żadnej perłowoszarej postaci dryfującej w powietrzu. Widocznie miały ciekawsze zajęcia niż przesiadywanie w sieni, w przeciwieństwie do jednego z duchów-rezydentów Akademii. Pełnił on funkcję odźwiernego i pilnował uczniów, by nie nanosili błota do środka. Ze zrozumiałych względów zawodnicy quidditcha znajdowali się na jego czarnej liście.

Bogdanowi nie groziło jednak błąkanie się po ogromnym zamku. Właśnie miał zagadnąć jeden z obrazów, przedstawiający rycerza, który usiłował namówić czarnego smoka do tego, żeby dał się osiodłać (sądząc po urażonej i zniesmaczonej minie stworzenia — bezskutecznie), gdy nagle ktoś wyrósł mu jak spod ziemi tuż za plecami. Odwrócił się zaskoczony i ujrzał chudego starca z resztką siwych włosów wokół łysiny, ubranego w roboczą szatę. Mężczyzna zareagował na widok trenera nieco osobliwie.

— Na Rasputina, o mało co pana nie przeoczyłem, a tylko na chwilę odszedłem! — Złapał się za głowę. — Zaraz, a jak pan tu wszedł? — zainteresował się nagle.

— Drzwiami — odparł odruchowo Bogdan, przez moment zastanawiając się, czy z jego znajomością rosyjskiego jest na pewno wszystko w porządku.

— A to ciekawe, zamek nie powinien wpuszczać nikogo, kto nie jest... — Starzec urwał, jakby właśnie w tym samym momencie uświadomił sobie, że wcale nie chciał tego powiedzieć. — Ach, mniejsza z tym. Ale gdzie moje maniery — zreflektował się. — Nazywam się Grigorij Antonowicz Jefensjewiej i jestem tu woźnym. — Zawahał się, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby czuł się nieco niepewnie w jego obecności. Bogdan postanowił to zignorować i po prostu wyciągnął rękę na powitanie.

— Bogdan Bielik.

Woźny uścisnął jego dłoń, wciąż jakby nieco onieśmielony. Po chwili jednak się otrząsnął i przypomniał sobie o swoich obowiązkach.

— Proszę zostawić bagaże u mnie, dostarczę je do pańskiej kwatery. Zaraz zaprowadzę pana do gabinetu dyrektora, na pewno już pana oczekuje...

Bielik, nim zdążył się obejrzeć, został pozbawiony swojego ekwipunku — sportowa torba zawierała jego prywatny dobytek i była dość lekka, natomiast pod ciężarem kufra mogłoby się ugiąć kilku silnych tragarzy, gdyby nie zaklęcia zmniejszające jego wagę. Zresztą żadnemu czarodziejowi nie przyszłoby do głowy nosić czegoś takiego, skoro bez trudu można to było przelewitować. Woźny jednak w pierwszym odruchu, najwyraźniej wciąż nieco wytrącony z równowagi obecnością trenera, spróbował podnieść kufer i prędko zrezygnował z tego zamiaru.

— Uch, co pan tam nosi, kamienie? — stęknął zaskoczony.

— Tylko trochę sprzętu sportowego — wyjaśnił Bogdan.

Woźny zerknął na bagaż z zainteresowaniem, najwyraźniej zastanawiając się cóż to może być za tajemniczy sprzęt, ale nie zadawał żadnych pytań. Wyciągnął zza pazuchy różdżkę i ostrożnie odesłał jego dobytek w kierunku uchylonych drzwi komnaty przylegającej do holu, która najwyraźniej pełniła funkcję dyżurki.

Gdy szli do gabinetu Karkarowa, woźny co i rusz zerkał na niego, aż w końcu na drugim piętrze nie wytrzymał i wypalił:

— Wie pan, ja od dziecka kibicowałem Piorunom. Pamiętałem jak w trzydziestym szóstym wygrali ligę, puchar i Puchar Zdobywców Pucharów. Potem czterdzieści pięć lat czekałem, aż to powtórzą. No i udało im się, kiedy pan ich trenował.

— To była wyjątkowa drużyna — powiedział Bielik. — Tichonow zbudował silny skład, ja tylko kontynuowałem jego dzieło.

Uśmiechnął się przelotnie, wspominając potrójne zwycięstwo prowadzonej przez niego drużyny. W następnym roku Pioruny ponownie wygrały ligę i obroniły tytuł w rozgrywkach o puchar kraju, ale na boiskach europejskich nie powtórzyły już sukcesu. Dwa lata później Bogdan zmienił barwy i zaczął trenować Wojowników z Wołgogradu, jednak Pioruny zawsze pozostały bliskie jego sercu, podobnie jak Krogulce z Kielc, w szeregach których debiutował.

Woźny wyraźnie się rozkręcił i nim dotarli pod drzwi gabinetu Karkarowa, zdążył streścić dwa ostatnie spotkania rozegrane przez jego ulubioną drużynę. Martwił się niskimi wygranymi Piorunów, które sprawiły, że Spartanie z Moskwy i Rudziki z Kazania zaczęli zagrażać ich pierwszej pozycji w tabeli. Bogdan, który starał się śledzić na bieżąco wyniki w rosyjskiej lidze, uspokoił go, że tracą niewiele bramek i to jest w ogólnym bilansie najważniejsze. Powinni zacząć się rozkręcać w drugiej połowie sezonu. Woźny wyraźnie się rozchmurzył.

Gabinet dyrektora znajdował się na czwartym piętrze zamku. Był bardzo przestronny i jasny. Wszędzie dało się dostrzec morskie motywy — na ścianach wisiały zdjęcia żaglowców, obok ogromnego dębowego biurka stał wielki globus, a za krzesłem dyrektora, pomiędzy regałami z księgami, znajdowała się przeszklona gablota z modelem trójmasztowej fregaty.

Karkarow powitał go bardzo uprzejmie, a potem odesłał woźnego po Meiera, który, jak wyjaśnił, miał go oprowadzić po zamku, pokazać halę treningową i generalnie służyć wszelką pomocą. Spotkanie z resztą kadry zaplanowano na drugą, zaś pracę z drużyną mógł zacząć już od jutra.

— Dotarł pan bez problemu? — zainteresował się dyrektor, gdy usiedli, żeby na nich zaczekać.

— Prawie. Trochę mnie chyba zniosło, bo wylądowałem na skraju tajgi.

— Ach, nie, to zupełnie normalne, zawsze używamy tego punktu, gdy ktoś pojawia się tutaj pierwszy raz. Nie mógłby się pan przenieść bezpośrednio. Zamek musiał najpierw pana zaakceptować jako nowego przybysza. Rozumie pan, zasady tajności... — Skubnął swoją kozią bródkę. — W międzyczasie może dopełnimy formalności...

Karkarow miał już naszykowane wszystkie dokumenty. Bogdan przeczytał całość bardzo uważnie, ale umowa była sformułowana przejrzyście i nie dało się w niej dostrzec żadnych haczyków. Kontrakt kończył się trzydziestego czerwca i zawierał możliwość przedłużenia na kolejny rok.

Dyrektor tak bacznie patrzył mu na ręce, kiedy składał podpis, że przez moment miał wrażenie jakby podpisywał cyrograf.

— No, stało się — powiedział, gdy tylko Bielik odłożył pióro. — Cieszę się, że zdecydował się pan objąć tę posadę. W panu cała nasza nadzieja — oświadczył uroczyście, starannie chowając dokumenty do teczki, która z kolei wylądowała w obszernej szufladzie biurka. Z drugiej wyciągnął flaszkę i dwa kieliszki. — Trzeba to oblać — oznajmił, nalewając wódkę, a Bogdan przypomniał sobie o rosyjskim upodobaniu do wznoszenia toastów przy każdej okazji i nastawił się, że będzie to pierwszy z wielu tego dnia. Cóż, gdy wzięło się pod uwagę jakie warunki klimatyczne tu panowały to strzelenie setki na rozgrzewkę nie wydawało się nawet takim złym pomysłem.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie uzna pan Durmstrangu za beznadziejny przypadek — zażartował Karkarow, gdy już wypili. W jego oczach jednak próżno było wypatrywać jakiejkolwiek wesołej iskry.

— Nie mogę obiecać panu pierwszego miejsca w tabeli — stwierdził Bielik, uprzedzając jego ewentualne pytanie o szansę na czołową pozycję, które prędzej czy później i tak musiało paść. Żaden poważnie traktujący swoją pracę trener nie złożyłby podobnej deklaracji chwilę po podpisaniu umowy. Na obecnym etapie, przed rozpoczęciem przygotowań i organizowania drużyny, przypominałoby to wróżenie z fusów w wykonaniu wróżbity, który nigdy w życiu nie wygłosił żadnej prawdziwej przepowiedni. — Ale zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, żeby Durmstrang stał się drużyną z prawdziwego zdarzenia.

Dyrektor przez chwilę rozważał jego słowa.

— Wobec tego, to nam musi na razie wystarczyć — podsumował, ale jego mina jasno wskazywała, że miejsce poza czołówką jest dla niego nie do pomyślenia. Zerknął na zegar wiszący na ścianie. — Na Rasputina, gdzież się ten Jefensjewiej podziewa? Powinni już dawno przyjść...

Woźny i Meier nadeszli po paru minutach. Okazało się, że stracili nieco czasu szukając się wzajemnie po całym zamku. Meier, przekonany, że Bogdan przybędzie o jedenastej, udał się do sali wejściowej, żeby zaczekać na niego w dyżurce woźnego. Gdy nie zastał tam Jefensjewieja, poszedł go poszukać. W tym samym czasie woźny usiłował znaleźć Meiera kolejno w jego własnych komnatach, na sali treningowej i w pokoju nauczycielskim, nim wreszcie natknął się na niego na klatce schodowej na trzecim piętrze, kiedy ten szedł do gabinetu dyrektora.

Meier przywitał Bielika jak starego kumpla.

— Cześć, kopę lat — powiedział, wymieniając z nim uścisk dłoni. — Zdecydowałeś się jednak wrócić do gry?

— Nigdy nie odszedłem — stwierdził Bogdan.

— Wiesz, w prasie branżowej różnie pisali... — stwierdził Meier, patrząc na niego z zainteresowaniem. Jeżeli Bielik czegoś unikał, to było to czytanie tego, co pisały o nim gazety i to samo doradzał swoim zawodnikom.

Spotkanie po latach stało się oczywiście kolejną znakomitą okazją do wypicia. Dyrektor wyciągnął z szuflady dwa kolejne kieliszki, a ponieważ był w znakomitym humorze to polewał szczodrze. W miarę jak zawartość butelki zbliżała się do dna Bogdan zaczął się zastanawiać, czy poza piciem jest coś dzisiaj w ogóle zaplanowane. Do abstynentów nigdy nie należał, ale jednak wolałaby już zobaczyć jak właściwie wygląda jego nowe miejsce pracy... Zanim jednak zdążył poruszył ten temat, uprzedził go Meier.

— To co, może rozejrzymy się po włościach? — zaproponował po którejś kolejnej kolejce, spoglądając pytająco na Karkarowa.

— A tak, świetny pomysł — zgodził się dyrektor. Zerknął na stos dokumentów piętrzący się na po prawej stronie jego biurka, jakby właśnie przypomniał sobie, że ma coś pilnego do roboty. — Proszę tylko pamiętać o zebraniu — dodał, sięgając po pióro.

Wyszli w trójkę razem z Jefensjewiejem, ale woźny szybko się pożegnał i wrócił do swoich zajęć.

— Tak naprawdę, to nie wierzę, że cię tu widzę. — powiedział Andreas, gdy zostali sami i niespiesznie ruszyli korytarzem.

— Prawdopodobnie by mnie tu nie było, gdybyś nie podsunął Karkarowowi mojej kandydatury — przyznał szczerze Bielik.

— A, daj spokój. — Meier zerknął przez ramię, jakby chciał się upewnić, czy nikt nie czai się za jego plecami. — Ja po prostu coś tam wspomniałem, po tym jak uciekł nam ostatni trener...

— Jak to uciekł? — zainteresował się Bogdan, zerkając jednocześnie na okazały gobelin z jednorożcem, który z dość smętną miną stał pod jabłonką, wpatrując się w niedostępne dla niego owoce. Gdy na tkaninie pojawił się różowo-żółty motyl i przysiadł na jabłku wyglądającym na wyjątkowo dorodne i dojrzałe, w oku jednorożca błysnęła nadzieja. Podszedł bliżej drzewa.

— Dostał korzystniejszą ofertę. W każdym razie ja powiedziałem, że teraz to by trzeba prawdziwego profesjonalisty, żeby drużyna jakoś zdołała się wygrzebać. No i jak tylko padło twoje nazwisko, to Karkarow zapalił się do tego pomysłu. — Meier spojrzał na niego z wahaniem. — Byłem pewien, że nic z tego nie będzie, bo od sierpnia minęło już trochę czasu i myślałem, że masz już nowe zatrudnienie.

Bogdan nic na to nie odparł, bo cóż mógł powiedzieć? Że po porażce z reprezentacją na jakiś czas stracił chęć, by zajmować się czymkolwiek, co było związane z quidditchem? Że był taki okres, gdy naprawdę zaczął wątpić w siebie i w sens tego, co robił? Pomogło mu jednak wparcie żony, która zawsze trwała u jego boku. Była dla niego najważniejszym człowiekiem, najszczerszym na świecie przyjacielem i najbardziej bezwzględnym krytykiem jednocześnie. W odpowiednim momencie przypomniała mu to, co sam zawsze powtarzał swoim zawodnikom — nie zawsze można wygrać, ale nigdy nie wolno się poddawać.

— Stadionu sobie na razie nie obejrzymy, bo cały jest zasypany, sam zresztą pewnie zauważyłeś po drodze. Na razie będzie musiała wystarczyć ci hala.

— Podobno jest tu jeszcze jakieś boisko.

— Tak, Resort Sport zafundował nam taki mały obiekt treningowy, w ramach promocji quidditcha wśród młodzieży. Zupełnie bez sensu, lepiej byłoby te same pieniądze przeznaczyć na remont...

— Jaki remont? Stadionu?

— Ach, nie, stadion jest w całkiem dobrym stanie. Ale sam zobaczysz, gdy dojdziemy do hali.

Bogdan zaczął mieć jakieś złe przeczucia, ale Meier nie powiedział już nic więcej. Zagadnięty, co robił przez ostatnie lata, bez oporu przyznał, że po zakończeniu współpracy z Piorunami tułał się po różnych klubach, nigdzie nie mogąc dłużej zagrzać miejsca i przeplatając to dłuższymi i krótszymi okresami bezrobocia. Odzwierciedlało to w sumie jego zawodniczą karierę — wystąpił parę razy w szwedzkiej reprezentacji juniorów, a w seniorach tylko raz. W rodzimym kraju z początku odnosił sukcesy, ale w Rosji grał głównie w drugoligowych klubach. Gdy wreszcie podpisał kontrakt z Piorunami, występował w ich szeregach niespełna pół roku — jego karierę przedwcześnie zakończyła poważna kontuzja.

— Tutaj jestem głównie od spraw technicznych, zajmuję się konserwacją sprzętu sportowego, utrzymaniem boiska, no i tej hali. Kiedy trzeba pomagam przy statku i Jefensjewiejowi. Po trochu wszystkiego, ale nie narzekam.

— A nie kusiło cię, żeby objąć posadę trenera?

— A gdzie ja tam — stwierdził Andreas z filozoficznym spokojem. — Każdy powinien robić to, do czego się nadaje. Ja mogę zbierać dane statystyczne albo naprawić miotłę, ale trenowanie to coś zupełnie innego.

Bez pośpiechu obeszli najważniejsze miejsca Durmstrangu. Bogdan słabo znał się na architekturze, ale Rosja z zamkami w ogóle mu się nie kojarzyła. Durmstrang stanowił jakby zaprzeczenie wszystkiego, czego można by się spodziewać na tych ziemiach, jeżeli chodziło o budownictwo. Wnętrza zamku były przestronne i wysoko sklepione. Ogromne wykuszowe okna wpuszczały sporo światła. Na kolumnach wyrzeźbiono subtelne motywy roślinne i inne ozdobniki, a u ich szczytów głowy gryfów. Najbardziej niezwykłe były jednak malowidła smoków na ścianach, ciągnące się wzdłuż korytarzy na wszystkich piętrach.

Meier nie potrafił powiedzieć mu zbyt wiele o historii zamku, ale potwierdził jego przypuszczenia, że wielokrotnie go przebudowywano.

— Tutaj ciągle były jakieś wojny czarnoksiężników. Nie wiem nawet czy im tego zamku nie rozwalili do cna w XVII wieku. Musiałbyś zapytać Woronowa, to tutejszy historyk. Tylko przygotuj się na to, że zrobi ci prawdziwy wykład.

Meier zaprezentował mu jednak zamek od praktycznej strony i pokazał, gdzie znajdowały się kwatery nauczycieli, a więc także i przydzielona mu komnata, jadalnia, pokój nauczycielski, infirmeria i ogromnych rozmiarów biblioteka, która wyglądała tak, jakby zajmowała co najmniej pół Durmstrangu. Architekci, którzy to projektowali, musieli nieźle zaszaleć z zaklęciami rozciągającymi powierzchnię. Uczniowskie dormitoria znajdowały się w zachodnim skrzydle, a większość sal lekcyjnych i gabinetów profesorów w jego wschodniej części. Na wewnętrznym dziedzińcu zamku wybudowano cieplarnie, wyglądające bardzo skromnie w porównaniu z tym, czym dysponowała Akademia. Przez szyby przebijała jednak ciemna zieleń iście tropikalnego gąszczu, więc najwyraźniej w środku pomieszczeń zapewniano roślinom odpowiedni klimat dzięki starannie rzuconym zaklęciom. Andreas potwierdził jego przypuszczenia. O szklarnie dbała młoda nauczycielska zielarstwa, która objęła posadę zaledwie trzy lata temu.

— Dziewczyna bardzo się stara i ma rękę do kwiatów. Sprowadziła nawet jakieś niezwykłe okazy z Hogwartu i z Beauxbatons, wszystko oczywiście na zasadzie wymiany. Od nas poszły jakieś duszące pnącza, które podobno zrobiły u nich furorę. Ale rok temu ta wymiana się urwała, bo żadna firma przesyłkowa nie chce już od nas brać roślin po tym jak te pnącza uwolniły się w transporcie i chciały udusić doręczyciela...

Gdy szli korytarzem na pierwszym piętrze, kierując się w stronę podziemi zamku, Bielik zauważył wydrapany na murze znak, który był doskonale znany każdemu czarodziejowi z Europy Wschodniej. Pionowa kreska przedzielająca okrąg wpisany w trójkąt.

— Co tu robi znak Grindelwalda? — zapytał zdumiony. Nagle wszystkie pogłoski o Durmstrangu jako o szkole silnie związanej z czarnoksięstwem nabrały zupełnie innego znaczenia.

Meier zerknął na symbol i przyznał z pewnym zażenowaniem:

— Ciemna plama na kartach historii szkoły. Nie myśl, że ktoś uznaje ten znak za powód do chwały — dodał prędko. — W czasie wojny Durmstrang znalazł się pod wpływem mało przyjemnych typów, ale ten symbol jest wcześniejszy. Grindelwald zostawił po sobie pamiątkę ze swoich szkolnych lat.

— Nikt nie próbował tego usunąć? — zapytał z niechęcią Bogdan. Polacy wiele wycierpieli w czasach, gdy Grindelwald dorwał się do władzy i jego nazwisko budziło równie negatywne konotacje jak wspominanie o Voldemorcie w Wielkiej Brytanii. Sam tego nie pamiętał, ale jeszcze przed jego narodzinami zginął jeden z jego wujów, zamordowany przez popleczników czarnoksiężnika.

— Żebyś wiedział, jak próbowali! Ale tego nie da się ruszyć, trzeba by chyba cały zamek po kawałku rozebrać...

Przez chwilę szli w milczeniu.

— Uprzedzając twoje ewentualne pytanie — tak, naucza się tu czarnej magii, wychodząc z założenia, że im lepiej uczniowie poznają jej aspekty, tym lepiej zrozumieją jakie niebezpieczeństwa wiążą się z jej stosowaniem. Nie można się przed czymś skutecznie obronić, jeżeli zna się to tylko w teorii. Rozumiesz? — Meier wyraźnie miotał się między lojalnością wobec instytucji, w której pracował, a obawą, że może go do siebie zrazić. Bielik tylko skinął głową, na razie przyjmując to wyjaśnienie do wiadomości. Ostatecznie niemal każdego zaklęcia, nawet pozornie nieszkodliwego, dało się użyć tak, żeby wyrządzić krzywdę drugiemu człowiekowi. To był tutaj zawsze newralgiczny temat, zapewne dlatego, że to, co rozumiano pod pojęciem czarnej magii na zachodzie, niekoniecznie pozostawało tożsame z poglądami na wschodzie. Polska tkwiła w tym wszystkim gdzieś pośrodku.

Krętymi schodami zeszli do podziemnej jaskini, gdzie cumował żaglowiec — chluba dyrektora. Teraz Bogdan mógł mu się przyjrzeć z bliska. Nie była to bardzo duża jednostka, ale miała smukły, zgrabny kadłub. Na czarnej burcie lśniły złote litery z nazwą statku — „Szkwał".

— Przydaje się, gdy mamy mecz wyjazdowy, chociaż nie każda szkoła ma akwen, na który można się teleportować. No to może jeszcze przejdziemy się do izby pamięci i potem już do naszej hali...

Komnata, w której zgromadzono nagrody i puchary za dotychczasowe dokonania Durmstrangu, znajdowała się na parterze. W centralnym miejscu ustawiono lśniący puchar z wygrawerowaną datą 1792. Bogdanowi ta data z czymś się kojarzyła, ale nie mógł sobie przypomnieć z czym. Andreas zauważył kierunek jego spojrzenia.

— To puchar Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Durmstrang był wtedy gospodarzem i wygrał. Nasz zawodnik jako jedyny trzymał się jeszcze na nogach po ostatnim zadaniu. Reprezentanta Beauxbatons pokąsała akromantula, a zawodnik Hogwartu nie dał sobie rady z mantykorą, czy tam na odwrót, w każdym razie obydwaj zmarli potem z powodu odniesionych obrażeń. Między innymi z tego powodu skasowano turniej i przechodni puchar został w Durmstrangu na stałe. Ostatnio chodzą słuchy, że Brytyjczycy chcą go wznowić, ale Karkarow się opiera. Nic dziwnego, nie w smak mu rozstawać się z pucharem.

Durmstrang mógł się też poszczycić całkiem bogatą kolekcją nagród za osiągnięcia w quidditchu. W oczy rzucało się złote trofeum za zwycięstwo w międzynarodowych rozgrywkach szkół magii, noszące datę 1974. Brakowało podobnych dokonań z ostatnich lat.

Gdy byli w drodze do hali, terkoczący dzwonek obwieścił koniec zajęć i na korytarze wysypali się uczniowie. Zerkali z ciekawością na towarzyszącego Meierowi trenera. Na niektórych twarzach błysnęło rozpoznanie. Ci lepiej poinformowani prędko dzielili się swoją wiedzą z innymi. Jakiś maluch, chyba z pierwszego roku, najwyraźniej podpuszczony przez kolegów, poprosił go o autograf. Reszta jednak trzymał się na dystans.

Kiedy dotarli wreszcie do sławetnej krytej hali, Meier ruchem różdżki zapalił lampy, dostarczające oświetlenia. Musiały tu działać potężne zaklęcia rozciągające powierzchnię pomieszczenia, tak jak w przypadku biblioteki. Obiekt był naprawdę ogromny, sprawiał wrażenie większego niż niejeden mugolski stadion piłkarski. Murawa wyglądała jak prawdziwa, a na sufit rzucono zaklęcie ukazujące niebo i odzwierciedlające panującą na zewnątrz pogodę.

— I jak ci się podoba? — zagadnął Andreas.

Bogdan przeszedł kawałek wzdłuż strefy technicznej, rozglądając się. Wszystko wydawało się w porządku, obręcze i linie wyznaczające granice boiska sprawiały wrażenie rozmieszczonych jak najbardziej prawidłowo, ale coś go tknęło, gdy usłyszał ton Meiera. Jakby wiedział on o czymś, co umknęło Bogdanowi, i był ciekaw, czy się zorientuje.

Bielik wyciągnął swoją różdżkę i płynnie zataczając ręką półkole mruknął:

— _Specialis Revelio_.

Na moment oniemiał.

A potem, wściekły, poszedł prosto do gabinetu dyrektora.

Karkarow chyba wyczuł, kto się zbliża. Co prawda, jego ton był w doskonały sposób obojętny, gdy „powiedział" proszę, słysząc pukanie do drzwi gabinetu, ale gdy Bogdan wszedł do środka, dyrektor nie podniósł na niego wzroku, udając, że czyta jakiś dokument.

— Nie lubię paru rzeczy, panie Karkarow — powiedział zimno Bielik, celowo pomijając tytuł dyrektora i lekceważąco traktują świetnie znaną mu zasadę zwracania się do przełożonych za pomocą imienia i otczestwa. Żadnego szacunku dla tego kutego na cztery nogi blagiera. — A jedną z nich jest gdy robi się ze mnie idiotę. Przecież ta hala trzyma się na słowo honoru!

Teraz Karkarow już musiał na niego spojrzeć.

— Poprzedni trener nie narzekał — zauważył obronnym tonem.

— Poprzedni trener zostawił Durmstrang na przedostatnim miejscu w tabeli, więc zapewne nie tylko w tej kwestii było mu wszystko jedno.

— Podpisał pan umowę — przypomniał mu Karkarow, dość szybko sięgając po koronny argument. — Chyba nie chce się pan wycofać przez taką błahostkę? — zapytał, doskonale wiedząc, że zerwanie kontraktu nie wchodziło w grę.

— Nigdy się nie wycofuję. Ale chyba nie sądzi pan, że mówię to dlatego, że obraża to mój zmysł estetyczny? Przecież to stwarza zagrożenie dla zawodników.

— Na bieżąco monitorujemy sytuację i jak na razie nic nam nie grozi. Tak, powinienem był pana wcześniej uprzedzić, ale niestety, jakoś mi to umknęło... — Posłał mu krótki, przepraszający i fałszywy do bólu uśmiech.

— A co pan uzna za sytuację zagrożenia? Sufit musi nam się zacząć walić na głowy? Z tego co widziałem, szkołę stać na inwestycje. Nie powie mi pan chyba, że remont hali byłby droższy niż utrzymanie tego statku, który stoi w dokach.

Karkarow szarpnął swoją kozią bródkę, najwyraźniej zastanawiając się, ile może mu zdradzić. Znów coś nałgać czy powiedzieć prawdę. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że w końcu wybrał rozwiązanie pośrednie.

— To nie jest taka prosta sprawa — powiedział wreszcie. — Jak pan myśli, ile lat ma Durmstrang? — Nie czekając na jego odpowiedź podjął po chwili: — Ponad osiemset. Konserwator zabytków nic nam nie pozwala tu ruszyć bez swojej zgody. Złożyliśmy oczywiście wniosek, jeszcze w zeszłym roku, ale utknął w jednej z komórek Ministerstwa. Próbowaliśmy popchnąć sprawę do przodu, ale wie pan, jak to jest. Kasę chętnie wezmą, ale żeby coś zrobili. Zapomnij. Pan pozwoli, że nie będę wdawał się w szczegóły, bo jak sobie o tym pomyślę, to mnie ciężka cholera bierze. — Skrzywił się i tym razem wydawało się, że mówi szczerze. Bogdan domyślił się, że pewnie dali w łapę odpowiedniej osobie, która rzecz jasna, pieniądze wzięła, ale wcale nie miała zamiaru nic zrobić. — Tak więc na razie musimy sobie radzić z tym, co mamy...

Gdy Bielik opuścił gabinet Karkarowa, myśląc sobie bardzo nieprzyjemne rzeczy o dyrektorze, głównym konserwatorze zabytków w rosyjskim Ministerstwie Magii i przy okazji o sobie samym, bo dał się podpuścić jak pierwszy naiwny, natknął się na Meiera. Czekał na niego, oparty o ścianę, a na jego twarzy było widać trochę rozbawienia, a trochę zaniepokojenia, bo widocznie nie spodziewał się, że Bogdan aż tak gwałtownie zareaguje.

— Wybacz, nie mogłem się powstrzymać. To już wiesz, dzięki czemu mam robotę. Te czary maskujące trzeba często odnawiać, no i pilnować, żeby te pęknięcia nie poszły dalej, ale jednocześnie niczego nie można naprawić... Nic tu się nie ma zamiaru zawalić, spokojna głowa, to nie jest ściana nośna.

— Jest jeszcze coś, o czym nie wiem? Stadion może też tak wygląda, co? Zawodnicy latają na Dębowych Gromach? — zapytał Bielik.

— Nie jest tak źle — roześmiał się Meier. — Wracamy? — zagadnął. — Chciałem ci jeszcze coś pokazać...

Bogdan zastanawiał się, czy prezentując typowe dla siebie poczucie humoru, Andreas będzie chciał go teraz zaprowadzić do schowka na miotły, wmawiając mu, że to jego przyszły gabinet, ale Meier najwyraźniej wyczerpał już limit żarcików na dzisiejszy dzień.

Biuro wyglądało zupełnie przyzwoicie. W kącie stał rzutnik, a obok niego leżała siatka z kaflami. Tłuczki przechowywano w specjalnej klatce, a znicze zamknięto w kasetce w szafce. Za biurkiem stał stojak z przypiętymi do niego planszami, przedstawiającymi rzut z góry na boisko pokreślone różnokolorowymi flamastrami, co najwyraźniej miało odzwierciedlać taktykę. Była to zapewne pamiątka po jego poprzedniku. Na stoliku pod ścianą stał całkiem spory model stadionu quidditcha. Kolorowe krążki reprezentowały zawodników. Bogdan na próbę poprzesuwał je na właściwe miejsca, niczym pionki na planszy do warcabów. Jednak w odróżnieniu od tej gry tutaj równie istotna jak pozycja była wysokość.

Do biura przylegał magazyn, w którym znajdowało się sporo całkiem przyzwoitych mioteł. Część z nich należała do uczniów, bo jak powiedział mu Meier, większość dzieciaków poważnie myśląca o quidditchu posiadała własne. Dostrzegł głównie sprawdzone rosyjskie konstrukcje — różne modele Gwiazd i Meteorów, a wśród nich, niczym rodzynek, tkwił samotnie tylko jeden Wicher. Nienajnowszy, miał za sobą parę sezonów, ale jego witki były idealnie proste, a rączka z jesionowego drewna wypolerowana i lśniąca. Bez wątpienia jego właściciel bardzo o niego dbał. Egzemplarze należące do szkoły stanowiły zbiorowisko mniej lub bardziej przestarzałych modeli, ale do ćwiczeń na lekcjach latania czy quidditcha podwórkowego wystarczały w zupełności. Meier zapewniał, że wszystkie są na chodzie i nie mają poważnych wad. Pomijając stan tej nieszczęsnej hali, wszystko wyglądało całkiem porządnie. Była nawet sala wykładowa.

Na koniec obchodu wrócili do gabinetu trenera. Bogdan pomyślał, że będzie tu musiał umiejscowić gdzieś dodatkowy sprzęt, który przywiózł ze sobą. Ciekawe, jak uczniowie, żyjący w kompletnej izolacji od mugolskiego świata, zareagują na jego pomysły?

— Zastanawiałem się, jak ci pomóc. Dobrze by było, żebyś miał jakieś rozpoznanie, ale jest cholernie mało czasu. Mamy trochę nagrań z poprzedniego sezonu, możesz sobie pooglądać, ale nie wiem, czy to ci się do czegoś przyda...

— W takich rozgrywkach składy zmieniają się jak w kalejdoskopie, ale zawsze warto popatrzeć na przeciwnika.

— Tak właśnie myślałem. Dlatego mam coś lepszego z tego sezonu.

Wyciągnął z szafki przy drzwiach myślodsiewnię i ostrożnie postawił ją na biurku. Srebrnobiała mgiełka wypełniających ją myśli zafalowała, rzucając jasny poblask na wnętrze gabinetu.

— Powyciągałem sobie wspomnienia z meczów naszych z tego sezonu. Specjalnie wydębiłem myślodsiewnię od Karkarowa, żeby ci to pokazać, tydzień go o nią nękałem. Popatrzysz sobie, jak grają i jak wyglądają drużyny przeciwników. Na pewno więcej zobaczysz niż ja.

— Dzięki, to się naprawdę przyda — powiedział Bogdan. To rozwiązywało część jego problemów. Kiedy zgodził się przyjąć tę posadę, głowił się nad znalezieniem sposobu, by chociaż trochę poznać przeciwnika. Suche statystyki zazwyczaj niewiele mówiły, a zresztą na tym poziomie rozgrywek ich ilość zawsze należała do szczątkowej. W quidditchu klubowym można było powiedzieć, że ta czy inna drużyna ma jakiś określony charakter czy tradycję. W przypadku drużyn złożonych z bardzo młodych zawodników, wciąż jeszcze niedoświadczonych, nie dało się wystawić takiej opinii. Dobry trener mógł ich ukierunkować, ale sami też musieli włożyć w treningi dużo pracy, jeżeli chcieli myśleć o profesjonalnej karierze — był to kluczowy okres ich rozwoju.

Porozmawiali jeszcze trochę o ogólnej sytuacji drużyny. Znajdowała się w kompletnej rozsypce. Od początku roku przez skład przewinęło się pięciu szukających, co biorąc pod uwagę to, że meczów rozegrano dotychczas zaledwie dziewięć, było sporym osiągnięciem. Ostatnie spotkanie zakończyło się totalną katastrofą. Meier dość barwnie opisał wydarzenia, nie pomijając ani samobója, jaki na samym początku zafundował sobie Durmstrang (w zamieszaniu pod obręczami kafel odbił się od ogona miotły ścigającego, który chciał przyblokować przeciwnika i tym sposobem zrobił prezent konkurentom), ani dość żenującego wydarzenia, jakim było zderzenie się pałkarza z obrońcą. Obydwu zawodników zniesiono z boiska i już nie wrócili do gry. W takiej sytuacji wynik trzysta siedemdziesiąt do stu czterdziestu nie wyglądał może nawet tak źle.

— Najlepszy jest Dragograd — mówił Meier. — Jakoś wyjątkowo naszym nie leżą. Parę lat już tutaj pracuję, a regularnie nas obijają. Zresztą za moich szkolnych czasów było dokładnie to samo. Niektórzy nawet twierdzą, że to jakaś klątwa.

— Jeżeli jest tu jakaś klątwa, to tkwi w psychice — mruknął Bogdan. Widział dwa czy trzy mecze Dragogradu, gdy był trenerem klubowym w Rosji. Wtedy też prezentowali wysoki poziom — czyżby dobra passa tak długo się utrzymywała? — Kto ich teraz trenuje?

— Nazywa się Czernyszew. Mówi ci coś to nazwisko?

Bielik miał wrażenie, że gdzieś już je słyszał, ale nie mógł sobie w tej chwili przypomnieć gdzie.

— Tylko tyle, że to jeszcze jedna rzecz, którą trzeba będzie sprawdzić...

— No, pora na nas — oświadczył Meier, zerkając na wyciągnięty z kieszeni zegarek. — Trzeba już iść na to zebranie.

— Nie masz przypadkiem jakichś zaklęć do rzucenia, które sprawią, że moje miejsce pracy utrzyma się w jednym kawałku do jutra? — zapytał Bogdan, gdy wychodzili z gabinetu i jego wzrok padł na wyjątkowo okazałe pęknięcie biegnące po ścianie naprzeciwko.

— Najpierw zebranie, później hala. Przyznaj, beze mnie nie trafiłbyś do pokoju nauczycielskiego.

Przypisy

* Kto idzie?


	3. Chapter 3

Zebranie kadry wypadło nienajgorzej, chociaż starsza część grona pedagogicznego miała takie miny jak związkowcy, kiedy przychodził do nich z wnioskiem o dofinansowanie reprezentacji. Nie zamierzał się jednak tym przejmować. Jego kontakt z nimi i tak miał być ograniczony. Karkarow dokonał krótkiej prezentacji, przedstawiając Bielikowi wszystkich nauczycieli. A raczej prawie wszystkich, jak zauważył kwaśno, bowiem profesor Symonowa, wykładająca animagię, najwyraźniej przeoczyła fakt, że miało się odbyć jakieś zebranie i nie dotarła. Bogdan był przekonany, że i tak nie zapamięta od razu wszystkich nazwisk. Kilka jednak zapadło mu w pamięć. Profesor Kiriński, dostojny długobrody i białowłosy starzec nauczający eliksirów, lustrował wszystko czujnym spojrzeniem ciemnych oczu. Historyk Woronow, wąsaty i krępy mężczyzna w średnim wieku, najwyraźniej nie mógł się doczekać, aż oficjalna część zebrania dobiegnie końca i wreszcie zapali swoją fajkę, którą chyba bezwiednie obracał w palcach. Nauczycielka zaklęć, Anna Bierezowa, niewysoka czarownica z krótko przystrzyżonymi, siwymi włosami, wydawała się natomiast żywić do trenera jakąś osobistą urazę. W pewnym momencie Bielik zaczął się nawet zastanawiać, czy powodem nie było to, że kiedy trenował reprezentację Polski, jego drużyna wyrzuciła Rosję najpierw z mistrzostw świata, a potem z eliminacji do Euro.

Kwestia ta pozostała jednak nierozstrzygnięta, bo zaraz po zebraniu większość kadry się rozeszła, nie wykazując chęci do rozmowy z trenerem. Pozostało kilkoro młodszych nauczycieli, którzy okazali się całkiem sympatyczni i zafascynowani quidditchem. Selim Kamzoj od wstępu do teorii czarnej magii i magii orientalnej, a także Irina Lenkowa, prowadząca zajęcia z wróżbiarstwa i numerologii, z zainteresowaniem wypytywali o jego pracę i wcześniejsze dokonania. Od czasu do czasu wtrącał się anglista Wright.

Koniec tych wszystkich prezentacji nastąpił przed obiadem, kiedy Karkarow zakomunikował uczniom, że Bogdan Bielik objął posadę trenera i w związku z tym zostanie przeprowadzony nowy nabór do drużyny, a szczegółowe informacje pojawią się po południu na tablicy informacyjnej w holu.

Entuzjazm, jaki dało się usłyszeć w gwarze rozmów uczniów, które rozpoczęły się natychmiast, gdy dyrektor skończył mówić, pozwalał wysnuć przypuszczenie, że nowy trener nie będzie musiał się obawiać braku zainteresowania quidditchem.

* * *

Przeprowadzenie wstępnego naboru do drużyny zaplanował na szesnastą następnego dnia. Meier zobowiązał się, że napisze i wywiesi ogłoszenie, więc przez resztę dnia Bogdan mógł robić, co chciał. Miał czas na przygotowanie hali do testów sprawnościowych, a także na obejrzenie części wspomnień z poprzednich meczów. Powinno to dać jakieś pojęcie o tym, jaki właściwie poziom prezentował nie tylko przeciwnik, ale i Durmstrang. Wcześniej jednak wrócił do swojej komnaty, nawet za bardzo nie błądząc po drodze. Poszedł chyba trochę okrężną drogą, ale ostatecznie trafił do właściwej części zamku.

Położona na samym końcu korytarza kwatera, którą mu przydzielono, była ogromna, znacznie większa niż wymagałyby tego jego skromne potrzeby. W swoim życiu przeprowadzał się już tyle razy, że przywykł do minimalnej ilości dobytku.

Składała się z dwóch komnat. W mniejszej znajdowała się sypialnia, druga, większa, miała kształt ośmiokąta, była wysoko sklepiona i bardzo zimna. Nad wygaszonym kominkiem ze starannie wymiecionym paleniskiem wisiał ogromny obraz. Bogdan przyglądał mu się przez chwilę. Niewielki biały, czteromasztowy szkuner płynął leniwie w stronę odległego, ledwie widocznego brzegu. Złotopomarańczowe niebo odcinała od horyzontu smuga fioletu. Takie same barwy odbijały się w spokojnej toni wody. Durmstrang zdawał się obfitować w morskie motywy. Zaokrąglone u góry wykuszowe okna wychodziły na boisko quidditcha, o tej porze roku kompletnie przysypane śniegiem. Z morza bieli sterczały samotnie obręcze, niczym jakieś osobliwe drzewa. Było to jednak coś znajomego i Bogdan nie mógł się już doczekać, aż warunki pogodowe poprawią się na tyle, by dało się obejrzeć stadion z bliska.

Przez chwilę nasłuchiwał jak wiatr chłosta mury zamku, a potem rozpalił magiczny ogień w kominku, żeby trochę ogrzać komnatę, i zajął się swoim bagażem. Rozpakowanie się zajęło mu nie więcej niż dwadzieścia minut. Usiadł jeszcze na moment, żeby napisać krótki list do żony i dopiero kiedy zakleił kopertę, uświadomił sobie, że nie ma pojęcia, gdzie znajdowała się sowiarnia. Włożył na razie list do kieszeni, rzucił zaklęcie na kufer ze sprzętem i na resztę popołudnia przeniósł się do swojego nowego gabinetu. Zrobił tam trochę porządku i wyładował sprzęt sportowy, zagracając nim jedną część komnaty, bo w magazynie na miotły wszystko by się nie zmieściło.

— Coś ty tu naściągał? — zainteresował się Meier, który wpadł na chwilę, żeby zostawić mu teczkę z terminarzem rozgrywek i statystykami dotyczącymi drużyn. Miał ją przekazać na samym początku, ale zapomniał zabrać dokumenty ze swojej komnaty. — A, już wiem! Dalej wprowadzasz te swoje mugolskie sporty jako część treningów? — zapytał, przyglądając się łaciatej futbolówce leżącej obok rozłożonych bramek.

— Są skuteczne w przygotowaniach do profesjonalnego quidditcha, powinny być skuteczne i tutaj — stwierdził Bogdan.

— Starzy oszaleją, gdy tylko usłyszą słowo „mugolskie" — mruknął Andreas.

— Starzy w sensie rodziców, starszej części kadry czy może rada nadzorcza? — zainteresował się Bogdan, o wiele mniej przejęty niż należało w tej sytuacji. Nie mógł dociec, czy był to tylko luźno rzucony komentarz czy jakieś zawoalowane ostrzeżenie.

— Podejrzewam, że wszyscy po równo — stwierdził Meier z namysłem. — Ale kadra może być najbardziej uciążliwa, bo jest najbliżej.

— Część twoich współpracowników reaguje raczej z umiarkowanym entuzjazmem na czarodziejów półkrwi — zauważył Bogdan dość sucho. Nie spodziewał się w zasadzie niczego innego i generalnie średnio go to interesowało. To Karkarow go zatrudniał, a nie grono pedagogiczne. Zajrzał do teczki. Pierwszy mecz grali w domu, a rywalem była fińska szkoła o nazwie Kajaani.

— Oni raczej mało entuzjastycznie reagują na pomysły dyrektora — wyjaśnił Meier. — Poza tym większość już nie wierzy, że Durmstrang może osiągnąć jakikolwiek sukces w quidditchu. Od lat nie wygraliśmy ligi. Przewinęła się tu masa trenerów i jeden był gorszy od drugiego...

Dopiero kiedy Meier odszedł, Bogdan przypomniał sobie, że nie zapytał go o położenie sowiarni.

* * *

Huk na stadionie był ogłuszający. Za każdym razem, gdy ścigający Durmstrangu dochodzili do kafla, rozlegał się przeciągły gwizd — to kibice Hrebetu, konkurencyjnej szkoły, starali się za wszelką cenę wytrącić ich z równowagi. Kierżakow sprawiał jednak takie wrażenie, jakby ogłuchł. Zygzakując między przeciwnikami i nie dając sobie odebrać kafla, przedarł się aż pod pole karne konkurencyjnej drużyny i zdobył pięknego gola z dystansu, rzucając na dolną obręcz tak podkręconą piłkę, że obrońca Hrebetu nie miał najmniejszych szans. Chwilę później sytuacja się powtórzyła. Kierżakow cisnął kafla na górną obręcz. Strzał był potężny, ale tym razem obrońca przeciwnika dobrze wyczuł jego intencje i zdążył się prawidłowo ustawić. Mecz potrwał jeszcze tylko kilka minut. Szukający Durmstrangu niewątpliwie zawalił sprawę. Dał się wyprzedzić konkurentowi o długość miotły i nawet nie zbliżył się do znicza. Hrebet wygrał mecz dwieście czterdzieści do siedemdziesięciu. Reprezentanci Durmstrangu, z pospuszczanymi głowami, zniechęceni, zeszli do szatni.

Bogdan powrócił do rzeczywistości, gdy wspomnienie dobiegło końca. Przez chwilę w zadumie spoglądał przed siebie. Do tablicy na stojaku wciąż przyczepiona była plansza z wyrysowanym założeniem taktycznym autorstwa jego poprzednika. Wydawało się, że w migoczącym świetle świec zapalonych w lichtarzach kolorowe kreski zaczynają się poruszać, formując w krzywy, ironiczny uśmiech.

„No i co teraz, wielki trenerze?" — zdawały się mówić. — „Jak masz zamiar zbudować drużynę z zawodników, którzy przywykli do popisów indywidualizmu?"

Stwierdzenie, że Durmstrang prezentował jakiś określony styl byłoby zdecydowanie na wyrost. Cały atak wisiał właściwie na Kierżakowie. Żaden inny ścigający jakoś nie zdołał zagrzać miejsca w drużynie, więc o jakimkolwiek zgraniu tej formacji można było zapomnieć. Pałkarze, których miał okazję ujrzeć w akcji, niczym szczególnym się nie wyróżniali. Poprzedni trener preferował najwyraźniej ultradefensywny styl i nakazywał zawodnikom trzymać się swojej połowy boiska. Niestety, ich komunikacja z obrońcą wyglądała raczej kiepsko, tym bardziej że i na tej pozycji były w tym sezonie zmiany. Trener najwyraźniej nie potrafił się zdecydować i dwóch zawodników występowało na przemian. Każdy prezentował zupełnie odmienny styl gry — jeden grał daleko na przedpolu, często oddalając się od obręczy, by wyłapywać dośrodkowania, nim mogły zostać zamienione na gol, a drugi, bardziej tradycyjnie, wolał trzymać się blisko nich. Nic dziwnego, że pałkarze pogubili się, nie wiedząc, co dokładnie dzieje się za ich plecami.

Największy problem był z szukającymi. Najwyraźniej poprzedni trener wprowadził zasadę, że jeśli któryś nie złapał znicza, natychmiast tracił miejsce w składzie, bo zmieniali się jeszcze częściej niż ścigający. Najdłużej wytrzymał Syczow, bo całe dwa i pół meczu. W trzecim pałkarz Petrokrepostu po prostu go sfaulował i to w tak brutalny sposób, którego nawet w quidditchu holenderskim, słynącym z wyjątkowo twardej gry, na co dzień nie oglądano. Sędzia oczywiście przewinienia nie dostrzegł i Bogdan zaczął się zastanawiać, jak to możliwe, że takie numery tu przechodzą. Zawodnika Durmstrangu zniesiono z boiska, a spotkanie, zgodnie z regulaminem, toczyło się dalej. Zanim ocucono Syczowa, znicz został złapany przez szukającego Petrokrepostu i było po meczu.

Zupełnie nie zauważył, gdy późne popołudnie zamieniło się w wieczór. Przeoczył kolację, ale nawet nie czuł zbytniego głodu. Chętnie za to napiłby się herbaty i zapoznał ze statystykami, które przyniósł mu Meier. To mógł już jednak zrobić w swojej komnacie. Jutro miał zamiar obejrzeć resztę wspomnień i sprawdzić, jak działa ten projektor. Przywiózł ze sobą sporo nagrań, które miał zamiar wykorzystać na wykładach.

Gdy był już prawie pod drzwiami swojej kwatery, przypomniał sobie o wciąż niewysłanym liście. Postanowił dłużej nie zwlekać, tylko znaleźć sowiarnię na własną rękę. Basia na pewno czekała na informacje i jeżeli wkrótce nie otrzyma żadnej wiadomości, zacznie się niepokoić. Nawet szybki ptak potrzebował ponad trzydziestu godzin, żeby zrobić trasę stąd do Polski. Ruszył w kierunku holu, próbując sobie przypomnieć, gdzie widział jakieś portrety, które mogłyby wskazać mu drogę. Smok i czarna pantera wyhaftowane na gobelinie wiszącym na ścianie na półpiętrze schodów jakoś nie chciały posłużyć pomocą.

Zamiast obrazów natknął się na irbisa, jak gdyby nigdy nic wędrującego sobie korytarzem zamku. Zupełnie go to zaskoczyło. Zanim jednak zdążył sięgnąć po różdżkę, srebrzystoszary kot płynnie przeobraził się w kobietę.

— Wystraszyłam pana? — zapytała niefrasobliwie, poprawiając spiczasty kapelusz z szerokim rondem przyozdobiony kruczymi piórami. Była młoda jak na nauczycielkę, pewnie ledwo po trzydziestce. Miała ostre rysy twarzy, jasnoszare oczy i długie, srebrzyste włosy opadające swobodnie na plecy, a także wyrazisty makijaż, paznokcie pomalowane czarnym lakierem i wystarczająco dużo biżuterii, żeby obdzielić nią pół wystawy u jubilera. — Zarina Andriejewna Symonowa — przedstawiła się, wyciągając rękę na powitanie.

— Bogdan Bielik — odparł, ściskając jej dłoń.

— Wiem, wiem. Co prawda na zdjęciach wygląda pan inaczej, ale jakoś pana poznałam. W końcu po naszej szkole kręci się raczej niewielu trenerów o międzynarodowej sławie. — W jej głosie dało się wychwycić coś pomiędzy lekką kpiną a niedowierzaniem. Doprawdy, personel tej szkoły miał jakiś oryginalny sposób reagowania na niego. Nie bardzo wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Sam nigdy nie odczuwał potrzeby bycia niczyim idolem. Wychodził z założenia, że ludzie zawsze mieli ciekawsze zajęcia niż rozglądanie się za Bogdanem Bielikiem po ulicach. — Wyszedł się pan przespacerować? — zainteresowała się.

— Tylko wysłać list.

— No to idzie pan w niewłaściwą stronę, bo sowiarnia jest w zupełnie innej części zamku...

Symonowa okazała się na tyle uprzejma, że nie tylko pokazała mu drogę, ale doradziła nawet, którego ptaka wybrać. Twierdziła, że wielka sowa uszata doleci szybciej niż puchacz śnieżny.

— Wpadł pan już w szał pracy? — zagadnęła w pewnym momencie.

— W co takiego?

— Pan Meier tak mówił o panu. I że wkłada pan całe serce w to, co robi — dodała, tym razem jednak bez cienia ironii. — Miło widzieć wreszcie trenera, który traktuje sprawę poważnie.

— Interesuje się pani quidditchem?

— Pasjami. Zawsze chodziłam na wszystkie mecze, nawet gdy nasi dostawali ciężki łomot. Sądzę, że teraz się to odmieni — powiedziała z tak głębokim przekonaniem w głosie, że Bielik aż spojrzał na nią z zaskoczeniem.

— A czym sobie zasłużyłem na takie zaufanie?

Zmrużyła oczy, uśmiechając się nieznacznie.

— Na razie jeszcze niczym, ale wygląda pan na takiego, co nawet w warcaby nie potrafi przegrywać — zawyrokowała. — A to już pozwala spoglądać na drugą część sezonu optymistycznie...

* * *

Następnego dnia Bogdan obudził się o szóstej rano. Do szesnastej miał sporo czasu, zdążył więc zapoznać się z większą częścią dostępnych statystyk i obejrzeć resztę wspomnień Meiera, w tym z meczu z Dragogradem, na podstawie którego wysnuł kilka ciekawych wniosków na temat najgroźniejszego przeciwnika. Wczesnym popołudniem przygotował halę do testów, urządzając na niej mały tor przeszkód. Nad jedną połową boiska pozawieszał na różnej wysokości i pod różnym kątem obręcze, przez które kandydaci mieli przelecieć w określonej kolejności. Aby wykonać te wszystkie ewolucje, trzeba było się wykazać naprawdę dobrym wyczuciem miotły. W niektórych miejscach należało umiejętnie wejść w ciasne zakręty, gdzie indziej najpierw zanurkować, a następnie w odpowiednim momencie wzbić się w górę, żeby nie roztrzaskać się o ziemię.

Meier, który teoretycznie przyszedł po to, żeby mu pomóc, a w praktyce nie miał na razie za wiele do roboty, przysiadł na ławce w strefie technicznej i obserwował jego poczynania z mieszaniną fascynacji i sceptycyzmu.

— Czy ty aby nie przesadzasz? — zagadnął, gdy Bogdan dodał na końcu jeszcze slalom między ciasno rozmieszczonymi pachołkami — jeden w poziomie i jeden w pionie.

— A co myślałeś? Że każę im przelecieć parę kółeczek wokół boiska i na tej podstawie wyłonię drużynę?

Z tego co widział we wspomnieniach większość zawodników, którzy grali w tym sezonie, prezentowała akurat dość przyzwoity poziom umiejętności jeżeli chodziło o latanie i taki mały test sprawnościowo-zręcznościowy nie powinien ich odstraszyć. Poziom ligi międzyszkolnej w niczym nie przypominał quidditcha podwórkowego. To nie była gra dla kogoś, kto bał się oderwać od ziemi.

Uczniowie zaczęli się schodzić sporo przed szesnastą. Meier wpisywał każdego chętnego na listę, żeby uniknąć bałaganu. Niektórych Bogdan musiał odprawić z kwitkiem już na samym wstępie, bowiem w reprezentacji nie mogli grać uczniowie, którzy nie ukończyli jeszcze trzynastu lat. Tych najmłodszych wciągnął jednak na oddzielną listę, zamierzając zorganizować dla nich osobne treningi raz albo dwa razy w tygodniu.

Najpierw postanowił przetestować kandydatów na ścigających i obrońców. Tych pierwszych zgłaszało się zazwyczaj najwięcej, a tych drugich najmniej, więc tym sposobem wszystko się wyrównywało. Na początku zrobiło się małe zmieszanie, bo starsi uczniowie oczywiście usiłowali się wepchnąć przed młodszymi. Bielik dość szybko zaprowadził porządek, oznajmiając, że obowiązuje kolejność zapisów i że uczniowie będą po kolei wyczytywani z listy.

Mniej więcej po dwóch godzinach zaczął się skłaniać do wniosku, że Fiodor Kierżakow faktycznie był najlepszy. Chociaż chłopak wydawał się nieco urażony faktem, że musi startować do drużyny na równi z żółtodziobami, podczas gdy dotychczas miał pewne miejsce w składzie, ani słowem nie zająknął się na ten temat. Nie tylko sprawnie pokonał tor przeszkód, ale wykazał się największą celnością w rzucaniu do obręczy. Poszłoby mu jeszcze lepiej, gdyby nie usiłował wykonywać jakichś zupełnie niepotrzebnych ewolucji, najwyraźniej chcąc wywrzeć jak najlepsze wrażenie na trenerze. Elwira Tieriechowa również wykazała się całkiem przyzwoitymi umiejętnościami, podobnie jak Nadieżda Daniłowa. Z tego co pamiętał, obydwie zagrały w jakichś pojedynczych meczach w tym sezonie.

W pewnym momencie stanął obok niego szczupły chłopak z jasnymi włosami, wyglądający na około trzynaście, czternaście lat. Nie miał ze sobą miotły, ale z zadartą głową zaczął się wpatrywać w tor przeszkód, więc Bogdan był przekonany, że to jeden z kandydatów do drużyny.

— Twoje nazwisko? — zapytał.

— Poliakow — odparł chłopak trochę zaskoczony.

— I chcesz startować na pozycję ścigającego? — zapytał Bogdan z pewnym roztargnieniem. Poliakowa na liście nie było. Może chciał się dopisać na ostatnią chwilę.

— W sumie to nie.

Trener uniósł na niego wzrok. Chłopak jakby się trochę stropił.

— A więc na obrońcę?

Poliakow pokręcił przecząco głową.

— Przyszedłem tylko popatrzeć, bo koledzy startują.

Bogdan machnął ręką i powiedział, żeby usiadł na trybunach i nie przeszkadzał.

Kilku uczniów z młodszych roczników, którzy wcześniej jeszcze nigdy nie występowali w pierwszym składzie, zrobiło na nim bardzo dobre wrażenie, zwłaszcza Nikołaj Orłowski i Aleksandr Pereinow. To, czego brakowało im w technice, nadrabiali zaangażowaniem. Pereinow nie rzucał tak celnie jak Orłowski, ale w trzeciej części testu, polegającej na przyjmowaniu podań, nie przepuścił żadnego kafla, za każdym razem znakomicie się ustawiając, chociaż Kierżakow, który mu partnerował, wcale nie ułatwiał młodszemu koledze zadania.

Do szerokiego składu wyłonił wreszcie dziewięciu ścigających, z których ostatecznie, po trzech tygodniach treningów musiał wybrać sześciu. Ich rzeczywiste umiejętności i tak miała zweryfikować dopiero gra, bo czym innym było rzucanie do pustych obręczy, a czym innym gra w zespole, gdy zawodnicy znajdowali się na celowniku tłuczków i mieli przed sobą obrońcę.

Gdy przyszła pora na wyłonienie zawodnika będącego ostatnią linią obrony, stanęło przed nim zaledwie czterech kandydatów. Jak widać, w tej kwestii Durmstrang akurat nie był wyjątkiem. Większość dzieciaków chciała grać w polu i zdobywać gole albo łapać znicza. Nawet pozycja pałkarza wydawała się bardziej atrakcyjna — rzadko, bo rzadko, ale i oni mogli aktywnie brać udział w akcjach, umiejętnie rozpędzając tłuczkami atak przeciwnika. Obrońca zaś był skazany na to, by tkwić na uboczu jak outsider, właściwie nie zapuszczając się poza pole bramkowe i wszelkimi siłami uniemożliwiając to, na co wszyscy czekali — zdobywanie goli, przez co stawał się niemalże antyzawodnikiem. Tak jak na szukającym, tak i na nim ciążyła ogromna odpowiedzialność. Różnica była taka, że obrońcy rzadko znajdowali się w blasku chwały. Przeważnie wspominało się o nich w kontekście popełnionych błędów.

Przez kolejne pięćdziesiąt minut czterech kandydatów kolejno znajdowało się pod nieustającym ostrzałem, a dopiero co wyłonieni ścigający wystawiali ich umiejętności na ciężką próbę. Największe doświadczenie mieli Igor Wijew i Lew Oczkow — obydwaj byli z siódmego roku i w pierwszej połówce sezonu wymiennie grali już na tej pozycji. Wijew generalnie bronił poprawnie, ale Bogdan zauważył, że reagował nieco nerwowo, gdy pojawiała się konieczność wyjścia do kafla i bardzo niechętnie oddalał się od swoich obręczy. Przypomniał sobie, że to był właśnie ten obrońca, który zderzył się z pałkarzem w ostatnim meczu. Widocznie wciąż miał to wydarzenie świeżo w pamięci. Postanowił na razie przymknąć na to oko i zobaczyć, jak chłopak poradzi sobie na treningach. Oczkow natomiast śmiało wychodził do kafli i mógł się poszczycić znakomitym refleksem, gdy przychodziło do obrony na linii. Wydawało się, że posiadał naturalne wyczucie, pozwalające mu niemal za każdym razem ustawić się przed tą obręczą, na którą akurat zamierzał rzucać przeciwnik, ale Bogdan dostrzegał w tym wytrenowane odruchy.

— Musisz wymyślić coś lepszego! — zawołał ze śmiechem do Orłowskiego, odrzucając mu kafla. Ścigający dopiero co próbował go przelobować, widząc, że obrońca miał w zwyczaju ustawiać się dobre trzy metry od linii. Oczkow jednak odgadł jego intencje i błyskawicznie znalazł się przed górną obręczą, chociaż wcale nie dysponował jakimś znakomitym sprzętem. Musiał jednak dobrze znać swoją miotłę. Orłowskiemu, który przecież nie miał jeszcze doświadczenia, mogło się wydawać, że obrońca czytał w jego myślach, ale w rzeczywistości jego zamiary były zbyt przejrzyste.

Jewgienij Kimowicz, najmłodszy z całej czwórki, kandydował do drużyny pierwszy raz. Widać było, że będzie musiał jeszcze włożyć w treningi dużo pracy, ale miał zadatki na znakomitego obrońcę. Kafla raczej odbijał, niż łapał, nie chcąc ryzykować, że wyleci mu z rąk, ale ogółem prezentował się całkiem nieźle. W dodatku na samo zakończenie testów obronił trzy z pięciu karnych, prześcigając tym samym starszych kolegów, którzy wyciągnęli po dwa. Ostatni z uczniów wyraźnie odstawał od nich poziomem i Bogdan wiedział, że będzie musiał mu odmówić.

— Wiesz, że za te dodatkowe godziny nikt ci nie zapłaci — powiedział mu Meier, gdy pierwsza tura testów dobiegła końca i ostatni uczniowie opuścili halę.

— O czym ty mówisz? — zapytał Bogdan, który myślami był jeszcze przy tym, co zobaczył przez ostatnie parę godzin. Ogólnie nie wyglądało to źle. Oby z pałkarzami i szukającym było podobnie.

— O tych zajęciach dla uczniów poniżej trzynastu lat. — Andreas machnął mu przed nosem listą z kilkunastoma nazwiskami pierwszo- i drugoklasistów. — Wiesz, co będzie, jak to się rozniesie? Jutro przyjdzie ci tutaj cały rocznik. Gorzej, dwa roczniki!

Bielika jakoś nie przeraziła ta perspektywa. Widać było, że te dzieciaki garnęły się do gry. Nie potrafiłby im odmówić. Mógł im poświęcić trochę swojego wolnego czasu.

— Ci, którym najbardziej zależało, już przyszli. Zgłosi się może jeszcze parę osób, może nawet więcej niż parę, ale ostatecznie i tak zostaną najbardziej wytrwali.

Andreas tylko pokręcił głową.

— Oj, Boguś, Boguś. Ty to zawsze wiedziałeś, jak sobie dowalić więcej roboty. Lekcje latania z pierwszorocznymi ci nie wystarczą? Nikt tu nigdy nie robił fakultatywnych zajęć z quidditcha. Jak jest cieplej, to uczniowie często grają sobie na tym treningowym boisku, ale to wszystko.

— Tym bardziej trzeba to zmienić.

— I masz to zamiar zrobić sam jeden? — zainteresował się Meier.

— Na szczęście mam wiernego asystenta, który na pewno chętnie mi pomoże.

— Pomoże — westchnął Andreas. — Szkoda, że mi też za to nie zapłacą. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że i tak nikt tego nie doceni?

— Gdybym chciał otrzymywać oklaski po każdym przedstawieniu, to poszedłbym pracować do cyrku — mruknął Bielik, zamykając drzwi wejściowe do hali. — Jeżeli chce się mieć wyniki w przyszłości, potrzeba odpowiedniego systemu szkolenia.

— Nie wiem, czy zdołasz to przetłumaczyć górze. Wyniki chcieliby teraz, zaraz i natychmiast. Nie chcę ci źle wróżyć, ale żaden trener nie wytrzymał tutaj dłużej niż rok...

— Wobec tego to dobrze, że ja mam pięć miesięcy na to, żeby coś zmienić. I jeszcze pięć dni.

— Tak, zwłaszcza te pięć dni to bardzo dużo czasu...

* * *

Od ponad godziny Bogdan z coraz bardziej sceptycznym wyrazem twarzy przyglądał się temu, co wyprawiają jego potencjalni pałkarze. Zaczynał rozumieć, skąd brały się problemy z tą formacją w drużynie. Miał poważne wątpliwości, czy ktoś im kiedykolwiek pokazał, na czym naprawdę polega gra na tej pozycji. Większość kandydatów waliła w tłuczki z całych sił, najwyraźniej sądząc, że tak trzeba, i zupełnie lekceważąc celność. Nagminnie kierowali piłki poza obszar boiska, stwarzając coraz większe zagrożenie. Nieliczni widzowie, przybyli, aby pooglądać sobie eliminacje do reprezentacji, dawno już się ewakuowali, a uczniowie, którzy mieli zamiar startować na szukających i oczekiwali na swoją kolej, przenieśli się w dalsze rejony trybun. Meier też tam się wycofał, ani na moment nie wypuszczając różdżki z ręki, jakby w każdej chwili spodziewał się nagłego ataku wściekle rozpędzonym tłuczkiem.

Ostatnia część testu odbywała się w czteroosobowych grupach. Teoretycznie każdy z graczy miał zaprezentować, jak idzie mu kontrolowanie wyznaczonego sektora boiska — w praktyce tłuczki robiły, co chciały, jakby wyczuwając niepewność zawodników. W którymś momencie jeden z uczniów fatalnie skiksował, odbijając szarżującą wprost na niego piłkę w bok z tak gwałtownym zamachem, że prawie zleciał przy tym z miotły. Tłuczek śmignął w stronę strefy technicznej, a Bogdan w ostatniej chwili zdążył się przed nim uchylić, udowadniając tym samym, że dobrze wyrobione odruchy pozostają na całe życie. Wtedy ostatecznie stracił cierpliwość i trzykrotnie zagwizdał, dając tym samym znać, by wszyscy wrócili na ziemię. Jeremenko, który o mało co nie znokautował trenera, wylądował ostatni. Minę miał trochę wystraszoną.

Bielik najpierw uziemił tłuczki, a potem wezwał do siebie wszystkich kandydatów.

— Słuchajcie, tak nie można grać. Tu nie chodzi o to, żeby odbijać tłuczki na oślep. Trzeba to robić z głową. Patrzeć, gdzie jest przeciwnik, gdzie koledzy z zespołu. No, a już na pewno nie można wyrzucać piłek poza boisko.

— Ale zawodnicy na meczach czasami tak robią — wtrącił Jeremenko. — To nie jest taki, no, faul taktyczny?

Bogdan nie lubił tego określenia, podobnie jak stylu gry, którego głównym celem stawało się rozbijanie głów, a nie strzelanie goli. Jak wiadomo quidditch należał do gier kontaktowych, w których zwykły blok wyglądał czasami tak, jakby zawodnik chciał urwać przeciwnikowi rękę, a w ferworze starcia nietrudno było przekroczyć dopuszczalne granice. Zawsze jednak starał się grać uczciwie — i jako zawodnik, i jako trener.

— Prędzej czy później takie zagrania zawsze się mszczą — powiedział stanowczo. — Nie będę wam tutaj opowiadał o pięknie sportowej rywalizacji i innych głodnych kawałków, bo nawet na najwyższym poziomie rozgrywek, a może zwłaszcza na najwyższym, widuje się czasem takie numery, że włos się jeży na głowie. — Bogdan przelotnie przypomniał sobie mecz między Holandią a Portugalią na Mistrzostwach Świata w 1986 roku, w którym zespoły wdały się w regularną bijatykę. _Os Navegadores_ * _,_ jak zwano portugalską reprezentację _,_ ostatecznie wygrali, ale obydwie drużyny zakończyły to starcie w piątkę, a lista zakazanych fauli w quidditchu wydłużyła się tego dnia zapewne o kilkanaście pozycji. — Quidditch to sport dla ludzi o twardych kościach, ale nie ma tu miejsca ani na boiskowe chamstwo, ani na cwaniakowanie. Poza tym, odbijając tłuczka bez precyzji, możecie zagrozić nie tylko publiczności, ale też sędziemu. Jak się trafi jakiś przewrażliwiony, to uziemienie na co najmniej dwie minuty murowane.

Kandydaci jakoś przyswoili sobie te wiadomości i testy trwały dalej. Tym razem, pamiętni słów trenera, skupiali się na celności. Bielik wybrał wreszcie do szerokiej kadry sześciu zawodników, z których miało pozostać czterech. Timo Rannankari sprawiał najsolidniejsze wrażenie. Artiom Jeremenko wciąż walił siłowo, ale przynajmniej już z grubsza w pożądany obszar boiska. Na tę pozycję, dość nietypowo, startowała też jedna dziewczyna — Jelena Pietrowa. Kobiet-pałkarzy na najwyższym poziomie właściwie się nie spotykało. Ogromnie trudno było przebić im się do pierwszego składu w profesjonalnych drużynach — trenerzy preferowali mężczyzn, bo dysponowali oni większą siłą wybicia, a takie zespoły jak Harpie z Holyhead, które miały wyłącznie żeński skład, należały do wyjątków. Powszechnie uważano, że kobiety najlepiej sprawdzają się jako ścigające. Jednak w tym przypadku Pietrowa, która w przeciwieństwie do swoich kolegów od początku stawiała na precyzję, wyróżniała się na ich tle bardzo korzystnie.

Na szukających zgłosiło się więcej uczniów niż na wszystkie pozostałe pozycje razem wzięte. Test sprawnościowy wyglądał standardowo, natomiast część praktyczna została podzielona na dwa etapy. Tylko ci kandydaci, którzy wykazali się przy wyłapywaniu piłeczek golfowych potraktowanych zaklęciem odpychającym i śmigających po całej hali, mogli przejść do drugiej próby, już ze zniczem. Bogdan przewidująco wolał uniknąć ryzyka, że niewprawny kandydat polowałby na niego przez parę godzin. Nie mógł poświęcić na te testy kilku dni.

Pamiętając, jak wyglądały występy szukających w tym sezonie, Bogdan nie spodziewał się jakichś powalających rewelacji. Trudno było oczekiwać, że nagle wyrośnie mu jak spod ziemi jakiś nieodkryty talent. Ostatecznie, skoro poprzedni trener wystawił kolejno aż pięciu szukających, to chyba przetrząsnął potencjalne zasoby pod każdym możliwym kątem? Chociaż, swoją drogą, może nie powinien się sugerować poczynaniami poprzednika, bo wyglądały dość osobliwie. Nie znał człowieka, więc swoje uwagi wolał na razie zachować dla siebie, ale według niego zmienianie zawodnika po jednym przegranym meczu było raczej kiepską metodą na podtrzymanie morale. Nowy szukający grał ze świadomością, że margines dopuszczalnego błędu wynosi zero. Ze świecą w ręku szukać debiutanta, którego w takiej sytuacji nie pożarłyby nerwy!

Kiedy przetestowani zostali już wszyscy kandydaci, Bielik musiał pogodzić się z faktem, że nie zobaczył żadnego genialnego popisu. Taki był urok poziomu szkolnych rozgrywek — klub mógł przeprowadzić transfer, ściągając obiecującego zawodnika, on musiał wyłonić skład z tych uczniów, którzy sami się zgłosili. Syczow i jeszcze jeden czy dwóch innych powinno się nadawać i kto wie, może po miesiącu intensywnych treningów któryś z nich zrobi gwałtowny skok do przodu. Chociaż w przypadku Syczowa problemem był w zasadzie nie poziom umiejętności jako taki, tylko zwyczajne predyspozycje fizyczne. Chłopak urósł po prostu za duży, bardziej nadawałby się na pałkarza...

Zerknął do notatek, starając się podjąć jak najlepszą decyzję. Wypatrujący werdyktu uczniowie przysiedli na najniższych ławkach trybun, czekając, aż ich zawoła, albo stali w małych grupkach, rozmawiając ze sobą. Zanim zdążył ogłosić swoją decyzję, podszedł do niego jeszcze jeden chłopak. Był niewysoki, miał zakrzywiony nos, gęste, czarne brwi i ciemne włosy. Bogdan przypomniał sobie, że mignął mu wcześniej na widowni. Sprawiał takie wrażenie, jakby też miał chęć się zgłosić, ale w końcu nie podszedł do prób.

— Panie trenerze... Też chciałbym spróbować — mruknął, zaciskając ręce na trzonku swojej miotły. — Tylko mnie nie ma na liście... — zaciął się, jakby miał obawy, że trener mu odmówi, skoro nie był zapisany.

— Lepiej późno niż później — stwierdził Bogdan, nie pytając dlaczego nie przyszedł wcześniej. Chłopak wydawał się bardzo nieśmiały. Schował swoje notatki do kieszeni i wyciągnął listę, żeby go dopisać. — Twoje nazwisko?

Uczeń zamrugał oczami, najwyraźniej zaskoczony, że trener nie robi żadnych trudności, a potem wymamrotał coś cicho i niewyraźnie.

— Przepraszam, mógłbyś powtórzyć?

— Krum — powiedział chłopak trochę głośniej. — Wiktor Krum.

— No dobrze, Witja. To wskakuj na miotłę i pokaż nam, co potrafisz — oświadczył Bogdan. Uśmiechnął się do niego, chcąc go ośmielić. — Wiesz, w jakiej kolejności trzeba przelecieć tor?

Krum skinął głową.

— Tak, patrzyłem, co robili inni.

Bielik nie miał żadnego szczególnego przeczucia, gdy Krum, lekko się kołysząc, podszedł do krawędzi boiska i wzbił w powietrze na swojej miotle. Ale kiedy tylko zobaczył go w locie... Chłopak dosłownie płynął przez powietrze. Ciasne zwroty wykonywał z niesamowitą wręcz precyzją i gracją, a na prostym odcinku rozpędził się, wyciskając ze swojego sprzętu wszystko, co tylko się dało. Gdy nurkował niczym jastrząb przez moment wydawało się, że roztrzaska się o ziemię — w ostatniej jednak chwili poderwał miotłę, na powrót wzbijając się w górę i nawet go przy tym nie zarzuciło. Bielik nie miał wątpliwości, że obserwował właśnie zawodnika, który dysponował ogromnym talentem do latania. Ale czy tak samo dobrze poradzi sobie z pozostałymi zadaniami?

Stwierdzenie, że Krum po prostu łapał piłeczki, byłoby sporym uproszczeniem. On bezbłędnie łowił wszystko, co tylko leciało w jego kierunku. Gdy przyszedł czas na ostatnią część testu, złapał znicza najszybciej ze wszystkich kandydatów. Przyglądając się jego wyczynom, Bogdan czuł się jak poszukiwacz skarbów, który z dna oceanu zupełnie niespodziewanie wyłowił drogocenną perłę. Jakże niewiele brakowało, żeby taki talent pozostał nieodkryty!

Kiedy Krum wylądował przed trenerem, minę miał tak samo poważną jak wcześniej. Żadnego uśmiechu czy gestu zadowolenia, jakby zupełnie nie zdawał sobie sprawy z poziomu swoich umiejętności.

Bogdan miał tylko jedno pytanie:

— Dlaczego wcześniej się nie zgłosiłeś?

Krum zawahał się.

— Startowałem na początku roku — powiedział wreszcie. — Wtedy trener powiedział mi, że nie jestem dość dobry. No to ja trenowałem...

Bielikowi trudno było uwierzyć, że Krum kiedykolwiek mógł prezentować kiepski poziom, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę to, jaką miał konkurencję. Jego talent do latania był bez wątpienia wrodzony. Może chodziło więc o zręczność w łapaniu znicza? Ale i to wydawało się nieprawdopodobne. Gdyby zaledwie parę miesięcy temu wypadł naprawdę beznadziejnie, to żadnym sposobem nie zdołałby się tak podciągnąć w równie krótkim czasie. Na głos swoich wątpliwości jednak nie wygłosił, zwłaszcza że inni uczniowie też słuchali.

Poza Wiktorem wybrał trzech innych kandydatów, w tym Syczowa. Etap wyłaniania szerokiej kadry miał za sobą i odczuł pewną ulgę na myśl, że w poniedziałek będą mogli zacząć regularne treningi. Czekał go ogrom pracy, ale nie przytłaczało go to w żadnym stopniu, wręcz przeciwnie. Im więcej miał do roboty, tym większym dysponował zapałem. Jedna rzecz jednak wciąż nie dawała mu spokoju. Spojrzał z roztargnieniem na boisko. Powinien zwinąć ten cały tor przeszkód i zająć się planowaniem treningów. Była co prawda sobota, ale Bogdanowi przez myśl nie przeszło, żeby to odkładać na dzień roboczy. Taki już urok pracy trenera — o quidditchu myślało się niemalże przez cały czas. Zostawił na razie obręcze tam, gdzie się znajdowały, i zagadnął Meiera:

— Pogadamy chwilę?

Ledwie zamknęły się za nimi drzwi gabinetu, chroniąc ich przed ciekawskimi uczniami, powiedział dość zjadliwym tonem:

— Słuchaj, czy ten mój poprzednik ślepy był czy tylko głupi? Przecież Krum to jest wrodzony talent. Nie dość dobry! Takiego poziomu nie mógłby wytrenować w ciągu paru miesięcy, nawet gdyby ćwiczył od świtu do zmierzchu.

— Tak myślałem, że to zauważysz — mruknął Meier, wrzucając do klatki tłuczki. Piłki, wcześniej unieruchomione zaklęciem, zaczęły odżywać i dość niemrawo obijać się o pręty. — Głupia sprawa. Krum faktycznie zgłosił się na testy na początku sezonu. I naprawdę latał dobrze, lepiej niż wszyscy późniejsi szukający razem wzięci, można powiedzieć.

— I dlaczego się nie zakwalifikował? Jak ten geniusz to uzasadnił?

— Powiedział, że do koncepcji mu nie pasuje. Tak mówił, co ja ci poradzę — dodał Andreas, widząc minę Bielika.

— Oszalał? Bał się, że Krum mu poziom za bardzo zawyży, czy co? — Bogdanowi nie mieściło się to w głowie. Widzieć takiego zawodnika i nie powołać go do składu? Ten ich poprzedni trener naprawdę musiał być jakiś nienormalny...

— Powód jest bardziej prozaiczny. Nie chciał go w kadrze, bo Krum jest Bułgarem. Widać było, że jeżeli chłopak zacznie regularnie trenować, to osiągnie poziom reprezentacyjny i to przed pełnoletnością. Mógł sobie uroić, że z Krumem w składzie Bułgaria zacznie zagrażać Rosji.

Teraz Bogdan już naprawdę nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Durmstrang był szkołą międzynarodową. Uczyli się tu nie tylko Rosjanie, ale też Finowie, Norwedzy, Szwedzi, Bułgarzy i przedstawiciele wielu innych nacji z Europy Wschodniej. Na wymianę regularnie przyjeżdżali Niemcy. Kadra też była międzynarodowa. Żeby daleko nie szukać, poza nim samym był przecież Meier, który miał matkę Szwedkę, a ojca Szwajcara, Selim Kamzoj, posiadający tureckie korzenie, Anglik Wright... Na pewno jeszcze paru by się znalazło. Choćby nazwisko Kruzensztern na rdzenną rosyjskość nie wskazywało. I w to środowisko trafił facet, któremu przeszkadzało, że Krum jest Bułgarem!

— Mam nadzieję, że nie grozi nam, że się kiedyś spotkamy. — Bielik miał wrażenie, że nie obeszłoby się bez kilku ostrych słów pod adresem tego typa.

— Raczej nie.

— A co on w ogóle teraz robi?

— Nie uwierzysz... Trenuje rosyjską młodzieżówkę...

Przypisy:

* Nawigatorzy


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podziękowania za beta-reading dla Merryloon i Dany.

Treningi mieli cztery razy w tygodniu, po południu. Bogdan zazwyczaj zaczynał zajęcia od półgodzinnego wykładu na temat taktyki. Nie chciał ich od samego początku zarzucać zbyt wielką ilością informacji, wychodząc z założenia, że najlepiej poznają wszystko w praktyce. W razie czego, mógł zawsze przerwać zajęcia i urządzić dodatkową, parominutową lekcję. Dzieciakom nawet jeżeli brakowało umiejętności, to z pewnością nie entuzjazmu. Początkowo Bogdan obawiał się, że słabe wyniki Durmstrangu mogły wynikać z kiepskiego przygotowania fizycznego zawodników — w szkolnym quidditchu było to często zaniedbywane. Jednak ku jego zdziwieniu okazało się, że większość uczniów ma zdumiewająco dobrą kondycję. Zagadnięty o tę kwestię Meier tylko się roześmiał.

— Możesz za to podziękować dyrektorowi. Karkarow gna ich do pracy przy statku, często bez użycia czarów. Tak się tu odrabia wszystkie przewinienia. Nie wiem, czy parę godzin wynoszenia balastu z afterpiku wyrabia charakter, ale muskuły na pewno.

Bogdan prowadził z uczniami treningi w taki sam sposób, w jaki czyniłby to w normalnym klubie. Uzupełnienie części teoretycznej stanowiły materiały szkoleniowe. Wzorem mugoli, którzy nagrywali mecze na kasety wideo, a nawet zaczęli montować specjalne filmy z treningami, czarodzieje zaczęli utrwalać zapisy spotkania quidditcha, stosując technologię podobną do tej stosowanej w przypadku omnikularów. Durmstrang posiadał na szczęście projektor, który działał nawet całkiem nieźle. Z wyglądu przypominał stary kinematograf, tylko że zamiast szpuli z taśmą zakładało się płaski, szklany dysk, który przechowywał zapis, tak jak myślodsiewnia wspomnienia. W profesjonalnym quidditchu Bogdan nie uznawał tego za coś nadzwyczajnego — w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat ten sprzęt upowszechnił się na tyle, że można go było spotkać nawet w tych najmniejszych klubach, ale dla młodzieży stanowiło to zupełną nowość. Szkolnego projektora używano co najwyżej do odtwarzania nagrań z omnikularów — teraz mogli zobaczyć w akcji zawodników najlepszych reprezentacji i klubów.

Bielik musiał jednak wziąć poprawkę na to, że nie dysponował tutaj całym sztabem ludzi, a więc ogólnie warunki były daleko skromniejsze od tego, do czego zdążył się przyzwyczaić. W profesjonalnym quidditchu obrońcy i szukający mieli własnych trenerów. Przelotnie przypomniał sobie czasy, gdy quidditch w Polsce znajdował się w takiej zapaści i był tak niedofinansowany, że trener na dobrą sprawę musiał zajmować się wszystkim, z zapleczem technicznym włącznie. Ze swoim ówczesnym asystentem żartował, że związek niedługo odgórnie nakaże im jeszcze kosić trawę na stadionie. Później Polska zaczęła odnosić sukcesy na międzynarodowych imprezach i nagle pojawili się sponsorzy, a wraz z nimi pieniądze na rozwój tej dyscypliny w kraju. Sięgając do sprawdzonych metod, przygotował zestaw ćwiczeń dla każdej formacji. Rozdwajać się na szczęście nie musiał, bo przy prowadzeniu treningów pomagał mu Meier. Nawet jeżeli zajmował się głównie dbaniem o sprzęt, w tym o tę nieszczęsną halę, i pilnowaniem, by śmigające po boisku tłuczki nie narobiły szkód, zawsze ujmowało to nieco roboty trenerowi. Andreas mógł też niejedno podpowiedzieć pałkarzom, bo w czasie swojej zawodowej kariery grał właśnie na tej pozycji.

Wczesnymi popołudniami siadali w gabinecie trenera. Pracownia Meiera miała powierzchnię nie większą niż schowek na miotły i Bielik sam zaproponował, żeby przeniósł się do niego, gdzie było znacznie więcej miejsca. Nie przeszkadzali sobie wzajemnie. Bogdan układał taktykę i plan treningów, niekiedy nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy, że myśli na głos. Andreas rzadko wtrącał swoje uwagi, twierdząc, że Bielik równie dobrze mógłby mówić do ściany albo do wieszaka. Najwidoczniej jednak taki słuchacz był mu potrzebny i Meier bez oporów godził się z tą rolą.

Andreas nie mógł narzekać na brak zajęcia. Nie było dnia, żeby któryś z zawodników nie przychodził do niego ze swoją miotłą, prosząc o jakąś mniejszą lub większą naprawę. Każdy poważnie myślący o quidditchu uczeń starał się dbać o swój sprzęt najlepiej jak potrafił, ale gdy miotła zaczynała podejrzanie ściągać na jedną stronę albo tracić przyspieszenie, zgłaszali się do specjalisty. Co prawda, o rosyjskim sprzęcie mówiło się, że jest praktycznie nie do zdarcia, ale intensywne użytkowanie robiło swoje. Gwiazdy i Meteory należały do konstrukcji solidnych, ale nie pozbawionych wad, które ujawniały się zazwyczaj po dwóch, trzech latach.

Jednym ze stałych gości był Jeremenko.

— Drążek wpada w jakieś dziwne drżenia — żalił się. — I szarpie przy zwrotach. I wtedy nie mogę wziąć dobrego zamachu pałką.

Meier tylko kiwał głową, z trudem zachowując powagę i najwyraźniej mając własne, dobrze wyrobione zdanie na temat tego, co przeszkadza Jeremence we wzięciu tego właściwego zamachu, ale nieodmiennie brał miotłę na warsztat i prostował witki.

Wbrew ponurym proroctwom Andreasa, że nie opędzi się od dodatkowej roboty rozkład zajęć Bogdana ustabilizował się dość szybko. Wtorki, środy, piątki i soboty były dniami treningowymi — wraz z rozpoczęciem sezonu ten układ miał się nieco zmienić. W lidze szkolnej mecze rozgrywano regularnie co dwa tygodnie, zazwyczaj w sobotę, rzadziej w niedzielę. W poniedziałki miał lekcje latania z pierwszorocznymi. Po południu, tego samego dnia odbywały się dodatkowe zajęcia dla uczniów poniżej trzynastego roku życia. Druga grupa miała „fakultet z quidditcha", jak nazwał to Meier, w czwartki. Faktycznie trzeba było ich podzielić na dwie tury, bo zgłosiło się ponad trzydzieści osób. Karkarow wprawdzie zaczął coś kręcić, że tego nie było w umowie, ale gdy Bogdan, domyślając się, o co chodzi, od razu zaznaczył, że nie zamierza domagać się za te godziny żadnego dodatkowego wynagrodzenia, dyrektor natychmiast zaczął głośno chwalić tę inicjatywę.

Starsi nauczyciele zareagowali średnio entuzjastycznie.

— Jeszcze kilka takich wizjonerskich pomysłów i wszyscy będziemy darmo po godzinach robić — skomentowała profesor Bierezowa w kuluarach pokoju nauczycielskiego. Bogdan bywał tam rzadko, ale Andreas nie omieszkał go poinformować o nastrojach panujących wśród kadry. Gdy następnego dnia siedzieli w trenerskim gabinecie — Meier nad miotłą Pereinowa, która miała drobny problem ze statecznością, a Bielik nad swoimi notatkami — wyjaśnił mu przyczynę niezadowolenia.

— W Durmstrangu zarabia się dobrze, no, powiedzmy, że dobrze jak na rosyjskie warunki, ale premii to tu już od dawna nikt nie widział. Karkarow chętnie ładuje środki w statek, ale żeby wyciągnąć z niego jakąś dotację na pomoce naukowe albo zapłatę za nadgodziny — ho, ho, zapomnij. A że teraz trudno o robotę, to ludzie zaciskają zęby i godzą się z sytuacją... — Urwał na moment, by rzucić na miotłę ostatnie z zaklęć stabilizujących. Po chwili podjął: — Najmłodsi stażem zasuwają najwięcej. Selim na przykład prowadzi dwa przedmioty, połowę zajęć z nawigacji i jeszcze jest pierwszym oficerem na „Szkwale" — i z tego, co wiem, nie ma z tego tytułu żadnego szczególnego dodatku. A teraz jeszcze dyrektor będzie mógł sięgnąć po argument: „nasz trener pracuje z młodzieżą po godzinach i nie chce za to żadnej zapłaty — bierzcie z niego przykład".

Bogdan tego nie skomentował, bo cóż miał powiedzieć? Kiedy wpadł na pomysł zorganizowania tych dodatkowych treningów, ostatnim, o czym by pomyślał, było to, że mógłby tym samym przyczynić się do spowodowania jakichś niesnasek w gronie pedagogicznym.

Przypomniał sobie wcześniejsze zamieszanie z halą i prawdę o jej rzeczywistym stanie, którą zataił przed nim dyrektor. Wyglądało na to, że Durmstrang jeszcze nie raz go zaskoczy, i to niekoniecznie w przyjemny sposób...

* * *

Po niespełna dwóch tygodniach na hali pojawił się Karkarow. Dyrektor przez jakiś czas postał sobie przy wejściu, obserwując trening z nieodgadnioną miną, a potem dopiero podszedł do trenera.

— Możemy porozmawiać?

Bogdan skinął głową. Zostawił trening pod nadzorem Meiera i poszli wraz z dyrektorem do jego gabinetu.

— Doszły do mnie słuchy, że stosuje pan mugolskie dyscypliny sportu na treningach i widzę, że to prawda — zaczął dyrektor, od razu przechodząc do rzeczy. Jego ton był daleki od zachwyconego. — Co ma pan do powiedzenia na ten temat?

— Tylko tyle, że wiedział pan, kogo zatrudnia i po co — odparł Bielik spokojnie. — Zawsze wprowadzałem inne dyscypliny jako część przygotowania fizycznego do quidditcha i zawsze było to skuteczne. Mugole stosują to z powodzeniem przy swoich sportach drużynowych. To zresztą nie jedyna kwestia, w której możemy się od nich dużo nauczyć.

Karkarow zrobił taką minę, jakby nie potrafił sobie w żaden sposób wyobrazić, co takiego potrafili wymyślić mugole, a co mogłoby się w jakikolwiek sposób okazać przydatne dla czarodziejów.

— W co oni grają? — zapytał nieco zduszonym głosem. Najwyraźniej te słowa z trudem przechodziły mu przez gardło.

— Piłkę ręczną.

— Ale po co? — indagował dalej dyrektor.

Bogdan postanowił cierpliwie wyjaśnić. Karkarow jak na razie nie zareagował jakoś szczególnie nieprzyjemnie na wzmiankę o mugolskim sporcie albo robił wszystko, by sprawiać wrażenie uprzejmie zainteresowanego. Bielik doceniał ten wysiłek.

— Dzięki temu skupiają się na poprawie celności rzutów i technice. Piłka ręczna jest najbardziej podobna do quidditcha ze wszystkich mugolskich dyscyplin. Przy okazji trochę sobie pobiegają.

Karkarow skinął sztywno głową, przyjmując to do wiadomości. Coś go jednak najwyraźniej jeszcze dręczyło. Szarpnął swoją kozią bródkę i zaczął:

— A dlaczego Wijew i ten drugi, jak mu tam...

— Kimowicz.

— Kimowicz, właśnie. Dlaczego oni rzucają w Oczkowa tymi małymi, białymi piłeczkami? To też jakaś mugolska gra?

— Nie. Tu chodzi o ćwiczenie koordynacji ręka-oko. Im sprawniej pójdzie mu z piłeczkami pingpongowymi, tym lepiej będzie z kaflem.

— Ale to chyba nie jest jego jedyny trening? — W jego głosie dało się usłyszeć silne zaniepokojenie. Z bliżej nieokreślonych przyczyn te piłeczki pingpongowe wydawały mu się bardziej podejrzane niż piłka ręczna.

Bogdan przez moment zastanawiał się, czy Karkarow sobie żartuje czy pyta poważnie.

— Nie, to bardziej jak zabawa. Wstęp do właściwego treningu.

Karkarow rozejrzał się po gabinecie trenera i dostrzegł łaciatą futbolówkę leżącą obok siatki z kaflami. Już otworzył usta, by coś na ten temat powiedzieć, ale najwyraźniej się rozmyślił, uznając, że woli nie wiedzieć, do jakiej gry służy. Odwrócił się, by odejść, ale zatrzymał się jeszcze przy drzwiach i powiedział, trochę w przestrzeń, a trochę do Bogdana:

— Na treningach może pan robić, co chce. Nie będę rozliczał pana z metod, tylko z rezultatów. Ale przez wzgląd na zasady panujące w tej szkole, proszę się nie afiszować ze swoim pochodzeniem.

Trener przez moment nie miał pojęcia, o co mu chodzi. Tak oderwana od reszty uwaga zabrzmiała co najmniej osobliwie. Kilku starszych uczniów pytało po pierwszych zajęciach o jego pracę w klubach i z reprezentacją — znali go wyłącznie jako trenera, za młodzi byli, żeby pamiętać Bogdana Bielika jako gracza. Żadna z tych rozmów nie zboczyła jednak na kwestie jego półmugolskiego pochodzenia. Piłkę ręczną i nożną na treningach przyjęli jako ciekawe urozmaicenie, a może nawet jako możliwość praktykowania czegoś, co w normalnych warunkach byłoby zakazane. Skoro zawodowy trener mówił, że tak trzeba, to musiał to być najlepszy sposób, żeby zrobić z nich świetnych zawodników.

Nie miał zamiaru jednak niczego ukrywać — nigdy mu nawet przez myśl nie przeszło, że mugolski ojciec to może być powód do wstydu.

— Jeżeli któryś z uczniów zapyta…

— Nie będą pytać — rzekł z naciskiem Karkarow, ucinając dyskusję.

Cóż, jeżeli dyrektor miał zamiar wydać co do tego odgórny zakaz, to jedyne, czego mógł być pewien to, że właśnie wtedy dopiero zaczną pytać.

* * *

Bogdan nie lubił momentu, w którym musiał oświadczyć części zawodników, że nie zakwalifikowali się do finalnego składu i nie miało tu znaczenia, czy była to selekcja do kadry narodowej czy wybór graczy do szkolnej drużyny. Wszyscy ciężko pracowali i uczciwie zasuwali na treningach, ale czas płynął nieubłaganie. Od jego przybycia do Durmstrangu minęły trzy tygodnie, do pierwszego meczu sezonu, który miał odbyć się trzeciego marca, pozostały nieco ponad dwa. Musiał się ograniczyć do reprezentacji złożonej z czternastu zawodników. Miał kilka pewnych typów — Krum był jednym z nich. Oczkowa postanowił wybrać na pierwszego obrońcę, a Kierżakowa, ku wyraźnemu zdumieniu chłopaka, na rozgrywającego. Dotychczas zawsze grał na skrzydle. Teraz rolę tę mieli objąć Orłowski i Tieriechowa.

Największy kłopot miał z pałkarzami. Po trzech tygodniach treningów zaczynali mniej więcej łapać, o co chodzi, ale pomimo przetestowania wszystkich możliwych kombinacji osobowych nie zdołał wyłonić zgranej pary. Zupełnie jakby dysponował kilkoma kawałkami układanki, z których każdy pochodził z innego zestawu puzzli. Pietrowa zrobiła największy postęp i wszystko wskazywało na to, że miejsce w pierwszym składzie ma pewne na dziewięćdziesiąt procent. Wciąż jednak żywił pewne wątpliwości co do obsadzenia przedstawicielki „słabszej płci" na tej pozycji, chociaż musiał przyznać, że nie była to żadna filigranowa panienka, tylko postawna i wysoka dziewczyna. Jeżeli chodziło o technikę, to biła kolegów na głowę, ale zauważył na treningach pewne niepokojące oznaki. Zastanawiał się, czy Pietrowa w czasie prawdziwej rozgrywki nie będzie zachowywać się zbyt asekuracyjnie. Dobry pałkarz musiał się między innymi wykazywać tym, że zrobi wszystko, żeby zatrzymać tłuczek, który mógłby zagrozić jego drużynie, wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi wystawiając się na cel. To oni właśnie najczęściej odnosili najpoważniejsze kontuzje. Czy we właściwym momencie Pietrowa będzie potrafiła zdobyć się na takie poświęcenie, narażając na jakiś poważniejszy uraz? Rannankari, Jeremenko, a także Syczow, którego Bogdan na samym początku namówił do gry na tej pozycji, mieli rywalizować o drugie miejsce w podstawowym składzie. Poziom prezentowali mniej więcej zbliżony, chociaż każdy co innego umiał najlepiej.

— No, ale im wsiadłeś na ambicję — skomentował Meier, gdy zostali sami w hali treningowej po ogłoszeniu werdyktu i zbierali sprzęt, żeby odtransportować go do magazynu. — Przecież oni teraz ze skóry wyjdą, żeby udowodnić, że nie są gorsi od dziewczyny!

— Na to liczę.

Skłamałby, gdyby nie przyznał, że to między innymi skłoniło go do podjęcia tej decyzji.

Rezerwa ostatecznie ukształtowała się trochę inaczej, niż zakładał. Wijew na przykład uznał, że rola zmiennika mu nie odpowiada i postanowił zrezygnować z treningów, stwierdzając, że wobec tego woli się skupić na nauce do egzaminów końcowych. Drugim obrońcą został wobec tego Kimowicz, nie wierząc własnemu szczęściu. Był przecież zupełnym nowicjuszem, który, jak szczerze przyznał, wszystkiego, co wiedział o bronieniu, nauczył się, obserwując w dzieciństwie Wratara — obrońcę jego ulubionej drużyny. Ojciec często zabierał go na mecze, co skutkowało między innymi tym, że chłopak potem próbował kopiować wyczyny idola i stosować je w quidditchu podwórkowym.

Przy rezerwowych ścigających Bogdan miał problem. Zastanawiał się, kogo dokooptować do Daniłowej i Pereinowa, wahając się między Suworowem a Kirjakowem. Poziom prezentowali w zasadzie jednakowy i nie było się o co zaczepić przy dokonywaniu wyboru. Rzut monetą wydawał się niewłaściwym sposobem podjęcia decyzji. Kwestię pomógł mu rozstrzygnąć Meier. Niby kategorycznie upierał się, że on tylko asystuje przy technicznych sprawach, no i może jeszcze trochę przy treningach pałkarzy, ale jednak nie zdołał ukryć ciekawości co do składu osobowego, jaki miał zamiar wyłonić trener. Bogdan nie bronił mu dostępu do swoich notatek. Ostatecznie Andreas wcześniej przekazał mu własne wspomnienia, a była to rzecz o wiele bardziej osobista.

— Co to za haczyk przy Pereinowie? — zainteresował się teraz, przeglądając zapiski trenera.

— Notka, że powinien spróbować swoich sił na pozycji obrońcy.

— Jako obrońca? — zdziwił się Meier. — Oczkow i Kimowicz ci nie wystarczą?

— Oczkow jest na siódmym roku, długo już nie pogra.

W czerwcu czekały go końcowe egzaminy, które ostatecznie jakoś tam powinien zdać. Podobnie było z Kierżakowem. Gdy trener w rozmowie z nimi poruszył tę kwestię, pytając, czy na pewno zdołają pogodzić dużą ilość nauki z bardzo intensywnymi treningami, obydwaj gorąco zapewnili go, że wszystko mają pod kontrolą. Jednocześnie sprawiali takie wrażenie, jakby znacznie bardziej niż siedzenie nad książkami interesował ich quidditch. Bogdan wolał na razie nie myśleć o możliwości, że obaj odpadną mu ze składu pod koniec sezonu, gdy rozgrywki wkraczały w kluczową fazę.

— Suworowa na twoim miejscu nie brałbym do reprezentacji — przestrzegł go nagle Meier.

— Bo...? — zainteresował się natychmiast Bogdan. Zabrzmiało to dość kategorycznie i tajemniczo zarazem. Andreas rzadko wydawał tak zdecydowane osądy, więc coś musiało być na rzeczy.

— Pogryzł kiedyś ścigającego drużyny przeciwnej.

— Co zrobił? — zapytał Bielik ze zdumieniem, myśląc, że może źle słyszy.

— Ugryzł innego chłopaka w ramię. Potem twierdził, że to on ze swoim ramieniem znalazł się na drodze jego zębów, ale sędzia mu nie uwierzył. Zawiesili go na trzy mecze.

— To najbardziej nieprawdopodobna rzecz, jaką słyszałem, od czasów pogłosek o witczakach niszczących witki w ogonach mioteł.

Meier tylko wzruszył ramionami.

— Mówię, jak było. Jak chcesz, to możesz go powołać, tylko uważaj, żeby ci innych ścigających nie wygryzł ze składu — zażartował, a Bogdan po krótkim namyśle postanowił zaufać opinii swojego asystenta i na ostatnie miejsce rezerwowego ścigającego wybrał jednak Kirjakowa.

Jekaterina Morozowa uzupełniła drugi skład jako szukająca, chociaż między nią a Krumem była przepaść, co oznaczało mniej więcej, że ona prezentowała poziom solidnego, szkolnego quidditcha, a Wiktor już teraz znacznie ponad niego wykraczał.

Bogdan nie należał do niepoprawnych optymistów, ale uznał, że dysponuje całkiem niezłym składem. Na tym etapie głupotą byłoby zakładać, że lekko odbiją się od dna i poszybują po zwycięstwo w lidze. Trener, który pozwoliłby sobie na takie stwierdzenie, albo kompletnie nie miałby pojęcia, czym się właściwie zajmuje, albo byłby wierutnym kłamcą. To wciąż jeszcze nie była drużyna, zaledwie jej zaczątek. Na korzyść Durmstrangu działały jednak pewne szczególne cechy międzyszkolnej ligi. W profesjonalnych rozgrywkach na tym etapie ucieczka ze strefy spadkowej stałaby się już właściwie niemożliwa i aż do końca sezonu drużyna musiałaby rozpaczliwie bronić się przed relegacją. Tutaj jednak wyniki padały dużo niższe, a co więcej, nawet dobre reprezentacje traciły w meczach sporo bramek, skutkiem czego w ogólnym bilansie nie zbierały jakiejś przytłaczającej liczby punktów. Dzierżący pierwsze miejsce Dragograd miał ich tylko osiemset czterdzieści. Durmstrang ze swoimi skromnie uciułanymi stu trzydziestoma punktami był ósmy. Na dziewiąte, ostatnie, pomimo licznych wysiłków poprzedniego trenera jakoś zlecieć im się nie udało. Tę lokatę okupowała Jełgawa z zaledwie dziesięcioma punktami.

Jedno było pewne — łatwo nie będzie. Ale Bogdan w końcu lubił wyzwania.

_c.d.n._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podziękowania za beta-reading dla Merryloon i Dany.

W niedzielę wybrał się na krótki spacer. Niebo miało mlecznoszarą barwę, jasna plamka słońca ledwie przebijała zza grubej powłoki chmur. Na otwartym terenie mocno wiało; ostre podmuchy ciskały w twarz drobinami śniegu i lodu podrywanymi z ziemi. Ślisko było jak diabli, więc zaklęcia odmrażające okazały się przydatne jak nigdy. Zbliżył się do stadionu na tyle, na ile się dało, bo wykopany w śniegu szeroki tunel kończył się przy wybiegu hipogryfów, i doszedł do wniosku, że nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, by przenieść się tam z hali. Jeszcze tego samego dnia podzielił się swoim pomysłem z Meierem.

— Już teraz chcesz tam trenować? W środku lutego? — zdziwił się Andreas, podnosząc wzrok znad miotły Jeremenki.

— A dlaczego nie? Odkąd przyjechałem nie spadł nawet płatek śniegu. Myślałem, że będzie tu bardziej ekstremalnie, ale minus osiemnaście stopni, cóż to jest! W Polsce nieraz zaczynaliśmy sezon przy minus trzydziestu i nikt zbytnio nie narzekał. Chociaż fakt, że chłopacy zawsze mieli ciężką pretensję do Wrońskiego, jeżeli nie złapał znicza w ciągu pierwszej pół godziny... Zwłaszcza Wichura.

— Czekaj, Wichura to kto?

— Obrońca.

— No tak, mogłem się domyśleć. — Meier pokiwał głową, prostując skrzywioną witkę w ogonie miotły. — A co do tej pogody to fakt, w tym roku jest jakaś wyjątkowo łagodna zima. Parę lat temu to mieliśmy tutaj burzę śnieżną, która trwała praktycznie bez przerwy kilka tygodni... Zahaczyła nawet o początek nowego sezonu i musieliśmy oddać jeden mecz walkowerem, bo się nie dało grać.

— Nie mogli go przenieść o tydzień?

— Przenieśli. Ale tydzień później było jeszcze gorzej.

— Nie lepiej byłoby go rozegrać na boisku jakiejś innej szkoły, która jest położona w jakimś łagodniejszym klimacie? W szczególnej sytuacji mogliby się chyba dogadać? — Konieczność oddawania meczu walkowerem z powodu trudnych warunków atmosferycznych wydawała się Bogdanowi dużą niesprawiedliwością. Ostatecznie była to rzecz niezależna od gospodarza spotkania. Co prawda, zorganizowana grupa kilkudziesięciu czarodziejów zapewne zdołałaby wyciszyć nad stadionem nawet największą burzę, ale przepisy nie dopuszczały żadnej ingerencji w pogodę. Z tego samego powodu nie można było rozgrywać oficjalnych spotkań w obiektach z zamkniętym dachem — boisko quidditcha nie miało wytyczonej górnej granicy.

— Może i lepiej — zgodził się Meier. — Od lat się o tym mówi w Resorcie Sportu, ale jak dotąd nic sensownego nie wymyślili...

Bogdan, przyglądając się, jak Andreas odwraca miotłę i zabiera się do prostowania witek w dolnej części ogona, przypomniał sobie niektóre decyzje podejmowane przez Polski Związek Quidditcha. Jego członkowie zwykle komplikowali w niesłychany wręcz sposób sprawy, które normalnie powinno dać się załatwić szybko i łatwo. Wniosek, że rosyjscy oficjele chyba zbytnio się od nich nie różnili, nasuwał się sam.

— Co ten chłopak z nią robi... — mruknął pod nosem Meier, męcząc się z wyjątkowo mocno skrzywioną witką. Przerwał na chwilę pracę i zagadnął, wracając do pierwotnego tematu: — Skoro tak ci się spieszy do tego stadionu, to na hali jednak chyba ci się nie spodobało?

— Hala była dobra na przeczekanie, ale na dłuższą metę są tu jednak zbyt sterylne warunki — odparł Bogdan.

Meier skinął głową, dobrze wiedząc, o co chodzi. Granie pod dachem miało jedną, dość poważną wadę, i nie chodziło tu o to, że hala nie spełniała norm wysokościowych boiska. Zaklęcia symulujące rzeczywiste warunki atmosferyczne już dawno wygasły. Nie odnawiano ich w obawie, że nieco nadwerężonej konstrukcji mogłoby to dostarczyć zbyt wielu wrażeń i powiększyć uszkodzenia, co naraziłoby Durmstrang na konieczność zapłaty jakichś koszmarnie wysokich kar finansowych. A przecież w quidditchu pogoda mogła mieć bardzo istotny wpływ na przebieg gry i niekoniecznie chodziło tutaj o takie ekstremalne zjawiska jak burza śnieżna czy nawałnica z piorunami. Zwykły porywisty wiatr potrafił nieźle namieszać. Nowi zawodnicy powinni przyzwyczaić się do tego jak najszybciej, a i pozostałym trening na świeżym powietrzu by nie zaszkodził. Ćwicząc wewnątrz murów, łatwo było zapomnieć, jak trudno się lata, gdy mocno wieje prosto w twarz albo panuje duży mróz. Piłki, zwłaszcza znicz, też zachowywały się zupełnie inaczej, czując, że mają otwartą przestrzeń dookoła. Poza tym Bogdan chciał wreszcie poznać obiekt, na którym będzie grać jego drużyna. Pierwszy mecz rundy wiosennej odbywał się na terenie Durmstrangu, powinni wykorzystać tę przewagę.

— No to trzeba będzie odkopać stadion — stwierdził Andreas. — Zawsze zajmuje się tym Jefensjewiej, ale zazwyczaj dopiero pod koniec lutego.

— A to jakiś wielki kłopot, żeby zrobić to trochę wcześniej? — zapytał Bogdan, nieco zaniepokojony.

Zauważył już, że w Durmstrangu czasami z najprostszych rzeczy robiono jakiś niesamowity problem. Resort Sportu nie miał na to najwyraźniej monopolu. Nikt nie potrafił mu sensownie wytłumaczyć, cóż to za tajemniczy zwyczaj sprawiał, że praktycznie nie palono zwykłego ognia w kominkach, chociaż na wyciągnięcie ręki znajdowała się tajga, z której można by pozyskać dowolną ilość drewna. Powszechnie stosowano płomienie magiczne, które należało regularnie podsycać, żeby w ogóle dostarczyły jakiegoś skąpego ciepła, dość lekceważąco traktując zagrożenie, jakie mogły spowodować lęgnące się na potęgę popiełki. Może powodem była zwykła oszczędność — ostatecznie ktoś by tego drzewa musiał narąbać i na pewno nie za darmo. Istoty opiekuńcze, dbające o sprawy gospodarskie w zamku, najwidoczniej akurat w tej kwestii odmawiały usługi. Po latach praktykowania ulubionego sportu w nawet najcięższych warunkach Bielik był na szczęście nieźle uodporniony na chłód, ale nawet on musiał przyznać, że zimno tu jak w psiarni.

Meier prędko rozwiał jego obawy.

— Nie, skądże, nie ma żadnego problemu — powiedział. — Tylko trzeba mu będzie przy tym pomóc, a może być problem z zasobami, bo teraz akurat trwają intensywne prace przy statku...

— Nie rozumiem, co do mnie mówisz — powiedział Bogdan z niesmakiem. — Czego zasoby i co ma wspólnego statek ze stadionem?

— Ustalone jest, że Karkarow zawsze podsyła szlabanowiczów do odśnieżania tego stadionu. Teraz nie będzie chciał ich oddać, bo robią coś, co jest szalenie pilne.

— To niech dalej robią. Sami sobie poradzimy.

— Zagonisz do roboty drużynę? — zainteresował się Meier.

— Po co mam zaganiać? To w ich interesie leży, żeby jak najszybciej stadion odkopać. We wszystkim chyba przymusu stosować nie trzeba?

— No, żebyś się nie zdziwił... — mruknął Andreas.

Zerknął z roztargnieniem na leżącą przed nim miotłę.

— Czy ja rzuciłem już czar stabilizujący czy nie? — zapytał.

— Rzuć jeszcze raz. Nie zaszkodzi — poradził mu Bogdan.

Meier postanowił skorzystać z tej rady, chociaż nawet gdyby rzucił czar z dziesięć razy i tak nie powstrzymałoby to Jeremenki przed ponownym zgłoszeniem się na warsztat. Trzeba było przyznać, że chłopak za każdym razem przychodził z czymś innym. Albo miał najbardziej awaryjny model Meteora w historii albo niezwykle bujną wyobraźnię. Tym razem miotła ponoć reagowała z opóźnieniem, gdy chciał się gwałtownie wznieść, co biorąc pod uwagę stan, w jakim znajdowały się witki w jej ogonie, może wcale nie było takie dalekie od prawdy.

Jefensjewiej bez większych oporów dał się namówić na wcześniejsze przygotowanie stadionu. Bogdan nie miał zamiaru przyglądać się temu bezczynnie, tylko mu w tym pomógł. Meier z pewną rezygnacją stwierdził, że jak wszyscy to wszyscy, i też przyłączył się do akcji. Wbrew jego czarnowidztwu drużyna zgłosiła się solidarnie. Jedno popołudnie poświęcili na przegrzebanie tunelu, wyjątkowo odpuszczając trening, drugie na sam stadion.

— Rok temu zasuwałem tu z łopatą, bo miałem szlaban — powiedział Oczkow. — Jak teraz można odśnieżać zaklęciami to sama przyjemność — stwierdził radośnie.

Metody wychowawcze stosowane w Durmstrangu budziły w Bogdanie pewne wątpliwości, ale dostrzegał w tym jakiś głęboko ukryty sens. Wszystkie karne prace odwalano po mugolsku, bez użycia czarów i był to przeważnie ciężki, fizyczny wysiłek. Całkiem niezła metoda, żeby kompletnie zniechęcić młodzież do tego nieznanego, niemagicznego świata. Tymczasem wedle jego opinii dzieciaki z rodów czystej krwi niczym nie różniły się od tych mugolskich czy pochodzących z mieszanych rodzin. A przynajmniej nie wtedy, gdy wokół znajdowało się dużo śniegu, a do wykonania była monotonna praca. Uczniowie natychmiast wykorzystali okazję, żeby się trochę powygłupiać i porzucać śnieżkami. Orłowski z Pereinowem do spółki zrzucili na Kierżakowa sporą łachę śniegu. Tamten nie pozostał im dłużny i po krótkotrwałej bitwie, do której spontanicznie przyłączyło się jeszcze parę osób, udało im się na nowo zasypać sporą część już oczyszczonej murawy.

— Panowie, jeżeli chcecie rozwalić jakąś zaspę, to po drugiej stronie stadionu jest tego pełno — upomniał ich Bogdan, wskazując na jeszcze nieodśnieżoną część. — Posprzątajcie to i do roboty, bo dzień krótki i zaraz zacznie się ściemniać.

W czasie przerwy uczniowie ulepili bardzo zgrabnego bałwana. Miał charakterystyczną kozią bródkę i groźną minę. Ktoś wyczarował futrzaną czapę, którą założono mu na głowę. Jako dodatkowe rekwizyty służyły mop i koło sterowe. Trzyosobowy personel szkoły, który ogólnie rzecz biorąc, powinien stać na straży autorytetu dyrektora, zgodnie uznał, że akurat przez cały czas patrzył w drugą stronę i nie ma pojęcia, skąd wzięło się to dzieło.

Kiedy skończyli było już zupełnie ciemno — zmierzch zapadał tutaj bardzo wcześnie. Zapalono potężne reflektory, stojące na czterech słupach i stadion, odśnieżony dzięki wspólnemu wysiłkowi, ukazał się wreszcie w całej okazałości. Wcześniej przypominał obficie polukrowany tort. Teraz wielkie czapy śniegu zgromadzone na trybunach i dachach lóż zostały zrzucone, a boisko całkowicie oczyszczone i nawet osuszone, bo normalnego drenażu tutaj, rzecz jasna, nie było. Poszarzała murawa w ogóle nie przypominała trawy i w większości składała się z mniejszych i większych nierówności i dołków, przez co wyglądała tylko nieco lepiej niż przeciętne boisko w piłkarskiej pierwszej lidze w Polsce. W futbol nikt tu jednak grać nie zamierzał. Do krótkiej rozgrzewki musiało wystarczyć. Jefensjewiej zapewniał trenera, że po trochu wyrówna teren i do rozpoczęcia sezonu murawa będzie wyglądała jak nowa.

— Jak nowa być nie musi, ale te dołki faktycznie trzeba wyrównać, bo jeszcze ktoś sobie nogę skręci przy zsiadaniu z miotły... — zawyrokował Bogdan, przyglądając się fragmentowi boiska, który składał się głównie z dziur, tylko gdzieniegdzie poprzetykanych kępkami zmarniałej trawy. Nagle przypomniał sobie, co słyszał o niektórych szkolnych stadionach. — Są tu wszystkie zaklęcia zabezpieczające, prawda? — zapytał. Chociaż trudno było w to uwierzyć, niektóre obiekty na świecie w żaden sposób nie chroniły zawodników w razie upadku z miotły. Lepiej oczywiście w ogóle nie spadać, ale czar spowalniający, rozpościerający się tuż nad ziemią, niejednego pechowego gracza ocalił przed trwałym kalectwem albo pewną śmiercią.

Meier prawie się obraził.

— To nie Hogwart. Jasne, że stadion jest zabezpieczony, a zaklęcia były odnawiane na samym początku sezonu.

Bielik skinął głową z aprobatą. Następnego dnia bez żadnych przeszkód rozpoczęli treningi na stadionie.

W jego sytuacji wielu trenerów wolałoby oprzeć taktykę na zagęszczaniu pola na własnej połowie, ultradefensywnym ustawieniu i grze z kontry, opierając rozstrzygnięcie gry na utalentowanym szukającym. Bogdan preferował jednak bardziej ofensywny styl. Poza tym tabelka z punktacją pokazywała wszystko czarno na białym — od pierwszego meczu Durmstrang musiał się zabrać ostro do odrabiania strat, jeżeli w ogóle chciał myśleć o zakończeniu rozgrywek w górnej połowie stawki.

Uczył pałkarzy, jak przesuwać linię defensywy, gdy ścigający wychodzili do ataku, i jak powinni współpracować z obrońcą, by nie zostawiać go na pastwę tłuczków. Oczkowa zachęcał z kolei do gry na przedpolu. Chłopak dysponował dobrym wyrzutem, ćwiczyli więc szybkie wznowienia gry i długie podania do ścigających, którzy natychmiast po przejęciu piłki przez obronę szli do przodu, pod obręcze przeciwnika, zyskując tym samym cenne metry boiska. Zawsze istniała szansa, że defensywa rywala nie zdąży się uformować.

Krum wprawiał się w szybkich zwodach i manewrach. Bielik nie mógł wyjść z podziwu, co Wiktor jest w stanie wyprawiać w powietrzu latając na Wichrze, który co prawda należał do mioteł szybkich, ale wcale nie najbardziej zwrotnych. Był sztywniejszy niż większość modeli, w porównaniu z Nimbusem można by nawet powiedzieć, że dość toporny w sterowaniu, ale Krumowi jakoś to nie przeszkadzało. Momentami wydawało się, że zarówno zawodnik, jak i miotła są wykonani z gumy. Przypominał Bogdanowi Józka Wrońskiego. Taki sam talent, dodatkowo poparty ogromem włożonej pracy.

— Czy ty nie wymagasz od nich za dużo? — zagadnął go Meier po jednym z treningów, na którym ćwiczyli dość skomplikowaną grę kombinacyjną. Ścigający z początku nieco się przy tym gubili i Orłowski kilka razy przelobował samego siebie, a Tieriechowa, chcąc zdążyć do kafla, nagminnie wypadała na łuku, niekiedy nawet z rozpędu wylatując poza boisko.

— Tak się teraz gra w quidditcha. Im wcześniej zaczną się tego uczyć, tym lepiej.

— Nie boisz się, że zgłupieją na meczu, gdy będą chcieli tak grać?

— Każdy na początku głupieje. Dlatego najlepiej wyćwiczyć właściwe odruchy...

Nieopodal boiska znajdował się wybieg hipogryfów. Zwierzęta obserwowały treningi z szalonym zainteresowaniem. Stadion nie był w pełni obudowany, trybuny wzniesiono jedynie wzdłuż jego dłuższych boków, i przez wolną przestrzeń za obręczami obrońców znakomicie dało się dostrzec, co dzieje się w środku. Najbardziej podobał im się chyba złoty znicz śmigający w powietrzu i pięknie błyszczący również w bladych promieniach słońca, które niekiedy wyglądało zza chmur. Jeden z hipogryfów, wysoki kasztan, przywędrował nawet raz na boisko, jakby chciał przyłączyć się do gry, ale gdy Jefensjewiej udzielił mu napomnienia, nie próbował więcej przeszkadzać. Woźny był chyba jedyną osobą, której te potwornie rozpuszczone przez wszystkich stworzenia w pełni słuchały. Uczniowie często je odwiedzali i karmili przysmakami; wtedy łaskawie pozwalały się dosiadać i zabierały ich na przejażdżki, a raczej na krótkie loty nad jeziora albo tajgę. Niemniej, jeżeli coś wpadło na ich wybieg, to uznawały to za swoją własność. Czasami zdarzało się, że lądował tam zbyt silnie rzucony kafel. Hipogryfy nie chciały się z nim rozstawać, a nikt nie był na tyle odważny albo na tyle głupi, żeby im go przemocą odbierać. Żeby nie robić niepotrzebnych przerw w treningach, do pertraktacji wysyłano Jefensjewieja, a dalej grano innym kaflem. Było ich w końcu pod dostatkiem. Hipogryfy dawały się zwykle przekupić kawałkiem mięsa albo paroma kostkami cukru i zagubione na ich wybiegu piłki odbierano hurtowo po zakończeniu zajęć.

W tym czasie jednym ze stałych elementów rozkładu dnia Bogdana stało się nękanie dyrektora o dofinansowanie sprzętu dla uczniów.

Karkarow przyjmował do wiadomości, że zawodnikom potrzebne są odpowiednie szaty sportowe i każdy uczeń wyłoniony do czternastoosobowego składu posiadał dwa komplety skrojone na miarę, treningowy i reprezentacyjny, w którym występowali na meczach. Krawiec przyjeżdżał w zależności od potrzeb, brał miarę i po paru dniach przysyłał gotowe zamówienie. Nowi zawodnicy zostali szybko zaopatrzeni tak samo jak reszta, która stroje do quidditcha otrzymała na początku sezonu. Na tym nie oszczędzano — tkaniny były wysokiej jakości, nasączone zaklęciami, które chroniły przed chłodem, wiatrem i deszczem. Natomiast jeżeli chodziło o miotły i tak zwany inny sprzęt sportowy, jak rękawice dla obrońców, zaczynały się schody, bo dyrektor wychodził z założenia, że to już powinien każdy zapewnić sobie we własnym zakresie.

Przy załatwianiu tego ostatniego Bogdan stoczył prawdziwą batalię. Oczkow posiadał tylko jedną parę rękawic, która już się zaczynała rozlatywać. Kimowicz nie miałby nawet tego, gdyby swojego sprzętu nie przekazał mu wspaniałomyślnie Wijew. Uznał, że skoro i tak nie będzie już grał, to jego rękawice mogą posłużyć młodszemu koledze. Problem polegał na tym, że nawet po zastosowaniu zaklęć zmniejszających niezbyt dobrze leżały na dłoniach nowego właściciela. Rękawice obrońców, podobnie jak szaty, trzeba było szyć na miarę i przesunięcie jednego szwu o pół milimetra mogło mieć istotne znaczenie. Do kwestii miary i szwów nawet jeszcze nie doszli, a Karkarow już zaczął stawiać opór, gdy okazało się, że każdy obrońca powinien posiadać dwie pary.

— Ale po co im więcej rękawic? — dopytywał podejrzliwie dyrektor. — Każdy z nich wyhodował sobie dodatkowe kończyny czy co? Dlaczego muszą mieć po dwie pary na głowę? Jedna by nie starczyła?

Zamiast się z nim o to wykłócać, Bogdan postanowił użyć metody obrazowej do wytłumaczenia problemu.

— A niech pan powie, Igorze Wiktorowiczu, ile ma pan kompletów ożaglowania na tym swoim żaglowcu?

— Dwa — odparł Karkarow z pewnym oporem, już domyślając się, do czego zmierza trener.

— Zwykłe i sztormowe, prawda? I każde służy do czego innego?

— No tak — przyznał dyrektor, wiedząc już, że nie wybrnie.

— I tak samo jest z obrońcami. Rękawic treningowych używa się do treningów, a meczowych do normalnej gry. Można, co prawda, używać meczowych na treningach, ale odwrotnie — w żadnym wypadku.

— A nie mogliby się wymieniać? — spróbował jeszcze raz Karkarow, najwyraźniej koniecznie chcąc zaoszczędzić połowę z tych czterdziestu sześciu galeonów, bo tyle mniej więcej kosztowały cztery pary porządnych rękawic sprawionych na miarę.

— Rękawicami obrońcy mogą się wymienić mniej więcej tak samo jak my różdżkami. Muszą być dopasowane do dłoni.

Karkarow przez chwilę przyswajał te informacje. Trochę jeszcze pomarudził na te dodatkowe koszty, wystawiając cierpliwość Bogdana na ciężką próbę, bo trener nie mógł pojąć takiego skąpstwa. Dyrektor wywalił ostatecznie niemałą sumę na to, żeby go zatrudnić, zamówił szaty u chyba najdroższego krawca, bo w to, żeby między cenami ubrań sportowych w Polsce i w Rosji była taka kosmiczna różnica Bielik nie wierzył, a robił jakieś niezrozumiałe trudności przy czymś, co wydawało się dosłownie kroplą w morzu tych wydatków. Karkarow wreszcie wydusił z siebie, że nigdzie się tego tak od razu nie kupi, bo nie mają dojść. Bielik przypomniał sobie, w jakim kraju się znajduje i zimno zapewnił go, że on dojścia ma. Po sześciu latach pracy jakieś kontakty mu pozostały i wiedział, gdzie uderzyć.

Zjawisko wytłumaczył Meier.

— A co się dziwisz? Trzeba się godnie zaprezentować przed innymi i na to pieniądze się tutaj zawsze znajdą. Dlatego wszyscy zawodnicy mają ochraniacze ze skóry rogogona, chociaż równie dobrze można by znaleźć tańszy odpowiednik. Ale i tak nieźle ci poszło, myślałem, że dłużej będzie się opierał.

Jeżeli chodziło o miotły, to Karkarow poniekąd miał rację, bo młodzież uczęszczająca do Durmstrangu do ubogiej raczej nie należała i większość rodziców stać było na to, by zaopatrzyć swoje pociechy w porządne modele. Z podstawowego składu tylko Orłowski latał na tak wysłużonej Gwieździe Siedemdziesiąt Dziewięć, że koledzy z zespołu zwykli żartować, że lada dzień przeistoczy się w Spadającą Gwiazdę. Bogdanowi dostarczało to nieco zgryzoty, bo w tej sytuacji zawodnik nie mógł pokazać pełni swoich możliwości. Orłowski wprawdzie dobrze znał swoją miotłę i potrafił z tego staruszka wycisnąć zadziwiająco dużo, ale mogła mu ona odmówić posłuszeństwa w najmniej sprzyjającym momencie. Na sugestię, że przed rozpoczęciem wiosennej rundy należałoby wymienić sprzęt na nowszy, Orłowski tylko spochmurniał.

— Niech trener spróbuje wytłumaczyć moim rodzicom, że potrzebuję nowej miotły, skoro mam tą — powiedział markotnie. — Oni nie odróżniliby Dębowego Gromu od Nimbusa Tysiąc Dziewięćset. A urodziny mam dopiero w sierpniu... — westchnął. — Może wtedy...

Parę dni później wymiana miotły stała się jednak nieodwołalną koniecznością. Trzeba było nieszczęścia, że na jednym z treningów Orłowski miał kolizję z innym ścigającym, Kirjakowem. Obydwaj wyszli z tego bez szwanku, ale miotle Nikołaja takie potraktowanie wybitnie się nie spodobało. Meier wziął ją na warsztat, ale nie dało się jej już naprawić — pomimo licznych prób wyważenia kompletnie straciła zdolność do stabilnego lotu. Na upartego dało się na nią wsiąść, ale należało się liczyć z tym, że w najmniej spodziewanym momencie zacznie wyprawiać cyrkowe sztuki — zboczy nagle z kursu albo przekręci do góry nogami. Orłowski o mało co się nad tą miotłą nie rozpłakał, bo chociaż ciągle narzekał na swoją Gwiazdę, to był jednak do niej bardzo przywiązany. Kirjakow, który czuł się winny, bo to on spowodował kraksę, niepewnie zaproponował, że mogą się zderzyć jeszcze raz — może wtedy sama się naprawi. Bogdan w porę zdołał im to wyperswadować.

Zamiast wywierać naciski na rodziców, które zapewne zostałyby źle odebrane — ostatecznie, jakim prawem jakaś zupełnie obca osoba miałaby kazać im z marszu wyasygnować kilkaset galeonów na miotłę dla syna, który nie zagrał w barwach Durmstrangu nawet jednego meczu — Bielik wpadł na pomysł, że w tym szczególnym wypadku miotłę powinna zasponsorować szkoła. Orłowski grałby na niej na zasadzie wypożyczenia, bo wciąż stanowiłaby własność Instytutu, a po zakończeniu sezonu dołączyłaby do reszty sprzętu, przeznaczonego do ogólnego użytku. Później Nikołaj miałby dwa miesiące czasu na molestowanie rodziców o nową miotłę. Meier, gdy usłyszał o tym projekcie, od razu stwierdził, że nie ma na co liczyć.

— Spróbuj racjonalnie wytłumaczyć Karkarowowi, dlaczego Orłowski nie może sobie wybrać czegoś z magazynu.

„Coś z magazynu" niestety nie wchodziło w grę. Zestaw mioteł posiadanych przez Durmstrang prezentował się, co prawda, solidnie i do treningów dla dzieciaków, które dopiero zaczynały przygodę ze sportem, nadawał się znakomicie, ale do prawdziwego meczu można było je wystawić z takim samym skutkiem jak kilkunastoletniego hipogryfa ze szkółki jeździeckiej do profesjonalnych wyścigów. Niestety, nawet najlepsze miotły po paru latach intensywnego użytkowania traciły na prędkości. Chociaż mecze nie toczyły się tutaj w tak szaleńczym tempie jak w najlepszych ligach, to ścigający nie mógł latać na miotle, która po rozpędzeniu się do zaledwie kilkudziesięciu kilometrów na godzinę wpadała w takie drżenia, jakby miała się lada moment rozlecieć. Chwilowo jednak nie było wyjścia. Orłowski trenował więc na wysłużonym Meteorze, starając się tylko za bardzo nie przyspieszać, bo miotła schodziła wtedy z kursu.

Sześć dni to trwało, ale pieniądze na tę miotłę Bogdan zdołał wreszcie z Karkarowa wyszarpać. Cała kadra miała szaloną uciechę, obserwując te zmagania, a Zarina Symonowa ponoć nawet zaczęła przyjmować zakłady, kto prędzej się ugnie. Dyrektor zgodził się wreszcie prawdopodobnie tylko po to, żeby trener się w końcu od niego odczepił. Bogdan miał do perfekcji opanowane działanie wedle zasady „jeżeli wyrzucają cię drzwiami, to właź oknem" — z Polskim Związkiem Quidditcha nie dało się inaczej.

— Dobrze, dostanie pan na to pieniądze, ale ja sobie w tym wszystkim pośredniczyć nie życzę — oświadczył Karkarow.

Bielik znów przypomniał sobie, w jakim kraju się znajduje, i odrobinę się zaniepokoił. Komplikacje z zakupem pojawiły się oczywiście od razu. Chociaż czarodziejom pod wieloma względami żyło się znacznie lepiej niż mugolom, to w Rosji dobra luksusowe, takie jak miotły, nie były dostępne od ręki. Opcja zamówienia z katalogu pozwalająca załatwiać zakup sprzętu szybko i bez komplikacji, rozpowszechniona na Zachodzie, tutaj budziła najwyraźniej jakąś nieufność i istniała tylko w teorii. W praktyce to nie funkcjonowało, chyba że ktoś chciał sobie wyłącznie pooglądać ładne obrazki. W magazynach po prostu nie było towaru, wszystko szło na pniu. W rzeczywistości albo kupowało się sprzęt poprzez jakąś gigantyczną liczbę pośredników i ciągnęło się to tygodniami, albo zamawiało miotłę bezpośrednio u producenta — i wtedy trwało to jeszcze dłużej.

— Cztery miesiące? — zdumiał się Bogdan, gdy Meier uświadomił go co do realistycznego terminu, w jakim można było dokonać zakupu. — Czy ten producent sam osobiście drzewo rąbie na trzonek i wybiera witki po jednej sztuce? Własnoręcznie składa każdą miotłę w warsztacie?

Andreas spojrzał na niego z lekką kpiną i Bielik uświadomił sobie, że długie lata pobytu na Zachodzie i praca w dużych klubach nieco zaciemniły mu obraz rzeczywistości.

— A, pewnie chciałby, żeby mu dopłacić? — domyślił się.

Gwiazdy Dziewięćdziesiąt, bo taki model wchodził w grę, były w sumie niedrogie, ale razem z rzeczoną dopłatą osiągały cenę horrendalną. Karkarow przeciwko takim wydatkom zaprotestował bardzo stanowczo. W tej sytuacji Bogdan zaczął nawet się zastanawiać nad sprowadzeniem Nimbusa z Anglii. Na rynek wszedł właśnie nowy model, Nimbus Dwa Tysiące, więc wcześniejszą wersję, Tysiąc Dziewięćset można było dostać za naprawdę okazyjną cenę, nawet po doliczeniu do tego zapłaty za przesyłkę ekspresową. Na samą wzmiankę o Nimbusie dyrektor prawie się obraził, wysuwając zarzut, że trener dyskryminuje solidną, rosyjską produkcję Gwiazd, które są przecież znakomitymi miotłami, i w ogóle zareagował tak, jakby sam osobiście je wytwarzał. Posprzeczali się o to solidnie, bo Bielik pozwolił sobie na uwagę, że jakoś wszystkie europejskie drużyny sportowe latają na Nimbusach, a największe kluby rosyjskie już w latach osiemdziesiątych zaczęły z nich korzystać. W drugą stronę tego zjawiska jakoś nie zaobserwowano.

— I szczerze mówiąc, nie widzę nic złego w tym, że miotłę w Anglii można nabyć od ręki, wchodząc do sklepu wprost z ulicy. Czternaście lat temu, jak kupowałem miotłę dla syna, witano mnie tam w ukłonach, i to nie dlatego, że ktokolwiek mnie tam rozpoznał, tylko po prostu tam się klienta szanuje — podsumował Bogdan.

Karkarow, który sam, jak się później okazało, wszystkie części do statku, w tym żagle, musiał nabyć za granicą, bo na rodzimym rynku nie dało się kupić praktycznie niczego, w dysputę wdał się z nim chyba tylko z rozpędu, bo głupio mu było się wycofać. Bronił systemu jak niepodległości, wysuwając coraz bardziej nonsensowne argumenty. Traf chciał, że odbywało się to wszystko w pokoju nauczycielskim i to przy licznych świadkach, bo akurat była jakaś dłuższa przerwa między zajęciami. Kamzoj, Symonowa, Meier i Woronow sprawiali takie wrażenie, jakby oglądali pierwszorzędne przedstawienie. Timiriaziewa, nauczycielka zielarstwa, która śmiertelnie bała się dyrektora, i ceniący spokój anglista Wright nie uciekli tylko dlatego, że Karkarow stał pod drzwiami, blokując wyjście, więc nie chcieli przez niego przełazić. Jedynie profesor Bierezowa, nie kryjąc niesmaku, opuściła pokój, gdy tylko poruszony został temat quidditcha. Woronow i Symonowa wtrącili się parę razy, oczywiście tylko w celu dolania oliwy do ognia. Reszta milczała, woląc nie narażać się dyrektorowi, bo ostatnio mówiło się, że jest jakaś szansa na premie pod koniec miesiąca.

W rezultacie stosunki polsko-rosyjskie zostały nieco nadszarpnięte. Bielik w porę się opamiętał i dla świętego spokoju zrezygnował z zakupu Nimbusa, co od razu poprawiło humor Karkarowowi, a gdy wspomniał o tym, że miotłę można by szybko sprowadzić z Polski, dostarczył dyrektorowi niesamowitej satysfakcji.

— Acha! Pan też wspiera produkcję swojego rodzimego kraju! Zarzuca mi pan stronniczość, a sam robi dokładanie tak samo.

Bielik dyplomatycznie nie wspominał, że w Polsce nikt głupich trudności nie robi. Korzystne zmiany w świecie czarodziejów zaczęły się szybciej niż u mugoli. Znakomicie pamiętał, że jeszcze gdy zaczynał jako trener kadry, na rynku trudno było cokolwiek dostać. Wszystko zmieniło się na jego oczach.

W delegację do Polski wysłany został Meier. Zamówienie można byłoby złożyć listownie, ale wymiana korespondencji trwałaby zbyt długo. Zanim ustaliliby, co jest dostępne na składzie w największym w kraju sklepie miotlarskim w Warszawie, minąłby co najmniej tydzień, a nowy sezon startował już za parę dni. Andreas na miotłach się znał, było więc pewne, że wybierze coś stosownego. Cała drużyna oczekiwała powrotu asystenta trenera w napięciu, ciekawa, co przywiezie. Niektórzy zerkali z zazdrością na Orłowskiego, który miał dostąpić zaszczytu latania na zupełnie nowym sprzęcie i to w dodatku zagranicznym. Bogdan jasno postawił sprawę i teoretycznie wszyscy wiedzieli, że Orłowski będzie mógł korzystać z miotły wyłącznie w czasie treningów i meczów, więc w żadnym wypadku nie dostawał jej na własność, ale u niektórych jakiś drobny żal pozostał. Bielik miał nadzieję, że nie popsuje to atmosfery w kadrze.

Meier wrócił w poniedziałek późnym wieczorem. Kupił Strzałę Siedemnastkę, nie mającą nic wspólnego z brytyjską Srebrną Strzałą. Nazwa pochodziła po prostu od nazwiska producenta, Władysława Strzały, który założył wytwórnię w 1926 roku. Później jego dzieło kontynuowali potomkowie, ale pełny rozkwit firmy nastąpił w drugiej połowie lat osiemdziesiątych. Wtorkowy trening nieco się opóźnił, bo wszyscy koniecznie chcieli obejrzeć nową miotłę z bliska. Podczas ćwiczeń Orłowskiemu jakoś udało się nie zlecieć z wrażenia, chociaż różnica między prędkością, jaką mogła rozwinąć Strzała a jego dawną Gwiazdą Siedemdziesiąt Dziewięć była kolosalna, o Meteorze nawet nie wspominając. Raz o mało co nie wpakował się razem z kaflem do obręczy, bo zbytnio się rozpędził. Potem szło mu całkiem nieźle; poinstruowany przez trenera, który niemal pół życia latał na Strzałach, manewrował nią ostrożniej. Pod koniec treningu czuł się chyba już zupełnie swobodnie. Miotła to ostatecznie nie odrzutowiec, na wszystkich do pewnego stopnia latało się podobnie. Więcej wprawy wymagały jedynie skomplikowane manewry, a to Orłowski musiał po prostu trochę poćwiczyć.

Prawie cała drużyna została dłużej, bo każdy chciał się przelecieć na Strzale i sprawdzić, jak niesie.

— Wcale nie jest bardziej zwrotna niż Gwiazda Osiemdziesiąt Pięć — ocenił Kierżakow z zadowoleniem, gdy już ją wypróbował, czym oczywiście od razu zdenerwował Orłowskiego. — No, może jest trochę szybsza — przyznał łaskawie. — Ale Wichra Wiktora i tak by nie przebiła.

Krum, który nie należał do osób konfliktowych i zdążył już wcześniej odbyć lot na Strzale, chciał chyba wyrazić swoją aprobatę dla nowej miotły, ale utonęło to w ogólnej wrzawie. Orłowski wyskoczył do Kierżakowa z różdżką, gotów się z nim pobić, zupełnie nie bacząc na to, że drugi ścigający był od niego sporo wyższy.

Bogdan, który stał w niewielkim oddaleniu, rozmawiając z Andreasem na temat szczególnej cechy związanej z położeniem stadionu Durmstrangu, sprawiającej, że z jednej strony mogły się pojawić silne podmuchy wiatru, zauważył, że dzieje się coś złego, gdy awantura była już w pełnym rozkwicie. Wszystkich rosyjskich przekleństw i wyzwisk nie znał, ale ogólny sens do niego dotarł.

— Panowie! Jak wy się zachowujecie? — Jego ostry ton podziałał jak wystrzał armatni. Sprzeczka urwała się natychmiast. — Pochowajcie te różdżki, od pojedynków macie chyba osobne zajęcia — rzucił, podchodząc do nich.

Orłowski poczerwieniał i czym prędzej schował różdżkę, a i Kierżakowowi było chyba głupio, że chciał się lać ze smarkaczem z trzeciego roku i koledzy go musieli powstrzymywać.

— Ładnych rzeczy tu się dowiaduję — powiedział Bielik. — Sądziłem, że traktujemy się nawzajem poważnie, a tu jakieś bijatyki. O co wam poszło? — Nie musiał nawet podnosić głosu; uczniów i tak zmroziło. W Durmstrangu bardzo przestrzegano dyscypliny. W takiej sytuacji większość nauczycieli nawet nie pytałaby o powód tej kłótni. Uczniowie od razu trafiliby na dywanik u dyrektora.

Jego pytanie zawisło w próżni. Teraz oczywiście nikt gęby nie otworzył, chociaż wcześniej zdrowo zdzierali płuca. Murawa pod stopami winowajców nagle stała się niezwykle interesująca. Bogdan wiedział, że publicznie nic z nich nie zdoła wyciągnąć.

— Jeszcze do tego wrócimy, ale muszę powiedzieć, że nie spodziewałem się po was czegoś takiego. Sądziłem, że stanowimy jedną drużynę.

— Powie trener dyrektorowi? — zapytał niepewnie Orłowski.

Bielikowi przelotnie mignęła wizja jego dwóch najlepszych ścigających uziemionych przy robocie na tym idiotycznym statku i to w dodatku na parę dni przed rozpoczęciem sezonu.

— Na razie nie ma o czym mówić, ale żeby mi się to więcej nie powtórzyło — powiedział, zastanawiając się, czy na pewno dobrze robi. — Koniec tego oblatywania, wracamy do zamku.

Kiedy cała drużyna w małych grupkach skierowała się w stronę Durmstrangu, niosąc swoje miotły w garści albo przerzucone przez ramię, dosłyszał, jak Timo Rannankari oburzonym szeptem warczał na Orłowskiego i Kierżakowa, że co te dwa osły sobie myślą — taki wstyd im przed trenerem przynosić!

_c.d.n._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podziękowania za beta-reading dla Merryloon i Dany.

Echa tej sprzeczki pobrzmiewały jednak dalej i należało to jak najszybciej uporządkować. Nie można było przecież przystąpić do rywalizacji z przeciwnikiem w atmosferze pełnej niechęci i wzajemnej wrogości. Bogdan dał uczniom czas, żeby załatwili wszystko między sobą, ale o ile Orłowski zachowywał się w miarę normalnie, to o Kierżakowie powiedzieć się tego nie dało. Poprosił go do siebie do gabinetu po zakończeniu zajęć. Reszta drużyny zostawiła już sprzęt w magazynie i poszła się przebrać do szatni.

— Posłuchaj, tak dłużej być nie może.

Bielik pilnie obserwował, jak układa się współpraca między ścigającymi, i dostrzegł coś, co mu się wybitnie nie spodobało. Na treningu Kierżakow niby to przypadkiem podawał kafla tak, że Orłowski miał potężne problemy z przyjęciem. Czasami też, wbrew zaleceniom trenera, wyrywał się do przodu i rzucał sam. Bogdan przypomniał sobie wszystkie podobne sytuacje z poprzednich zajęć. Nie zdarzały się zbyt często, ale najwyraźniej wystarczyły, żeby atmosfera w kadrze zaczęła się psuć. Młodsi zawodnicy, zwłaszcza Orłowski i Pereinow patrzyli na starszego kolegę wilkiem, ale widocznie odgryzali mu się poza boiskiem, bo na treningu nic niewłaściwego nie zaobserwował.

— Jaki masz problem z Orłowskim? — zapytał Bielik zwyczajnie, nie krążąc wokół tematu.

Kierżakow zerknął na niego, zły i zbuntowany.

— No bo mnie ten gówniarz wkurza — wypalił.

— To nie jest odpowiedź.

Kierżakow zawahał się na moment.

 **—** Dużo piłek przepuszcza i marnuje podania — powiedział wreszcie.

— Każdy kiedyś zaczynał i przeważnie wiąże się to z marnowaniem podań i okazji. Ileś tam razy trzeba wyrzucić kafla na trybuny, zanim się zacznie trafiać do obręczy. Jak ma się nauczyć, jeżeli nie będzie grać? A tak nawiasem mówiąc, oczu na plecach nie ma, ani rąk dwumetrowej długości. Jakbyś mu dzisiaj normalnie podawał, to by tylu piłek nie tracił.

Ścigający zerknął na niego niepewnie.

— Specjalnie patrzyłem dzisiaj na to, co robisz, i z miejsca mówię, że będę to tępił wszelkimi siłami. Jeszcze raz pytam, jaki masz z nim problem?

— Niech z nim trener porozmawia... — Fiodor uciekł spojrzeniem w bok, uparcie unikając wzroku Bielika, jakby obawiał się, że ten zastosuje na nim legilimencję. Przez moment wpatrywał się bezmyślnie w miotłę, która wisiała na ścianie; był to stary model Strzały, pierwszej, na której latał Bogdan. Zainstalował ją tam krótko po swoim przybyciu do Durmstrangu, niczym najcenniejsze trofeum. Przypominała mu dobre chwile związane z jego zawodową karierą lepiej niż którakolwiek z nagród indywidualnych, których po przeprowadzce do nowego domu przed długi czas nawet nie wyjął z pudła. Dopiero żona je wystawiła, bo nie mogła już znieść, że wciąż walają im się po kątach jakieś nierozpakowane kartony.

— Z nim porozmawiam osobno — powiedział Bielik, przerywając ścigającemu kontemplację miotły. — Teraz rozmawiam z tobą.

Kierżakow burknął coś niewyraźnie.

— Albo powiesz porządnie, o co chodzi, albo na następnym treningu będziesz grał w rezerwie, a na twoje miejsce wejdzie ktoś z drugiego składu. Quidditch to gra zespołowa i nie będę tolerował takich zachowań. Zdecyduj się.

Kierżakow zdecydował się natychmiast.

— No bo, do licha, ja lepiej rzucam od niego! Wcale nie wypadł tak świetnie na testach. To dlaczego on dostał moją pozycję na skrzydle? Gdyby mnie trener zostawił na prawej stronie... — urwał, jakby zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że pozwala sobie na zbyt dużo. Bogdan spokojnie przeczekał ten wybuch. W słowach chłopaka pobrzmiewało wyraźne rozżalenie.

— Nie po to przesunąłem cię na środek, żeby ci zrobić na złość, tylko dlatego, że masz największe doświadczenie. To odpowiedzialna rola. Rzucić celnie do obręczy z trudnej pozycji nie jest łatwo, ale przejąć kafla, ściągnąć na siebie przeciwnika, zrobić sobie miejsce i jeszcze celnie podać do partnera z zespołu — o, to jest prawdziwa sztuka. Sądziłem, że to rozumiesz. — Urwał na chwilę. — Kumplować się nie musicie, ale wzajemnie szanować już tak.

— Mnie nikt taryfy ulgowej nie dawał, jak zaczynałem — mruknął Kierżakow. — Starsi zawodnicy ciągle mnie gnoili.

Bogdan pomyślał, że jeżeli zachowywał się wtedy tak samo zarozumiale jak teraz to nic dziwnego.

— To jeszcze nie znaczy, że sam musisz równie źle traktować młodszych kolegów. Głupio zrobiłeś, zrażając ich do siebie. Dużo mogliby się od ciebie nauczyć, a teraz na złość tobie będą robić wszystko na odwrót i każdy na tym straci, a najwięcej drużyna. A jeżeli chodzi o tę miotłę, to nie myśl, że Kola został w jakiś specjalny sposób wyróżniony. Tłumaczyłem to już, ale powtórzę jeszcze raz. Będzie na niej latał, ale tylko na treningach i meczach tak, jakby mu ją wypożyczono. Własnej na razie nie ma, ale w jego interesie jest, żeby teraz gniótł rodziców o nową, bo nie będzie miał na czym trenować, jak pojedzie do domu na wakacje. W sumie mógłby już zacząć, akurat za cztery miesiące będzie do odebrania. — Bogdan z wielką niechęcią pomyślał o systemie, jaki tu funkcjonował. — Miotła sama za zawodnika nie lata — podjął. — Fakt, że może dużo ułatwić, ale naprawdę sądzisz, że Witja osiąga tak dobre wyniki dzięki temu, że lata na Wichrze? Każdy by powiedział, że to nie jest odpowiednia miotła dla szukającego, bo jest zbyt sztywna, zbyt długa i wcale nie najbardziej zwrotna.

— No dobry jest, to fakt — wymamrotał Kierżakow, chociaż widać było, że te słowa z trudem przychodzą mu przez gardło. Jednak Krum nie grał na pozycji ścigającego i nie stanowił dla niego w żaden sposób konkurencji. — Ale Wichry są jednocześnie dość sprężyste, prawda? Tylko nie każdemu to pasuje.

— Owszem, trzeba wiedzieć, jak na nich latać.

— No, ale tak czy inaczej to, na czym się lata, nie jest bez znaczenia — stwierdził Kierżakow, trochę już rozchmurzony. — Nikt przecież nie lata teraz na Dębowych Gromach, trenerze, ciągle się konstruuje szybsze miotły... Mówi się, że gdyby nasi mieli Nimbusy, to bez problemu przeszliby eliminacje do Euro. Chciałbym mieć Nimbusa — westchnął, a Bogdan taktownie nie wspomniał, że głównym problemem Rosjan w ostatnich eliminacjach był kompletny bałagan w kadrze, którego żaden z trzech kolejnych trenerów nie potrafił opanować. Zawodnicy kłócili się między sobą i ze związkiem, a poszło głównie o pieniądze, obiecane im za awans do mistrzostw, z czego Resort Sportu usiłował się w pewnym momencie wycofać. Gdy wreszcie kwestie finansowe zostały rozstrzygnięte, a Rosjanie po kolejnej zmianie szkoleniowca zaczęli grać z głową, mieli już za duże straty

— Owszem, nie jest to kompletnie bez znaczenia... — zgodził się Bogdan. — Ale i nie jest najważniejsze. Opowiem ci coś i może sam wyciągniesz wnioski. Tę historię znali wszyscy zawodnicy Krogulców z Kielc, klubu, w którym kiedyś grałem. Działo się to w latach trzydziestych. Pewnemu zawodnikowi przed samym meczem zepsuła się miotła. Pożyczyć nie miał od kogo, bo tak się akurat złożyło, że ktoś tam czegoś nie dopilnował i na mecz wyjazdowy nie zabrano części sprzętu, w tym mioteł należących do rezerwy. Zaczęło się robić nerwowo, wszystko wskazywało na to, że Krogulce będą zmuszone grać w osłabieniu. Zawodnik, zdesperowany, złapał pierwsze, co nawinęło mu się pod rękę, a była to zwykła miotła, której sprzątaczka używała do zamiatania, w pośpiechu rzucił na nią parę czarów, bo drużyny już wychodziły na boisko, i wzbił się w powietrze. Cały mecz na niej zagrał. Krogulce ponoć wtedy wygrały, chociaż nie wiadomo dokładnie z jakim wynikiem, bo co do tego jest kilka różnych wersji.

Kierżakow patrzył na niego sceptycznie, najwyraźniej średnio poruszony tą opowieścią.

— E, to chyba ściema jakaś — powiedział powątpiewająco.

— Może i ściema, chociaż podobno tamten facet znakomicie znał się na zaklęciach, bo zawodowo zajmował się umagicznianiem rzeczy nieożywionych, a w quidditcha grał amatorsko. Wtedy jeszcze Krogulce miały niewielu profesjonalnych graczy. Poza tym grał na pozycji pałkarza albo obrońcy, co do tego też nie ma pewności, ale nawet specjalną ruchliwością się w tym meczu wykazywać nie musiał. Quidditch nie był wtedy tak szybką grą jak teraz. Wystarczyło, że utrzymywał się w powietrzu i przemieszczał mniej więcej w pożądanym kierunku. Ale wiesz, jaki wniosek można z tego wyciągnąć?

Kierżakow milczał, więc najwyraźniej nie wiedział.

— Że jeżeli komuś naprawdę zależy, to wbrew wszelkim przeciwnościom losu będzie uparcie dążył do celu. Dlatego nie ma co oglądać się na innych. To, że Kola lata na Strzale w niczym nie ujmuje twojej Gwieździe. To są miotły dokładnie tej samej klasy. Nikt nie zaczął lepiej ani gorzej rzucać do obręczy w zależności od tego, na czym lata. Jeżeli na Nimbusa Dwa Tysiące wsadzisz kogoś, kto latać nie umie, to prędzej się na tej miotle zabije, niż cokolwiek osiągnie. Zastanów się nad tym, co ci powiedziałem. Z innymi chłopakami też się rozmówię i mam nadzieję, że następny trening zaczniemy z czystą kartą.

* * *

Andreas Meier pracował w Durmstrangu wystarczająco długo, by obserwować przy pracy cały zastęp trenerów. Nie wszyscy byli źli, ale mało kto zagrzewał tu miejsce na dłużej. Niektórzy zwyczajnie nie wytrzymywali presji. Wymagania stawiano im takie, jakby prowadzili co najmniej reprezentację Rosji, patrzono na ręce i bez przerwy wtrącano się w robotę, a niekiedy nawet podsuwano kandydatury uczniów, których koniecznie powinni wybrać do składu. Bielikowi na razie to nie groziło, bo jednak status trenera z dużym doświadczeniem i rozpoznawalnym nazwiskiem robił swoje i budził pewien respekt. Poza tym po brutalnym zderzeniu z rzeczywistością na początku sezonu oczekiwania zdążyły już mocno oklapnąć. Tak naprawdę mało kto wierzył, że na tym etapie zmiana trenera, nawet na najbardziej genialnego, może znacząco wpłynąć na jakość gry drużyny.

Gdyby ktoś spojrzał na całą tę sytuację z boku, mógłby wysnuć wniosek, że Bielik wziął tę robotę na przeczekanie. Ot, parę miesięcy średnio angażującej pracy, byleby dotrwać do rozpoczęcia nowego sezonu. Ale Andreas trochę go znał i wiedział, że nigdy nie odwala roboty na pół gwizdka. Co więcej, Boguś jak to Boguś, zabrał się do tego jak do pięciolatki i zaczął już zabezpieczać przyszłość drużyny, zupełnie ignorując fakt, że jego kontrakt może się skończyć po paru miesiącach.

Przyjemnie było popatrzeć na dobrze zorganizowane treningi. Krótkie wykłady z teorii częściej niż w sali lekcyjnej odbywały się w gabinecie trenera albo w przerwie między jedną a drugą sesją treningową, wprost na stadionie — zawodnicy siadali wtedy gdzie popadnie i uważnie słuchali trenera. Żadnych wygłupów wtedy nie było, jak czasem podczas rozgrzewki, czy w szatni — tylko pełne skupienie, czego osiągnięcie w przypadku gromady uczniów, którzy zazwyczaj pięciu minut nie mogli wytrzymać spokojnie, samo w sobie stanowiło niemały sukces.

— Ta gra nie znosi utartych schematów — mówił Bielik. — Nie można liczyć na to, że przerzuci się kafla z punktu A do punktu B jak po sznurku i pośle się go prosto w środek obręczy. Przeciwnik przejrzy to w mgnieniu oka. Ale nie można też przekombinować z wymyślnymi formacjami i manewrami, bo za wrażenia artystyczne nikt tutaj punktów nie przydziela.

Z początku zawodnicy byli w prawdziwym szoku, że trener nie ogranicza się do prostego wydawania poleceń, a naprawdę dyskutuje z nimi na temat taktyki, zachęcając do tego, by mówili, jaki mają pomysł na grę. Nie przywykli do takiego traktowania. W Durmstrangu od uczniów wymagano przede wszystkim posłuszeństwa, a nauczyciele byli surowi i zdystansowani. Kiedy wydawali jakieś polecenie, oczekiwali, że zostanie ono natychmiast wykonane. Tylko młodsza część grona pedagogicznego, jak Kamzoj, Lenkowa czy Symonowa, mieli bardziej ludzkie podejście. Bogdan jednak tworzył własną kategorię. Wyznawał zasadę, że w grach zespołowych trener nie może za sobą ciągnąć czy pchać ludzi, z którymi pracuje. Wręcz przeciwnie, musiał sprawić, by sami chcieli za nim podążać.

Bez wątpienia potrafił dotrzeć do młodzieży. Wiedział, że z każdym trzeba rozmawiać inaczej. Kierżakow, dotychczas nagminnie dający popisy indywidualizmu, co przysparzało mu tyleż popularności wśród widzów, co niechęci pozostałych zawodników, wreszcie zaczął robić więcej dla drużyny. Oczkow, którego styl gry znakomicie pasował do stwierdzenia, że „obrońcy są szaleni", pod wpływem trenera stawiał bardziej na skuteczność niż widowiskowość obron. Pałkarze przestali sobie wzajemnie przeszkadzać, co było pierwszym krokiem do uporządkowania tej formacji. I nawet mrukliwy Krum zaczął się odzywać na odprawach drużyny, co prawda półgębkiem i przeważnie tylko wtedy, gdy trener zwrócił się bezpośrednio do niego, ale zawsze stanowiło to pewien postęp.

Meier zauważył jednak jeszcze coś, z czego Bogdan chyba nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy. W ciągu tych kilku tygodni wyraźnie odżył. Ta porażka reprezentacji Polski musiała mu jednak mocno dokopać. Inaczej nie izolowałby się tak długo od profesjonalnego quidditcha. Meier pamiętał, że kiedyś dwóch dni nie potrafił usiedzieć spokojnie, ciągle go nosiło. Durmstrang dostarczył Bielikowi wyzwania, którego tak bardzo potrzebował. W swoim czasie uznawano go za specjalistę od spraw beznadziejnych. Gdy obejmował Lwy z Montijo, zespołowi groziła relegacja. Sezon skończyli w połowie stawki, a w następnym wygrali już ligę. To samo było z Wojownikami z Wołgogradu. Meier był ogromnie ciekawy, czy ten szczególny rodzaj magii zadziała na borykający się z bardzo podobnymi problemami Durmstrang.

* * *

Powietrze było ostre i mroźne, a słońce, blade i ledwo widoczne zza czubków strzelistych jodeł i świerków, nie przynosiło ani odrobiny ciepła. Kolorowe proporce na masztach trzepotały na silnym, zimnym wietrze, który dawał się we znaki i na ziemi. Bogdan jednak właściwie nie czuł chłodu. Dzisiaj grali pierwszy mecz i świadomość tego, że znów bierze udział w rywalizacji, rozgrzewała go od środka bardziej niż naprędce rzucone zaklęcie. W takich chwilach czuł, że naprawdę żyje.

Ile czasu minęło, odkąd ostatni raz prowadził drużynę w jakichś rozgrywkach? Z pewnym zdziwieniem uświadomił sobie, że prawie siedem miesięcy. Krótki okres pracy z juniorami Jastrzębi się nie liczył, bo były to tylko treningi głębokiej rezerwy, nie grającej o żadną stawkę. Wspomnienie o mistrzostwach świata z reprezentacją Polski wciąż tkwiło żywo w jego pamięci, ale odkrył, że wreszcie myśli o tym już w nieco inny sposób. To był zamknięty rozdział. Odczuł to szczególnie wyraźnie, gdy przygotowując się do wyjścia na mecz, po raz pierwszy zakładał sportową szatę w barwach Durmstrangu. Miała identyczną kolorystykę jak stroje zawodników — krwistą czerwień z czarnymi elementami. Naszywkę z białym orzełkiem zastępowało godło Durmstrangu z hipogryfem.

Z trybun dobiegało miarowe dudnienie — grupka uczniów przytargała ze sobą bębny i chociaż do rozpoczęcia meczu pozostało jeszcze prawie dwadzieścia minut, już teraz waliła w nie ze wszystkich sił. Na balustradach rozwieszono transparenty drużyn. Przeważała czerwień i czerń Durmstrangu. Największy rozpięto pod lożą honorową, którą zajmowali profesorowie. Wyhaftowany na nim hipogryf nastroszył pióra na karku i stanął dęba, szeroko rozkładając skrzydła. W porównaniu z nim granian Kajaani prezentował się nad wyraz spokojnie. Potrząsnął ciemnoszarą grzywą, z przeciętnym zainteresowaniem spoglądając na boisko z wysokości transparentu wiszącego na balustradzie sektora gości.

Trybuny na stadionie wyglądały na zaskakujące pełne. Przyszła chyba cała szkoła, ale poza młodzieżą i pracownikami dało się dostrzec sporo dorosłych czarodziejów. Meier coś wspominał, że na mecze często przybywali mieszkańcy okolicznych miast. „Okoliczne" należało uznać w tym wypadku za pojęcie względne. Do najbliższej miejscowości było kilkadziesiąt kilometrów. Dla czarodziejów nie stanowiło to jednak żadnej przeszkody, zwłaszcza w Rosji, gdzie wszyscy przywykli do częstego przemieszczania się na spore odległości. Największym w rejonie miastem był Archangielsk. Tamtejsza drużyna, Albatrosy, od dawna już niczego nie wygrała i ludzie, nie licząc najwierniejszych fanów, w końcu stracili cierpliwość, przerzucając się na inne rozrywki. Rozgrywki szkole można było przynajmniej oglądać za darmo, stąd zapewne zainteresowanie meczami Durmstrangu.

— Ale tyle luda to tu już dawno nie widziałem, zwłaszcza w środku sezonu. Zazwyczaj największa frekwencja jest pod sam koniec — stwierdził Meier. — Może nazwisko ich przyciągnęło...

— Czyje nazwisko? — zapytał Bogdan z pewnym roztargnieniem, zajęty myśleniem o odprawie przedmeczowej. Zawodnicy zakończyli już rozgrzewkę i zeszli do szatni, żeby się przebrać.

Andreas uśmiechnął się z lekką kpiną.

— Twoje. Najpierw Pioruny, potem Wojownicy... Masz tutaj wielkie zasługi, można powiedzieć.

— Wiesz tak samo dobrze jak ja, że w quidditchu jesteś tak dobry jak twój ostatni mecz. Moim ostatnim był ten ćwierćfinał z Niemcami, więc nie ma o czym mówić.

Opuścili strefę techniczną i skierowali się w stronę wejścia do długiego tunelu prowadzącego do pomieszczeń stadionu. Przy linii plątało się kilku maluchów z pierwszego roku. Mieli podawać kafla zawodnikom, jeżeli piłka wyjdzie poza boisko. Sprawiali wrażenie niezwykle przejętych tą funkcją. Nieopodal stała grupka czarodziejów, która miała obsługiwać mecz od strony technicznej i dbać o bezpieczeństwo widzów, pilnując, by tłuczki nie wymknęły się spod kontroli. Sędziemu pomagało dwóch asystentów, poza tym był jeszcze jeden arbiter techniczny. Wszystko wyglądało tak samo jak w normalnej lidze. Bogdan stwierdził, że jeżeli chodzi o poziom organizacji spotkań, na razie nie ma się do czego przyczepić.

Gdy wszedł do szatni, zawodnicy natychmiast wbili w niego spojrzenia. Gracze podstawowego składu przebrali się już w reprezentacyjne stroje i na ich obliczach malowały się różne odczucia. Rannankari, kapitan zespołu, mógł imponować opanowaniem. Jako ostatni dołączył do podstawowego składu, więc Bogdan zastanawiał się, czy obarczyć go tą funkcją. Przeważyło jednak to, że podczas treningów zdążył sobie zbudować autorytet w drużynie i przyczynił się do zażegnania konfliktu między Kierżakowem a młodszymi zawodnikami. Sam chodził do szóstej klasy, ale z każdym potrafił się dogadać. Po Oczkowie też nie było widać zdenerwowania. Starannie zapinał rękawice. Trochę zdradziło go tylko to, że czynił to już trzeci raz. Najwyraźniej odpinał je zupełnie bezwiednie, myślami będąc już na boisku. Pietrowa mocno ściskała pałkę z tak zaciętą miną, że na jej widok każdy przeciwnik musiałby nabrać przekonania, że ulgowo ze spotkania z odbitym przez nią tłuczkiem nie wyjdzie. Debiutujący Krum miał tak ponury wyraz twarzy, jakby czekał na niego szafot. Kurczowo zaciskał palce na trzonku swojej miotły. Trudno było stwierdzić, czy się tak szalenie denerwuje czy jest po prostu całkowicie skupiony na mającym się za chwilę rozpocząć spotkaniu. Drugi nowicjusz, Orłowski, był lekko zielony na twarzy. Niestety, miał trochę zbyt mało czasu na przyzwyczajenie się do nowej miotły. Specjalnie zostawał dłużej po godzinach, żeby sobie jeszcze dodatkowo poćwiczyć. Bogdan musiał razem z nim siedzieć na stadionie, bo wedle regulaminu ze szkolnych mioteł można było korzystać tylko pod nadzorem nauczyciela. Pozostawało żywić nadzieję, że zajęty własnym debiutem, meczem i miotłą Orłowski zdoła opanować nerwy. Za dużo mogło się tego wszystkiego na raz nawarstwić. Jakby dla odmiany, Kierżakow wyluzowany był aż do przesady, beztrosko zagadując Tieriechową, która zerkała na niego raczej chłodno. Chyba od dłuższego czasu dość bezskutecznie usiłował ją podrywać. Zamilkł jednak, widząc, że trener ma zamiar zabrać głos. Trochę spokorniał po ich szczerej rozmowie, najwyraźniej przerażony możliwością, że Bielik faktycznie mógłby przesunąć go do rezerwy. Pozostali chłopacy też odpuścili, chociaż naturalne było, że stosunki między nimi nie od razu się naprawią. Na boisku zaczęli jednak zgodniej współpracować, więc z niejakim trudem, lecz wszystko grało.

— No i jak tam nastroje, panie i panowie? — zagadnął. — Pogoda dzisiaj idealna do grania, trochę porywistego wiatru, ale nic więcej.

Odpowiedział mu wybuch entuzjazmu. Nawet ci, którzy czuli się nieco niepewnie, nadrabiali miną. Wszyscy bardzo chcieli wygrać ten mecz, nie tylko dla siebie czy szkoły, ale również dla trenera, który na nich postawił.

— Pamiętajcie, co wiemy o naszym rywalu. Kajaani to nie jest przeciwnik, z którym można się szarpać, i w żadnym przypadku nie można zostawić im zbyt dużo miejsca. Lata się w tę i we w tę, potem patrzy człowiek na tablicę, a tu dziesięć bramek w plecy. Tak grać nam nie wolno.

Zawodnicy pokiwali głowami. Orłowski odzyskał trochę normalnych kolorów na twarzy. Oczkow czwarty raz rozpiął i zapiął rękawice, i wreszcie zostawił je w spokoju. Bogdan zaczął udzielać szczegółowych instrukcji poszczególnym zawodnikom. Wałkowali to przez kilka ostatnich dni, ale nie zaszkodziło skrótowo powtórzyć jeszcze raz.

— Fiedka, oni od samego początku prawie na pewno będą chcieli wyłączyć cię z gry, bo przyzwyczajeni są, że ty najczęściej rzucasz. Trochę ich oszukamy. Pozorujesz atak i podajesz do Koli albo do Elii. Wy macie się urywać i rzucać, jak tylko wyjdziecie na czystą pozycję. Może zanim się połapią, uda nam się zdobyć parę bramek. Timo, Lena, pamiętajcie, żeby nie zostawiać dziury w środku boiska. Wszystkie akcje musimy im rozbijać jeszcze na ich własnej połowie, bo jak się przedrą, to już ich nie zatrzymamy. Lowa, jesteś ostatnią linią obrony. Nie zapędzaj się za daleko w pole, ale jak się da, to kasuj wszystkie dośrodkowania. Ostatnio mało grali skrzydłami, wszystko walili w środek, więc jest szansa, że nie zmienili zwyczaju. Witja, zobaczymy, jak się mecz ułoży, ale nie spiesz się ze złapaniem znicza, tak jak się umawialiśmy.

Krum z powagą pokiwał głową. Założenie taktyczne wydawało się dość śmiałe — najpierw mieli spróbować trochę sobie odbić straty poniesione z Kajaani w poprzednim meczu. Zawsze istniało ryzyko, że przeciwnik będzie dążył do szybkiego rozstrzygnięcia spotkania, ale w takim wypadku Krum miał im w tym przeszkadzać. Bogdan zakładał jednak, że Kajaani planuje wykorzystać Durmstrang jako dostarczyciela punktów. Biorąc pod uwagę to, jakie wrażenie drużyna zostawiła po sobie po pierwszej połowie sezonu, mieli wszelkie prawo ich nie doceniać.

Do szatni zajrzał Meier.

— Bogdan, już pora.

Bielik skinął głową, po czym zwrócił się do drużyny:

— Panie i panowie, no to do dzieła.

Zawodnicy podnieśli się ze swoich miejsc i ruszyli ku wyjściu, żegnani życzeniami powodzenia, które składali im koleżanki i koledzy z rezerwy. Pereinow życzliwie walnął w plecy Orłowskiego, nie kryjąc żalu, że sam dziś nie zagra. Daniłowa ścisnęła Oczkowa za rękę i szybko pocałowała w policzek.

Kibiców Kajaani była zaledwie garstka, ale jakimś cudem podczas powitania wychodzących na murawę drużyn i odczytywania nazwisk zawodników zdołali zrobić znacznie większy hałas niż uczniowie Durmstrangu. Reprezentacja została przywitana raczej chłodno i Bogdan zaczął podejrzewać, że poszło jakieś odgórne polecenie, żeby wszyscy bez wyjątku przyszli na mecz. Niewiara w jakikolwiek sukces drużyny była chyba już nieźle zakorzeniona. Z drugiej strony grupa bębniarzy robiła, co mogła. Bielik zerknął w tamtą stronę. Nie widział dokładnie ich twarzy, bo siedzieli za daleko, ale wydawało mu się, że najbardziej aktywny jest jasnowłosy chłopak wyglądający na ucznia trzeciego albo czwartego roku. W każdym razie wybijał rytm z największym zaangażowaniem.

Wylosowano strony boiska. Durmstrangowi przypadło prawo wyboru. Rannankari zerknął na proporce, by upewnić się co do kierunku wiatru i bez wahania wskazał lewą połowę. Przeciwnik już na samym początku miał mieć utrudnione zadanie, bowiem wszystkie ataki zmuszony był przeprowadzać pod wiatr. Kapitanowie uścisnęli sobie dłonie i dołączyli do swoich zespołów. Sędzia położył skrzynię z tłuczkami, kaflem i zniczem w obrębie koła środkowego, a gracze obydwu drużyn stanęli dookoła w dwóch luźnych półokręgach. Obrońcy byli nieco cofnięci, żeby szybciej dotrzeć do swoich obręczy. Zgodnie z zasadami wszyscy mogli wzbić się w powietrze dopiero po uwolnieniu piłek.

Pierwsze z szalonym wizgiem wystrzeliły tłuczki, chwilę później w powietrze wzbił się znicz, tak szybko, że przypominał świetlistą smugę. Ostatni był kafel, silnie podrzucony przez sędziego, który w tym samym momencie gwizdnięciem dał znać, że spotkanie zostało oficjalnie rozpoczęte.

Durmstrang zaczął trochę nerwowo, co pozwoliło Kaajani na szybkie przejęcie kafla. Jeden z ich ścigających faktycznie usiłował dośrodkować głęboko w pole bramkowe, ale Oczkow był na to przygotowany i pokazał, że nie z nim takie numery. Dopadł piłki tuż przed wychodzącym na pozycję napastnikiem Finów i pewnie ją chwycił.

Kierżakow, gdy tylko dostał kafla, ruszył do szalonej szarży na obręcze przeciwnika, ściągając na siebie ścigających przeciwnika, którzy kompletnie przeoczyli fakt, że Orłowski i Tieriechowa pozostali niepilnowani. Pałkarze Kajaani usiłowali, co prawda, zepchnąć ze swojej połowy napastników Durmstrangu, ale nie mogli zbyt silnie przyłożyć w tłuczki, żeby nie posłać ich w stronę swojego defensywnego zawodnika. Tuż przed polem bramkowym Kierżakow zamarkował rzut na górną obręcz i nagle odbił ostro w górę i w bok, tak szybko, że większość widzów była przekonana, że kafel leci wprost w ręce rzucającego się do interwencji obrońcy. Ale piłka zmierzała już do Orłowskiego, który znajdował się kilka metrów niżej. Wszystko było idealnie zgrane w czasie. Ćwiczyli to na treningach dziesiątki razy, aż do znudzenia. Nikołaj bez żadnego zastanowienia cisnął kafel do dolnej obręczy. Piłka odbiła się od krawędzi, ale przeleciała na drugą stronę. Durmstrang zdobył pierwsze dziesięć punktów.

Kajaani odpowiedziało kontrą. Tym razem poszli do ataku całą formacją. Przypominało to w zamyśle głowę jastrzębia, ale równie dobrze mógłby to być taran. Pałkarze Durmstrangu trochę zaspali, a i ścigający nie cofnęli się w porę na swoją połowę, żeby wspomóc obrońcę. Oczkow wyciągnął się jak struna, ale zaledwie musnął kafla końcami palców. Prowadzenie Instytutu potrwało niecałą minutę.

Kafel, podany zza linii końcowej, wrócił na boisko i gra toczyła się dalej. Bogdan, stojąc z zadartą głową tuż przy krawędzi strefy technicznej, nie odrywał wzroku od swoich zawodników, starając się patrzeć w kilku różnych kierunkach jednocześnie. Przeciwnik robił wszystko, żeby wytrącić reprezentację Durmstrangu z rytmu i przejąć kontrolę nad grą. Czy jego gracze nie zapomną o tym, co trenowali?

Nie zapomnieli. Kierżakow śmigał jak szalony w środku boiska, asekurowany przez Orłowskiego i Tieriechową. Przepychali się ostro w walce o kafla ze ścigającymi przeciwnika, którzy wcale nie zamierzali oddać im pola. Gra toczyła się od obręczy do obręczy, nabierając coraz większego tempa. Obrońcy mieli pełne ręce roboty. Sędzia kilka razy odgwizdał faule, ale na razie nikogo jeszcze nie uziemił na dwie minuty. Skończyło się na ostrzeżeniach i przyznaniu rzutów wolnych. Krum i szukająca Finów trzymali się z daleka od tego całego zamieszania, krążąc nad boiskiem na wysokim pułapie i wypatrując znicza.

Pałkarze obydwu drużyn starali się przejąć kontrolę nad tłuczkami, ale i jedna, i druga strona grała trochę chaotycznie, popełniając sporo błędów, więc nikt nie zdołał sobie wyrobić trwałej przewagi. Bogdan zrobił mentalną notatkę, żeby podczas przerwy porozmawiać o tym ze swoimi zawodnikami. Nie chodziło nawet o to, że Pietrowa czy Rannankari grali źle. Po prostu brakowało jeszcze między nimi komunikacji, a to dało się wypracować tylko na drodze długiej praktyki. Nic dziwnego, że na całym świecie najlepszymi duetami pałkarzy były dobrze znające się nawzajem osoby, rodzeństwo albo bliscy przyjaciele.

Skąpy z początku doping zaczął przybierać na sile. Dudnienie bębnów utonęło w ogólnym rejwachu, który panował na trybunach. Szybka gra Durmstrangu i dużo ataków skrzydłami mogło się podobać, zwłaszcza że Instytut zaczął wysuwać się na prowadzenie. Komentator odzywał się z rzadka, informując tylko o nazwiskach zawodników, którzy zdobyli gole i, w przypadku braku sukcesu po stronie ścigających, o dobrze wykonanych interwencjach obrońców. Bielikowi bardziej pasował taki system; pomimo kilkuletniego pobytu w Anglii nigdy nie przyzwyczaił się do brytyjskiego zwyczaju szczegółowego komentowania całego meczu.

Trzy bramki później Finowie wreszcie połapali się, co się dzieje. Ich trener poprosił o czas. Sędzia przerwał grę, a zawodnicy obydwu drużyn wylądowali w strefie technicznej, żeby odebrać instrukcje od swoich szkoleniowców.

— Dobra, oni teraz zmienią krycie na indywidualne — powiedział Bogdan do ścigających. — Musicie się im prędzej urywać, uważajcie, co się dzieje za waszymi plecami. Fiedka, Elia, spróbujcie z zamianą pozycji. Timo, wyjdź bardziej do przodu, będziesz asekurować atak, Lena, zwróć uwagę na prawą stronę, za dużo piłek tamtędy przechodzi. — Na tabliczce z wyrysowanymi konturami boiska szybko nakreślił kredą nowe ustawienie.

Zawodnicy wrócili na boisko. Gra zrobiła się nieco mniej uporządkowana, Tieriechowa, zwinniejsza od swoich kolegów, częściej niż oni przechwytywała kafla. Potem przekazywała piłkę Kierżakowowi, który od razu pędził z nią pod obręcze przeciwnika. Pomny instrukcji trenera nie starał się rzucać sam, tylko zrobić miejsce i podać do Orłowskiego, który jakoś zawsze potrafił się wkręcić w pole bramkowe Finów, nadlatując to ostro z boku, to z góry. Strzała nieźle nadawała się do takich manewrów, bo mogła skręcić niemalże w miejscu. Nie każdy rzut kończył się powodzeniem, ale Durmstrang miał w tym aspekcie wyraźną przewagę.

Finowie trochę stracili chłodną głowę. Ich pałkarz, nie widząc innego wyjścia, w pewnym momencie zaszarżował wprost na Tieriechową, żeby jakoś powstrzymać jej atak, za co został uziemiony przez sędziego na dwie minuty. Durmstrang wykorzystał grę w przewadze i zdobył kolejną bramkę.

Kajaani nie było jednak przeciwnikiem, który pozwoliłby sobie całkowicie odebrać inicjatywę. Też potrafili się przedrzeć na połowę Durmstrangu i przypuścić atak na ich obręcze. Pałkarze jakoś nie byli w stanie ich skutecznie zatrzymać. Oczkow na szczęście łatał błędy defensywy. Jego śmiałe wyjścia pozwoliły zażegnać masę niebezpiecznych sytuacji, a zwinny był jak kot. Ścigający Kajaani, chociaż śmigali na swoich miotłach naprawdę szybko, to jednak grali dość przewidywalnie i faktycznie raz za razem, aż do znudzenia, usiłowali dośrodkowywać. Oczkow zaś znakomicie bronił górnych piłek. Co więcej, potrafił dobrze ocenić sytuację na boisku, a jego precyzyjne i długie podania przy wznowieniu gry pozwalały ścigającym Durmstrangu szybciej iść do kontry. Raz, widząc, że Kierżakowa pozostawiono kompletnie bez opieki, nie wahał się ani chwili. Zamachnął się i wspaniałym wyrzutem podał do niego piłkę przez całą długość boiska. Fiodor nie zmarnował takiej okazji i rzucił wprost do górnej obręczy. Obrońca Kajaani nie miał żadnych szans.

Durmstrang wciąż prowadził, ale skrzydłowi Instytutu zaczęli nagle sporo partaczyć i konsekwentnie obijać wszystko naokoło obręczy z obrońcą Finów włącznie, znacząco poprawiając mu tym samym statystki. W ciągu blisko dziesięciu minut ani razu nie trafili do celu. W tym samym czasie Kajaani odgryzło się dwiema bramkami. Bogdan poprosił o przerwę w grze.

— Ile mamy czasu do końca meczu? — zapytał Orłowskiego i Tieriechowej, ledwie ścigający dotknęli stopami ziemi. Kierżakowa się nie czepiał, bo wrócili do ustawienia z nim jako rozgrywającym, więc bezpośrednio na bramki nie rzucał.

Obydwoje zamrugali oczami ze zdziwienia. Pytanie zabrzmiało nieco osobliwie, bo przecież każdy wiedział, że w quidditchu limitu czasu nie ma.

— Rety, nie mam pojęcia — powiedział Nikołaj trochę bezradnie. Spojrzał z nadzieją na Elwirę. Dziewczynie najwyraźniej coś zaczęło świtać, bo stwierdziła przytomnie:

— Chyba nieograniczoną ilość? To znaczy, dopóki ktoś nie złapie znicza.

— No właśnie — potwierdził Bielik. — To czemu się tak spieszycie? To nie piłka ręczna, gdzie jest tylko godzina. Tu trzeba spokojnie. Mamy dużo czasu.

— Ale Kalmari już się czai na znicza — zauważył Nikołaj.

— To niech się czai, Witja ją wykiwa.

Krum ani nie potwierdził, ani nie zaprzeczył, ale jego spojrzenie było czujne i spokojne. Bogdan miał pewność, że trzyma sytuację pod kontrolą, zatem bez udzielania mu żadnych dodatkowych wskazówek po skrzydłowych zajął się z kolei rozgrywającym:

— Fiedka...

— Tak, wiem, ja podaję, oni rzucają — powiedział pospiesznie Kierżakow. — Ale to się aż prosiło...

— Chciałem powiedzieć, że to była ładna bramka i słuszna decyzja. Niestety, to jest numer tylko na raz, oni nam więcej takiej luki nie zostawią. Ale jak tylko trafi się okazja do kontry to nawet się nie zastanawiaj, tylko dawaj do przodu.

Miał jeszcze parę uwag do pałkarzy, a właściwie do Pietrowej. Czas uciekał, sędzia już niecierpliwie zerkał na zegarek.

— Lena, naprawdę możesz się oddalić od pola bramkowego, nie musisz się go tak kurczowo trzymać. Idź więcej za akcją, patrz gdzie się te tłuczki znajdują.

— No właśnie — wtrącił się Oczkow. — Nie pętaj mi się tak przed nosem, bo ja nic nie widzę.

— Tłuczek wprost na ciebie leciał, chciałam go zatrzymać — mruknęła niepewnie dziewczyna.

— I co z tego? — Obrońca beztrosko wzruszył ramionami. — Uchyliłbym się.

— Dobra — zirytowała się nagle Pietrowa. — Następnym razem nic nie zrobię. Jak oberwiesz prosto w twarz, to już taki przystojny nie będziesz.

— Czyli uważasz, że jestem przystojny? — zapytał Oczkow z szalonym zainteresowaniem. — A może ci się podob... Ał! — jęknął, bo Daniłowa, która stała nieopodal, walnęła go w ramię. Najwyraźniej Nadieżdzie nie podobało się, że jej chłopak podrywa inną dziewczynę. — Ej, za co mnie bijesz? — zapytał z przesadną pretensją. Wygłupiał się oczywiście, bo przez ochraniacz nawet tego szturchnięcia nie poczuł.

Sędzia gwizdnięciem dał znać, że wznawia spotkanie. Zawodnicy prędko wrócili na boisko. Mecz trwał już ponad godzinę. Durmstrang trochę zwolnił tempo. Zgodnie z zaleceniami ścigający starali się rzucać mniej, ale dokładniej. Wychodziło im to całkiem nieźle, chociaż Orłowski raz się fatalnie pomylił i z rozpędu, zamiast podać do Tieriechowej, rzucił kafla wprost do ścigającego przeciwnika. Pietrowa zaczęła śmielej wychodzić do przodu i faktycznie, zgodnie z zapowiedzią, raz przepuściła jeden z tłuczków, który polecał wprost na Oczkowa. Obrońca zrobił pętlę i jakoś się wywinął, a piłka oddaliła się szukać innej ofiary. Bogdan tylko pokręcił głową. To mogła być potencjalnie niebezpieczna sytuacja, bo tłuczek naprawdę potrafił zrobić krzywdę zawodnikom. Jeżeli chodziło o grę defensywy należało jeszcze włożyć w to mnóstwo pracy. Trzeba będzie to omówić na najbliższym treningu...

Bielik, tak jak każdy dobry trener quidditcha, miał do perfekcji opanowaną umiejętność rejestrowania kilku akcji rozgrywających się w różnych punktach boiska jednocześnie. Coś, zapewne jakaś siła wyższa, kazało mu nagle spojrzeć na Kruma, który znajdował się tak wysoko nad boiskiem, że w pierwszym momencie można by go wziąć za szybującego ptaka. Kalmari, szukająca Kajaani, krążyła na tym samym pułapie. Znicz, który nie lubił zamieszania, często uciekał bardzo daleko w górę i tam najłatwiej było go wypatrzeć. Krum właśnie go dostrzegł. Gwałtownie zanurkował, mocno pochylając się nad trzonkiem swojej miotły. Jego przeciwniczka niemal jednocześnie wykonała ten sam manewr.

To było istne szaleństwo. Szukająca Finów świetnie trzymała się na miotle i wcale nie zamierzała łatwo oddać pola Krumowi. Długie poły szat zawodników i ciemne włosy dziewczyny, związane w koński ogon, trzepotały mocno na wietrze. Obydwoje mijali się w serii zwodów dosłownie o centymetry, ścigając umykającego zygzakami znicza, który najpierw okrążył całe boisko, a potem próbował zniknąć im z pola widzenia, ponownie wzbijając się na wyższy pułap. Inni zawodnicy przestali się liczyć, cała publiczność z zapartym tchem śledziła dwójkę szukających. Niektórzy wstali ze swoich miejsc, żeby lepiej widzieć. Rezerwowi Durmstrangu poderwali się z ławki, dopingując Kruma. Nawet Meier, zawsze spokojny niezależnie od okoliczności, przyłączył się do okrzyków. Zwykle stateczne ciało pedagogiczne nie stanowiło wyjątku. Pierwsza zerwała się Symonowa, wymachując kapeluszem, później Karkarow, dalej Kamzoj i Lenkowa, a potem już cała reszta. Tylko Kiriński, łatwy to rozpoznania po długiej, białej brodzie i włosach, siedział jak gdyby nigdy nic, najwyraźniej zupełnie nieporuszony tym, co działo się na boisku. Wszyscy inni jednak krzyczeli ile sił w płucach.

Znicz zatoczył pętlę i znów ostro ruszył w dół. Szukający runęli za nim, pikując niczym para drapieżnych ptaków i nabierając coraz większej prędkości. Jeden drobny błąd, zbyt gwałtowny ruch trzonka czy zawadzenie o ogon miotły przeciwnika i skutki mogłyby okazać się tragiczne. Obydwoje zaczęliby koziołkować w powietrzu i niechybnie roztrzaskaliby się o ziemię. Przy tej szybkości żadne zaklęcia spowalniające by im nie pomogły. Margines błędu wynosił zero. Bogdan prawie nie mrugał, starając się jednym okiem śledzić znicza, a drugim Wiktora.

— No dalej, dawaj — mruknął pod nosem. — Dasz radę.

Mała, złota piłeczka mknęła teraz tuż nad ziemią, a szukający wciąż jeszcze nie przerwali nurkowania, chcąc się do niej jak najbardziej zbliżyć. Wrzask publiczności na stadionie przybierał na sile, aż stał się ogłuszający. Przypominał brzęczenie roju wściekłych szerszeni.

W ostatniej chwili zawodnicy poderwali miotły; Wiktor wykonał manewr niezwykle płynnym ruchem, niemal nie tracąc prędkości i o ułamek sekundy później niż szukająca Kajaani. Wicher może i był sztywną miotłą, ale idealnie wyważoną, co pozwalało na bardzo precyzyjne ewolucje. Udało mu się zyskać odrobinę przewagi. Niewiele, metr, może półtora, ale to wystarczyło. Przechylił się i wyciągnął rękę, sięgając po znicza.

Po chwili już wznosił się spokojnie, trzymając w dłoni trzepoczącą drobnymi skrzydełkami piłeczkę, i nawet lekko się uśmiechnął. Sędzia gwizdnął przeciągle trzy razy, sygnalizując zakończenie meczu. Durmstrang wygrał dwieście dziewięćdziesiąt do siedemdziesięciu.

Wiktor nie postawił nawet dobrze stóp na ziemi, a już tonął w objęciach kolegów i koleżanek z drużyny. Rezerwowi byli przy nim pierwsi — wyskoczyli z ławki niemal równo z pierwszym gwizdkiem sędziego. Stopniowo dołączyła do nich reszta reprezentantów, rzucając miotły gdzie popadło.

— Niech skonam, czegoś takiego to już dawno nie widziałem. — Andreasowi jakoś udało się przekrzyczeć potworny ryk, jaki wybuchł na trybunach za ich plecami. — Oni mają najlepszą szukającą w całej stawce, no, może poza Dragogradem. Jak on ją wyprzedził, rety, myślałem, że się pozabijają...

Bogdan skinął głową z satysfakcją. Instynkt go nie zawiódł, słusznie postawił na Kruma. Ten chłopak mógł pociągnąć za sobą całą drużynę, może nawet zagwarantować Durmstrangowi upragnione zwycięstwo w lidze. Bielik daleki był od stanu szalonej euforii, ale czuł, że serce bije mu szybciej, żywiej, a krew prędzej płynie w żyłach. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo mu tego brakowało.

Znów był w grze.

_c.d.n._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-reading: Merryloon.

— Na Rasputina, nie sądziłam, że dożyję momentu, w którym Durmstrang urządzi nam takie widowisko! — zawołała entuzjastycznie Zarina Symonowa. Nagły podmuch wiatru chciał jej zerwać z głowy kapelusz, ale szybko go złapała, nie pozwalając mu odfrunąć. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. — Słowo daję, jeszcze parę takich występów i będziemy mogli zacząć sprzedawać bilety.

Nauczycielka animagii, podobnie jak dyrektor i kilkoro nauczycieli, zaraz po meczu zeszła do strefy technicznej, żeby porozmawiać z trenerem. Bogdan miał wprawdzie zamiar zagonić swoich zawodników do szatni i urządzić odprawę jeszcze „na gorąco", ale ostatecznie postanowił to nieco odsunąć w czasie. Raz, że tłum uczniów, który spłynął z trybun na murawę, skutecznie blokował wejście do pomieszczeń stadionu, a dwa, że musiałby być potworem bez serca, odbierając zawodnikom możliwość nacieszenia się zwycięstwem.

Karkarow puszył się jak paw, skubiąc swoją kozią bródkę. Był wyraźnie zadowolony.

— Krum, mówi pan? Trzeci rok? No, no, nawet nie podejrzewałem, że mamy tu takie talenty. — Spojrzał na szukającego, a lód w jego oczach jakby nieco stopniał. Bielik zdążył się już zorientować, że Karkarow traktuje uczniów jako zbiorowość, dostrzegając ich indywidualność tylko w momencie, gdy czymś się wyróżniali — pozytywnie albo negatywnie. Istnienie Wiktora właśnie na dobre odcisnęło się w jego świadomości.

Sam Krum wyglądał na zakłopotanego ogromem atencji, którą został obdarzony. Wyrósł na nowego bohatera Durmstrangu. Zawodnikom nie pozwolono nawet wykonać rundy honorowej wokół boiska. Na murawę wysypał się tłum fanów, otaczając drużynę ścisłym pierścieniem. Każdy chciał z nimi porozmawiać, pogratulować, czy po prostu popatrzeć z bliska na złotego znicza, którego Wiktor wciąż ściskał w dłoni. Jedna rzecz się nigdy nie zmieni — gdy wygrywasz, jesteś bogiem. Patrząc na swoich młodych zawodników, otoczonych wianuszkiem nowych fanów, Bogdan miał ogromną nadzieję, że woda sodowa nie uderzy im do głów.

Finowie zeszli już do szatni. Zaraz po zakończeniu meczu Bogdan wymienił uścisk dłoni z ich trenerem i pogratulował im świetnej gry. Szkoleniowiec Kajaani też wyraził swój podziw dla umiejętności Kruma i zorganizowania drużyny Durmstrangu, ale konwersacja, aczkolwiek uprzejma, była bardzo krótka. Myślami znajdował się już wyraźnie gdzie indziej, najpewniej przy swoich zawodnikach. Teraz musiał zrobić wszystko, żeby podnieść drużynę na duchu. Dla młodzieży porażki były szczególnie bolesne. Ostatnia boisko opuściła Kalmari, wyraźnie podłamana, chociaż nie miała sobie przecież nic do zarzucenia.

— No, ale ten ścigający jak rzucił kafla wprost do przeciwnika... — Głos Karkarowa wyrwał Bogdana z zamyślenia. — Czy to nie ten, któremu sprawiliśmy miotłę? Co to w ogóle było? — zapytał z wyraźnym niesmakiem, nie zważając na to, że stojący w pobliżu zawodnicy wszystko świetnie słyszą, w tym Nikołaj, autor pechowego podania do ścigającego Kajaani.

— Nic się nie stało, młody zapomniał po prostu, w jakich kolorach gramy — skwitował Bogdan, ku wyraźnej uldze Orłowskiego.

Stadion powoli się opróżniał. Część widzów skierowała się do strefy deportacyjnej, ku której wiódł długi, szeroki tunel wydrążony w śniegu. Uczniowie, powiewając transparentami i czerwono-czarnymi szalikami, mniejszymi lub większymi grupkami wracali do zamku.

Bogdan chętnie zwołałby już zawodników, ale przeszkodził mu w tym woźny. Jefensjewiejowi Krum przypominał szukającego Dasajewa, grającego w Piorunach przed czterdziestu pięciu laty, i koniecznie musiał podzielić się tą wzruszającą informacją z trenerem. Minęło dobrych parę minut, nim Bielik zdołał się od niego uwolnić. Nie zdążył nawet zrobić kroku, gdy ku jego zdumieniu podszedł do niego jakiś dziennikarz i to w dodatku z Polski, z tego co zrozumiał korespondent „Kafla". Znalazł się tu niejako przy okazji. Miał zrelacjonować mecz Piorunów ze Spartanami, jedno z najważniejszych spotkań w lidze rosyjskiej, który odbywał się nazajutrz. Redaktor naczelny uznał, że może pojechać dzień wcześniej i przy okazji załatwić jeszcze drugie wydarzenie, bo z Durmstrangu do Piotrogradu było jedynie około tysiąca kilometrów. Odpowiednie namiary zdobyli z najwyższym trudem, po znajomości, chcąc odpowiedzieć na zapotrzebowania kibiców. Ludzie byli podobno niezwykle zainteresowani, co obecnie dzieje się z byłym trenerem reprezentacji Polski.

Chłopak wyglądał na bardzo młodego, raczej na stażystę niż dziennikarza. Dwa czy trzy pytania zadał nawet całkiem sensowne, chociaż widać było, że o rosyjskiej lidze szkolnej nie ma zielonego pojęcia i pierwszy raz znalazł się na takim meczu. Trochę dziwne wrażenie sprawiało, że co i rusz zerkał do swojego notesu, a im częściej to robił, tym bardziej robił się zdenerwowany i zakłopotany. Wreszcie zupełnie przestał notować to, co mówił Bielik.

— Co pan ma tam zapisane? — zainteresował się wreszcie Bogdan, trochę zniecierpliwiony. Nie mógł z nim stać tutaj przez resztę dnia, chciał wreszcie omówić z drużyną mecz. Większość zawodników zeszła już do szatni, tylko Kierżakow i Orłowski wciąż jeszcze z ożywieniem rozmawiali z kolegami i koleżankami, którzy obserwowali ich wyczyny z widowni. Wokół Nikołaja zgromadził się spory tłumek jego rówieśników. Popularność ścigającego wyraźnie wzrosła. Ktoś triumfalnie wykrzykiwał, że na razie wszystko się zgadza i że hipogryf dobrze przepowiedział wynik meczu. Bielik, słuchając tego jednym uchem, poważnie zaniepokoił się o swoją znajomość rosyjskiego. Chyba coś źle zrozumiał... I ta nieszczęsna sierota dziennikarska, czemu on się tak trząsł jak osika? Bogdan, chociaż miał charakter, to jednak klątwami na prawo i lewo nie ciskał; nawet wtedy, gdy niektóre pismaki z obsmarowujących go w okresie niepowodzeń brukowców w pełni sobie zasłużyły na to, żeby jakąś oberwać. — Może niech pan to po prostu pokaże...

Dziennikarz widocznie zgłupiał z tych nerwów, bo pokazał Bielikowi swój notes. Była w nim luźna karteczka z naprędce skreśloną notką, innym charakterem pisma niż zapiski chłopaka.

Zapytaj go, dlaczego przyjął taką byle jaką ofertę. Tylko ostrożnie, bo się zdenerwuje.

Gdy Bogdan powoli podniósł wzrok na dziennikarza, ten wyglądał tak, jakby chciał zapaść się pod ziemię. Chwycił swój notes, przyciskając go do piersi, najwyraźniej nastawiony na natychmiastową ucieczkę.

— Niech się pan nie gniewa — jęknął błagalnie. — Naczelny mi kazał, a ja nie wiedziałem, jak o to zapytać. No bo u nas to się mówi różne rzeczy, taka przedwczesna trenerska emerytura, i że jakby to był klub, to można by jeszcze zrozumieć, bo Ruskie pewnie kasą sypnęły, ale ile można zarabiać w jakiejś tam szkole? Więc to pewnie taka ucie... — urwał gwałtownie. — Rety, ja tego wszystkiego nie miałem panu mówić — zakończył z rozpaczliwą rezygnacją.

Bielik w pierwszym odruchu chciał go spławić, ale w porę się opanował. Ostatecznie chłopak nie był nic winny, że miał naczelnego idiotę.

— Powiem coś panu i niech to pan dokładnie zanotuje. Nigdy przed niczym nie uciekałem, ani przed wyzwaniem, ani tym bardziej przed odpowiedzialnością. Ale na temat mojej pracy z kadrą Polski, decyzji, jakich podjąłem na ostatnich mistrzostwach, i ich skutków nie będę więcej rozmawiać. W swoim czasie powiedziałem już wszystko, co miałem do powiedzenia. Zaś co do oferty Durmstrangu... Durmstrang sam się do mnie zgłosił. Znaleźli się w trudnej sytuacji, chcieli, by pomóc im przebudować drużynę. Nie miałem akurat żadnych zobowiązań, więc pomyślałem: dlaczego nie? Zawsze to coś nowego. Tutaj, jak sądzę, mogę przynajmniej spróbować zrobić jakąś różnicę i coś zmienić. I nie mam poczucia, że wszystkie moje pomysły trafiają w próżnię. To jest ta podstawowa różnica. Sam pan widział, jak tu jest wszystko zorganizowane. To są normalne rozgrywki na wysokim poziomie. Gdyby nasze ministerstwo tak samo inwestowało w rozwój dzieciaków...

— Ale Akademia ma przecież teraz nowy stadion — odważył się wtrącić dziennikarz. — I to właśnie ministerstwo do niego dołożyło.

— Zgadza się. Ale jest jeszcze coś innego. Szkołę musiał pan skończyć niedawno, więc pewnie doskonale pamięta, ile meczów gra drużyna Akademii w ciągu roku?

Dziennikarz zawahał się na moment.

— No, tak z cztery, pięć.

— Właśnie, w zależności od tego, jak uda się dograć terminy z innymi szkołami. A tutaj w całym sezonie Durmstrang gra takich meczów szesnaście. Zresztą tu nie o Akademię chodzi. Problem jest taki, że młodzi ludzie nie mają się u nas gdzie rozwijać. Kończą szkołę, chcą grać i wpadają w czarną dziurę, bo nie ma dla nich rozgrywek, odkąd zlikwidowano u nas młodzieżową ligę. Mogą tylko tkwić w rezerwie i czekać na swoją szansę. Czasami tylko odbywają się jakieś mecze z udziałem młodzików, ale to jest oddolna inicjatywa kilku klubów, które jakoś potrafią się dogadać między sobą. A co w tym czasie robi związek? Myśli, jak rozwiązać ten problem?

Dziennikarz pilnie wszystko notował, tak szybko, że o mało co nie przebił piórem kartki na wylot. Opinia trenera na temat nieudolności Polskiego Związku Quidditcha, który własnymi idiotycznymi decyzjami przyczynił się do całkowitego rozkładu systemu szkolenia, była co prawda znakomicie znana, ale kulisy jego zatrudnienia w Durmstrangu już nie. Póki trener mówił, ani myślał mu przerywać. Teraz jednak, wychodząc z założenia, że ostatnia część wypowiedzi Bielika była pytaniem retorycznym, postanowił delikatnie nakierować rozmowę na inne tory.

— A tak wracając jeszcze do pańskiego obecnego zajęcia... Nie uważa pan, że to praca poniżej pana kwalifikacji? Był pan trenerem klubowym, potem prowadził reprezentację... Wie pan, w Polsce wielu pańskich kolegów po fachu wypowiadało się na temat pracy w szkolnictwie.

Bielik wiedział, o kim mowa. Nie rozgłaszał wszem i wobec, dokąd wyjeżdża, ale ludzie w branży jakoś zawsze wszystko wiedzieli. Swoją drogą, trochę go zastanawiało skąd, bo nie licząc rodziny, chyba tylko z Langiem o tym rozmawiał. Wpadł do niego na jeden z przedsezonowych treningów Jastrzębi, żeby się pożegnać. Przyjaciela o sprzedawanie informacji prasie nie podejrzewał, ale Lang miał asystentów, a asystenci gęby, które chętnie otwierali, gdy tylko nagabywali ich dziennikarze. Informacje poszły dalej w obieg i nawet wywołały pewne poruszenie w polskim środowisku quidditchowym. Żona podesłała mu razem ze swoim ostatnim listem kilka wycinków prasowych, gdzie na temat jego obecnego miejsca zatrudnienia wypowiadało się paru trenerów z rodzimego kraju. Niektórzy z obłudnym żalem wyrażali współczucie, że będący jeszcze nie tak dawno na szczycie szkoleniowiec skończył gdzieś na lodowym pustkowiu jako nauczyciel latania na miotle.

— Inni trenerzy twierdzą, że nie przyjęliby takiej oferty — dodał dziennikarz.

— Doprawdy? — powiedział Bogdan dość chłodno. — Tylko z tego, co wiem, im nikt tej posady nie proponował...

Kolejny mecz mieli wyjazdowy, z Ragnetą. Popłynęli na niego rzecz jasna statkiem, który, musiał przyznać, był znacznie wygodniejszym środkiem transportu niż świstoklik. Poza drużyną i załogą, złożoną z kapitana, pierwszego oficera, sternika i szóstki uczniów, w rejs popłynęła też około trzydziestoosobowa grupa kibiców, która miała wspierać reprezentację, i paru nauczycieli, między innymi Symonowa i Woronow. Profesorka animagii, zgodnie ze swoją wcześniejszą zapowiedzą, faktycznie nie odpuszczała żadnego meczu Durmstrangu. Woronow sprawiał wrażenie umiarkowanie zainteresowanego quidditchem, ale razem z historykiem z Ragnety robił jakiś projekt i postanowił przy okazji się z nim spotkać w celu omówienia jakichś szczegółów.

Nie było żadnego problemu z zabraniem sprzętu, miejsca mieli pod dostatkiem. W ładowni zmieściły się nie tylko miotły, które zostały pieczołowicie rozlokowane, lecz także transparenty, w tak wielkiej ilości, że można by nimi obwiesić połowę przeciętnego stadionu, i oczywiście bębny. Najwyraźniej gra na nich stanowiła część oprawy meczów Durmstrangu, chociaż Bielik nie wiedział, czy jest to jakaś oddolna inicjatywa uczniów, czy może szkoła miała własną orkiestrę. W każdym razie na poprzednim meczu hymnu nie grali, chociaż Instytut z pewnością jakiś posiadał.

Nadzorując mocowanie sprzętu, Bogdan pomyślał, że jeżeli chodziło o transport, to warunki mieli bardziej luksusowe niż niejedna profesjonalna drużyna quidditcha.

Czarodzieje podróżowali na swoje mecze czym się dało. Popularne niegdyś powozy ciągnięte przez hipogryfy czy pegazy właściwie zupełnie wyszły z użycia — zbyt trudno było ukryć je przed mugolami. Sprawę dodatkowo komplikował szybki rozwój lotnictwa. Większość klubów posiadała na własność umagicznione autobusy albo autokary, które były o tyle bardziej praktyczne, że znakomicie wtapiały się w otoczenie, nawet bez czarów maskujących. Przeważnie przerabiano jakieś stare pojazdy, które lada dzień i tak trafiłyby na złom. Takie rozwiązanie posiadało właściwie same zalety. Nie dość, że można było odkupić je od mugoli dosłownie za grosze, to jeszcze stosunkowo łatwo dało się je przerobić na wersję magiczną. Miały prostszą konstrukcję niż nowsze pojazdy.

Niektóre drużyny wybierały inne środki lokomocji. Na przykład Lwy z Montijo podróżowały żółtym tramwajem, podobnym do tych lizbońskich, który tym się od nich różnił, że nie potrzebował torów, żeby się przemieszczać. I w dodatku latał. Podobnym pojazdem poruszały się Trutnie z Torunia, tylko ich był żółto-czerwony. Orły z Lizbony i Armady z Bragi miały statki, a pewna drużyna z Niemiec uparła się korzystać ze sterowca. Z kolei Smoki z Porto chciały latać na smoku, ale do tego rozwiązania nie dał się przekonać ani smok, będący maskotką klubu, ani tym bardziej urzędnik z departamentu do spraw tajności. Klub musiał się zdecydować na bardziej normalne rozwiązanie. Ostatecznie dostosowali do swoich potrzeb barkę, niegdyś służącą do spławiania beczek z porto z winnic położonych w dolinie Douro. Jastrzębie z Gdyni posiadały trolejbus, starą Skodę, który po przeróbkach jeździł na magię. Podłączało się go po kryjomu do trakcji tylko po to, żeby naładował się na podróż, często ku zgryzocie mugoli powodując przejściowe problemy z przepływem prądu w sieci. Magia z elektrycznością nigdy się wzajemnie nie lubiły. Później zaczęto się podłączać wyłącznie w nocy, żeby nie przyciągać uwagi niemagicznych, którzy nie mogli dojść, skąd biorą się te zakłócenia, sprawiające, że wszystkie trolejbusy w okolicach pętli przy Stoczni Gdynia ni stąd, ni zowąd nagle stawały. Krogulce z Kielc w czasie przejściowych trudności finansowych jeździły błękitnym zaporożcem, który należał do asystenta technicznego. Wnętrze cudownego pojazdu było powiększone dzięki zaklęciom rozciągającym powierzchnię wbrew wszelkim prawom rządzącym przestrzenią. Zazwyczaj po umagicznieniu samochodu osobowego mogło się w nim zmieścić jakieś osiem, dziewięć osób. Niepojętym sposobem do zaporożca wchodziła cała ekipa i to nawet ze sprzętem, chociaż wtedy już robiło się trochę ciasno. Niemniej bez tego auta w ogóle nie mieliby jak dotrzeć na mecze. Chyba piechotą albo płacąc za świstokliki z własnych oszczędności. Bogdanowi zapadło w pamięć zwłaszcza jedno wydarzenie.

Po ciężkim boju wygrali ostatni mecz sezonu, co uratowało drużynę. Zawodnicy pensji nie dostawali wówczas już od trzech miesięcy, podobnie jak trener i sztab, którzy też robili charytatywnie. Nagroda za zwycięstwo w lidze gwarantowała nie tylko premie dla zawodników i szkoleniowców, ale dostarczała środków na spłatę zadłużenia. Klub mógł wyjść na prostą, odzyskując płynność finansową i wreszcie wypłacić pracownikom zaległe należności. To oczywiście trzeba było jakoś uczcić. Trochę wypili. Może nawet więcej niż trochę. Poczciwy zaporożec praktycznie sam dowiózł ich z powrotem do Kielc z Warszawy, gdzie odbywał się mecz, a więc i pomeczowe świętowanie. Był już ranek, gdy dotarli pod stadion i zaczęli wytaszczać się z pojazdu, zupełnie nie dbając o zachowanie zasad tajności i bezpieczeństwa. Traf chciał, że akurat kręcił się tam jakiś mugol, grzebiący w śmieciach. Bogdan był w nie lepszym stanie niż reszta ekipy, ale otoczenie jako tako rejestrował. Do dziś dokładnie pamiętał kompletnie oszołomiony wyraz twarzy tamtego mugola, który z wybałuszonymi oczami przyglądał się, jak z przeciętnej wielkości samochodu kolejno wyłazi dokładnie dwadzieścia osób. Zdaje się, że tamtego dnia naruszyli poważnie co najmniej kilka przepisów. Nikomu oczywiście nie przyszło do głowy, żeby rzucić Obliviate na tamtego mugola. Zresztą może to i lepiej, bo nikt nie był na tyle trzeźwy, by zrobić to precyzyjnie...

Gdy Bogdan wrócił na górę, zastał Karkarowa na pokładzie rufowym. Rozmawiał z Kamzojem na temat obranej trasy. Po chwili pierwszy oficer odmeldował się i odszedł, by dopilnować odcumowania. Zaraz mieli odbijać.

— Jak długo potrwa podróż? — zapytał Bogdan.

— Około dwóch godzin — odparł dyrektor. — Zaraz wyjdziemy na jezioro, zejdziemy pod wodę do teleportacji, przeskoczymy na Zatokę Fińską, przepłyniemy kawałek i potem Zatoka Ryska, Mierzeja Wiślana i już bezpośrednio, na jeziorko obok Ragnety. To właściwie bardziej kałuża niż jeziorko, nie to co nasze, ale nadaje się.

— Nie można przeskoczyć bezpośrednio?

Karkarow pokręcił głową.

— Za duża odległość. Im dalej, tym większe przeciążenia, statek mógłby się rozlecieć. Dlatego też nie przenosimy się raz za razem, rozumie pan, w czasie takiej teleportacji kadłub, omasztowanie i olinowanie mocno pracują. Po każdym skoku kawałek się żagluje, żeby wszystko wróciło do równowagi. Trochę nam też komplikuje sprawę położenie tego jeziorka, to mały akwen, dlatego wszystkie współrzędne i wyliczenia muszą być bardzo precyzyjne. Cały proces jest szalenie skomplikowany, ale my, w przeciwieństwie do mugoli, nie musimy się trzymać tylko otwartych akwenów, możemy się przenieść wszędzie tam, gdzie jest jakaś woda — oświadczył z dumą Karkarow i Bogdan usłyszał w jego głosie nutę pasji. — Oczywiście musi być odpowiednia głębokość...

Dyrektor rozgadał się na temat żeglarstwa tak, że nie sposób było mu przerwać. Musiało to stanowić jego prawdziwą pasję. To akurat Bogdan potrafił zrozumieć doskonale. Czuł dokładanie to samo w stosunku do quidditcha, też mógł mówić o nim bez końca. Karkarow zagłębił się w wyjaśnianie zagadnień dotyczących tajników teleportacji, z których Bogdan zrozumiał tylko tyle, że akwen docelowy musiał mieć co najmniej dziewięć metrów głębokości. Na ogół preferowano jednak takie, w których statek mógł się zanurzyć cały, z masztami włącznie, bo wtedy coś tam się niwelowało. Następnie dyrektor płynnie przeskoczył na historię remontu jednostki.

Tymczasem odbili od pomostu. Sternik, niewysoki, chudy, siwowłosy jegomość o krzaczastych brwiach, zakręcił kołem sterowym, ustawiając dziób statku prosto do wyjścia z podziemnej jaskini. Załoga zgromadziła się na przedzie żaglowca. Przejście w lodzie wybito już wcześniej, ale na zimnej powierzchni wody unosiło się sporo kaszy lodowej i luźnej kry. Odpychano je zaklęciami, żeby nie uderzyły w kadłub.

Drużynę przyszedł pożegnać całkiem spory tłumek uczniów. Mecz na żywo mogli obejrzeć tylko wybrani, ale wielu obiecało wspierać zawodników na odległość. Po spotkaniu z Kajaani ich notowania wciąż stały wysoko. Reprezentanci i grupa wspierająca, uwieszeni na bakburcie, machali z zapałem co najmniej takim, jakby wyruszali właśnie w podróż dookoła świata. Bogdan patrzył na to z lekkim niepokojem, mając nadzieję, że nikt nie wypadnie, jednym uchem słuchając paplania Karkarowa, który właśnie opisywał zaklęcia, jakie rzucono na statek. Nagle coś go tknęło.

— Mówi pan o umagicznianiu statku, Igorze Wiktorowiczu. To znaczy, że nie został on skonstruowany przez czarodziejów?

Karkarow wyglądał tak, jakby znienacka oberwał tłuczkiem w potylicę.

— Właściwie to nie — wydusił z siebie z wyraźnym trudem. — Był niestety zupełnie mugolski. Replika jednostki z XVIII wieku. Pan wybaczy, muszę coś sprawdzić... — Zszedł pod pokład, a Bielik doszedł do wniosku, że ten facet jest jednak pełen sprzeczności. Trzęsło go na samo wspomnienie mugoli, a odkupił od nich statek, żeby go wyremontować.

Przez chwilę jeszcze obserwował procedurę przygotowania żaglowca do zanurzenia, którą nadzorował Kamzoj, a potem zwołał drużynę i przenieśli się do sali wykładowej, żeby omówić ostatnie założenia taktyczne przed nadchodzącym meczem.

Jedynym godnym zapamiętania wydarzeniem z meczu z Ragnetą było zgubienie się obrońcy w burzy śnieżnej.

Pogoda sprawiła im nielichą niespodziankę. Podczas rozgrzewki padał tylko lekki puch, ale zaraz po pierwszym gwizdku zaczął sypać naprawdę gęsty śnieg. Z bladoszarego nieba leciały ogromne płatki, jakby ktoś rozpruł pierzynę. Kafel był na szczęście czerwony, więc ścigający jakoś dawali radę, ale im mocniej padało, tym poważniej Bogdan zastanawiał się, w jaki sposób Krum dostrzeże znicza. Chyba na wyczucie albo na instynkt. Na domiar złego tłuczki stwarzały jeszcze większe zagrożenie niż zwykle, bo przez wzgląd na ołowianoszarą barwę zlewały się z otoczeniem i mogły się pojawić przy zawodniku zupełnie znienacka.

Bielik poprosił o czas i trochę zmienił ustawienie drużyny. Pałkarze przesunęli się bardziej do przodu, żeby chronić ścigających, którzy praktycznie nie schodzili z połowy Ragnety. Co prawda, zostawiali w ten sposób Oczkowa bez wsparcia, ale nawet gdyby któryś z tłuczków przybłąkał się w pole bramkowe, to obrońca wiedział, jak sobie poradzić, robiąc uniki.

Durmstrang szybko wysunął się na prowadzenie, ale bramek padało niewiele. Zaczęło się robić naprawdę niebezpiecznie. Widoczność stale się pogarszała — zawodnicy wyglądali jak rozmazane plamy, a gdy wzbijali się wysoko, praktycznie nie było ich widać, zwłaszcza Ragnety, która miała jasnoniebieskie szaty.

Wreszcie sędzia trzykrotnym gwizdnięciem dał znać, że przerywa grę.

— Wznowimy, jeśli poprawią się warunki atmosferyczne — oświadczył. — Na razie przerwa, bo nawet kafla już nie widać...

Przywołał swoich asystentów, żeby wyłapali piłki, co wcale nie było łatwe, bo kafel, który opadł na ziemię, zniknął już pod śniegiem, tłuczki, nie mając kogo ścigać, pofrunęły sobie w siną dal, a znicz znajdował się w ogóle nie wiadomo gdzie.

Zawodnicy zeszli do szatni, otrzepując szaty ze śniegu. Wszyscy wyglądali jak bałwany. Gracze z drugiego składu chyba po raz pierwszy cieszyli się, że nie grali w meczu.

— Tutaj może tak cały dzień sypać — powiedział Meier. — Nie wiem, czy nam dadzą ten mecz dzisiaj dokończyć, może trzeba będzie go powtórzyć za tydzień.

— Trudno, na to już nic nie poradzimy — stwierdził Bielik.

Zawodnicy osuszali się zaklęciami. W cieple płatki śniegu przylegające do włosów i ubrań zaczęły szybko topnieć. Materiał, z którego uszyto szaty do quidditcha był co prawda odpowiednio zaimpregnowany, a ochraniacze ze smoczej skóry nie nasiąkały wilgocią, ale woda zbierała się w ich zakamarkach i ściekała do butów.

Wiktor usiadł w kącie i zabrał się do prostowania witek swojej miotły, a reszta zawodników stopniowo poszła za jego przykładem. Przy tak ekstremalnych warunkach pogodowych nietrudno było o uszkodzenie sprzętu. Miotły nie lubiły nadmiernej wilgoci.

Wzrok Bielika prześlizgnął się po drużynie i nagle coś sobie uświadomił.

— A gdzie jest Lowa? — zapytał.

Zawodnicy spojrzeli po sobie z zaskoczeniem. Dopiero teraz zauważyli, że brakuje ich pierwszego obrońcy.

— Chyba został — powiedział niepewnie Timo. Zerknął na Pietrową. — Myślałem, że jest za tobą.

Jelena przerwała wyciskanie wody z warkocza.

— Skąd, ja myślałam, że za tobą. Przecież dałeś znak, że polecisz mu powiedzieć, że mecz przerwany.

— Jaki znak? — zdumiał się Rannankari.

— No przecież ręką machnąłeś.

— Wcale nie machnąłem, odbijałem tłuczka — sprostował Timo.

Zanim zdążyli jednak wysłać ekspedycję ratunkową po Oczkowa, sam zaginiony pojawił się w drzwiach szatni. Potwornie wściekły, pokryty na wpół stopionym śniegiem, przypominał nastroszonego hipogryfa. Obrońca miał długie, kręcone włosy, które teraz zwisały w mokrych strąkach wokół jego twarzy, co podkreślało dość żałosny wygląd. W jednej ręce trzymał czarną opaskę, którą zwykle zakładał na głowę, żeby niesforne kosmyki nie wpadały mu do oczu, a w drugiej miotłę. Jej ogon wyglądał tak, jakby strzelił w nią piorun. Witki zupełnie rozeszły się pod wpływem wilgoci.

— Ale jesteście świnie, że mnie tam zostawiliście! — rzekł z głębokim wyrzutem.

Odpowiedział mu chóralny wybuch śmiechu. Bogdan próbował się powstrzymać, ale nie dał rady, a Meierowi aż łzy pociekły z oczu.

— No i co tak rechoczecie? — zapytał z urazą, ale po chwili sam już się śmiał.

Kiedy wszyscy już przycichli, opowiedział, co zaszło. Śnieg sypał tak gęsto, że nie tylko ograniczał widoczność niemal do zera, ale też tłumił wszystkie odgłosy. Gwizdka sędziego zwyczajnie nie usłyszał. Głośniki na stadionie trochę nawalały, więc komunikat o przerwaniu meczu też do niego nie dotarł. Przez parę minut usiłował cokolwiek przed sobą dostrzec, tkwiąc przed swoimi obręczami w gęstej, sypkiej, białej pustce.

— No i latam w tę i we w tę jak ostatni idiota, żeby mnie zupełnie nie zasypało, odleciałem trochę od obręczy, ale nic kompletnie nie było widać. Myślę sobie, że pewnie nam świetnie idzie i cała gra toczy się po drugiej stronie...

Dopiero gdy nieco zaniepokojony nietypową ciszą (uświadomił sobie, że od dłuższego czasu nie słychać żadnych okrzyków dotychczas dość aktywnego tłumu) na moment sfrunął niżej, natknął się na zdumionego asystenta sędziego, który sprawdzał właśnie, czy wszyscy na pewno opuścili stadion.

— No i gdyby nie ten facet, to bym tam już chyba został do końca świata — zakończył pechowy obrońca. Usiadł na ławce i spojrzał na swoją miotłę. — Na brodę Rasputina — jęknął, zauważając, jak wygląda jej ogon. — Znów się rozlazła! Tak czułem, że gorzej niesie. — Spojrzał błagalnie na Meiera. — Niech pan ratuje!

Andreas zajął się nie tylko miotłą Oczkowa, ale i reszty zawodników. Bogdan uznał, że nie ma co siedzieć bezczynnie, więc rozwinął planszę i omówili sobie kilka zagrań taktycznych, które mogły się sprawdzić w tych warunkach.

Mecz wznowiono dopiero po upływie półtorej godziny. Niebo dalej było zasnute szczelną szaroburą powłoką nisko wiszących chmur, ale przestało już padać. Blady, rozmyty owal słońca wisiał nisko nad horyzontem. Zrobiło się późno, więc nad stadionem zapalono ogromne reflektory, oświetlając boisko.

Ragneta rzuciła się do ataku, wykorzystując chwilową nieuwagę pałkarzy Durmstrangu, ale Oczkow, chyba wciąż trochę zły, że pozostali zapomnieli o nim tak, jakby obrońca stanowił w drużynie zbędny element, postanowił pokazać, co potrafi. Bronił tak skutecznie, że w ciągu następnej pół godziny ścigający przeciwnika zdołali go pokonać zaledwie trzykrotnie. Po każdej obronie szybko wznawiał grę, daleko wyrzucając kafla, czasami nawet bezpośrednio do skrzydłowych, z pominięciem Kierżakowa, co pozwalało szybciej przeprowadzić kontrę. Dzięki temu do końca meczu Durmstrang rzucił jeszcze dziesięć bramek. Zwycięstwo Instytutu przypieczętował Wiktor, nie dając się pokonać w wyścigu do znicza. Durmstrang mógł dopisać do swojego dorobku dwieście pięćdziesiąt punktów.

Dwa mecze wygrane z rzędu i to w niezłym stylu sprawiły, że w Durmstrangu w mgnieniu oka wybuchła quidditchomania. Szaleństwo opanowało całą szkołę i nie rozmawiało się praktycznie o niczym innym. Jeszcze miesiąc temu w sukces nie wierzył praktycznie nikt. Teraz niemal dosłownie z dnia na dzień nastąpiła gwałtowna zmiana poglądów i drużyną interesowali się wszyscy. Reprezentacja nie sprawiała już wrażenia przypadkowej zbieraniny, zaczęła grać składnie, szybko i widowiskowo. Niektórzy byli skłonni uznać trenera za cudotwórcę, posiadającego moc zaklinania rzeczywistości i zaginania czasoprzestrzeni. W niespełna dwa miesiące udało mu się osiągnąć więcej niż poprzedniemu szkoleniowcowi w pół roku, a to pozwalało z optymizmem spoglądać w przyszłość, na trudną końcówkę sezonu, która czekała Durmstrang.

Bardziej konserwatywni nauczyciele wciąż uznawali obecność czarodzieja półkrwi wśród kadry za pewną ujmę na honorze szkoły, ale ich pretensje nagle jakoś gwałtownie przycichły. Ostatecznie profesor Woronow, z typową dla siebie dużą dozą pragmatyzmu stwierdził, że trener quidditcha to właściwie i tak coś w rodzaju personelu niższej kategorii, co stawiało go w szeregu pracowników technicznych, więc na jego nieodpowiednie pochodzenie można było przymknąć oko. Miał wyniki, a zwycięzców się nie sądzi. Reszta zdawała się podzielać ten pogląd. Tylko profesor Bierezowa przy każdej okazji powtarzała, że jego wpływ na młodzież jest szalenie szkodliwy. Nie tylko otwarcie odważył się przyznać do tego, że miał ojca mugola, lecz jeszcze wprowadzał na treningach jakieś dziwaczne sporty praktykowane przez niemagicznych. Pozostali jednak jakoś niezbyt się tym przejmowali. Po zwycięstwie z Ragnetą skłonni byli wybaczyć trenerowi posiadanie dowolnej liczby mugolskich przodków, nie tylko ojca, a te osobliwe gry zespołowe najwyraźniej walnie przyczyniły się do podniesienia umiejętności drużyny Durmstrangu.

— Widział kto kiedyś takie tempo i taką grę w międzyszkolnych rozgrywkach? — emocjonował się profesor Feder od astronomii. Wprawdzie od meczu z Ragnetą minęły już trzy dni, ale nauczyciel przeżywał wszystko na świeżo; spotkanie obejrzał z opóźnieniem dzięki uprzejmości Meiera, który dysponował nagraniem na omnikularach. Teraz nie mógł przeboleć, że nie widział tego na żywo.

— Owszem, całkiem niedawno, jak Dragograd spuszczał naszym łupnia w zeszłym semestrze — zauważyła profesor Symonowa ze swojego fotela przy kominku. — Ale przyznaję, że trener Bielik jak na razie nie zawodzi oczekiwań. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to wreszcie będą mogli nawiązać walkę ze Smokami.

— Tak czy inaczej, przyszłość naszej kadry seniorskiej jest już chyba zabezpieczona — pozwolił sobie na optymistyczny wniosek astronom.

— Raczej kadry bułgarskiej — zauważył Kamzoj, składając obszerny plik uczniowskich wypracowań z magii orientalnej. — W głowę zachodzę, dlaczego Krum nie grał od samego początku roku, przecież to talent najczystszej wody!

Symonowa tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

— Nie wiem, ale idealnie wpisuje się to w całe morze bezsensownych decyzji naszego poprzedniego szkoleniowca. Zawsze twierdziłam, że wcale nie mamy mniej utalentowanych uczniów niż inne szkoły, a wy patrzyliście na mnie jak na wariatkę...

— Jak na wariatkę to patrzymy na panią z całkiem innego powodu — mruknął pod nosem profesor Kiriński, nie podnosząc wzroku znad pergaminu, na którym coś notował.

Symonowa, która miała słuch niemal równie dobry jak kot, zerknęła na niego z ukosa i tylko uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, bynajmniej niedotknięta tym przytykiem.

— A może jakiś mały zakład? — zaproponował Feder, który był nie tylko wielkim miłośnikiem quidditcha, ale i znanym hazardzistą. — Każdy wytypuje, które miejsce zajmie Durmstrang i może jeszcze liczbę punktów, żeby nie było za łatwo? Stawka niewielka, pięć galeonów. Kto będzie najbliżej, zgarnie całą pulę.

— Czyli jak? W pierwszej kolejności liczy się miejsce czy punktacja? — zapytała rzeczowo Symonowa. — A może osobno, dwa zakłady?

— Może być i osobno, każdy zakład po pięć galeonów, to ostatecznie nie majątek...

Profesor Bierezowa, która dotychczas się nie odzywała, tylko prychnęła, z trzaskiem zamykając dziennik klasowy trzeciego roku.

— Ciągle tylko ten quidditch i quidditch. Wy wszyscy chyba zupełnie oszaleliście. Powinni tego zakazać, zwłaszcza wśród młodzieży.

W pokoju nauczycielskim powiało chłodem i to wcale nie dlatego, że Woronow chwilę wcześniej uchylił jedno z wysokich, wykuszowych okien, żeby wypalić przy nim fajkę. Wszyscy zamilkli, a beztroska atmosfera zgasła jak płomień świecy. Poglądy nauczycielki zaklęć w kwestii quidditcha były wszystkim doskonale znane, podobnie jak przyczyna jej głębokiej niechęci do tego sportu.

— Młodzieży nikt nie zmusza, sama się garnie — mruknęła Symonowa.

Profesor Bierezowa spojrzała na nią z głęboką urazą.

— Garnie się, bo głupia. I wydaje im się, że są nieśmiertelni... — Zgarnęła swoje rzeczy do obszernej torby, zabrała dziennik i wyszła z pokoju.

Profesor Feder odchrząknął, poprawiając okulary na nosie.

— No tak... To może... Ale reszta nie ma chyba nic przeciwko? — zapytał z nadzieją, patrząc po pozostałych nauczycielach.

— Możemy pobawić się w typowanie — zgodził się Kamzoj. Większość obecnych przytaknęła, więc młody nauczyciel sięgnął po arkusz pergaminu i pióro, żeby wszystko zapisać. Feder przywołał z obszernego gzymsu kominka ozdobną, żelazną kasetkę, na wierzchu której drzemała figurka czarnego smoka. Miała posłużyć do zbiórki pieniędzy. Jedno było pewne — raz wrzucone do niej galeony pozostaną w środku aż do dwudziestego drugiego czerwca; wtedy rozgrywano ostatnie mecze ligi. Smok, chociaż niepozorny, prędzej odgryzłby rękę, niż dopuścił do przedwczesnego otwarcia skrzyneczki.

Nauczyciel astronomii pierwszy zgłosił swój typ.

— Pierwsze miejsce, moi drodzy, jestem w stu procentach pewien. A punktów... Tysiąc pięć... A, niech będzie tysiąc sześćset!

Anglista Wright, który właśnie dolewał mleka do swojej filiżanki z herbatą, aż podskoczył z wrażenia, rozlewając trochę na spodek, bo Feder ryknął mu tuż nad uchem.

— A to się pan rozpędził — skomentował, likwidując różdżką niewielką, białą kałużę. — Kiedy tu ostatnio był taki wynik?

— Dragograd w zeszłym roku na końcu sezonu miał tysiąc pięćset dziewięćdziesiąt — wtrąciła profesor Symonowa. — Więc nie jest to takie zupełnie niemożliwe.

— Ależ ty to pamiętasz — powiedział Kamzoj z uznaniem. — Faktycznie, gdyby zdobywali punkty w takim tempie jak w dwóch ostatnich meczach, to tysiąc z okładem spokojnie powinni przeskoczyć. — Spojrzał z namysłem na pergamin. — Niech będzie tysiąc dwieście pięćdziesiąt punktów i drugie miejsce. Za dużo straty mają z pierwszej części sezonu, do Dragogradu pewnie w ogóle nie dojdą...

— A pan co typuje, panie kolego? — zapytał Feder Wrighta. — Chyba pan też weźmie udział? Niech pan przyzna, że mecze w Hogwarcie to nie to samo co nasza liga!

— Fakt, u nas jest to wszystko trochę inaczej zorganizowane — zgodził się Anglik. — Ale niech mi pan wierzy, że mecze międzydomowe potrafią dostarczyć niemało emocji. Też skłaniam się ku drugiemu miejscu. A punktów... Może tysiąc sto? Tu się nisko wygrywa...

Inni byli mniej optymistycznie nastawieni.

— Oklapną w środku sezonu — zawyrokował Woronow z ponurym przekonaniem. — Jak będzie czwarte, to i tak będzie dobrze. I dziewięćset punktów.

— Co też pan sieje taki defetyzm! — oburzyła się Symonowa.

— Nie defetyzm, tylko realizm — odparł historyk, spokojnie nabijając fajkę. — Za dużą mają stratę z pierwszej połowy sezonu. W życiu tego nie nadrobią. No i Krum wiecznie znicza nie będzie łapał.

— Zgadzam się, czwarte — odezwał się profesor Kruzensztern, nauczający transfiguracji. — Jełgawę jeszcze przejdą, ale potem będzie coraz ciężej i po prostu muszą się na czymś wyłożyć. No i ta końcówka sezonu! Z Poenari nie wygrają, a z Dragogradem tym bardziej. Wpisz osiemset pięćdziesiąt, Selim.

— Głupoty pan wygaduje, w czym Poenari jest mocniejsze od naszych? — oburzyła się Symonowa.

— Powiedziałbym, że we wszystkim...

Zaczęli się sprzeczać. Profesor Feder nie miał zamiaru im przeszkadzać i rozejrzał się po pokoju.

— Ktoś jeszcze? Może pan, Siergieju Władimirowiczu? — zwrócił się do nauczyciela eliksirów.

Kiriński mruknął coś niewyraźnie ze swojego fotela, nie podnosząc wzroku znad dokumentów. Odchrząknął i rzekł wreszcie krótko:

— Drugie. Tysiąc sto sześćdziesiąt.

Kamzoj dopisał jego typ do listy.

— Isa, a ty jak typujesz? — zagadnął nauczycielkę zielarstwa.

Timiriaziewa przerwała układanie w wazonie na stoliku bukietu z suchego kwiecia i zerknęła z zakłopotaniem na resztę grona pedagogicznego.

— Ach, nie wiem. Ja to nawet nie mam pojęcia, jak ta tabela funkcjonuje. Ile było w tym ostatnim meczu z tą całą Ragnetą?

— Sześćdziesiąt do trzystu dziesięciu — powiedział Kamzoj.

— No właśnie. A w tabeli awansowali tylko o dwieście pięćdziesiąt. Ja nic z tego nie rozumiem... — powiedziała trochę bezradnym tonem. — Gdzie się podziało to sześćdziesiąt punktów? Wiem, tłumaczyliście mi to już dziesiątki razy, ale ja dalej nie wiem.

Symonowa przerwała kłótnię z Kruzenszternem i pierwsza rzuciła się do udzielania wyjaśnień.

— Proste. Wynik w meczu to jedno, a ilość punktów w tabeli to drugie. Jak jedna drużyna strzela bramkę, to zdobywa dziesięć punktów, ale druga w tym samym czasie je traci i przez to ma dziesięć na minusie. Durmstrangowi odjęto po prostu to sześćdziesiąt punktów za sześć straconych bramek i stąd dwieście pięćdziesiąt. Ragneta po tym meczu miała sto punktów na minusie. Stracili szesnaście bramek, ale nie odjęto im stu sześćdziesięciu punktów, bo straty zniwelowało im to, co sami zyskali, te sześć bramek właśnie...

— A nie powinni mieć minus dwieście pięćdziesiąt? — zauważyła niepewnie Timiriaziewa. — No bo jeszcze przecież znicz...

Symonowa uśmiechnęła się protekcjonalnie.

— Nie, bo za niezłapanie znicza punktów ujemnych się nie przyznaje.

Timiriaziewa wciąż nie wydawała się przekonana co do tego systemu.

— No dobrze, skoro wszyscy obstawiacie... To może czwarte miejsce? Albo nie, trzecie. I tysiąc sto punktów. Czy to nie będzie za dużo? — zaniepokoiła się.

— Nie, to całkiem prawdopodobny wynik — powiedział Kamzoj. Zanotował jej typy. — Zaraz, ty jeszcze nie obstawiłaś, Zaria — zwrócił się do Symonowej. — Co sądzisz?

Nauczycielka animagii odstawiła filiżankę na spodek i przez moment udawała, że się namyśla, ale po zawadiackim błysku w jej oku widać było, że odpowiedź ma już od dawna przygotowaną. Woronow odwrócił się od okna, wciąż z fajką w zębach, zerkając na Symonową z zainteresowaniem. Nawet Kiriński przestał na moment skrobać piórem po papierze.

— Gdyby wszyscy traktowali rozgrywki z taką samą dozą uczciwości, jak nasz drogi trener, to bez wahania dałabym pierwsze — stwierdziła.

— A co? — zainteresował się Wright, nieco już obeznany z rosyjskimi realiami. — Przewiduje pani jakiś kant?

— Pod koniec ligi zawsze są jakieś kanty — westchnęła. — A, niech stracę. Wpisz to pierwsze miejsce, chociaż co innego mi w typach wychodzi — powiedziała do Kamzoja. — I tysiąc trzysta siedemdziesiąt punktów.

— A dlaczego nie chcesz, żeby wpisać to, co sobie wytypowałaś? — spytał z ciekawością Selim.

— Bo ja typuję dobrze, ale zawsze gram idiotycznie, więc co mam zrywać z tradycją... Zresztą, kto wie, może się jednak nie sprawdzi...? — Westchnęła z nadzieją.

Kamzoj zapisał przewidywania Symonowej i podniósł wzrok znad pergaminu. Smok pilnujący kasetki, usatysfakcjonowany ilością galeonów, które trafiły do jej wnętrza, zwinął się wygodnie w kłębek na wieku, oplatając ją długim ogonem. Jeszcze tylko jedna osoba spośród obecnych nie zabrała głosu.

— Rena, a ty? — zagadnął nauczycielkę wróżbiarstwa.

Kobieta tylko pokręciła głową i upiła łyk herbaty ze swojej filiżanki.

— Nie będę wam psuć zabawy — powiedziała po prostu z lekkim uśmiechem, nie siląc się na żaden tajemniczy ton nawiedzonej wieszczki, a Selim mógł się tylko zastanawiać, czy dostrzegła już jakieś znaki. Wielokrotnie powtarzała, że wróżbiarstwo to nie jest odczytywanie przyszłości z garstki rozmoczonych fusów, tylko umiejętność składania drobnych elementów w większą całość. Tak jakby z setek rozsypanych kawałków próbować wyłuskać te, które będą pasowały do mozaiki. Jej drugą specjalizacją była numerologia i może właśnie to sprawiało, że miała niezwykle konkretne podejście, jeżeli chodziło o przewidywanie przyszłości. Notabene, takie połączenie na Zachodzie mogłoby niejednego czarodzieja przyprawić o niezły ból głowy; tam te dwie dziedziny traktowano jako coś zupełnie odmiennego.

— To może chociaż jakaś mała wróżba? — poprosił Feder. — Taka ogólna?

— Ogólna? Proszę bardzo. Jestem całkowicie pewna, że na końcu wygra quidditch.

Wszyscy wpatrywali się w napięciu w Lenkową, oczekując, że może powie coś jeszcze. Nawet Kiriński podniósł głowę znad papierów. Woronow nie zauważył, że zgasła mu fajka. Pierwsza odezwała się Symonowa.

— I co to ma niby znaczyć? — zapytała, na wpół zaintrygowana, na wpół rozbawiona, bo profesor astronomii, słysząc tak lakoniczną wróżbę, zrobił wyjątkowo głupią minę.

— A to już sami sobie zinterpretujcie...

c.d.n.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-reading: Merryloon.

Każdy sport ma to do siebie, że jest nieobliczalny. Można sobie starannie ułożyć taktykę, zaplanować wszystko od a do zet, przećwiczyć różne warianty wydarzeń, spróbować przewidzieć nawet to, co nieprzewidziane, a i tak życie zweryfikuje wszystko, ledwie rozlegnie się pierwszy gwizdek. Wydawało się, że dla rozpędzonego i uskrzydlonego dwoma zwycięstwami z rzędu Durmstrangu spotkanie z Jełgawą będzie czystą formalnością. Ostatecznie ta słabiutka drużyna od początku sezonu służyła głównie za dostarczyciela punktów pozostałym reprezentacjom. Uczniowie zakładali się między sobą, prześcigając się w hurraoptymistycznych rachunkach, ile to bramek Durmstrang im nie nastrzela. Atmosfera najwyraźniej udzieliła się zawodnikom, chociaż jeszcze na odprawie przedmeczowej Bogdan co najmniej pięć razy powtórzył im, żeby nie lekceważyli przeciwnika. Owszem, Jełgawa znajdowała się obecnie na ostatnim miejscu w tabeli. W pierwszej połowie grali fatalnie, ale podobnie jak Durmstrang, teraz mieli nowego trenera. Poprzedni wyleciał z hukiem, gdy wyszło na jaw, że składy wyłania, opierając się głównie na wróżbiarstwie, astronomii i horoskopach.

W tym meczu Durmstrangowi nie składało się dosłownie nic.

Po czterdziestu pięciu sekundach Jełgawa zdobyła swoją pierwszą bramkę. Nie minęły dwie minuty i padła druga. Bogdan miał przeświadczenie graniczące z pewnością, że w obydwu tych przypadkach w pole bramkowe wpadli dwaj ścigający przeciwnika, ale sędzia chyba trochę niedowidział i nie dopatrzył się w tym zagraniu ogłupiania. Nie było to wymarzone otwarcie meczu z rzekomo najsłabszą drużyną stawki, ale to, co wydarzyło się później, niejednemu trenerowi mogło się śnić w sennych koszmarach. Przy kolejnym ataku Jełgawy niezbyt celnie wyrzucony kafel odbił się od ogona miotły Pietrowej. Co gorsza, piłka po rykoszecie zupełnie zmieniła kierunek lotu, więc Oczkow nie miał najmniejszych szans na interwencję. W dziewięćdziesięciu dziewięciu przypadkach na sto coś takiego po prostu wypadłoby na aut, jednak tym razem kafel, jak na złość, trafił do obręczy.

Gdyby ktoś go zapytał, w jakich okolicznościach padły czwarta i piąta bramka, Bogdan nie potrafiłby udzielić odpowiedzi. Pod polem bramkowym Durmstrangu panowało takie zamieszanie, że z ziemi kompletnie nie dało się dostrzec, co się tam właściwie dzieje. Zawodnicy Instytutu prawdopodobnie starali się w jakiś sposób powstrzymać przeciwnika, ale w jaki dokładnie, trudno było powiedzieć.

Po paru minutach bezładnej przepychanki ścigający Durmstrangu doszli wreszcie do kafla i popędzili pod obręcze przeciwnika. Niestety, Orłowski, mając idealną pozycję do oddania rzutu, posłał piłkę tak, że ta minęła obręcz o dobre dwa metry. Bogdan na moment przymknął oczy, stłumił gniew, kotłujący się w nim niczym wezbrana woda w morskiej kipieli, i wziął czas. Na razie wszytko zmierzało ku katastrofie.

— Panie i panowie, co się dzieje? Przecież my im kafla darmo oddajemy!

Zawodnicy wyglądali na ciężko spłoszonych. Nie tak sobie wyobrażali ten mecz. Bielik skorygował ustawienie, kazał wyjść pałkarzom bardziej do przodu, a ścigającym grać krótkimi podaniami. W przypadku przechwycenia kafla mieli od razu wychodzić z szybkimi kontrami. Krumowi polecił trzymać się możliwie wysokiego pułapu. Przeciwnik zaciekle i z przerażającą konsekwencją posyłał w jego kierunku tłuczki od samego początku meczu, najwyraźniej chcąc go zwalić z miotły.

Zawodnicy wrócili do gry. Durmstrang utrzymywał się przy kaflu, ale wyprowadzanie ataków szło im fatalnie. Jeżeli Jełgawa robiła coś po mistrzowsku, to było to przeszkadzanie w grze przeciwnikowi. Na razie, usatysfakcjonowani pięcioma zdobytymi bramkami, wcale nie starali się ponownie przedrzeć pod obręcze Oczkowa. Latali jak poparzeni dookoła ścigających Durmstrangu, raz za razem wybijając kafla na aut i uniemożliwiając zbliżenie się do swojego pola bramkowego. Ich pałkarze wciąż walili w tłuczki z ogromną siłą, powiększając panujący w tym meczu chaos. Krum przezornie trzymał się od nich z daleka, bo przypominali parę niebezpiecznych wariatów, którzy uciekli z zamkniętego oddziału szpitala dla obłąkanych. Jeden manewr mieli opanowany do perfekcji, a był to niestety dubel. Gdy razem uderzali w tłuczek, żelazna piłka leciała przez boisko z prędkością kuli armatniej. Nie wahali się też użyć pałki do zatrzymania przeciwnika. Sędzia jednak praktycznie nie reagował na niezwykle brutalną grę Jełgawy. Zaledwie raz ukarał jednego z jej pałkarzy dwuminutową karą, zapewne dlatego, że ten odbił tłuczka prosto w niego. Okiem nawet nie mrugnął, gdy Rannankari został sfaulowany, chociaż był blisko całej sytuacji i musiał ją widzieć. Kapitan Durmstrangu oberwał tak mocno w głowę, że musiał się nim zająć sztab medyczny.

Bogdan, który łatwo tracił nad sobą panowanie w takich sytuacjach, w zdenerwowaniu o mało co nie wyskoczył na sędziego technicznego. Przyhamował go Meier, radząc mu łagodnie i niezbyt głośno, ale zarazem zdecydowanie:

— Zamknij mordę, bo zaczną gwizdać przeciwko nam.

— Jakby nie wystarczyło już to, co robią — mruknął Bielik ponuro.

Rannankari wrócił dość szybko na boisko, ale po otrzymanym ciosie był chyba wciąż trochę zamroczony, bo niezbyt pewnie trzymał się na miotle. Pietrowa musiała radzić sobie sama i niestety, zaczęły się spełniać najgorsze przewidywania Bielika. Dziewczyna na tej pozycji po prostu nie miała szans z przeciwnikiem, który grał niezwykle twardo i brutalnie. Nie była w stanie odpowiednio daleko posłać tłuczka, a Timo chwilowo do żadnej gry się nie nadawał i nie mógł posłużyć wsparciem. Żelazne piłki z przerażającą łatwością wracały na połowę Durmstrangu, a jedna z nich trafiła Oczkowa w ramię, co musiało być niezwykle bolesne. Tym razem nie zdążył się w porę uchylić.

Mecz trwał już nieco ponad dwadzieścia minut, a przez cały ten czas ścigający Durmstrangu zdołali zdobyć zaledwie dwie bramki. W pewnym momencie Jełgawa ruszyła do kontry, bezładnej i kiepsko zorganizowanej. Oczkow pewnie przechwycił kafla, rzuconego niezbyt dokładnie w kierunku dolnej obręczy. Zatrzymał miotłę i lekko ją obrócił, żeby ustawić się do wznowienia gry.

Wtedy właśnie wydarzyła się jedna z najokropniejszych rzeczy, która może się przytrafić w quidditchu.

Rozpędzony ścigający Jełgawy, niby to przypadkiem, wyhamował dopiero na Oczkowie. Nie tylko o mało co nie wytrącił mu przy tym kafla, ale też uderzył go w rękę, dokładnie w to miejsce, w które ledwie chwilę wcześniej obrońcę trafił tłuczek. Oczkowa zapewne ten cios dość mocno zabolał, a może po prostu był rozzłoszczony takim potraktowaniem. W każdym razie, nie zastanawiając się wiele, odepchnął dość mocno napastnika rywala. Ten tylko na to czekał i natychmiast zleciał z miotły.

Bogdan z niesmakiem obserwował, jak reprezentant Jełgawy widowiskowo zwija się na murawie. Talentem aktorskim dorównywał włoskim zawodnikom. Nic mu się nie miało prawa stać, raz, że spadł z małej wysokości, a dwa, że zaklęcia spowalniające działały jak najbardziej poprawnie. Sędzia akurat całej sytuacji nie widział, tylko sam jej koniec. Podleciał do zawodnika Jełgawy, wezwał sztab medyczny, potem przywołał do siebie asystenta, chwilę coś z nim konsultował... Bielik obserwował to wszystko ze spokojną rezygnacją. Oczkow miał jak w banku dwie minuty kary za faul w polu bramkowym.

A potem sędzia wydał swój werdykt, unosząc dłoń. Bogdanowi na moment przed oczami pociemniało, a na ławce rezerwowych rozległ się zbiorowy jęk. Publiczność w większości oniemiała, dały się słyszeć jakieś nerwowe okrzyki, niektórzy zaczęli gwizdać, nie wiadomo, czy na sędziego czy na nieszczęsnego obrońcę. Komentator podał suchy komunikat, który poniósł się echem po stadionie, potwierdzając decyzję arbitra, a Bielika szlag trafił ostateczny.

— DZIESIĘĆ MINUT?! Czy on zupełnie oszalał?! Przecież to tamten zderzył się z Oczkowem, nie odwrotnie! Dlaczego nie wyrzucił obydwu, skoro nagle wzrok odzyskał?! Czy jego zupełnie poje...

— Bogdan! — jęknął Meier, próbując go uciszyć, bo sędzia techniczny już patrzył w ich stronę. Większości wypowiedzi na szczęście nie zrozumiał, bo w przypływie zdenerwowania Bielik pomieszał polski z rosyjskim. — Zamknij się, do cholery, bo cię wyrzucą na trybuny!

Bogdan jakoś zdołał się opanować, ale zaprotestować i tak musiał, bo by go chyba rozsadziło. Dziesięć minut kary, gdy normą za podobne przewinienia były dwie! Dziesięć przyznawano w wyjątkowych przypadkach. Zresztą, jakie przewinienie, Oczkow wyraźnie został sprowokowany, niech by go nawet ukarał na te dwie minuty, ale w takim razie dlaczego nie wyleciał też ścigający Jełgawy za obrzydliwą symulację?! To praktycznie ustawiało cały mecz. Gdy Bielik wygłaszał swój pogląd na sytuację, sędzia techniczny uprzejmie kiwał głową, aż dziw, że mu od tego nie odpadła, ale oczywiście nie było najmniejszej szansy na zmianę werdyktu. O tym mógł zadecydować tylko główny arbiter, który w ogóle nie miał zamiaru zejść na ziemię po to tylko, by wysłuchać pretensji trenera.

Oczkow powoli wylądował w strefie technicznej. Raz jeszcze obejrzał się na sędziego, jakby z nadzieją, że ten odwoła karę. Chyba jeszcze niezupełnie docierało do niego, co się właśnie stało.

Koledzy z rezerwy byli dla niego bezlitośni. Nie wszyscy dokładnie widzieli całą sytuację i doszli do jednoznacznego wniosku, że obrońca oszalał i podłożył się sędziemu, bijąc się w polu bramkowym ze ścigającym przeciwnej drużyny.

— Czy ciebie kompletnie pojebało?! Coś ty narobił!? — wykrzyknął ze zgrozą Kirjakow.

Oczkow był tak załamany, że nawet nie miał chęci się bronić. Pocierając poobijane ramię, usiadł na skraju ławki rezerwowych, zgarbiony, martwym wzrokiem wpatrując się w obręcze, których właśnie powinien bronić. Jego miotła leżała porzucona na skraju murawy, niczym ptak z przetrąconym skrzydłem. Dla ambitnego obrońcy każda przepuszczona bramka była małą tragedią, ale w sytuacji, gdy nie mógł zrobić kompletnie nic, by pomóc swojej drużynie, przeobrażało się to w istną torturę. Bogdan doskonale wiedział, co chłopak właśnie przeżywa, więc oszczędził mu ostrych słów cisnących się na usta, gdy widział, co wyprawiają ścigający Jełgawy, których teraz nie miał kto powstrzymać. Na pustą obręcz potrafił rzucić nawet najgorszy tuman, a przeciwnik dostał jeszcze w prezencie karnego, którego skrupulatnie wykorzystał.

Dobrze zorganizowany zespół potrafił tak zamknąć się na swojej połowie, że mógł sobie poradzić i bez obrońcy, chociaż w takiej sytuacji o zdobywaniu bramek należało już zapomnieć, chyba że trafiła się jakaś okazja do szybkiej kontry. Na treningach ćwiczyli różne warianty, ale teraz wyglądało to tak, jakby zawodnicy Durmstrangu zupełnie przestali myśleć. Przyzwyczajeni do tego, że zawsze mają za plecami pewnego siebie obrońcę, nie potrafili zamurować swojego pola bramkowego i dali się ogrywać teoretycznie słabszemu przeciwnikowi w tak łatwy sposób, że aż bolało patrzeć. Ścigający Jełgawy, skoro już poczuli wiatr w żaglach, bezlitośnie bombardowali puste obręcze Durmstrangu. Po każdej straconej bramce Oczkow chował twarz w dłoniach, wydając z siebie głuchy jęk, ale po chwili podnosił głowę i patrzył dalej, jakby samym spojrzeniem próbował zepchnąć kafla z kursu. Ten jednak uparcie znajdował drogę do obręczy Durmstrangu, a ścigający Jełgawy musieli chyba właśnie przeżywać najpiękniejsze chwile w życiu. Jeszcze w żadnym meczu nie strzelili tylu goli!

Żona wielokrotnie mówiła Bogdanowi, że ten sport go kiedyś wykończy i chyba miała rację. Nadludzkim wysiłkiem zdołał zwrócić na siebie uwagę zawodników Durmstrangu, wrzeszcząc ile sił w płucach i wymachując rękami niczym dyrygent kierujący orkiestrą, dając im do zrozumienia, żeby zagęścili pole gry i, na litość boską, zabrali wreszcie przeciwnikowi tego kafla! Rannankari zszedł niżej, podlatując do linii boiska, aby odebrać bardziej szczegółowe instrukcje. Nie mógł wylądować nawet na chwilę, bo zarobiłby za to dwie minuty kary. Czasu, niestety, wziąć nie mogli. Ten przysługiwał tylko raz na każde pół godziny gry, a Bielik wykorzystał go już w dziewiątej minucie. Teraz była dwudziesta siódma. Chodził tam i z powrotem wzdłuż linii wytyczającej strefę techniczną, z niepokojem patrząc na to, co zostało z jego uporządkowanej taktyki. Gdyby przystanął choćby na sekundę, to chyba by go diabli wzięli, chociaż zawodnicy Instytutu wreszcie nieco się opamiętali. Rannankari zdołał jakoś zorganizować obronę. Orłowski nawet wyszedł z kontrą, ale rzucił koszmarnego farfocla. Niepotrzebnie próbował strzału z dystansu. Nikt nie siedział mu na ogonie, mógł spokojnie podlecieć bliżej i lepiej przymierzyć.

Bielik spojrzał na tablicę. Wynik wyglądał jak jakiś ponury żart. Od kwadransa Durmstrang nie rzucił żadnej bramki. W tym samym czasie przeciwnik zdobył ich dwanaście, z czego dziesięć grając w przewadze. Nasuwało się jedno słowo — _goleada_ *. Tak taki pogrom nazywali Portugalczycy. _Os Navegadores_ specjalizowali się w podobnym stylu gry, ale trudno było podejrzewać, że mocno przeciętna Jełgawa coś takiego zaplanowała — potrafili jednak wykorzystać szansę, która im się trafiła. Dwadzieścia do stu osiemdziesięciu i tak było najmniejszym wymiarem kary. Przy takiej nieporadnej grze Instytutu lepszy przeciwnik, mając przewagę jednego zawodnika, mógłby rzucić i piętnaście bramek.

Gdy do końca kary Oczkowa pozostała niespełna minuta, chłopak zerwał się na równe nogi. Chciał jak najprędzej znaleźć się z powrotem na boisku. Bielik zniecierpliwionym gestem dał mu znak, żeby usiadł. Zawodnicy nie mogli stać przy linii, tego jeszcze brakowało, by sędzia dołożył mu dwie dodatkowe minuty odsiadki. Obrońca zrezygnowany opadł na swoje miejsce. W tym meczu jednak na boisko już nie zdążył wrócić.

Wśród publiczności rozległy się nagle pełne podniecenia okrzyki. Widzowie pokazywali palcami Kruma, który ostro poszedł w górę i po krótkim pościgu schwytał znicza. Fatalnego obrazu meczu to jednak nie zatarło, zwłaszcza że Durmstrang i tak przegrał dziesięcioma punktami. Krum nie cieszył się nawet przez sekundę, więc doskonale musiał zdawać sobie sprawę, przy jakim stanie punktowym łapał znicza. Zawodnicy Jełgawy triumfowali, ciesząc się tak, jakby wygrali co najmniej Ligę Mistrzów, a mała grupka ich fanów dosłownie oszalała ze szczęścia.

Reprezentanci Durmstrangu wylądowali na ziemi z pospuszczanymi głowami, trochę niepewnie podchodząc do strefy technicznej, gdzie stał trener. Zupełnie niesłusznie, bo ogień mu przecież z pyska nie buchał, chociaż od okazywania zachwytu występem podopiecznych był raczej daleki. Minę musiał mieć jednak adekwatną do odczuć, bo nawet Meier zerkał na niego z pewnym wahaniem.

Wiktor wylądował ostatni. Sprawiał wrażenie najbardziej przygnębionego, chociaż jako jedyny zrobił, co do niego należało.

— Po coś ty łapał tego znicza?! — wsiadł na niego Kierżakow, ledwie szukający dotknął stopami ziemi.

— Chciałem jakoś uratować wynik — mruknął Krum niepewnie.

Fiodor chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale nie zdążył, bo Bielik zagonił drużynę do szatni. Reprezentacja schodziła z boiska przy akompaniamencie gwizdów i złorzeczeń. Niestety, była jeszcze jedna uniwersalna prawda dotycząca wszelkich gier zespołowych — na piedestał szalenie trudno się wspiąć, ale za to można z niego bardzo łatwo zlecieć.

Bogdan urządził bardzo krótką odprawę. Nikomu nie było przyjemnie. Gryzł się w język, żeby im czegoś niemiłego nie powiedzieć, czego później by żałował. To ostatecznie wciąż były dzieciaki, a nie zawodowcy, mieli prawo popełniać błędy, nawet najgłupsze i najgorsze w skutkach. Nie chciał teraz przystępować do szczegółowego omawiania meczu. Zawsze uważał, że takie spotkania lepiej analizować na chłodno. Najpierw musiał wszystko rozłożyć na czynniki pierwsze i zacząć szukać przyczyn tej porażki. W takich przypadkach zawsze zaczynał od siebie.

— Zespół, który nie tworzy drużyny, nie może wygrać — podsumował po prostu. — Dzisiaj nie byliśmy drużyną.

Zawodnicy milczeli, ktoś odchrząknął, ktoś inny pociągnął nosem. Jelena opuściła głowę, jej oczy podejrzanie błyszczały. Nie popisała się w dzisiejszym dniu. Timo oparł pałkę o ławkę i masował się po szczęce, krzywiąc się. Musiał naprawdę mocno ucierpieć. Lowa wpatrywał się w ziemię, zaciskając palce na trzonku swojej miotły. Nadieżda położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu, ale chyba nawet tego nie zauważył. Fiodor wyglądał na wściekłego, Elwira na podłamaną, a Nikołaj tak, jakby wciąż jeszcze nie do końca dotarło do niego, co się stało. Wiktor, przygarbiony, trzymał się na uboczu, a wyraz twarzy miał taki, jakby to on osobiście odpowiadał za tę porażkę.

Bogdan starał się nie myśleć o tym, jak bardzo przypominają kadrę Polski po przegranym meczu z Niemcami. Ta sama ponura atmosfera, przypominająca stypę, młodzi zawodnicy, świetnie zdający sobie sprawę z tego, że właśnie przegrali swoją szansę... I trener, który nie potrafił ich zmobilizować. Otrząsnął się z tego wspomnienia.

— Wszyscy musimy się z tym przespać. Jutro omówimy sobie ten mecz na spokojnie. Przyjdźcie na halę o dziesiątej.

* * *

Niezależnie od wyniku meczu kolację jakąś trzeba było zjeść. Stwierdzenie, że w sali jadalnej panował ponury nastrój byłoby sporym uproszczeniem. Bielik miał okazję bywać na weselszych pogrzebach. Żadnych śmiechów, głośniejszych rozmów, nic, tylko szmer, w którym przebijało ogólne niezadowolenie i dojmujące rozczarowanie tak fatalną postawą reprezentacji. Na drużynę spoglądano z powszechnym potępieniem. Kiedy przechodził obok stołów zajętych głównie przez uczniów trzeciego roku, usłyszał, jak któryś z kolegów powiedział do Orłowskiego, najwyraźniej chcąc go jakoś podnieść na duchu:

— Wiesz, mogło być gorzej, gdybyście przegrali jakąś większą różnicą punktów. Na przykład sto. Albo dwieście. Dziesięć to jeszcze nie tak źle.

— Daj spokój, Alosza — mruknął Nikołaj, dolewając sobie do kubka kwasu chlebowego. Nawet nie tknął kolacji.

Kiedy trener usiadł przy stole nauczycielskim, Karkarow tylko ponuro łypnął na niego okiem znad wieczornego wydania „ _Wołszebnej Prawdy**"_.

— Mam nadzieję, że tych dwóch idiotów nie zobaczę już więcej w drużynie — skomentował i wrócił do lektury. Bielik jakoś nie miał wątpliwości, o kim mówił, ale nie chciał teraz dyskutować o składzie osobowym reprezentacji.

Większość nauczycieli zachowała taktowne milczenie i nie poruszała tematu meczu, albo po prostu zdążyła go już omówić wcześniej, ale Woronow bezlitośnie natrząsał się ze wszystkich, którzy typowali pierwsze miejsce Durmstrangu w lidze. Bielik słyszał coś o tych zakładach. Zaczęło się nadmuchiwanie balonu oczekiwań i sama ta myśl wystarczyłaby, żeby skutecznie odebrać apetyt, gdyby nie był do tego przyzwyczajony od czternastu lat. Odnosił jednak wrażenie, że mocna, czarna herbata z samowaru miała dzisiaj wyjątkowo gorzki smak.

Profesor Symonowa przyszła na posiłek z opóźnieniem. Zerknęła na trenera, trochę z ciekawością, a trochę ze współczuciem, słusznie interpretując jego zasępioną minę.

— Widzę, że pan przeżuwa — zagadnęła.

Bogdan odruchowo spojrzał na swój talerz, który był pusty, bo kolację skończył już jeść, a potem na nią, lekko unosząc brwi.

— Tę porażkę — dodała.

Skinął głową, upijając w milczeniu łyk herbaty.

— Sędziowanie w tym meczu było fatalne, dawno już czegoś takiego nie widziałam. Nie wiem, na jakiej podstawie on wyrzucił Oczkowa na całe dziesięć minut. Powiedziałabym, że mu zapłacili, gdyby nie to, że ich nie stać.

— Sędziowanie to jedno — mruknął Bogdan, czując, że na samo wspomnienie o tym zaczyna go brać ciężka cholera. — My im ten mecz praktycznie za darmo oddaliśmy. I to jest najgorsze.

— Wie pan, jest takie powiedzenie, że jak sięgnie się dna, to pozostaje już tylko jeden kierunek: ku górze — stwierdziła. — I tego się trzymajmy — dodała pocieszającym tonem. — Poza tym w quidditchu zawsze jest ten kolejny mecz, w którym można poprawić to, co się zawaliło... Prawda? I sądzę, że kto jak kto, ale pan zdoła ich do tego zmotywować.

Nie mógł się lekko nie uśmiechnąć, słysząc głębokie przekonanie w jej głosie. Wyglądało na to, że w Durmstrangu wciąż jest jeszcze przynajmniej jedna osoba, która w nich wierzy.

* * *

Następnego dnia rano z pewną obawą otworzył _„Sport-obzor***"_ , który poza zwykłymi artykułami i wywiadami zawierał relacje z meczów ligi szkolnej. Na ogół unikał czytania, co wypisują dziennikarze, ale tutaj był to właściwie jedyny sposób, żeby dowiedzieć się, jak poszło innym zespołom. Miał nadzieję, że konkurencja za bardzo im nie odskoczyła po tej kolejce. Niezwykle barwne relacje meczów, przedstawione w dość oryginalnej formie, bo porozbijanej na minuty, tworzył niejaki redaktor Zczubacki. Bogdan podejrzewał, że tak naprawdę składał się on z kilku osób. Teoretycznie mógłby obskoczyć wszystkie mecze, korzystając ze zmieniacza czasu, ale absolutnie nie zdążyłby przygotować tak szybko czterech sprawozdań, które przecież jeszcze tego samego dnia wieczorem musiały trafić do druku.

Bielik przeczytał wszystkie relacje, nie pomijając tej opisującej mecz Durmstrangu z Jełgawą. Redaktor nabijał się z Instytutu nawet dość łagodnie, natomiast zupełnie bezlitośnie obśmiał sędziego, zauważając, że to nie pierwszy przypadek kompletnie absurdalnych decyzji. Bogdanowi humoru to jednak nie poprawiło, zwłaszcza gdy zobaczył, jak wygląda tabela. Durmstrang nie ruszył się z siódmego miejsca, w ogólnym bilansie tracąc po ostatnim meczu dziesięć punktów. Mieli ich w sumie pięćset dziewięćdziesiąt, ponad dwa razy mniej niż Dragograd, zajmujący pierwszą lokatę z tysiąc dwieście sześćdziesięcioma. Druga była Kajaani z dziewięćset siedemdziesięcioma punktami. Gdyby wczoraj wygrali przyzwoicie, podtrzymując zwyżkową tendencję, mogliby już teraz przeskoczyć do środka stawki. Niestety, od szóstej w rankingu Ragnety dzieliło ich wciąż sto trzydzieści punktów, a oczekujący na nich przeciwnicy byli coraz bardziej wymagający. Inni trenerzy też czytali artykuły prasowe i śledzili statystyki, a większe placówki wysyłały swoich ludzi na mecze konkurencji, żeby podpatrzyli, jak grają. Meier twierdził, że podczas ich spotkania z Kajaani na trybunach mignął mu ktoś z Dragogradu. Bielik nie miał pojęcia, jakim sposobem zdołał wypatrzeć kogoś w tym tłumie, ale było wielce prawdopodobne, że kogoś przysłali. Mniej ze względu na Durmstrang, a bardziej na Kajaani, która należała do jednej z najlepszych drużyn w stawce. Szukającą na pewno mieli świetną, ale tracili trochę za dużo bramek, żeby zdecydowanie wysunąć się na czoło tabeli. Wbrew ogólnemu przekonaniu nawet najbardziej genialny zawodnik na tej pozycji nie mógł wygrać ligi za całą drużynę. Gdyby naprawdę tak to wyglądało i pozostali zawodnicy stanowili jedynie tło dla popisów szukającego, to wszyscy rzucaliby kafla do obręczy rekreacyjnie, zbytnio się nie wysilając.

Z tego właśnie powodu Bogdan był pewien, że mecz z tą nieszczęsną Jełgawą odbije im się czkawką pod koniec sezonu i nie chodziło tu o to, co stracili, tylko czego nie zdobyli. Normalnie jednego kiepskiego meczu nie uznałby za jakąś wielką tragedię, ale Durmstrang swój limit błędów wykorzystał już w pierwszej połowie sezonu. W tym aspekcie quidditch rządził się bezlitosnymi regułami. Jeżeli trafiła się okazja, to przeciwnika należało cisnąć i rzucać mu tyle bramek, ile się dało.

Złożył gazetę, bo już dochodziła dziesiąta i drużyna lada chwila miała się stawić na odprawę. Upił łyk kawy. Była dobra, parzona jak należy, ale jak na jego potrzeby niezbyt mocna. W takich chwilach z pewną nostalgią wspominał portugalską _bicę_ **** _,_ która pozwalała mu utrzymać się na nogach w najbardziej gorącym okresie, gdy poza normalnymi, cotygodniowymi rozgrywkami zaczynała się faza pucharowa Ligi Europy i rozgrywki o _Taça da Liga_ *****, przez co sypiał po trzy godziny na dobę. Tutaj nie było jeszcze tak źle, ale miał za sobą zarwaną noc. Długo rozbierał na najdrobniejsze elementy wczorajszą porażkę, zastanawiając się, co zrobił źle i dlaczego nie wyszło. Kiedy w końcu się położył, dochodziła czwarta.

Z zamyślenia wyrwało go pukanie do drzwi. Do środka zajrzał Timo Rannankari, aby poinformować trenera, że drużyna jest już na miejscu. Przeszli do sali wykładowej. Bogdan z samego rana przeniósł tam rzutnik i model stadionu. Na analizie meczu spędzili ponad godzinę. Odtwarzali nagranie z omnikularów na rzutniku, zatrzymując je przy kluczowych akcjach, skupiając się na popełnionych błędach i wspólnie zastanawiając, jak można je skorygować. Niektóre wystarczyło rozrysować na tablicy, inne wolał pokazać na modelu boiska i krążkach. Ostatecznie w quidditcha grało się w powietrzu; przestrzeń, w jakiej poruszali się zawodnicy, była niezwykle istotna.

Bogdan wiedział, że stoi przed trudnym zadaniem. Od tego, czy zdołają się podnieść po porażce, zależała przyszłość zespołu. Zawodnicy byli wyraźnie przygnębieni, ale gdy dyskutowali o fatalnie zawalonym meczu, dostrzegł w ich oczach sporo ponurej determinacji, by jak najszybciej zmazać ten wynik. Najgorzej wyglądał jednak Oczkow. Siedział z tyłu, wyraźnie przygnębiony, a gdy doszli do momentu, w którym został wyrzucony z boiska i Durmstrang w ekspresowym tempie zaczął tracić bramki, przypominał wręcz osobę, którą torturowano co najmniej Cruciatusami. Dobrze, że nie traktował tego nonszalancko, ale teraz Bielik miał poważne wątpliwości, czy obrońca zdoła wziąć się w garść. Zrobił w pamięci mentalną notkę, żeby z nim o tym później porozmawiać na osobności.

— Witja, z tym złapaniem znicza mogłeś mimo wszystko zaczekać, mecz trwał dopiero pół godziny — zwrócił się do szukającego, gdy już doszli do podsumowania. — Może jeszcze udałoby nam się odbić. Ale teraz to już tylko gdybanie, tak naprawdę nie wiadomo, jak dalej mecz by się potoczył. Ostatecznie przyczyniłeś się do zminimalizowania szkód. Zgubiła nas przede wszystkim zbytnia pewność siebie i lekceważenie przeciwnika.

— Ale myśmy ich wcale nie... — zaczął odruchowo Orłowski, bo trener zrobił krótką pauzę. Umilkł jednak natychmiast, gdy spostrzegł, że to jeszcze nie pora na otwartą dyskusję.

— Mieli trochę szczęścia na początku, zdarza się — podjął Bogdan, przelotnie patrząc na Nikołaja. — Dostaliśmy pięć bramek na dzień dobry, wytrąciło nas to z równowagi. Zanim wróciliśmy do gry, było już właściwie po meczu...

— A może oni sobie jakoś pomogli i wypili Feliks Felicis? — zasugerowała trochę nieśmiało Morozowa, rzadko odzywająca się na odprawach.

— Zbyt duże ryzyko — stwierdził Bogdan. — Gdyby to wyszło na testach antydopingowych, od razu wylecieliby z rozgrywek.

Rozumiał, że zawodnicy chcieliby znaleźć jakąś zewnętrzną przyczynę tej porażki, która pomogłaby przełknąć gorzką jak piołun świadomość, że tak fatalnie przegrali ten mecz. Użycie niedozwolonych eliksirów przez przeciwnika było jednak mało prawdopodobne. Zapewne znalazłoby się wielu chętnych, którzy złamaliby zasady, żeby zapewnić sobie zwycięstwo, ale ścisła kontrola skutecznie odstraszała od stosowania wspomagających mikstur. Ostatecznie wszyscy wiedzieli albo przynajmniej wiedzieć powinni, że każda substancja zostawia ślady we krwi. Zawodników badano po meczach na wyrywki. Istniała co prawda możliwość zrobienia jakiegoś kantu z wynikami, ale w tak piętrową intrygę na poziomie zwykłych szkolnych rozgrywek Bogdan nie wierzył. Jełgawa zagrała po prostu tak, jakby walczyła o życie, dużo faulując, czego z zupełnie niezrozumiałych dla niego powodów sędzia nie potrafił w żaden sposób opanować, dodatkowo jeszcze wypaczając wynik swoimi błędnymi decyzjami.

— Nie ma co popadać w czarną rozpacz, ale trzeba to sobie otwarcie powiedzieć. W tym jednym meczu straciliśmy więcej bramek niż w ciągu dwóch poprzednich i do czegoś takiego nie możemy powtórnie dopuścić.

— Gdybyśmy mieli obrońcę tam, gdzie trzeba, to byśmy tyle nie stracili — odezwał się nagle Kierżakow.

Oczkow spojrzał na niego, krzywiąc się, ale nic nie powiedział. Reszta drużyny poruszyła się niespokojnie, ale tylko Daniłowa wzięła go w obronę.

— Och, odczep się od Lowy, przecież ten sędzia był jakiś nienormalny — rzuciła gniewnie.

— Bez powodu go na ławie nie usadził — stwierdził zimno Fiodor. — Jak już musiał mu przywalić, to mógł przynajmniej tak, żeby sędzia nie widział...

— I co, to, że siedział, przeszkadzało ci bramki rzucać? — skontrowała natychmiast Nadieżda, chociaż Oczkow mruknął coś w rodzaju: „Daj spokój".

Wszyscy zaczęli się na raz głośno sprzeczać; część wzięła stronę Oczkowa, inni podzielali pogląd Kierżakowa. Sam winowajca milczał. Bogdan, zamiast ich na siłę przekrzykiwać, spokojnie usiadł przy biurku, ciekaw, czy coś im zacznie świtać. Duszenie konfliktu w zarodku nie było żadnym rozwiązaniem, narzucanie opinii też nie, ale może teraz sami dojdą do słusznego wniosku...

— Wiesz co, Fiedka, Nadia ma rację, przestań się czepiać Lowy. — Timo Rannankari jako kapitan wystąpił w roli głosu rozsądku. — Ten sędzia faktycznie sędziował jak potłuczony. Mnie zęba wybili, szkoda, że tego nie widział. Ale prawda jest taka, że wszyscy żeśmy to spierdolili...

Nagle uczniowie jak jeden mąż przypomnieli sobie o obecności trenera. Ktoś nerwowo chrząknął, ktoś inny szurnął przesuwanym krzesłem.

— Owszem, spierdoliliśmy — potwierdził trener, a Timo jakby się nieco zakłopotał. — Cieszę się, że samodzielnie do tego doszliście. Starczy już tych wzajemnych pretensji. Co się stało, to się nie odstanie. Fiodor, nikt ci nie wypomina, że jak graliśmy z Ragnetą, to zarobiłeś w sumie cztery minuty kary. Ta decyzja była skandaliczna, ale niestety, sędzia dostał dobry powód.

Oczkow podniósł na niego wzrok, pełen nietypowej powagi. Obrońca zwykle przejawiał beztroskie usposobienie, niezależnie od sytuacji.

— Przemyślcie sobie to, o czym dzisiaj rozmawialiśmy — powiedział Bogdan, kończąc odprawę. — Od wtorku czeka nas ciężka praca.

Zawodnicy powoli zaczęli opuszczać salę, każdy pogrążony we własnych myślach. Bielik zwinął planszę i odwrócił się, wyciągając różdżkę, żeby wyłączyć projektor. Wtedy zauważył, że nie wszyscy wyszli. Przy drzwiach stał Oczkow.

— No to wylatuję z drużyny, prawda? — zapytał z rezygnacją.

Bogdan miał wprawdzie zamiar porozmawiać z nim później, kiedy chłopak dojdzie już trochę do siebie, ale uznał, że nie ma co tego odwlekać.

— A uważasz, że na to zasłużyłeś?

Obrońca zamrugał gwałtownie oczami, zdziwiony.

— Nie wiem. Ale chyba tak — przyznał szczerze. — Wtopiłem na całej linii i kosztowało to drużynę dziesięć bramek.

Bogdan obejrzał się i przysunął sobie krzesło. Wskazał Oczkowowi drugie.

— Chodź, porozmawiamy. — Poczekał, aż obrońca usiądzie. — Gra na twojej pozycji jest bardzo odpowiedzialna. Jeden błąd może mieć fatalne konsekwencje. Żałuję, że musiałeś przekonać się o tym w tak dotkliwy sposób. Niestety, przeciwnik czy sędzia nie zawsze będzie sprawiedliwy. Różnie się może zdarzyć. Jeden wymusi faul, drugi dowali karę niewspółmierną do winy i katastrofa gotowa. — Urwał na moment. Oczkow wpatrywał się w niego w napięciu. — Wyszedłbym jednak na niezłego hipokrytę, gdybym krytykował cię za to, że raz ci nerwy puściły. Ktoś, kto patrzy tylko z ziemi i sam nigdy nie grał, tego nie zrozumie. Ja rozumiem aż za dobrze.

— A co trener zrobił? — zapytał obrońca z szalonym zainteresowaniem. W jego oku pojawił się ślad dawnego, żywego błysku.

— Niejedną głupią rzecz, ale chwalić się nie ma czym. W każdym razie, gdy coś mi się nie podobało w pracy sędziów, to nigdy nie potrafiłem trzymać gęby na kłódkę, jak należało. Nie raz mnie zawiesili. A co do twojej przyszłości w drużynie... — Słysząc to, Oczkow spoważniał na nowo. — Nikt nie może grać z toporem nad głową. Zwłaszcza obrońca. Dlatego jeżeli na treningach będziesz bronił tak, jak zawsze broniłeś, to nie mam zamiaru usuwać cię z pierwszego składu. To sto punktów to dług, który masz do spłacenia wobec drużyny i sądzę, że zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę.

— Trenerze, ja tego do końca życie nie zapomnę... — oświadczył z głębokim przekonaniem Oczkow.

— Tak właśnie myślę. — Bogdan skinął głową. — I to jest najlepsza nauka.

* * *

Następny mecz mieli grać z Moskiewskim Instytutem imienia L. Jaszyna. Był to przeciwnik wymagający i trudny, słynący z dobrej gry w obronie. Oczkow po każdym treningu zostawał dłużej, ćwicząc refleks i manewry. Prosił o pomoc kolegów z drużyny, ścigających albo Kimowicza, którzy bardzo chętnie zgadzali się na to, by ostrzeliwać go kaflami. Jakoś wyprostował sprawy z kolegami i koleżankami z drużyny. Zawadiacki i wyluzowany, o przyjaznym usposobieniu i często skory do wygłupów, był raczej lubiany przez pozostałych. Publiczność zdążyła już zapomnieć, że w poprzednich meczach niejednokrotnie ratował sytuację, ale reprezentanci wręcz przeciwnie. Co więcej, po tej porażce mocniej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej uświadomili sobie, że muszą trzymać się razem. Trudno było im długo gniewać się na Oczkowa, zwłaszcza że naprawdę został skrzywdzony przez sędziego. Każdy mógł znaleźć się na jego miejscu, chociaż, niestety, na tej pozycji błędy były najbardziej widoczne. Tylko Kierżakow trochę się jeszcze na niego boczył, ale wyrażało się to nie tyle w słownych utarczkach, co w rywalizacji, jaką prowadzili na boisku, po zajęciach. Ścigający usiłował rzucać jak najbardziej wymyślne, trudne do obrony gole, a Oczkow robił wszystko, żeby mu to uniemożliwić. Na tych fundamentach zbudowali niełatwe, ale oparte na wzajemnym szacunku porozumienie.

Na forum szkoły obrońca przeżywał jednak trudne chwile. Stał się swoistym antybohaterem meczu z Jełgawą, chociaż padł ofiarą okoliczności. Ludzie pamiętali tylko puste obręcze i rzucających do nich ścigających przeciwnika, mało kto zaprzątał sobie głowę kontrowersjami wokół decyzji sędziego i przeprowadzaniem uczciwej analizy wydarzeń. We wszystkich grach zespołowych z zawodników grających na najbardziej defensywnej pozycji w podobnych sytuacjach chętnie robiono kozłów ofiarnych i quidditch nie był w tej kwestii żadnym wyjątkiem.

Dwa tygodnie zleciały błyskawicznie. Bielik wprowadził w życie kilka nowych pomysłów taktycznych, starając się jednak nie przesadzać ze zbyt wymyślnymi kombinacjami. Andreas powstrzymał się jakoś od uwagi: „A nie mówiłem?", a Bogdan sam doszedł do wniosku, że może faktycznie chciał osiągnąć za dużo na raz. W meczu z Jełgawą chęć super dokładnego dogrywania do partnera okazała się na dłuższą metę zgubna. Zawodnicy wciąż usiłowali wymieniać krótkie podania, zamiast po prostu pognać z szybką kontrą, mniej skupiając się na finezji, a bardziej na tym, żeby po prostu wpakować kafla do obręczy, niezależnie jak mało widowiskowo by to wyglądało. Z lepszymi technicznie drużynami by to nie przeszło, ale przez zasieki tworzone przez Jełgawę zdołaliby się w ten sposób przedrzeć. Czasami najprostsze rozwiązania były najlepsze. Skupił się też na przeorganizowaniu gry obronnej, stanowczo, raz za razem korygując ustawienie pałkarzy i zmuszając ich do poprawy techniki, gdy robili coś nie tak, jak by chciał. Jakiś skutek to przyniosło, ale Pietrowa zapewne go znienawidziła. Nie zostawiał jej ani odrobiny luzu przez wzgląd na to, że była dziewczyną. Czasami po kolejnych uwagach trenera odbijała tłuczki ze łzami wściekłości, bezskutecznie usiłując je ukryć. Zdradzało ją, że zawsze po odebraniu kolejnych instrukcji uciekała na wyższy pułap, żeby nie można było dostrzec z ziemi wyrazu jej oczu. Bogdan otwarcie powiedział jej w czym rzecz. Mieli ze dwie czy trzy takie rozmowy. Przeciwnik będzie bezlitosny, więc on też nie mógł stosować żadnej taryfy ulgowej. Za każdym razem skinięciem głowy dawała znać, że to rozumie, nic jednak nie odpowiadając, jakby bała się, że zawiedzie ją głos. Bielik nie zamierzał na razie dokonywać żadnej zmiany osobowej w tej formacji. Mimo wszystko, po wzięciu pod uwagę wszystkich elementów gry na tej pozycji, Jelena wciąż była lepsza od Syczowa i Jeremenki.

W przeddzień meczu przy kolacji część grona pedagogicznego, dopytując o to, jaki skład zamierzał wystawić, była wyraźnie zdumiona, gdy przyznał, że chce postawić na Oczkowa.

— Przecież to kompletny wariat! — zawołał profesor Feder, z wrażenia upuszczając widelec. — Mało to punktów nas ten jego wyskok kosztował?

— Cóż, zawsze jest szansa, że żaden ścigający przeciwnika nie odważy się wlecieć w nasze pole bramkowe — stwierdziła profesor Symonowa nieco filozoficznym tonem, słodząc herbatę konfiturą. — Chociaż trzeba przyznać, że to raczej on faulował Oczkowa, a nie odwrotnie...

— Moim zdaniem po czymś takim Oczkow nigdy więcej nie powinien wsiąść na miotłę — stwierdziła zimno profesor Bierezowa. — Taki wstyd dla szkoły! Ale pan trener oczywiście wie lepiej. To tylko zachęci innych do nagannych zachowań.

Przy tym Bogdan już nie wytrzymał. Bierezowa nawet nie zwróciła się bezpośrednio do niego, tylko rzuciła tę uwagę gdzieś w przestrzeń. Miał tę negatywną cechę, że ogólnie źle znosił krytykę swojej pracy, ale jeżeli czegoś naprawdę nie mógł ścierpieć, to gdy mówiono o niej tak, jakby go przy tym nie było.

— Widziała pani kiedyś jakiś mecz quidditcha, choćby z daleka? — zapytał, nie siląc się nawet na uprzejmy ton. Rozmowy przy stole nauczycielskim przycichły i wszyscy nadstawili uszu, a profesor Bierezowa zerknęła niechętnie na trenera. — Wie pani, jakie to są emocje? Co przeżywa taki obrońca, na którym wisi odpowiedzialność za wynik? — Profesor Bierezowa drgnęła jakoś niespokojnie, słysząc te słowa. Opuściła wzrok, obracając w palcach swoją filiżankę. Bogdan nie zwrócił na to uwagi i ciągnął dalej: — Nic dziwnego, że od czasu do czasu nie są w stanie utrzymać nerwów na wodzy. Kiedy jest się na takiej adrenalinie, to nie myśli się trzeźwo. Nie usprawiedliwiam Oczkowa, nie powinien odpychać tamtego chłopaka, bo sędziowie różnie interpretują takie rzeczy. Zwłaszcza że wiedzieliśmy, że Jełgawa będzie cwaniakować i skorzysta z pierwszej okazji, żeby wymusić faul.

Nauczycielka zaklęć nic nie odpowiedziała. Generalnie unikała wszelkiego kontaktu z trenerem, jakby uważała go za ciało obce w gronie pedagogicznym.

— Młodych ludzi nie można traktować jak bezwolnych tumanów — dodał Bogdan. — On doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że zrobił źle. Mam go uziemić na dwa tygodnie czy dać mu szansę, żeby się zrehabilitował?

Kiriński prychnął jakoś pogardliwie, a Woronow tylko uśmiechnął się krzywo pod wąsem. Najwyraźniej takie podejście było zupełnie sprzeczne z ich filozofią.

— Żeby pan się tylko nie przejechał na tej swojej wierze w uczniów — skomentował Karkarow. — Jakby popracował trochę przy statku, to żadnych więcej wyskoków by nie było. W przypadku uczniów jest tylko jedna sprawdzona metoda: wymiennie bat i więcej bata, inaczej wejdą panu na głowę.

— Mimo wszystko zaryzykuję — odparł Bielik dość chłodno, kończąc temat. Mierziły go poglądy, jakie prezentowało całe to towarzystwo. Czy oni w ogóle dostrzegali w swoich uczniach jakikolwiek indywidualizm czy wszystkich traktowali jako jedną, bezwolną masę, którą trzeba bez przerwy sterować?

Zazwyczaj nie mylił się, jeżeli chodziło o ocenę charakteru ludzi, z którymi pracował, i okazało się, że Oczkow nie zawiódł jego zaufania. Podczas meczu z Jaszynami, jak popularnie zwano Moskiewski Instytut, obrońca naprawdę dał z siebie wszystko. Kibice Durmstrangu zachowali się co prawda bardzo nieelegancko, bo przy prezentacji zawodników go wygwizdali, wciąż winiąc za fatalny wynik meczu z Jełgawą, ale Oczkow nic z tego sobie nie robił albo przynajmniej dobrze udawał. Zagrał chyba najlepszy mecz w sezonie, wykazując się żelaznymi nerwami w najbardziej kryzysowych sytuacjach. Udało mu się nawet zdobyć bramkę po rzucie przez całe boisko. Bielik przypuszczał, że było to niezamierzone, a Oczkow potwierdził później, że chciał podać do Orłowskiego, który znajdował się na dobrej pozycji. Tego dnia wiał jednak tak silny wiatr, że z łatwością poniósł kafla kilkanaście metrów dalej. Piłka przeleciała łagodnym łukiem i wpadła do górnej obręczy za plecami zaskoczonego obrońcy przeciwnika, który był akurat dość daleko wysunięty i nie zdążył w porę wrócić na linię.

Ich rywal jednak darmo piłki nie oddawał i Durmstrang nie mógł liczyć na łatwe, wysokie zwycięstwo. Ogólny korzystny bilans zapewnili sobie nie tylko dzięki schwytaniu znicza, ale również dobrym obronom Oczkowa. W całym meczu wpuścił zaledwie trzy gole.

— No to, nawiązując do klasyki, można powiedzieć, że wróciliśmy z dalekiej podróży — stwierdził Bogdan, przeglądając statystyki, które Andreas dopiero co skrupulatnie skończył uzupełniać.

Wynik dwieście dwadzieścia do trzydziestu podobał mu się znacznie bardziej niż rezultat sprzed dwóch tygodni. Oczkow wykazał się siedemdziesięcioprocentową skutecznością w obronie, a ścigający znacząco poprawili swoją sprawność w przechwytach kafla i w rzutach z dystansu. Gdyby tylko pałkarzom jeszcze lepiej szła kontrola nad środkową strefą boiska, byłby zupełnie zadowolony. Tyły mieli już jako tako zabezpieczone, zresztą z czujnym obrońcą nie musieli się tak o to martwić — o ile tylko Oczkow znów przy jakiejś okazji nie wyleci z boiska. Bogdan postanowił jednak nie popadać w paranoję i nie zakładać od razu powtórki sytuacji z poprzedniego meczu.

— Do jakiej klasyki? — zapytał Meier z wyraźnym zaintrygowaniem.

— Jeden z naszych komentatorów tak mówił — mruknął Bogdan, odwracając arkusz pergaminu na drugą stronę.

Siedzieli razem z Andreasem w kabinie na statku, analizując mecz. Żelazna lampa kołysała się pod sufitem, podrygując łagodnie wraz z ruchem pokładu. Żaglowiec znajdował się aktualnie na Zbiorniku Rybińskim, „odpoczywając", jak nazywał to w myślach Bogdan, po wykonaniu pierwszego z serii skoków teleportacyjnych. Przez bulaje widać było ciemniejące niebo, pokryte szaroniebieskimi kłębiastymi chmurami i pokruszoną krę, dryfującą leniwie po gładkiej toni. Wynurzając się po aportacji, żaglowiec bez większego trudu skruszył cienką taflę. Nawigując, należało wykazać się dużą dozą ostrożności, bo powszechnie występowały tu pływające wyspy. Mugole nie widzieli w tych osobliwych tworach złożonych z płatów torfu i porastającej jej roślinności nic nadzwyczajnego, może poza ciekawostką przyrodniczą. Czarodzieje wiedzieli jednak, że należy się ich wystrzegać i nie podpływać zbyt blisko, bo zamieszkiwały je wodylniki: wodne demony, ogólnie niegroźne, ale dość złośliwe. Z nudów łamały drzewa i spychały je na wodę, powodując zagrożenie dla statków. Czarodziejskiego żaglowca nie byłby w stanie zatopić nawet tuzin takich pływających pni, ale Karkarow tak się trząsł nad swoim „Szkwałem", że najmniejsze zadrapanie na burcie byłoby dla niego większą katastrofą niż zatonięcie „Titanica".

Bogdan jeszcze raz spojrzał na rzędy cyferek. Na razie nie wiedział, czy udało im się awansować na wyższe miejsce. O tym mógł się przekonać dopiero jutro, gdy dostanie do rąk _„Sport-obzor"_ z wynikami innych drużyn. Niemniej, po tym meczu Durmstrang dopisał do swojego dorobku sto dziewięćdziesiąt punktów.

Wciąż byli w grze.

Przypisy:

* Niemające odpowiednika w języku polskim portugalskie słowo opisujące sytuację, gdy jedna z drużyn wygrywa z miażdżącą przewagą zdobytych goli.

** „Czarodziejska Prawda".

*** „Przegląd sportowy".

**** Portugalski odpowiednik espresso.

***** Puchar ligi.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-reading: Merryloon.

W poniedziałek, dwa dni po meczu z Jaszynami, na hali pojawiła się profesor Bierezowa. Bogdan akurat skończył zajęcia z pierwszorocznymi. Dzieciaki odłożyły już miotły do magazynu i opuszczały salę, żegnając się z trenerem i wesoło rozmawiając w grupkach. Obecność nauczycielki zaklęć trochę go zdziwiła, bo na ogół starannie unikała z nim wszelkiego kontaktu, o zapuszczaniu się na terytorium, na którym królował wyraźnie znienawidzony przez nią sport, nawet nie wspominając. Teraz bardzo zimnym i bardzo formalnym tonem oświadczyła, że życzy sobie porozmawiać. Rychło okazało się, co ją tutaj sprowadza. Nie zdążyli nawet przekroczyć progu gabinetu Bielika, gdy zakomunikowała mu sucho, że Kierżakow i Oczkow niemal przestali się uczyć i że natychmiast powinien coś z tym zrobić. Z teorii czarnej magii jako tako stali, najpewniej po to, żeby nie podpaść dyrektorowi, ale jeżeli chodziło o parę innych przedmiotów, fatalnie obniżyli loty. Najgorzej wyglądała sytuacja z zaklęciami, zwłaszcza że był to jeden z podstawowych przedmiotów, z których w czerwcu zdawali egzaminy. Profesor Bierezowa miała o to wyraźną pretensję do trenera, zupełnie tak, jakby to on zabierał im książki i notatki z wykładów.

— Obowiązkiem ucznia jest przede wszystkim nauka — mówiła, podtykając mu dziennik siódmego roku. — A tu proszę, same dwóje za niepooddawane wypracowania, oblana teoria, praktyka zaliczona ledwo, ledwo... a do egzaminów końcowych niespełna dwa miesiące!

Bielik dla świętego spokoju zajrzał do dziennika, chociaż wystarczyłoby mu samo wzburzenie profesor Bierezowej, by domyślić się, że sprawa jest poważna. Pomimo dzielących ich animozji, nie mógł nie przyznać, że raczej zależało jej na uczniach.

— Poruszaliśmy kwestię ich nauki przed rozpoczęciem sezonu. Są już, ostatecznie, dorośli, więc uznałem, że ich zapewnienie, że wszystko zdołają pogodzić, wystarczy. Najlepiej chyba wiedzą, jakie są priorytety...

— Więc nic to pana nie obchodzi, tak? — wpadła mu w słowo nauczycielka zaklęć, najwyraźniej opacznie rozumiejąc jego słowa. — Przyszłość sobie mają zmarnować przez tego idiotycznego quidditcha? — Niechęć buchała z niej jak z hutniczego pieca. Wyraźnie miała ochotę się pokłócić.

— Niechże mi pani da dojść do słowa, Anno Konstantynowno — powiedział z naciskiem, wszelkimi siłami powstrzymując się, żeby nie powiedzieć jej czegoś przykrego, czego później by żałował. Ta kobieta strasznie działała mu na nerwy. — Porozmawiam z nimi i znajdziemy jakieś rozwiązanie.

— Mam nadzieję! Oświadczam panu, że nie dopuszczę, żeby oblali egzaminy z mojego przedmiotu tylko dlatego, że zamiast studiować, uganiali się za kaflem.

Meier napatoczył się w momencie, gdy profesor Bierezowa już wychodziła, i o mało co nie został znokautowany drzwiami. Mruknęła jakieś pospieszne przeprosiny i opuściła gabinet, nie oglądając się za siebie.

— Co to za awantura? — zapytał Andreas, wchodząc do środka i masując ramię, w które trafiło go otwarte z rozmachem skrzydło drzwi.

— Kierżakow i Oczkow — powiedział Bogdan, siadając za biurkiem i pocierając czoło.

— A co, pobili się? — zainteresował się Meier.

— Gorzej. Przestali się uczyć, więc Bierezowa przyszła mi oświadczyć, że to moja wina. — Pokręcił głową, marszcząc brwi. — Co ona ma za problem, do licha? Rozumiem, że można nie przepadać za sportem, ale to nie jest zwykła niechęć. Czasami mam wrażenie, że najchętniej zrównałaby z ziemią wszystkie boiska na całym świecie.

Meier przestał masować ramię i przysunął sobie krzesło.

— Nie miej jej tego za złe — powiedział cicho. — To nic osobistego...

— Doprawdy? A ja mam wrażenie, że wręcz przeciwnie. Od pierwszego dnia patrzy na mnie krzywo. Tylko czekać, aż jakiś donos napisze i mnie w Numengardzie zamkną, w lochu bez okna...

— Tu się wcale tak nie rwą do zamykania, nie wiem, skąd się u was takie idiotyczne plotki zalęgły. Niestety, reprezentujesz to, czego ona szczerze nienawidzi. Nie bez przyczyny zresztą. Bardzo przykra historia.

Bogdan spojrzał na niego pytająco.

— Dobra, zacząłem już, to ci powiem. Tylko jakby co, to wiesz to nie ode mnie. Bierezowa miała tylko jednego syna. Zdolny był, dobrze się uczył, ale ku jej zgryzocie lubił też grać w quidditcha. Obrońcą był, ponoć bardzo dobrym. Po skończeniu szkoły mógłby spokojnie przejść na profesjonalizm, bo interesowały się nim kluby, ale matka za nic nie chciała się zgodzić, żeby podpisał kontrakt. Miewała okropne sny, w których zostawał ciężko ranny, właśnie podczas gry na obręczach. Przekonała go w końcu, żeby poszedł na studia, co dość niechętnie uczynił. W quidditcha grał tylko amatorsko, w uniwersyteckiej drużynie. Pewnego razu na mecz trafił szef skautów od Białozorów, który miał zamiar przyjrzeć się zupełnie innemu zawodnikowi. Ale jak tylko zobaczył Bierezowa, to już nie odpuścił. Koniecznie chciał go zwerbować. Chłopaka zresztą ponoć wcale nie trzeba było długo namawiać. Podobno kontrakt podpisali jeszcze na boisku, opierając kartki o słupek obręczy. Rzucił studia i zaczął grać w rezerwach. Bardzo szybko przeskoczył do pierwszego składu. Matka wciąż bała się o niego potwornie, każdy jego mecz odchorowywała i tylko ciągle błagała, żeby zrezygnował z tego quidditcha i znalazł sobie jakąś normalną pracę. Ale on nie chciał nawet o tym słyszeć. No i trzeba nieszczęścia, że raz, gdy wychodził do kafla, zderzył się z nim ścigający, który chciał zamknąć dośrodkowanie. Trafił go kolanem w głowę. Chłopak spadł z miotły, ale nie to było najgorsze. W wyniku tego zderzenia doznał poważnego urazu czaszki i zmarł jeszcze tego samego dnia. Miał tylko dwadzieścia dwa lata...

Bielik poczuł nieprzyjemny chłód w okolicy serca. Quidditch był niebezpiecznym sportem. Obok zwykłych stłuczeń, zwichnięć i złamań, które na ogół dało się nastawić w jednej chwili, zdarzały się niestety znacznie gorsze urazy. Przy prędkościach, jakie rozwijali zawodnicy na najnowszych modelach mioteł, nietrudno było o zderzenie, które mogło się okazać fatalne w skutkach. Nawet magiczna medycyna miała swoje ograniczenia. Sam był świadkiem kilku dość poważnych wypadków. Jeden z nich okazał się śmiertelny i do dziś nie mógł o tym zapomnieć, a co gorsza, jako trener czuł się za niego w jakiś sposób odpowiedzialny...

— Kiedy to było? — zapytał, spychając gdzieś na dno podświadomości powracające wspomnienia.

— Z piętnaście lat temu. Ale dla niej pewnie równie dobrze mogłoby to być wczoraj. Nigdy się po tym do końca nie pozbierała...

— Wcale się nie dziwię.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu, każdy pogrążony w ponurych myślach. W takiej sytuacji każde słowa brzmiały bezsensownie i pusto. Wypadki zawsze się zdarzały i zdarzać się będą, ale wcale nie sprawiało to, że łatwiej się z nimi pogodzić, zwłaszcza tym, którzy stracili swoich bliskich.

— Zastanawiam się tylko, dlaczego nie poszła z tym od razu do Karkarowa — mruknął Bogdan, zmieniając temat.

— Pewnie była, a on odesłał ją do ciebie — odparł Meier, bez większego trudu odgadując, w jaki sposób rozwiązał to dyrektor. — Nie chciałoby mu się z tym użerać. Jak dla niego, to mogą oblać wszystkie egzaminy od góry do dołu, byleby tylko wygrali dla Durmstrangu ligę...

* * *

Z Oczkowem i Kierżakowem postanowił porozmawiać jeszcze przed wtorkowym treningiem. Poprosił resztę zespołu, żeby chwilę zaczekali na hali — wszyscy byli już gotowi do wyjścia na stadion, przebrani w szaty treningowe — i zgarnął dwójkę siódmiorocznych do gabinetu.

— Panowie, nie tak się umawialiśmy — powiedział, opierając się lekko o swoje biurko i mierząc ich surowym spojrzeniem. — Profesor Bierezowa twierdzi, że zaniedbaliście naukę, nie tylko z jej przedmiotu, ale również z innych, z których będziecie zdawać egzaminy. Słucham, co zamierzacie z tym zrobić?

Zawodnicy nieco się stropili. Kierżakow nic nie powiedział, a Oczkow mruknął tylko:

— Jednego wypracowania nie oddałem i od razu afera...

— A tych wypracowań to nie było przypadkiem trochę więcej?

Obrońca namyślał się przed długą chwilę.

— No to może ze dwa... — rzekł z pewnym wahaniem.

Bogdan wiedział, że tych zaległych prac mieli obydwaj co najmniej po trzy, ale to akurat nie należało do najbardziej istotnych problemów. Pisać ich w każdym razie za nich nie zamierzał.

— Dobra, nie ma tutaj nad czym debatować. Skoro wy nie macie żadnej propozycji, co z tym zrobić, to powiem wam, jaki ja mam pomysł. Dzisiaj zagramy jeszcze normalnie, żeby nie robić zamieszania, ale od jutra jesteście zwolnieni z treningów.

Obydwaj wybałuszyli na niego oczy.

— Z drużyny nas trener wywala? — zawołał z oburzeniem Kierżakow. — Ale to przecież...

— Pozwól mi skończyć z łaski swojej — przerwał mu Bielik stanowczym tonem. Ścigający natychmiast umilkł. — Zaraz po dzisiejszym treningu siadacie do kucia i macie te wszystkie zaległości migiem nadrobić. Macie na to co najmniej miesiąc. Po meczu z Hrebetem pauzujemy jedną kolejkę, więc nawet się dobrze trafiło. Teraz zagrają wasi zmiennicy, a wy odpuścicie jeden mecz, góra dwa. Potem zobaczymy... — powiedział, doskonale wiedząc, że obydwaj staną na głowie, żeby wrócić jak najszybciej, zwłaszcza na najważniejsze spotkania, z Dragogradem i Poenari.

— Ale my wypadniemy z rytmu meczowego! — zaprotestował Oczkow.

— Żadnych ale. Jak chcieliście grać, to trzeba było tyle pał nie łapać. Na następne zajęcia macie być obryci, zwłaszcza na zaklęcia. Niech pani profesor nie mówi, że w quidditcha same głąby grają. A poza tym to jest akurat dziedzina, która może się w życiu okazać przydatna. Nawet, a może zwłaszcza w quidditchu. — Spojrzał porozumiewawczo na Kierżakowa. Chłopak lekko się uśmiechnął, więc chyba pamiętał historię o pewnym innowacyjnym zawodniku Krogulców. Oczkow zerknął na niego, zaintrygowany.

— Później ci opowiem — mruknął Fiodor.

— A zatem wszystko mamy ustalone. Nauka, quidditch, w tej kolejności — podsumował Bielik. Zerknął na zegarek. Mieli już małe opóźnienie. — Teraz wołajcie resztę, bierzemy miotły i na stadion

* * *

Bogdan zawsze wychodził z założenia, że o sile drużyny stanowią jej zmiennicy. O to na szczęście nie musiała boleć go głowa; ławka rezerwowych Durmstrangu była długa. Kimowicz zastąpił Oczkowa, a Daniłowa Kierżakowa. Obydwoje zrobili w ciągu dwóch ostatnich miesięcy spore postępy, zwłaszcza Jewgienij, choć w przeciwieństwie do Nadieżdy nie grał jeszcze ani razu w oficjalnym meczu. Z kolei w rezerwie tymczasowym obrońcą został Pereinow, chociaż był dość sceptycznie nastawiony do tej zmiany pozycji, nawet jeżeli miało to potrwać nie dłużej niż parę tygodni. Dodatkowe zajęcia dla młodszych uczniów okazały się w rezultacie całkiem przydatne. Teraz dwóch najlepszych dołączyło do drugiego składu, uzupełniając go jako ścigający. Byli niezmiernie przejęci tym powołaniem. Kirjakow trochę koso patrzył na takich partnerów do gry, ale po pierwszym treningu, do którego dzieciaki przystąpiły z ogromnym zapałem, oświadczył, że „coś z nich chyba będzie". Pomogło zapewne to, że starszy od nich o dwa lata kolega wydawał im się szalenie doświadczonym zawodnikiem i robili wszystko, żeby go naśladować. Poziomem jednak wyraźnie odstawali, bo co innego rekreacyjna gra raz w tygodniu po dwie godziny, a co innego regularne treningi. Najważniejsze dla Bogdana było jednak to, że wciąż dysponował pełnymi składami i nie musieli zmieniać układu formacji, grając z dwoma ścigającymi.

Przed samym meczem z Hrebetem Tieriechowa naciągnęła sobie mięsień, co wykluczyło jej udział w spotkaniu. Zastąpił ją Pereinow, który dzięki temu miał szansę spełnić swoje marzenie i zagrać jako ścigający w pierwszym składzie. Obydwaj z Kimowiczem zaliczyli całkiem udany debiut. Hrebet, chociaż sprawiał wrażenie całkiem nieźle zorganizowanej drużyny, to jednak wyraźnie odstawał od ligi. To była mała szkółka, która w zeszłym roku sprawiła sporą sensację, wygrywając drugą ligę i awansując do wyższego poziomu rozgrywek pierwszy raz w historii. Zawodnicy latali na wysłużonych miotłach, a że Durmstrang potrafił wykorzystać przewagę, jaką daje sprzęt, często nawet nie byli w stanie nawiązać regularnej walki. I tak zdołali im nawrzucać sporo bramek, a w pewnym momencie, gdy Instytut trochę się pogubił, nawet prowadzili trzydziestoma punktami. Kimowicz obronił jednak w decydującym momencie rzut karny, dając tym samym sygnał do pogoni za wynikiem, i Durmstrang szybko odrobił straty, zwłaszcza że po niezłym początku zawodnicy Hrebetu wyraźnie osłabli. Pierwsze pół godziny meczu trzymali się zdumiewająco dobrze, ale potem kondycyjnie po prostu wysiedli. Krum znów okazał się bezbłędny i łapiąc znicza, zapewnił drużynie pewne zwycięstwo. Atmosfera wokół kadry uległa wyraźnej poprawie i zarówno na szkolnych korytarzach, jak i w pokoju nauczycielskim coraz częściej mówiło się o realnych szansach Durmstrangu na dobrą lokatę. Kompromitująca porażka z Jełgawą była już tylko mglistym wspomnieniem, majaczącym na horyzoncie.

* * *

Między meczem z Hrebetem a Petrokrepostem mieli miesiąc przerwy. Liczba drużyn uczestniczących w rozgrywkach była nieparzysta, więc w czasie rundy każdy zespół pauzował jedną kolejkę. Zawodnicy dostali chwilę oddechu, bo Bogdan postanowił zmniejszyć ilość treningów z czterech do trzech tygodniowo, odwołując te sobotnie. Młodzież pierwszy raz od początku rozgrywek miała cały weekend dla siebie. Bogdan, nie mając obowiązków, postanowił skorzystać z okazji i zobaczyć się z żoną. Korespondencję wymieniali regularnie, ale spotykali się sporadycznie. Odkąd zaczął pracę w Durmstrangu, odwiedził dom tylko dwa razy, a i to na krótko. Przyjeżdżał w sobotę po południu i w poniedziałek nad ranem miał już świstoklik powrotny, żeby zdążyć na przedpołudniowe zajęcia z pierwszorocznymi. Teraz mógł pojechać na cały weekend.

Kontrast między Polską a Rosją był uderzający. Wiosna znajdowała się już w pełnym rozkwicie. Powietrze tchnęło łagodnym ciepłem, wszędzie zieleniły się drzewa, a morze nabrało pięknej, ciemnoniebieskiej barwy. Basia, która pasjonowała się ogrodnictwem, przyozdobiła werandę kwiatami tak bujnie, że kiedy Bogdan pojawił się przed furtką, przez moment nie poznał swojego domu. Żona nieco się zdziwiła, widząc go znacznie wcześniej niż zwykle, zwłaszcza że nie zdążył uprzedzić jej listownie, ale i ucieszyła, więc Bielik z ulgą odnotował, że jego szczęście małżeńskie jest na razie niezagrożone.

Miał szczery zamiar oderwać się od szkoły i na jakiś czas nawet mu się to udało. Dobrze było wrócić do domu, choćby na krótko. Rozmawiali o wszystkim i o niczym, nadrabiając to, co umknęło w listach. Żona miała też świeże informacje od synów. Jacek zaledwie wczoraj przysłał niezwykle długi jak na niego list, to znaczy składający się aż z kilkunastu linijek. Twierdził, że w szkole wszystko dobrze, tylko musiał dać w zęby jednemu głupkowi, który śmiał się, że ojciec musi być beznadziejnym trenerem, skoro wylądował na zsyłce na Sybirze. Właśnie skończyła mu się tygodniowa kara, jaką za to dostał od opiekunki swojego rocznika, a pisał to tylko dlatego, że na pewno matka dostała już list od dyrektora i wyobrażała sobie nie wiadomo co. Bogdan, odczuwając pewną dumę z potomka, dla spokoju zgodził się z Basią, że Jacek nie powinien wdawać się w takie awantury.

— Adam wysłał ci list już z dwa tygodnie temu, ale nie dostał odpowiedzi.

— Dwa tygodnie? — zdziwił się Bielik. — Nic ostatnio nie przyszło. Może sowa zaginęła, to się czasami zdarza. Co u niego słychać?

— W czerwcu zacznie praktykę w rezerwacie smoków. Słuchaj, czy to nie jest niebezpieczne? — zaniepokoiła się Basia.

— Pewnie jest — odparł Bogdan bez namysłu. Widząc wystraszoną minę żony, prędko dodał: — Ale przecież nie rzucą ich tam od razu na pożarcie rogogonowi, musieliby być jacyś nienormalni. Zresztą, przez ten rok się chyba czegoś nauczył? A w ogóle w Rumunii są tylko długorogi, to nie jest jakaś strasznie agresywna rasa...

Chwilę jeszcze porozmawiali o synach, a potem Basia niespodziewanie zmieniła temat.

— Wiesz, że „Kafel" regularnie o tobie pisze? — spytała. — Chyba wysyłają kogoś na mecze tej twojej ligi, czekaj, miałam ci to wysłać... — Wstała od stołu, ku wielkiemu niezadowoleniu kotki, która zmuszona została do zeskoczenia z jej kolan, i poszła poszukać czasopisma w salonie. Wróciła dość szybko. — Zobacz sobie... — powiedziała z rozbawieniem, podsuwając mężowi czasopismo.

Bielik, trochę wbrew sobie, otworzył magazyn. Artykuł był nawet dość obszerny, trzystronicowy, opatrzony sporym zdjęciem. Pojęcia nie miał, kiedy mu je zrobiono, ale ewidentnie pochodziło z ostatniego meczu. Ale nic było w tym nic dziwnego. Kiedy zajmował się prowadzeniem drużyny, cały stadion wraz z trybunami mógłby zawalić się za jego plecami i w ogóle nie zwróciłby na to żadnej uwagi. W oko wpadło mu natychmiast jedno zdanie w wytłuszczonym nagłówku: „ _Bogdan Bielik, były szkoleniowiec reprezentacji Polski, w ciągu ostatnich trzech miesięcy nadepnął na wiele interesów Rosjanom._ " Dalej czytać jakoś nie miał ochoty.

— Co za kretyn to pisał? — zapytał z niesmakiem, zamykając czasopismo. Jego podobizna na zdjęciu właśnie energicznie udzielała instrukcji zawodnikom, którzy przy nim wylądowali.

— Ten artykuł nie jest nawet taki zły — oceniła Basia, która lubiła wiedzieć, co piszą o jej mężu. — Twierdzą, że podniosłeś jakość szkolenia w lidze i konkurencja Durmstrangu ma się czego obawiać. Poza tym dobrze ci w tej czerwieni, nie wiedziałam, że kolory mają prawie takie same jak nasza reprezentacja...

Po południu wybrali się na długi spacer, niespiesznie wędrując po skwerze, bulwarze i okrężną drogą wracając do domu przez park na Kamiennej Górze. Wieczorem do późna siedzieli przy stole w kuchni. Bogdan przywiózł ze sobą herbatę z Rosji, która została uroczyście zaparzona w czajniczku i roztaczała przyjemny aromat. W pewnym momencie rozmowa zeszła na Durmstrang i żona łagodnie wypomniała mu, że obiecał przyjeżdżać do domu trochę częściej. Stropił się nieco.

— Nie zawsze się udaje — przyznał. — Ale jeżeli chcesz, to możesz mnie przecież tam odwiedzić.

Basia uśmiechnęła się ze smutną rezygnacją.

— Nawet teraz dociera do ciebie tylko połowa tego, co mówię. A co dopiero byłoby tam? Dobrze cię znam, jak jesteś między jednym meczem a drugim, to jednego słowa się nie da z tobą zamienić.

Trafiła w sedno. Jakaś część jego umysłu wciąż była zajęta drużyną. Nawet teraz zastanawiał się, czy Tieriechowa wyleczy się na czas ze swojej kontuzji i czy Oczkow i Kierżakow wrócą do składu już na mecz z Petrokrepostem.

— Chciałbyś tam zostać? — zapytała nieoczekiwanie Basia. — Powiedz szczerze.

— Jeżeli mi zaproponują, to chyba tak — przyznał. — To nie jest zła praca.

— I nie przeszkadza ci, że patrzą na ciebie jak na kogoś gorszej kategorii? Przecież z tego, co pisałeś, jasno wychodzi, że część tego grona pedagogicznego jest, oglądnie mówiąc, trudna...

— Z tymi bardziej konserwatywnymi ciężko czasami się dogadać, ale na ogół nie wchodzimy sobie w drogę. Dzieciaki są w porządku, z Andreasem dobrze mi się współpracuje... Karkarow też jest na ogół znośny, o ile są dobre wyniki.

Ustalili w końcu, że Basia odwiedzi go w czerwcu, kiedy liga już się skończy. Przez całą resztę weekendu starał się zajmować wyłącznie żoną i pod koniec nawet udawało mu się niemal nie myśleć o quidditchu. Pod warunkiem, że trwało to nie dłużej niż piętnaście minut.

* * *

Na blisko cztery tygodnie Kierżakow i Oczkow praktycznie zamieszkali w bibliotece, wprawiając tym samym w zdumienie nie tylko swoich nauczycieli, ale czuwającego nad zbiorami statecznego, niewysokiego staruszka i jego dwóch asystentów. Przez ten czas widywali ich w durmstrandzkim przybytku wiedzy częściej niż podczas minionych sześciu lat razem wziętych. Obydwaj uczniowie nadrobili braki w niewiarygodnie szybkim tempie i całkowicie jasne stało się, że wcześniej po prostu nie chciało im się kuć teorii. Profesor Bierezowa dokładnie ich przeegzaminowała i, chociaż widać było, że te świętokradcze słowa z ogromnym trudem przechodzą jej przez gardło, niechętnie przyznała, że nie widzi przeciwwskazań, by wrócili do sportu, o ile nie zaniedbają więcej nauki. Następnego dnia Kierżakow i Oczkow jako pierwsi stawili się na treningu, grubo przed czasem. Bogdan mimochodem zauważył, że chłopacy, którzy wcześniej raczej za sobą zbytnio nie przepadali, teraz znajdują się w znakomitej komitywie. Widocznie zbliżyła ich wspólna niedola.

Po dobrym występie w meczu z Hrebetem Kimowicz zyskał sobie sporo zwolenników i część publiczności niechętnie odniosła się do powrotu Oczkowa do pierwszego składu. Treningi nie były zamknięte, każdy mógł przyjść i popatrzeć, a im lepsza robiła się pogoda, tym chętniej uczniowie opuszczali zamek. Mróz zelżał, w ciągu dnia temperatura osiągała nawet parę stopni powyżej zera, a na bladobłękitnym niebie coraz dłużej gościło słońce. Wszyscy widzieli, że Oczkow wrócił na swoją dawną pozycję. Niestety, wciąż wypominano mu mecz z Jełgawą. Podczas treningu zdarzył się nawet jeden incydent — jakaś rozwydrzona grupa z piątego czy szóstego roku wystrzeliła w stronę obrońcy snopy iskier. Bielik zareagował bardzo gwałtownie, bo takie niewinne z pozoru wyskoki mogły mieć tragiczne konsekwencje. Z miotły Oczkow by raczej nie zleciał, ale gdyby któraś z iskier spadła na jej ogon, mogłaby ją podpalić. Winowajcy oczywiście wylecieli ze stadionu na kopach i zostali dostarczeni przed oblicze dyrektora. Karkarow, nawet nie dopytując, co zrobili, od razu przyłożył im tydzień ciężkich robót na statku, bo akurat pilnie potrzebował kogoś do pomocy przy konserwacji poszycia.

Oczkow na pozór nic sobie z tego wszystkiego nie robił, ale po tym jednym treningu mruknął ponuro:

— Najdłuższy szlaban trwa tydzień, góra dwa. Wygląda na to, że moja odsiadka potrwa do końca szkoły...

* * *

Sezon w pełni zaczął coraz mocniej dawać w kość zawodnikom i jedna kolejka pauzy niewiele tu zmieniła. Regularne treningi i spotkania grane co dwa tygodnie stanowiły jednak dość duże obciążenie dla ich młodych organizmów i wszystko to właśnie zaczęło się ujawniać. Kierżakow i Oczkow trzymali się nieźle, bo niemal miesięczna przerwa od quidditcha w rezultacie całkiem dobrze im zrobiła. Od siedzenia nad książkami mogło im co najwyżej grozić, że zaczną się garbić. Reszta, zwłaszcza debiutanci z rundy wiosennej, była jeszcze nieprzyzwyczajona do tak intensywnego wysiłku. Gdy po dwóch tygodniach wrócili do czterech treningów tygodniowo, gracze zaczęli coraz częściej narzekać na bolące mięśnie. Dwa pełne weekendy wypoczynku niewiele pomogły. Zawodnicy quidditcha byli narażeni na urazy nie tylko w czasie bezpośredniego starcia z przeciwnikiem, ale też z powodu przeciążeń stawów i kończyn. Orłowski miał kłopoty z barkiem, Pietrowa ze ścięgnami przedramienia, a Rannankari przyznał się do bolących pleców. Fizjoterapeutów tutaj nie było, a personel medyczny, nagabnięty o kwestię specjalnych maści dla zawodników, zareagował tak, jakby pierwszy raz w życiu o czymś takim słyszał. Quidditch kojarzył im się wyłącznie ze złamaniami, które trzeba było nastawiać i ewentualnie powybijanymi palcami albo porozbijanymi głowami. Bogdan bezskutecznie usiłował im wytłumaczyć, że nie chodzi o coś na zwykłe stłuczenia. Kiedy zaczęli mu wciskać maść z dodatkiem wyciągu ze szczuroszczeta, zapewniając, że to najlepszy środek, uznał, że sprawa jest beznadziejna i trzeba spróbować od innej strony. Żadnym ludzkim sposobem nie dało im się wytłumaczyć, że to jedna z zakazanych substancji, których graczom przyjmować nie wolno. Tego jeszcze brakowało, żeby zaczęto podejrzewać zawodników o stosowanie dopingu.

Napisał do znajomego fizjoterapeuty, z którym pracował przy kadrze Polski. Dysponował on przepisem na cudowny balsam, który był zresztą jego osobistym patentem. Bez większego oporu zgodził się nim podzielić z trenerem. Bielik słynął z uczciwości, więc raczej nie było ryzyka, że zechce ten balsam nagle nielegalnie produkować, ograbiając kolegę z zysków. W zamian kolega zażyczył sobie tylko zaproszenia na któryś z meczów Durmstrangu, bo zaciekawiła go ta szkolna liga. Bogdan zgodził się na to bez namysłu, gotów w razie potrzeby oddać mu nawet swój własny świstoklik. Mecz z Dragogradem grali u siebie, mógł to bez większego trudu załatwić.

W pokoju nauczycielskim dopadł Kirińskiego. Mistrz eliksirów dość uprzejmie wysłuchał prośby trenera, ale na recepturę na maść, którą Bielik usiłował mu wetknąć, nawet nie spojrzał. Sucho poinformował, że to nie leży w zakresie jego obowiązków. Zaopatrywał w lecznicze mikstury infirmerię i nic ponadto. Żadnego zapotrzebowania na coś tego typu nie zgłaszali, więc nie ma o czym mówić. Bogdan pojął, że nic z tym parszywym dziadem nie załatwi. Był mu wyraźnie niechętny. Nastawiał się właśnie na wzięcie infirmerii szturmem, rozważając, jakiego rodzaju szantaż zastosować, żeby zmusić ich do wciągnięcia na listę potrzebnych medykamentów tę nieszczęsną maść, gdy zagadnęła go nauczycielka zielarstwa, która słyszała całą rozmowę.

— Znam się trochę na eliksirach — powiedziała. — Mogę spojrzeć na tę recepturę? Takie balsamy są oparte zazwyczaj na bazie roślinnej i składniki powinniśmy mieć w naszych szklarniach...

— Mogłaby to pani przygotować? — zapytał Bogdan, czując, że odżywa w nim nadzieja i natychmiast zapominając o Kirińskim, o którym myślał sobie właśnie bardzo nieżyczliwie.

Timiriaziewa uważnie przeczytała listę. Pokiwała głową.

— Tak, to żaden kłopot...

— Będę bardzo zobowiązany — powiedział, szczerze wdzięczny.

Nauczycielka uśmiechnęła się lekko.

— Drobiazg, przynajmniej mogę coś zrobić dla naszej drużyny. Tylko to potrwa parę dni. Przy okazji może pan mi wytłumaczy, jak działa ta tabela, panie Bogdanie, bo ja dalej tego nie rozumiem...

* * *

W momencie, gdy sezon wchodził w decydującą fazę, stracili Pietrową.

Kiedy patrzył na drużynę wychodzącą na boisko tuż przed rozpoczęciem meczu z Petrokrepostem, nawet mu przez myśl nie przeszło, jak fatalnie się to wszystko potoczy. Był to jeden z wypadków, których nie sposób przewidzieć i na jakie zwyczajnie nie ma się żadnego wpływu. Bogdan jednak przez wiele kolejnych dni zastanawiał się, czy gdyby wcześniej podjął inne decyzje, dałoby się tego uniknąć. Możliwe, ze jego czujność uśpiło to, że poważne kontuzje jakoś dotychczas omijały skład. W czasie meczów poza zwykłymi siniakami i stłuczeniami na ogół nic poważniejszego się nie zdarzało. Raz Oczkow grał ze złamanym palcem, do czego przyznał się dopiero po zakończeniu spotkania. Twierdził, że na tej całej adrenalinie początkowo nawet tego nie poczuł, a potem nie chciał robić zamieszania, bo drużynie dobrze szło i przeciwnik pod jego obręcze praktycznie nie podchodził. Innym razem Orłowskiemu udało się widowiskowo zlecieć z miotły przy pełnej prędkości. Wyglądało to tak strasznie, że wszyscy widzowie na stadionie aż wstrzymali oddech, przekonani, że chłopak cały się połamał. Wypadł poza linię boczną, gdzie zaklęcia spowalniające najwyraźniej działały nieco słabiej, bo przeturlał się jeszcze spory kawałek, zanim grzmotnął o ścianę trybuny. Nikołaj jednak wstał o własnych siłach, lekko tylko oszołomiony, otrzepał się i zaczął rozglądać za swoją miotłą, która postanowiła wybrać wolność i już szybowała poza kopułę stadionu. Pracownicy techniczni złapali ją, gdy obrała kierunek na zachód. Inna sprawa, że na treningu dwa dni później zwichnął sobie kostkę, zsiadając z miotły.

Jednak do tego spotkania wszyscy przystępowali w znakomitej formie i z wielkimi nadziejami. Maść przygotowana przez Timiriaziewą sprawdzała się doskonale i wszyscy zawodnicy czuli się nadspodziewanie dobrze. Od konkurencyjnej drużyny dzieliło ich tylko trzydzieści punktów. Petrokrepostowi do pewnego momentu w rundzie wiosennej szło całkiem nieźle. Dość sensacyjnie udało im się pokonać węgierską szkołę Poenari, a z Kajaani uzyskali korzystny rezultat. Później jednak dostali nieco zadyszki. Trochę punktów urwała im Ragneta, wyłożyli się na meczu z Jaszynami, a po tym, jak w poprzedniej kolejce zebrali ciężki łomot od Dragogradu, dość mocno spadli w tabeli.

Petrokrepost nie zrobił na Bogdanie dobrego wrażenia. Ich stadion był istną ruiną i nie mógł pojąć, jak to się stało, że zostali dopuszczeni do rozgrywek. Oświetlenie działało tylko częściowo, to znaczy lampy gasły w najmniej spodziewanym momencie i sędzia musiał parę razy przerywać mecz, żeby pracownicy techniczni mogli je naprawić. Część trybun była zamknięta, bo groziła zawaleniem, a samo boisko wyglądało jak połączenie kartofliska z kraterem powstałym po uderzeniu meteorytu.

Mecz przebiegał w dość nerwowej atmosferze, bo dla Petrokrepostu był on równie ważny jak dla Durmstrangu — obydwie drużyny bardzo potrzebowały punktów. Nie brakowało zagrań na pograniczu faulu i ostrych starć w walce o kafla. Bielik chodził tam i z powrotem przy linii, dość żywiołowo reagując na poczynania swoich zawodników i przekazując im instrukcje na odległość. Sędzia dwa razy upomniał go, żeby nie wychodził poza strefę techniczną. Brakowało mu Andreasa, który będąc osobą znacznie spokojniejszą od niego, służył mu za bezcenne wsparcie w podobnych sytuacjach. Asystent został jednak wysłany z misją obejrzenia meczu Dragogradu. Bielik z kolei widział ich spotkanie na żywo dwa tygodnie temu, gdy Durmstrang pauzował jedną kolejkę. Teraz rozdwojenie nie wchodziło jednak w grę; niestety, nie dysponował zmieniaczem czasu.

Co gorsza, bez Meiera nie miał kto prowadzić statystyk. Profesjonale drużyny quidditcha miały od tego osobnych ludzi, w Durmstrangu zaś zajmował się tym Andreas, dołączając tę funkcję do posady asystenta i technika. Trzy w jednym można powiedzieć. Dzisiaj do prowadzenia zestawienia wyznaczeni zostali Pereinow i Kimowicz, ale co chwilę się gubili. Bogdan obawiał się, że z tego meczu będą mieli mocno niepełne informacje.

Jednak chwilę później zupełnie zapomniał o statystykach. Jego uwagę przyciągnął krótki, przeraźliwy, dziewczęcy krzyk. Poderwał wzrok i zdążył jeszcze dostrzec ten straszny moment, w którym Jelena Pietrowa traci równowagę i spada z miotły. Za jej plecami śmignął oddalający się tłuczek. Bielikowi pociemniało przed oczami. Już kiedyś widział łudząco podobną scenę, inny stadion, inna prowadzona przez niego drużyna, inna zawodniczka, tak samo bezwładnie spadająca z miotły... To niemożliwe, żeby ta sama historia znów się powtórzyła po prawie czternastu latach! Jeżeli zaklęcia spowalniające nie zadziałają... Jak ten stadion wygląda, dureń, nigdy nie powinien się zgadzać na grę w takich warunkach...!

Coś jednak na tym nieszczęsnym, zdezelowanym obiekcie funkcjonowało jak trzeba. Czar spowalniający uchronił Pietrową przed obrażeniami spowodowanymi upadkiem, ale jak szybko zdiagnozowali magomedycy, jej stan i tak był poważny. Doznała skomplikowanego złamania ręki. Tłuczek trafił ją tak nieszczęśliwie, że miała pogruchotany nadgarstek i uszkodzone kości śródręcza. Oczkow, który wszystko dobrze widział, zrelacjonował reszcie drużyny, co zaszło. Ten tłuczek nie stwarzał nawet jakiegoś wielkiego zagrożenia, fakt, leciał dość szybko, ale gdyby Lena go przepuściła, to nic szczególnie złego by się nie stało. Początkowo zresztą wyglądało to tak, jakby miała właśnie taki zamiar. W ostatniej chwili jednak go zmieniła i wystartowała do piłki. Nie udało jej się jednak wziąć dobrego zamachu, bo tłuczek gwałtownie skręcił i ześlizgnął się na jej rękę.

Sztab medyczny zajął się nieszczęsną zawodniczką, sędzia wznowił spotkanie, a zespół Durmstrangu musiał sobie dalej radzić, grając w osłabieniu. Bogdan został w strefie technicznej, wszelkimi siłami próbując skupić się na meczu, ale co i rusz jego myśli wracały do poszkodowanej dziewczyny, którą zniesiono na noszach z boiska i przetransportowano do izby medycznej, położonej w podziemiach stadionu. Bielik żywił nadzieję, że wygląda ona chociaż nieco lepiej niż część zewnętrzna.

Durmstrang wrócił na boisko poważnie przestraszony i wytrącony z równowagi tym, co zaszło. Petrokrepost szybko to wykorzystał, zdobywając kilka bramek w krótkich odstępach czasu. Oczkow pozbierał się pierwszy. Jego pewne interwencje dały sygnał do rozpoczęcia kontrataku. Mecz nie potrwał już jednak długo. Wiktor pewnie złapał znicza, przypieczętowując tym samym zwycięstwo Durmstrangu. Nikt jednak nie myślał w tej chwili o wyniku. Bielik dopadł megomedyków, jeszcze zanim głośniki poinformowały obojętnym, terkoczącym głosem, że Instytut wygrał dwieście do dziewięćdziesięciu. Rychło okazało się, że sztab medyczny nic jeszcze nie zaczął robić. Złożenie skomplikowanego złamania ręki najwyraźniej przekraczało ich możliwości i wciąż debatowali, jak się właściwie do tego zabrać. Nie podali Jelenie nawet środka przeciwbólowego.

Potworne piekło, jakie w jednej chwili rozpętał Bogdan, w zupełności wystarczyło, by wstrząsnąć całym stadionem w posadach. Drużyna, która zaniepokojona stanem koleżanki natychmiast po meczu przyszła pod izbę medyczną, chcąc się czegoś dowiedzieć, i teraz tłoczyła się w korytarzu, przyglądała się temu z mieszanką podziwu, zaskoczenia i lekkiego oszołomienia, bo w takiej akcji swojego trenera jeszcze nie widzieli. O dziwo, Bielika aktywnie wspierał Karkarow. Dopiero później dowiedział się, że rodzice Pietrowej są jakimiś niezwykle ważnymi figurami i stąd zapewne wynikało zaangażowanie dyrektora.

Zdopingowane w ten sposób do działania konsylium dobiegło końca w ekspresowym tempie. Po chwili główny magomedyk drżącymi rękami odmierzał eliksir przeciwbólowy, bezskutecznie starając się zignorować obecność trenera, który wisiał nad nim niczym wyjątkowo ponury dementor, a jego asystent wyleciał jak do pożaru, żeby wysłać sowę po specjalistę od chirurgii ręki z najlepszego w Rosji, moskiewskiego szpitala.

Cała drużyna uparcie tkwiła pod izbą medyczną, utrudniając komunikację. Nie mieli najmniejszego zamiaru się stąd ruszyć, dopóki nie będzie czegoś wiadomo. Dopiero po jakimś czasie Bielik zdołał ich przekonać, żeby poszli przebrać się do szatni i tam czekali na wieści.

Specjalista z moskiewskiego szpitala przybył dopiero po upływie paru godzin. Jelena dotrwała do tego czasu z unieruchomioną ręką i na eliksirach przeciwbólowych. Była mocno przygnębiona wypadkiem, ale na szczęście cały czas przytomna.

Chirurg, wbrew obawom Bielika, w przeciwieństwie do dwójki konowałów obsługujących mecz, znał się na rzeczy. Nastawianie podobnych złamań stanowiło dla niego najwyraźniej chleb powszedni. Trener nie stał mu podczas zabiegu nad głową, słusznie uznając, że tylko by mu przeszkadzał, i wyszedł na korytarz. Cała operacja potrwała niespełna dwadzieścia minut. Magomedyk powiedział, że ręka może być jeszcze odrętwiała przez jakiś czas i najlepiej będzie ją oszczędzać. Zalecił co najmniej dwutygodniową przerwę od treningów i zostawił listę wzmacniających eliksirów, które powinna zażywać zawodniczka. Łaskawie przyjął podziękowania od dyrektora i trenera, z lekką kpiną skinął głową na pożegnanie swoim kolegom po fachu, którzy z niezadowolonymi minami czaili się po kątach, bojąc się w ogóle zbliżać do trenera, i wspomniał, że rachunek za usługę zostanie przysłany pocztą. Koszty ponosił organizator, w tym przypadku Resort Sportu.

Do Durmstrangu wrócili dopiero późnym wieczorem. W poniedziałek w szkole pojawili się zaniepokojeni rodzice, których poinformowano o wypadku córki. Andreas, który zawsze wszystko wiedział jako jeden z pierwszych, od razu przyleciał do Bogdana z najświeższymi wieściami. Akurat trwały zajęcia z pierwszorocznymi. Bielik nie wprowadzał na nich quidditcha, bo dla dzieciaków, z których część latała raczej słabo, mogłoby to okazać się zbyt niebezpieczne. Skupiał się raczej na ćwiczeniu z nimi ogólnej sprawności miotlarskiej, a w ramach rozrywki, tak jak teraz, grali w kafla — przypominało to piłkę ręczną, tyle że toczącą się w powietrzu.

— Ale chryja — doniósł mu Meier. — Siedzą u Karkarowa i się awanturują.

— Może trzeba będzie z nimi pogadać?

Andreas spojrzał na niego z wahaniem.

— Lepiej nie, wiesz... — odchrząknął.

— A co, pewnie z takim półmugolem nie będą chcieli zamienić nawet słowa? — zapytał ironicznie Bielik, od razu domyślając się, w czym rzecz.

Meier wyglądał na mocno zmieszanego, ale i jakby odczuwał pewną ulgę, że Bogdan tak szybko rozeznał się w sytuacji.

— Otóż to. Wiesz, to straszny beton ideologiczny...

— Myślisz, że się przejmuję? — mruknął Bogdan. Spojrzał na uczniów, krążących nad boiskiem. Ich gra wyglądała trochę bezładnie. Zazwyczaj kilku zawodników chętnie włączało się do akcji i uganiało od obręczy do obręczy, obijając nieszczęśników, którym przypadła niewdzięczna rola obrońców, a cała reszta trzymała się z daleka od piłki, zupełnie jakby jej dotknięcie mogło oparzyć. Cóż, nie każdy był miłośnikiem gier zespołowych. — Nie chcą rozmawiać, trudno. Niech ich piorun strzeli.

Po południu sam zajrzał do Jeleny. Jej rodzice już pojechali. Wyglądała dość markotnie. Przyznała, że trochę boli ją ręka, ale poza tym twierdziła, że czuje się dobrze. Co chwilę odwiedzał ją ktoś z drużyny. Chłopacy nawet przynieśli kwiaty. Bielik słowa nie powiedział, gdy zobaczył je na stoliku, ale sterczące z bukietu pomarańczowe głowy przypominające korony wyglądały niepokojąco znajomo. Tego samego dnia spokojna zazwyczaj nauczycielka zielarstwa rozpętała w pokoju nauczycielskim dziką awanturę, bo ktoś rąbnął ze szklarni kilka sztuk starannie hodowanej przez nią szachownicy cesarskiej. Podejrzenie padło na Kirińskiego, który miał na sumieniu kilka podobnych występków.

Pietrowa opuściła infirmerię po trzech dniach. Eliksiry wzmacniające poskładane kości należało przyjmować regularnie, więc personel medyczny wolał wszystkiego dopilnować i przetrzymał ją nawet nieco dłużej, niż było potrzeba. Możliwe, że nieco też obawiali się, jak zareagowałby trener, gdyby odpowiednio nie zadbali o zawodniczkę. Wieści o wydarzeniach po meczu z Petrokrepostem dotarły i do nich.

Jelena przyszła do gabinetu Bielika w piątek. Wiedziała, o której można go tam zastać. Bogdan sprawdzał właśnie, czy cały sprzęt szkolny wrócił na swoje miejsce do magazynu. Po każdych zajęciach musiał sporządzać jakiś idiotyczny protokół, który potem trafiał na biurko Karkarowa, a stamtąd zapewne prosto do kosza. Zajęty papierologią za pierwszym razem chyba nawet nie usłyszał pukania. Dopiero kiedy się powtórzyło, trochę głośniejsze, odłożył pióro i poszedł otworzyć.

Pietrowa wyglądała kiepsko. Miała zatroskany wyraz twarzy i podkrążone oczy, jakby ostatnio nie spała zbyt wiele.

— Jak się masz, Lena? — zagadnął, gdy już usiedli. — Dalej cię faszerują tymi paskudnymi eliksirami?

— Trochę. To znaczy, muszę je jeszcze brać przez parę dni. — Spuściła wzrok, dość nerwowo wyłamując sobie palce.

Bogdan czekał cierpliwie, aż zbierze myśli. Sądził, że przyszła porozmawiać o swoim powrocie do treningów. Okazało się, że wprost przeciwnie.

— Chciałam... Chcę... Muszę... Nie mogę dłużej grać w drużynie — wydusiła z siebie wreszcie, nie patrząc mu w oczy.

Bogdan zmarszczył brwi.

— To przeze mnie? Za ostry byłem? Powiedz szczerze, jakoś spróbujemy temu zaradzić...

Pokręciła głową. Widać było, że wszelkimi siłami stara się nie rozpłakać.

— Rodzice zabronili mi grać w quidditcha.

Wyjaśnienie reszty poszło jej już łatwiej. Rodzice chcieli, by po szkole poszła na magomedycynę, jak na ironię, na chirurgię mikrourazową. W ogóle im się nie przyznała, że zaczęła grać w szkolnej drużynie, więc dostali szału, kiedy dowiedzieli się o jej wypadku. _„Sport-obzora"_ nie czytali, dlatego drobny fakt, czym ich córka zajmuje się hobbistycznie jakoś uszedł ich uwadze.

— Trener i tak nie chciał, żebym grała na tej pozycji — powiedziała w pewnym momencie z uśmiechem pełnym smutnej rezygnacji.

— To nie tak. Po prostu od dziewczyn w tym sporcie wymaga się więcej, zwłaszcza w przypadku gry w obronie. Pozycja pałkarza jest szczególnie trudna, bardziej niż pozostałe oparta na sile fizycznej niż zręczności. Możesz być jednak pewna, że grałaś w pierwszym składzie zasłużenie. — Zawahał się na moment. — Ale to prawda, że niechętnie obsadzam kobiety akurat w tej roli. Pewne rzeczy są po prostu od człowieka silniejsze — przyznał. — Szczera ze mną byłaś, to ci powiem. To było kilkanaście lat temu. Dopiero zaczynałem pracę w trenerstwie, pracowałem jeszcze jako asystent w Strzałach z Appleby. To drużyna z północnej Anglii. Tak się akurat złożyło, że pierwszy raz prowadziłem ją samodzielnie. Główny trener, pół składu szkoleniowego i kilku zawodników chorowało na smoczą ospę, na Wyspach szalała jakaś epidemia. W rezerwie grała wtedy Isobel Swift, utalentowana pałkarka, a poza tym szalenie miła, uczynna dziewczyna. Bardzo chciała wrócić do pierwszego składu. Miała dłuższą przerwę od czynnego sportu, bo dopiero co urodziła dziecko. Trochę je odchowała i znów zaczęła grać w quidditcha. Ale jak się raz wypadnie, to potem trudno wrócić. Przeżywa to każdy zawodnik, który złapie przewlekłą kontuzję. Podobnie było z Isobel, chociaż z zupełnie innego powodu. W każdy razie trafiła się wreszcie dobra okazja. Nie byłem do końca przekonany, czy wystawić ją w meczu. Rozważałem jeszcze kandydaturę drugiego rezerwowego, równie dobrego, ale jej tak bardzo zależało... Obawiam się, że nie byłem wtedy do końca obiektywny — westchnął. — Trzeba nieszczęścia, że podczas tego meczu panowały okropne warunki atmosferyczne, od rana lało, a przed rozpoczęciem spotkania deszcz jeszcze się nasilił. Grało się ciężko. Pewnie dlatego Isobel nie udało się odbić tłuczka. Trafił ją prosto w głowę... — Bogdan urwał na moment. Znów miał przed oczami gwałtownie spadającą z miotły zawodniczkę, długie poły szat trzepoczące jak połamane skrzydła, gdy koziołkując w powietrzu, runęła na ziemię, i jej ciało bezwładnie uderzające o rozmiękłą od deszczu, błotnistą murawę. — Czary spowalniające zadziałały, upadek nie był groźny, ale Isobel się nie podnosiła i wszyscy wiedzieliśmy, że musiało się stać coś bardzo złego. Sztab medyczny był przy niej w jednej chwili, ale nie byli w stanie jej już pomóc. Mogli tylko ogłosić zgon na miejscu. Nikt nie miał pojęcia, co się właściwie wydarzyło, jaka była przyczyna. Dopiero później okazało się, że to był tętniak. Mogła właściwie umrzeć w każdej chwili. Magomedycy dziwili się nawet, że nie stało się to wcześniej, w trakcie porodu. Tylko, że umysł ludzki rzadko kiedy działa racjonalnie. Do końca mojej pracy ze Strzałami nie było dnia, żebym się nie zastanawiał, czy gdybym jej wtedy w tym meczu nie wystawił... Że może jeszcze by żyła.

Jelena wyraźnie czuła się niezręcznie. Nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć po tak szczerym wyznaniu.

— Wiem, to dość ponura historia. Nie opowiadam ci jej, żeby dodatkowo cię zniechęcić. W każdym z nas tkwią takie zadry, im jesteśmy starsi, tym więcej. Wpływa to na podejmowane przez nas decyzje, sprawia, że czasami postępujemy inaczej, niż byśmy chcieli. Jeżeli odniosłaś wrażenie, że niesprawiedliwie traktuję cię na treningach, to przepraszam.

Dziewczyna wyglądała na jeszcze bardziej zakłopotaną. Z pewnością nie spodziewała się usłyszeć takich słów. Wreszcie odezwała się niepewnie:

— Gniótł mnie trener straszliwie, to prawda. Ale z drugiej strony dał szansę — powiedziała z bladym uśmiechem. — Wielu by tego nie zrobiło, poprzedni trener przyjmował dziewczyny tylko na ścigające... — Zawahała się. — Ale nie chciałabym, żeby ktoś mnie ulgowo traktował przez wzgląd na płeć. Na boisku jest tylko walka. Ciężko było rywalizować z chłopakami, ale ja nigdy nie chciałam grać na innej pozycji. A teraz już nigdy nie wrócę do gry... — powiedziała z wyraźnym żalem.

— Rodzice nie dadzą się przekonać? Gdyby z nimi porozmawiać... — zasugerował, zapominając, że konserwatywni czarodzieje czystej krwi nie chcieliby mieć nic do czynienia z kimś takim jak on.

Potrząsnęła głową.

— Nie, to beznadziejna sprawa. Nie mam siły się z nimi o to wykłócać. Poza tym czuję, że z tą ręką jeszcze nie wszystko jest w porządku. — Pomasowała nadgarstek ze zmartwioną miną. — Mówili mi, że mam jej nie przeciążać. Pewnie nawet nie wytrzymałabym treningów... No i faktycznie, jeżeli mi się coś poważnego stanie, to o magomedycynie mogę zapomnieć...

— Chcesz iść na te studia? — zapytał Bielik.

— Chyba tak — powiedziała niepewnie.

— Wiesz, w życiu każdego człowieka przychodzi taki czas, gdy musi zastanowić się nad tym, co on chciałby robić, i niekoniecznie jest to to samo, co wymarzyli sobie rodzice — powiedział łagodnie.

Pietrowa zastanawiała się przez chwilę.

— A rodzice trenera? Popierali grę w quidditcha?

— Czy popierali? — Bogdan uśmiechnął się lekko. — Oni mnie usiłowali do tego wszelkimi siłami zniechęcić, bo wiedzieli, jak trudne jest życie sportowca. Nie wiem, jak sam zareagowałbym na ich miejscu. Moich synów aż tak do quidditcha nie ciągnie, grali tylko rekreacyjnie. Ale raczej nie miałbym nic przeciwko, gdyby naprawdę tego chcieli. Chociaż może to i dobrze, że nie chcą. Przynajmniej moja żona jest trochę spokojniejsza.

— Moi rodzice nie są magomedykami. Ale cała rodzina wpiera we mnie tę medycynę, jakby pójście na te studia było moją misją życiową... — westchnęła. — A jak tak naprawdę nie wiem jeszcze, co chciałabym robić — dodała nieco bezradnym tonem.

— Gdy jest się w twoim wieku, to przeważnie się jeszcze nie wie — pocieszył ją. — Ale bez paniki. Masz jeszcze dwa lata, żeby się nad tym zastanowić. A więc głowa do góry.

Uśmiechnęła się nawet, tym razem trochę mniej smutno. Dopiero kiedy się pożegnała i wyszła z jego gabinetu, Bogdan pomyślał, że będzie mu jej naprawdę brakowało w składzie, bo zaczęła się wyrabiać i grała coraz lepiej. Nienawidził takich sytuacji, zwłaszcza gdy zawodnik musiał rezygnować z gry z przyczyn od niego niezależnych.

Cholera, to się nie powinno tak skończyć...!

_c.d.n._


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niezbetowane.

Woźny Grigorij Jefensjewiej rzucił czar na pół tuzina łopat, które natychmiast zaczęły energicznie rozkopywać zwał błotnistej ziemi, zawalający ścieżkę wiodącą do zamku. Większość terenu została już uporządkowana po zimie, została tylko ta jedna łacha, która spłynęła z wyżej położonej części wraz z wodami roztopowymi ponad miesiąc temu. Nadeszła najwyższa pora, by zająć się i tym. Na najbliższy mecz na pewno przybędą tłumy i trzeba było się należycie zaprezentować. Goście nie mogli brnąć w błocie po kostki. Odwrócił się właśnie w kierunku składziku z zamiarem wyprowadzenia stamtąd taczki, gdy nagle coś przyciągnęło jego uwagę. Na wybiegu hipogryfów znajdowała się grupka uczniów. Bardziej zainteresowany niż zaniepokojony — durmstrandzka młodzież dobrze wiedziała jak obchodzić się z tymi zwierzętami — podszedł bliżej. Jego oczom ukazała się niezwykle dziwna scenka.

Przed jednym z hipogryfów, Bystrookim, stały dwie głębokie misy. Obydwie były wypełnione przysmakiem tym zwierząt — kurzymi serduszkami. Do jednego z naczyń przyklejono czerwono-czarną flagę, a do drugiej biało-niebieską. Bystrooki z namysłem wpatrywał się to w jedną, to w drugą misę, najwyraźniej nie mogąc się zdecydować od której zacząć. Zawartość i tu, i tu wyglądała identycznie.

— No dalej, Bystrooki, wybieraj — zachęcał go jeden z uczniów, Aleksiej Poliakow. — Kto wygra?

W tym momencie w umyśle woźnego pojawił się błysk zrozumienia. Czerwono-czarna flaga reprezentowała Durmstrang, to jasne, a biały i niebieski były kolorami Dragogardu, z którym szkoła miała zagrać mecz już w najbliższą sobotę.

Hipogryf przysunął dziób do miski oznaczonej flagą konkurenta. Młodzież wstrzymała oddech. Bystrooki przekrzywił łeb, a potem podszedł do drugiej miski i zdecydowanym ruchem porwał z niej kilka kęsów.

— Jednak Durmstrang! — westchnął z zachwytem Aleksandr Pereinow.

— Durmstrang — zgodził się Jewgienij Kimowicz, z roziskrzonym wzrokiem wpatrując się w hipogryfa, który podrzucił łeb do góry, połykając mięso, bynajmniej nie zrażony, że przy posiłku towarzyszy mu liczna publiczność.

— Durmstrang — potwierdził z satysfakcją Poliakow, zapisując coś na pogniecionym kawałku pergaminu, który wyciągnął z kieszeni szaty.

— Czy to znaczy, że wreszcie z nimi wygramy? — zapytał z nadzieją Nikołaj Orłowski.

— No pewnie, przecież sam widzisz, że hipogryf powiedział — oświadczyła z głębokim przekonaniem Tatiana Karlikowa.

— Co to ma znaczyć? — zapytał woźny, budząc lekki popłoch wśród młodzieży. Skupieni na poczynaniach hipogryfa nie zauważyli, że Jefensjewiej wszedł na wybieg i stanął tuż za ich plecami.

— To taki mały eksperyment, Grigoriju Antonowiczu — powiedział Poliakow. — A w zasadzie mój projekt na zaliczenie z wróżbiarstwa.

— Projekt? A co ma wspólnego hipogryf z wróżbiarstwem? — zapytał woźny, mocno zaintrygowany.

Aleksiej nie miał większych oporów, żeby udzielić wyjaśnień, zwłaszcza, że Jefensjewiej cieszył się powszechną sympatią młodzieży. Projekt powstał przez przypadek. Pod koniec lutego uczniowie trzeciego roku mieli zgłosić na wróżbiarstwie temat pracy semestralnej. Aleksiej oczywiście o tym zapomniał i zapytany przez nauczycielkę o to, co wybrał, rzucił dla żartu pierwsze, co mu przyszło do głowy, chcąc zyskać na czasie. Było to coś w rodzaju „przydatność hipogryfów w przewidywaniu wyników meczów quidditcha". Profesor Lenkowa postanowiła jednak zażartować po swojemu i temat potraktowała zupełnie poważnie. Aleksiej mógł się tylko cieszyć, że zamiast hipogryfa nie podał smoka albo ogromnej kałamarnicy, bo nie miałby w jaki sposób przeprowadzić eksperymentu. Początkowo chciał przetestować zdolności wróżbiarskie kilku hipogryfów, ale kiedy przekonał się jak bardzo są żarłoczne, prędko zmienił zdanie. Trochę resztek z kuchni jakoś udawało mu się załatwić, ale paru kilogramów nie zdołałaby skombinować w żadnym wypadku. Zawęził swoją grupę badawczą do jednego hipogryfa, Bystrookiego, który okazał się najbardziej chętny do współpracy, i zaczął skrupulatnie notować jego przewidywania. Dwa pierwsze typowania, aczkolwiek okazały się trafne, przeszły jakoś bez echa. Ostatecznie to mogło być dziełem przypadku. Następnie, gdy hipogryf wywróżył przegraną z Jełgawą Aleksiej wraz ze swoim eksperymentem został zgodnie obśmiany przez kolegów. Po wygranej z dwoma niezłymi drużynami Durmstrang miałby polec z takim słabeuszem? Przecież nawet w pierwszej części sezonu spuścili im łomot bez większego trudu. Ale hipogryf okazał się nieomylny. Jego reputacja wyraźnie wzrosła. Bystrooki przewidział również trzy kolejne zwycięstwa Durmstrangu. W sumie miał już sześć trafień z rzędu. Właśnie z tego powodu kolejne typowanie, przed meczem z Dragogradem, zgodnie okrzykniętym najważniejszym spotkaniem sezonu (zresztą jak zawsze), przyszła obserwować liczna grupa kolegów i koleżanek Poliakowa.

Woźny całej historii wysłuchał z dużym zainteresowaniem, ale gdy Aleksiej skończył rzekł tylko powątpiewająco:

— To ciekawy projekt, ale... Cóż, hipogryfy są bardzo inteligentne, ale o zdolności do przewidywania żadnego z nich bym nie podejrzewał...

Bystrooki potrząsnął głową, aż pióra na szyi mu się nastroszyły, łypiąc groźnie na Jefensjewiej złotopomarańczowym okiem.

— Spokojnie, staruszku. — Woźny poklepał go po boku. — Nie chciałem cię urazić.

— Sześć trafnych przewidywań to już nie może być przypadek — upierał się Aleksiej. Spojrzał na swój pergamin. — Bystrooki ma po prostu talent!

— Wewnętrzne oko — dopowiedział Aleksandr.

— Może być i oko — zgodził się Aleksiej.

Tymczasem Bystrooki, po częściowym opróżnieniu misy oznaczonej flagą Durmstrangu przerzucił się na drugą, ale na to już nikt nie zwrócił uwagi.

Mecz z Dragogradem nie miał prawa być piękny, biorąc pod uwagę animozje jakie dzieliły obie konkurencyjne szkoły. Wydawały się skazane na konflikt od zarania dziejów. Durmstrang uważano za najbardziej konserwatywną placówkę ze wszystkich rosyjskich szkół magii. Dragograd, jakby dla odmiany, chętnie przyjmował nie tylko czarodziejów półkrwi, ale również mugolskiego pochodzenia. Bogdan uznał za smutną ironię losu, że to właśnie on, człowiek z pogranicza dwóch światów, prowadził drużynę tradycjonalistycznego, przejawiającego na każdym kroku skostniałe poglądy Durmstrangu do starcia z placówką, która duchowo i ideologicznie była mu znacznie bliższa. Wiedział, że nawet jeżeli uda mu się dzisiaj wygrać, to nikt go dzięki temu bardziej szanować nie zacznie. Ale nie przybył do Durmstrangu z misją przekonywania do siebie zgrai ksenofobów. Szanujący się człowiek nigdy nie zabiegał o to, żeby przypodobać się wszystkim. Dzieciaki, z którymi przyszło mu pracować, były na szczęście w znacznej mierze zaskakująco normalne; nie zdążyły przejąć poglądów starszego pokolenia. Jeżeli on mógł im pokazać, że nie wszystko co mugolskie jest złe, to praca w Durmstrangu miała chyba nawet jakiś głębszy sens.

— I jak tam nastrój? — zagadnął go Meier, przystając obok niego w strefie technicznej.

— To zależy od tego, jak nam się mecz ułoży — odparł Bogdan, przyglądając się rozgrzewce swoich zawodników. Zastanawiał się jak sprawdzi się nowe ustawienie. Syczow zastąpił Pietrową w pierwszym składzie i od tego, jak będzie funkcjonować przeorganizowana formacja obronna, mógł w znacznej mierze zależeć rezultat spotkania. — Skąd się wzięli ci wszyscy ludzie? Tłumy jak naszych meczach ligowych — powiedział, spoglądając na trybuny. Stadion pękał w szwach. Zajęte były praktycznie wszystkie miejsca. Puste pozostały tylko niektóre na samych brzegach w bocznych sektorach. Każdy wolny skrawek przestrzeni na stadionie, każda balustrada i barierka była poobwieszana transparentami. Przeważała czerwień i czerń Durmstrangu. Dragograd miał swój przyczółek w sektorze gości. Na trybunach jednak, wśród przyjezdnej publiczności, widać było sporo biało-niebieskich szalików i chorągiewek. Smoki cieszyły się ogromnym uznaniem, dobre wyniki Durmstrangu traktowano raczej jako niespodziankę sezonu. Bębniarze Instytutu dawali jednak z siebie wszystko, żeby zagłuszyć doping konkurencyjnej szkoły. Miarowe dudnienie przypominało łomotanie serca.

— Mówiłem ci, że pod koniec sezonu zawsze wzrasta zainteresowanie meczami, a co dopiero przy takim starciu! — Andreas zdołał jakoś przekrzyczeć narastający hałas.

Bogdan poświęcił dużo czasu na rozpracowanie przeciwnika. W tygodniu poprzedzającym mecz niemal codziennie siedział do późna, zastanawiając się jaką taktykę najlepiej obrać. Meier miał już chyba serdecznie dość jego rozważań, ale słuchał cierpliwie. Bielik wciąż próbował dociec, czy Dragograd lekceważąco potraktuje przeciwnika, którego poprzednio udało mu się bardzo łatwo ograć, czy wręcz przeciwnie, zacznie niezwykle ostrożnie.

Zerknął na swojego konkurenta, stojącego kilkanaście metrów dalej, w strefie technicznej Dragogradu. Trener Konstantin Fiodorowicz Czernyszew był krępy, przeciętnego wzrostu, sporo od niego starszy, z siwymi wąsami i sporą łysiną. Energicznie instruował swoich podopiecznych, wprowadzając jakieś korekty na ostatnią chwilę. Niezbyt przypominał zawodnika sprzed lat. Bielik, chcąc się czegoś o nim dowiedzieć, rozesłał kilka listów do znajomych, z którymi pracował w rosyjskiej lidze i otrzymał nie tylko dużo interesujących informacji, ale też parę kopii artykułów prasowych i zdjęć. Czernyszew miał za sobą bogatą karierę sportową, grał w wielu klubach, chociaż poza rodzimy kraj nigdy nie wyszedł, i wielokrotnie reprezentował Rosję na imprezach międzynarodowych. Zgodnie uznawano go za jednego ze znamienitszych pałkarzy. Od razu powinien go sobie skojarzyć. Jego nazwisko musiało mu mignąć w którejś z relacji prasowych, bo nie przypominał sobie, żeby za dzieciaka widział jakiś mecz Rosjan na żywo. Kiedy sam zaczął grać w kadrze Polski, Czernyszew akurat zakończył karierę, więc nie mieli szansy rywalizować na boisku. Ciekawe, że nie spotkali się jako trenerzy w lidzie rosyjskiej, ostatecznie Bogdan siedział tu sześć lat. Pewnie akurat wtedy Czernyszew pracował za granicą, między innymi w Brazylii i Portugalii. Trenerem był niewątpliwie genialnym, ale również konfliktowym, dlatego rzadko kiedy zagrzewał gdzieś miejsce na dłużej niż rok, w ostateczności dwa lata. W Dragogradzie utrzymywał się wyjątkowo długo, już trzeci sezon.

Rozgrzewka wkrótce dobiegła końca i wszyscy zawodnicy z podstawowych składów zeszli do szatni. Rezerwowi zostali jeszcze na boisku, żeby poćwiczyć sobie różne zagrania. Bogdan skupił uwagę na Pereinowie. Chłopak rzucił właśnie piękną bramkę do dolnej obręczy, której nie zdołał upilnować Kimowicz. W pewnym momencie poczuł na sobie czyjś wzrok. Zerknął w lewo i natrafił na czujne spojrzenie Czernyszewa, który studiował go równie uważnie, jak on jego jeszcze przed chwilą. Bogdan natychmiast poczuł do niego coś w rodzaju dziwnej, trudnej do uzasadnienia podskórnej niechęci, zupełnie jakby drugi szkoleniowiec usiłował grzebać mu w umyśle.

— On chyba nie jest Legilimentą, co? — mruknął.

Andreas usłyszał pełną antypatii nutę pobrzmiewającą w jego głosie.

— Raczej nie, ale chyba wiem, dlaczego już teraz działa ci na nerwy.

Bielik zerknął na niego pytająco.

— Jesteście do siebie po prostu zbyt podobni — stwierdził z rozbawieniem.

— Głupoty gadasz — oświadczył Bogdan, ale sam przed sobą musiał przyznać, że może było w tym ziarnko prawdy. I to nawet całkiem spore.

Odprawa meczowa tym razem była krótka i konkretna.

— Słuchajcie, oni od pierwszej chwili będą chcieli nas przycisnąć i zepchnąć do defensywy. Nie możemy pozwolić im się rozbujać, bo może się to naprawdę źle skończyć. Pamiętajcie, że oni też się nas obawiają, nie wiedzą, co my sobie wymyśliliśmy. Trzymajmy się naszych założeń, a wszystko będzie dobrze.

Zawodnicy z powagą skinęli głowami. Oczkow raz zapiął rękawice i na tym postanowił poprzestać. Debiutujący na pozycji pałkarza Syczow miał bardzo przejętą minę; ściskał swoją pałkę tak mocno, jakby wypuszczenie jej mogło spowodować jakąś nieodwracalną katastrofę. Rannankari wyglądał trochę markotnie. Chyba brakowało mu Pietrowej; odeszła ze składu akurat wtedy, gdy zaczynało im się grać ze sobą już zupełnie dobrze. Trójka ścigających zdradzała różny stopień nerwowego wyczekiwania. Orłowski jeszcze do końca nie wiedział, co go czeka, a Kierżakow i Tieriechowa zdawali sobie z tego sprawę aż za dobrze. Krum jak zwykle wyglądał na zasępionego i jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle przytłoczonego odpowiedzialnością jaka na nim ciążyła.

Durmstrang zaczął nieco nerwowo. Ścigający Instytutu, gdy dochodzili do kafla, nagminnie gubili go tuż pod polem bramkowym Dragogradu albo niecelnie rzucali. Z kolei trójka napastników przeciwnika, Muserski, Grankin i Apalikow poruszali się tak, jakby stanowili jeden organizm. Wyprowadzane przez nich kontry były zabójcze, gdy przechwytywali kafla w jednej chwili znajdowali się pod obręczami Durmstrangu, w nieprawdopodobny wręcz sposób unikając tłuczków odbijanych przez Rannankariego i Syczowa.

Głośny doping tej części publiczności, która sprzyjała Instytutowi, generalnie niewiele pomagał. Gwizdy, które rozlegały się za każdym razem, gdy Smoki dochodziły do kafla, zdawały się nie wywierać najmniejszego wpływu na ich zagrania. Gra toczyła się od obręczy do obręczy, nabierając coraz bardziej zawrotnego tempa. Dragograd jednak mniej się mylił i bezlitośnie wykorzystywał każdą nadarzającą się okazję. Wkrótce Durmstrang przegrywał już ośmioma bramkami. Bielik uznał, że nie może dłużej czekać i poprosił o czas.

— Słuchajcie, co się dzieje? Nie tak umawialiśmy się przed meczem. Kola, Elia, za szybko chcecie rzucać, oni tylko na to czekają, żeby wymusić błąd. Dokładniej przymierzcie, nie starajcie się jak najszybciej, na odwal. Z nimi to nie przejdzie, mają za dobrego obrońcę. Tu trzeba dobrze przygotować pozycję, wyczekać, aż on pójdzie do przodu.

Zmienił trochę ustawienie, instruując pałkarzy, by grali bliżej siebie, zacieśniając szyki. Istniało co prawda ryzyko, że powstanie w ten sposób duża dziura między linią, która wyznaczała ich formacja a obrońcą, ale Oczkow wiedział jak sobie radzić w podobnych sytuacjach. Ścigający mieli włączać się w grę obronną i pomagać przy blokowaniu przeciwnika.

— Spróbujmy ich dojść na parę bramek — dodał na koniec Bogdan. — I pamiętajcie, tylko spokojnie.

Dragograd dalej atakował obręcze Durmstrangu gradem rzutów, ale nagle w Oczkowa wstąpiły jakieś nadludzkie siły. Czy sprawiły to wcześniejsze słowa trenera, czy po prostu desperacja obrońcy, który sam nie zdobywając bramek mógł wpłynąć na wynik jedynie poprzez zapobieganie kolejnym golom, w każdym razie nagle zaczął dokonywać prawdziwie niesamowitych i imponujących interwencji. Kilka razy z rzędu udało mu się obronić naprawdę trudne piłki, co sprawiło, że atak przeciwnika stracił nieco rezonu. Ścigający Durmstrangu wreszcie wzięli się do roboty, wykorzystując okazje do zdobycia bramek z kontry. Dragograd, coraz bardziej zdenerwowany tym, że przewaga topnieje im w zastraszającym tempie, zaczął się nagle mylić i coraz częściej gubić kafla. Instytut zaliczył kilka udanych przechwytów.

Dzięki dobrej postawie Oczkowa Durmstrangowi udało się odrobić straty i teraz obydwie drużyny szły łeb w łeb. Bielik spojrzał na szukających, krążących nad boiskiem. Zauważył, że Płatkow cały czas kontrolował, co robi Krum. Musiał wiedzieć, że Wiktor dotychczas wykazywał się znakomitą skutecznością i pewnie dostał od swojego trenera instrukcje, żeby go dobrze pilnować.

Kiedy Durmstrang odskoczył przeciwnikowi na trzy bramki, Czernyszew poprosił o czas. Bielik wykorzystał okazję, by przekazać własne spostrzeżenia swoim zawodnikom.

— Witja, uważaj na Płatkowa, on się ciebie bardzo blisko trzyma, zupełnie jakby coś kombinował. Kola, Elia, Fiedka, oni teraz będą was za wszelką cenę wypychać z pola bramkowego. Krzyżówka i rzut z dystansu.

Krzyżówka w tym przypadku oznaczała, że w ostatniej chwili ścigający zamieniali się pozycjami i przeciwnik do końca nie wiedział kto i skąd będzie rzucał. Jeden z napastników mógł wlecieć w pole karne z kaflem, jakby przymierzał się do strzału z małej odległości, ściągając do siebie obrońcę i w odpowiednim momencie podać do któregoś z partnerów, znajdującego się poza linią.

Wrócili do gry. Mecz trwał już długo, znacznie dłużej niż którekolwiek ze spotkań jakie dotychczas rozegrali w rundzie wiosennej. Walka o kafla stała się nieco bezładna, w przepychance zawodnikom nieraz zdarzyło się przekroczyć granice dopuszczalnych zagrań i złapać przeciwnika za ramię albo zahaczyć trzonkiem o jego miotłę. Sędzia jednak musiał mieć iście sokoli wzrok, bo zauważał wszystkie przewinienia niemal natychmiast. Stanowczo uziemiał na dwie minuty każdego, kto tylko sobie na to zasłużył.

Publiczność wciąż niestrudzenie dopingowała zawodników. Hipogryf Durmstrangu wyhaftowany na transparencie stroszył czarne pióra, biały smok Dragogradu groźnie szczerzył kły i rozkładał skrzydła. Obydwaj trenerzy, niestrudzenie i dość żywiołowo reagowali na wydarzenia na boisku, starając się wciąż podpowiadać swoim zawodnikom, co robić. Pomimo wysiłków Czernyszewa szala zaczęła się jednak przechylać na stronę Durmstrangu. Instytut wysuwał się na coraz większe prowadzenie, coś, czego w meczu z Dragogradem nie udało im się dokonać od lat. Oczkow, który bronił jak w transie, dwojąc się i trojąc, szedł na rekord, bo już teraz miał prawie pięćdziesięcioprocentową skuteczność. Nic nie wytrącało bardziej z równowagi niż obrońca, który znienacka, raz za razem, pojawiał się przed obręczą, do której akurat zamierzało się rzucić. Zapewne to sprawiło, że Smoki, tak świetnie zorganizowane, zaczęły tracić chłodną głowę. Nagle to oni zaczęli wymieniać niecelne, łatwe do przechwycenia przez ścigających Durmstrangu podania, i tracić kafla nawet jeszcze na własnej połowie. Tieriechowa nie miała w zwyczaju marnować takich prezentów. Kierżakow okazał się niezwykle skuteczny w strzałach z dystansu, a Orłowski uparcie nękał obrońcę Dragogradu wrzutkami z ostrego kąta. Smokom jakoś słabiej szło pilnowanie skrajów pola bramkowego. Ich pałkarze grali dobrze, ale często spóźniali się z cofnięciem do obrony.

Mecz trwał już dwie godziny i czterdzieści minut, kiedy wreszcie nad boiskiem pojawił się znicz. Dzień był słoneczny, więc złoty błysk dostrzegło wiele osób. Publiczność zerwała się z miejsc, uczniowie Durmstrangu jak szaleni wymachiwali szalikami. Krum dostrzegł znicza. Krum musiał złapać znicza! Nie było w ogóle innej możliwości.

Ale Płatkow leciał tuż za nim. Bogdan widział to wszystko jakby w zwolnionym tempie. W ostatnim momencie, gdy Wiktor już wyciągał rękę po znicza, szukający Dragogradu nagle wyskoczył mu zza pleców. Minimalnie zepchnął go z kursu i chwycił małą, złotą piłeczkę, uprzedzając go dosłownie o centymetry.

Rozległo się trzykrotne gwizdnięcie. Sędzia zakończył mecz. Bogdan nie musiał nawet patrzeć na tablicę, by wiedzieć, że przegrali dwieście pięćdziesiąt do trzystu dziesięciu. Jęk zawodu kibiców Durmstrangu utonął w wybuchu entuzjazmu fanów Dragogradu. W powietrze wystrzeliły z różdżek srebrne i niebieskie iskry, zupełnie jakby było to zwycięstwo wieńczące pierwsze miejsce w lidze. Smok na transparencie konkurencyjnej szkoły rozłożył kryzę, dumnie się prostując. Hipogryf Instytutu zerknął na niego spode łba i odwrócił się tyłem. Zawodnicy Dragogradu wylądowali na murawie, rzucając swoje miotły i biegiem pędząc do swojego szukającego, żeby go wyściskać. Wszyscy zdawali sobie sprawę, że uratował im ten mecz. Reprezentanci Durmstrangu byli kompletnie załamani. Wylądowali, gdzie popadło i po prostu przysiedli, albo stali na boisku, wpatrując się w jakiś nieokreślony punkt, a Oczkow po prostu położył się na murawie w swoim polu bramkowym, najwyraźniej zbyt zmęczony, by powlec się w kierunku szatni.

Zaraz po zakończeniu meczu Czernyszew podszedł do Bielika, by wymienić z nim uścisk dłoni. Wspomniał coś o świetnej postawie drużyny i korzystnym dla Durmstrangu bilansie. Bogdan odpowiedział mu coś jak automat, wydusił z siebie nawet dość szczere gratulacje za zwycięstwo, i poszedł do swoich zawodników, wiedząc, że dużo czasu upłynie, nim zdoła jakoś podnieść ich na duchu i choć trochę pocieszyć. Nikt nie zastanawiał się teraz ile zdobyli w ogólnym rozrachunku punktów, ani nie wspominał meczu jako świetnie zagranego, wyrównanego i pełnego walki spotkania. Wszyscy zawodnicy Durmstrangu mieli w głowie tylko jedną, przygnębiającą myśl. Znów się nie udało.

Dragograd kolejny raz pozostał niepokonany.

Potężne rozczarowanie było najłagodniejszym określeniem pomeczowych nastrojów. Nie ma nic gorszego niż świadomość, że wygraną miało się na wyciągnięcie ręki, ale znów kolejny raz zabrakło trochę szczęścia. Tego dnia Dragograd wcale nie zaprezentował się jako silniejsza drużyna, nie wyrobili sobie nad Instytutem przewagi, mało tego, to oni, a nie Instytut, musieli ostatecznie gonić wynik. Durmstrang walczył jak nigdy i przegrał jak zawsze. Jak bardzo wszyscy byli załamani takim rezultatem dało się poznać po absolutnie grobowej atmosferze jaka zapanowała w szkole. Po meczu z Jełgawą przeważała pełna rozczarowania złość. Teraz tylko smutna rezygnacja. Nawet ktoś, kto z numerologią był zupełnie na bakier, wiedział, że marzenia o zdobyciu pierwszego miejsca w lidze w tym sezonie właśnie zostały unicestwione.

— Tak niewiele brakowało, tak niewiele — powtarzał Karkarow, z ponurą miną szarpiąc swoją kozią bródkę i wpatrując się gdzieś w przestrzeń. Okazji do wznoszenia toastów przy nauczycielskim stole dzisiaj nie było, ale dyrektor i tak zdrowo pociągał ze swojego kubka, co pozwalało przypuszczać, że herbatę ma doprawioną jakimś wzmacniającym płynem.

Feder też nie wyglądał zbyt radośnie. Najwidoczniej żałował, że obstawił tak wysoką wygraną Durmstrangu w lidze. Woronowowi z ust nie schodził pokrętny, cyniczny uśmieszek, zupełnie jakby przegrana Instytutu była świetną wiadomością. Bierezowa mruknęła coś, że może wreszcie to szaleństwo się skończy i uczniowie wezmą się za naukę, zamiast przesiadywać na trybunach i gapić się na treningi drużyny. Egzaminy miały się rozpocząć lada dzień. Lenkowa, jakby dla odmiany, uśmiechnęła się życzliwie do trenera. Bielik nie miał jednak pojęcia jak w takim dniu może wyglądać tak pogodnie, jakby zupełnie nic się nie stało. Zdążył zauważyć, że chodziła na niemal wszystkie mecze i jako tako nawet znała się na quidditchu. Poza tym jako numerolożka tabelkę potrafiła zapewne zinterpretować równie dobrze jak on, a kto wie, czy nawet nie lepiej.

Kamzoj i Symonowa chwalili postawę Durmstrangu, ale Bogdanowi zbytnio nastroju to nie poprawiło. Miał charakter sportowca i nawet jeśli tego nie okazywał, to ciężko przychodziło mu pogodzenie się z porażkami. Nie, do licha, nawet po tylu latach w tym fachu nie potrafił się z nimi pogodzić, zwłaszcza, jeżeli zwycięstwo znajdowało się w zasięgu. Odpowiadał tak zwięźle i krótko, że było to aż prawie nietaktownie. Nauczyciele jednak trochę już znali trenera i wiedzieli, że jedyne, co go teraz zaprząta, to mecz. Bielik szybko wstał od stołu. Miał przed sobą długą noc. Wiedział, że nie zaśnie, póki dokładnie nie przeanalizuje sobie całego tego spotkania.

Gdy tylko odszedł Woronow bez żadnego skrępowania stwierdził, że Durmstrang na pewno teraz zleci na czwarte miejsce.

— Nie zdołają się teraz już pozbierać, nie ma mowy — mówił do Kruzenszterna. — No i skończy się klasycznie... Cóż, nie każda inwestycja jest udana... — dodał nieco ciszej, tak, żeby nie dotarło to do uszu dyrektora.

— Od początku mówiłam, że to totalna głupota — wtrąciła Bierezowa. — Co to za pomysł ściągać tutaj trenera, nie dość, że z Polski, to jeszcze półmugola.

— Gdyby choć połowa z nas robiła tyle, co ten „półmugol", to Durmstrang miałby szansę stać się znacznie lepszą szkołą — odezwała się nagle Symonowa.

Starsza część kadry nie znalazła żadnej odpowiedzi na takie stwierdzenie. Po prawdzie nie chciała też wdawać się z nią w dyskusję. Rozmowy z Symonową ograniczali do niezbędnego minimum i dotyczyły one wyłącznie spraw zawodowych. Konserwatywni nauczyciele uważali ją za skandalistkę, bo wyszła za mąż za mugolaka.

Zapadło niezręczne milczenie. Zapewne dlatego przy stole nauczycielskim wyraźnie dał się słyszeć cichy głos Raisy Timiriaziewowej, dopytującej się nieco niepewnie siedzącego obok niej Federa o finalny rezultat dzisiejszego meczu.

— Czyli w sumie zyskaliśmy po tym wszystkim dziewięćdziesiąt punktów, o trzydzieści więcej od Dragogradu. To chyba dobrze...?

Bogdan nawet kiedy skończył z quidditchem, nigdy całkowicie nie zerwał z czynnym sportem. Bieganie miało to do siebie, że można było praktykować je wszędzie. W domu miał na wyciągniecie ręki las, w którym ścieżka wiodła wzdłuż krawędzi nadmorskiego klifu. W prześwitach między nachylonymi pniami drzew i gałęziami dało się dostrzec granatową toń morza. Tutaj musiała wystarczyć hala. Gdyby ktoś się uparł mógłby spróbować regularnie biegać i na zewnątrz, ale teren był tu trudny, w wielu miejscach podmokły, bagienny i zdradliwy. Tajga natomiast w niczym nie przypominała zwykłego lasu. Złowroga, ciemna gęstwina budziła respekt, chociaż częściej można było w niej spotkać zwykłego drapieżnika niż nieprzyjazne magiczne stworzenie. Drzewo rosło przy drzewie, a nawet w najsłoneczniejszy dzień nie dało się dostrzec nad głową nieba; nic, tylko ciemność i wilgotny chłód. „Lepiej tam nie chodź sam, bo jeszcze cię niedźwiedź zeżre albo co" — przestrzegł go Meier i chyba tym razem nie żartował. Bogdan na wszelki wypadek postanowił potraktować ostrzeżenie poważnie. Wolał zresztą wybierać się na spacer połączony z krótką przebieżką wzdłuż najdalej położonego jeziora. Tamtejszy obszar był nie tyle najbardziej suchy, co najmniej pokryty rozległymi kałużami pozostałymi po stopniałym śniegu, które wciąż jeszcze się utrzymywały, chociaż mieli już czerwiec. W dzień temperatura dochodziła zwykle do kilku stopni, niekiedy nawet do dziesięciu, ale nocami często jeszcze spadała poniżej zera. Podczas tych samotnych wędrówek nie raz widział, że uczniowie chętnie kąpali się w durmstrandzkich jeziorach. Bogdan lubił pływać, ale niekoniecznie w upiornie lodowatej wodzie. A że była zimna przekonał się na własnej skórze, gdy z ciekawości zanurzył w niej rękę, żeby sprawdzić temperaturę. Odpaść mu nie odpadła, ale miał wrażenie, jakby w dłoń wbiły mu się drobne igiełki szronu. Woda musiała mieć zaledwie parę stopni ciepła. Nie do pojęcia było jak te dzieciaki to wytrzymują. Może założyli sobie w Durmstrangu jakiś klub morsa, albo co bardziej prawdopodobne nie tylko przywykli przez lata do takich warunków, ale też dodatkowo wspomagali się zaklęciami rozgrzewającymi.

Hala miała jednak tę zaletę, ze była pod ręką. Nie mógł przesadzić z bieganiem, żeby zbytnio nie obciążać stawów, zwłaszcza prawego kolana, mocno nadwerężonego po wszystkich odniesionych kontuzjach. Zwykle poprzestawał na zrobieniu kilka okrążeń wokół boiska. Kończył właśnie ostatnie, gdy dostrzegł, że ktoś niepewnie uchylił drzwi, zaglądając na halę. Rozpoznał Kruma. Chłopak zauważył trenera, ale zrobił taki ruch, jakby nagle się rozmyślił i zamierzał wycofać. Bogdan jednak dał mu znak, by podszedł bliżej. Przystanął przy linii bocznej boiska i przywołał ręcznik, żeby wytrzeć spocone czoło i kark.

— Siemasz, Witja — przywitał Kruma, gdy ten zbliżył się do niego. — Co cię sprowadza? Odprawę mamy dopiero po południu.

— Ja chciałem porozmawiać — mruknął z miną jeszcze bardziej posępną niż zwykle. Wyraźnie coś go gryzło. Bogdan miał przeczucie graniczące z pewnością, że wie o co chodzi.

— Wczorajszy mecz?

Krum skinął głową.

— Chodźmy do gabinetu — powiedział Bielik. — Nikt nam nie będzie przeszkadzał.

Z boku, pomiędzy rozłożoną bramką do piłki ręcznej a siatką z kaflami i pod szafą stało kilka luźno rozstawionych krzeseł. Bogdan wskazał Wiktorowi jedno z nich. Sam usiadł na drugim, naprzeciwko.

Krum przez chwilę jeszcze wyraźnie bił się z myślami, nim wreszcie nie wypalił:

— Chyba się jednak do tego nie nadaję. Zawaliłem drużynie mecz.

Bielik zmarszczył lekko brwi.

— Ktoś ci powiedział coś przykrego?

Chłopak uśmiechnął się smutno.

— Nikt z drużyny, chociaż wiem, że są bardzo zawiedzeni. To się czuje. Ale wiem, co inni mówią... No i dyrektor...

— Taki już jest przywilej tych, co obserwują wszystko z ziemi — powiedział spokojnie Bogdan. — Mogą pochopnie wydawać sądy i oceniać. Gdy wygrywasz będą cię uwielbiać, ale gdy przegrywasz, o, wtedy na tobie suchej nitki nie zostawią. Ale prawda jest taka, że to porażki są najbardziej budujące. Póki wygrywasz — jest łatwo. Ale dopiero przegrana pozwala coś w sobie odkryć. Mnie zresztą też, jako trenerowi.

Krum poruszył się niespokojnie, jakby obawiał się, że usłyszy coś nieprzyjemnego.

— Obawiam się, że nie wystarczająco dobrze przygotowałem cię do tego meczu.

Wiktor podniósł na niego wzrok, wyraźnie zaskoczony.

— W lataniu przewyższasz umiejętnościami niejednego ze swoich kolegów z drużyny. Łatwo przez to zapomnieć, że wciąż masz jeszcze niewiele doświadczenia. Z mniej wymagającymi przeciwnikami sobie poradziłeś, ale Dragograd wysoko stawia poprzeczkę. Twoja porażka jest moją porażką i obydwaj musimy wyciągnąć z tego wnioski.

— Miałem tego znicza na wyciągnięcie ręki... — powiedział Krum cicho. — Mówi trener, żeby wyciągnąć wnioski. Ale ja w ogóle nie mam pojęcia jak to się stało, że Płatkow zdążył przede mną...!

Bielik pokiwał głową. Zdążył już przeanalizować całą tę sytuację, najpierw w pamięci, bo poprzedniej nocy długo nie mógł zasnąć, a potem zaglądając w myślodsiewnię, by potwierdzić swoje przypuszczenia.

— Czego ci zabrakło to wyczucia przestrzeni — powiedział.

— Wyczucia przestrzeni? — zdziwił się Krum i przez jeden krótki moment Bogdan zaczął się zastanawiać, czy użył właściwych słów. Przypomniał sobie, że dla Bułgara rosyjski też jest obcym językiem.

— Najlepiej będzie to obejrzeć. — Wstając z krzesła wskazał na biurko, na którym stała kamienna misa myślodsiewni.

Wiktor przez moment nie ruszył się z miejsca. Sprawiał wrażenie oszołomionego, że trener może zapraszać go do tego, by zajrzeć do jego myśli. Dopiero gdy Bogdan spojrzał na niego wyczekująco, podniósł się szybko i stanął obok niego.

Bielik musnął czubkiem różki powierzchnię myślodsiewni, wyciągając na wierzch srebrzystą mgiełkę z odpowiednim fragmentem wspomnienia. Po chwili zagłębili się razem w jego mlecznoszarą toń.

Wylądowali w strefie technicznej, tuż obok Bogdana z wczorajszego dnia. Krum uśmiechnął się blado, widząc emocjonującego się trenera, który dawał właśnie znaki ścigającym, by dokładniej wymieniali podania.

— Więc tak to wygląda z ziemi.

Jego wzrok prześlizgnął się jeszcze po Meierze, który spokojnie siedział na ławce, nie okazując śladu zdenerwowania i tylko pilnie notując statystyki, a następnie po zawodnikach z drugiego składu, z napięciem śledzących rozwój sytuacji na boisku. Przyglądał im się przez chwilę, a następnie zadarł głowę do góry, szukając wzrokiem swojego wczorajszego wcielenia.

— To będzie zaraz — powiedział Bielik. — W sto sześćdziesiątej minucie meczu.

Zerknął na samego siebie z lekką dezaprobatą i przeszedł kilka kroków, żeby stanąć obok Wiktora.

„Do licha, czy ja naprawdę aż tak wymachuję rękami?" — pomyślał z niesmakiem.

Krum uważnie wpatrywał się w śmigających nad boiskiem szukających. Nie znajdowali się na bardzo wysokim pułapie, więc wszystko było dobrze widać. Krążyli nad murawą niczym dwa ogromne drapieżne ptaki, wypatrujące zdobyczy.

— Jest znicz! — powiedział, dostrzegając złoty błysk piłeczki, która znienacka pokazała się blisko środka boiska. Drugi Krum dostrzegł go pierwszy i w ułamku sekundy zanurkował. Płatkow bez namysłu rzucił się tuż za nim. Z poziomu ziemi wydawało się jednak, że szukający Durmstrangu ma sporą przewagę.

— Widzisz, co zrobił Płatkow? Wiózł się na twoim ogonie i w ostatniej chwili wyskoczył ci zza pleców. Mógł sobie na to pozwolić, bo jego miotła ma dobre przyspieszenie.

— W ogóle nie wiedziałem, że on tam jest — mruknął Krum. — Zniknął mi z pola widzenia, to już nie patrzyłem, co robi. Skupiłem się na zniczu.

— Otóż to. Dobry szukający wie nie tylko, gdzie jest znicz. Wie również gdzie jest jego przeciwnik. Płatkow ciągle cię pilnował. Dragograd musiał śledzić nasze mecze i mniej więcej wiedzieli, jak grasz. No, sztab od rozpoznania przeciwnika to oni mają dobry, tego na pewno nie można im odmówić. Chyba się nawet ciebie trochę obawiali.

— Obawiali się? Mnie? — zapytał wyraźnie zdumiony.

Gdyby Wiktor miał taki sam charakter jak Kierżakow Bielik nigdy mu czegoś takiego nie powiedział. To był jednak skromny chłopak, któremu w dodatku koniecznie należało dodać trochę pewności siebie.

— Sześć razy z rzędu złapałeś znicza. To o czymś świadczy. Tutaj też podjąłeś właściwą decyzję. Gdybyś wiedział, że Płatkow siedzi ci na plecach, to byś go przyblokował albo zrzucił z ogona. To w zasadzie bardziej mój błąd, niż twój, trzeba było jakoś zareagować i spróbować go zmylić. — Przez moment przyglądał zawodnikom Dragogradu, którzy wykonywali właśnie rundę honorową wokół boiska. — Ale to już historia. Teraz trzeba myśleć o kolejnym meczu. Musimy poprawić to, co zawaliliśmy.

— Tylko, że ligi i tak już pewnie nie wygramy...

— Różnie jeszcze może być.

Krum zerknął na niego z nadzieją, ale zaraz zauważył przytomnie:

— My wynieśliśmy z tego meczu dziewięćdziesiąt punktów, oni sześćdziesiąt... Gdybyśmy wczoraj wygrali, to mielibyśmy do nich sto trzydzieści punktów straty, ale teraz jest czterysta trzydzieści. Na tym etapie to za duża różnica.

Bogdan tylko potwierdził te wyliczenia skinięciem głowy, ale nic nie powiedział. Co byłby z niego za trener, gdyby przed ostatnim, decydującym meczem z góry założył, że nie mają nawet najmniejszych szans na wygranie ligi? Szanse zawsze jakieś były, choćby i iluzoryczne.

Przenieśli się z powrotem do gabinetu.

— Myślałeś o profesjonalnej grze? — zapytał Kruma.

Chłopak na moment się ożywił.

— Tak. Bardzo bym chciał — przyznał.

— I masz na to sporą szansę, o ile nie osiądziesz na laurach i będziesz dalej pracować. Ale musisz oswoić się z myślą, że czeka cię jeszcze wiele porażek. Szkolny mecz to nie będzie największa z nich.

Wiktor przez długą chwilę nic nie mówił. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na miotle wiszącej na ścianie. Bielik zauważył kierunek jego spojrzenia.

— Podoba ci się ta miotła? — zagadnął. Wiktor sam z siebie by o nią nie zapytał. Grzeczny był aż do przesady.

Krum skinął głową.

— To Strzała, prawda? Taka na jakiej lata teraz Kola? To znaczy, to jest na pewno jakiś wcześniejszy model.

— Jedenastka. Latałem na niej jeszcze w reprezentacji młodzieżowej. Potem miałem jeszcze wiele innych mioteł, ale tej pierwszej, na której człowiek uczył się latać, nigdy się nie zapomina.

Krum przez chwilę w milczeniu przyglądał się Strzale. Miała długi, wąski ogon i zgrabny, elegancko wyprofilowany drążek wykonany z jesionowego drewna.

— A teraz? Trener już nie lata?

Bielik pokręcił głową.

— Od lat już nie siedziałem na miotle — powiedział. — Dawna kontuzja. Kolano boli mnie tylko wtedy, gdy zginam je pod jednym, określonym kątem i niestety, jest to kąt jaki przyjmuje, gdy siedzi się na miotle. Magomedyk szczerze mi powiedział, że jeżeli jeszcze raz sobie coś uszkodzę, to on już nie będzie mnie miał jak połatać.

— Ja nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez latania... — Wiktor urwał, jakby chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale nie potrafił ubrać myśli w słowa, albo obawiał się, że wypowiedziane na głos zabrzmią głupio i banalnie.

Nie musiał jednak nic więcej mówić. Bogdan doskonale wiedział, jakie uczucia musiały mu towarzyszyć podczas latania.. O zawodnikach quidditcha mówiło się, że przypominają bardziej ptaki niż istoty ludzkie i niekiedy faktycznie tak było. Absolutna wolność, coś, czego ludzie, których sama myśl o oderwaniu stóp od ziemi napawała przerażeniem, nie potrafili zrozumieć. Szybując wysoko, ścigając się z wiatrem, miało się poczucie, że całe niebo należy do ciebie. Zejście z miotły oznaczało powrót do klatki, do przyziemnego, nudnego świata. Bielik uwielbiał latać. Wszyscy jego koledzy żartowali, że z takim nazwiskiem trudno, żeby było inaczej. Kiedyś żył dla tych chwil. Jeszcze po zakończeniu kariery dość często wsiadał na miotłę rekreacyjnie. Ale niestety, w czasie lotu bardziej niż kiedykolwiek zaczął odczuwać, że nie ma już takiej kondycji jak kiedyś. Znacznie łatwiej się męczył. Zamiast rozkoszować się chłodnym powiewem wiatru na twarzy myślał o tym nieszczęsnym kolanie, zastanawiając się czy dawna kontuzja mu się nie odnowi. Nie mógł też tak sprawnie manewrować drążkiem jak kiedyś, bo miał kłopoty z prawym nadgarstkiem. Ręka dokuczała mu właściwie tylko przy dwóch czynnościach — pisaniu i przy sterowaniu miotły. Trudno się było z tym pogodzić.

Właśnie dlatego parę lat temu odwiesił swoją Strzałę na zawsze. Nie mógł latać tak samo dobrze jak kiedyś, więc wolał wcale tego nie robić. Zawsze był zwolennikiem rozwiązań radykalnych...

— A w bieganiu to nie przeszkadza? — Głos Wiktora wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

Bogdan uśmiechnął się smutno.

— Tylko trochę.

Krum miał taką minę, jakby żywił pewne wątpliwości, ale nic nie powiedział. Zamiast tego wrócił do aktualnie dręczącego go tematu.

— Co jeszcze można zrobić? — zapytał. — Żeby być lepszym szukającym? Nie chcę, żeby w kolejnym meczu znów mnie ktoś wyprzedził.

— Może jakoś temu zaradzimy. Jest nawet pewien manewr, którego dotychczas nie wprowadzałem na treningach... — zawahał się. Nie wprowadzał go rozmyślnie, bo zdrowy rozsądek, pomimo poświęcenia życia quidditchowi, jakoś jeszcze u niego funkcjonował. Chłopak miał przecież dopiero czternaście lat! W profesjonalnym quidditchu zaledwie garstka szukających praktykowała ten manewr. Wymagał nie tylko mistrzowskiego opanowania latania na miotle. Zawodnik musiał też wykazać się znakomitym refleksem i brawurową odwagą. Najmniejszy błąd mógł się okazać tragiczny w skutkach.

— Co to za manewr? — zapytał Krum niezwykle poważnym tonem. Ten chłopak był szalenie wręcz ambitny i doskonale wiedział, czego chce. Nagle Bielikowi nasunęła się niezwykle realistyczna wizja z Wiktorem znacznie dojrzalszym, już nie dzieciakiem, a dorosłym mężczyzną. Ubrany w szaty w barwach Bułgarii, w otoczeniu drużyny, wznosił właśnie nad głowę puchar mistrzostw świata. Dookoła wiwatowały tłumy, spod korony stadionu sypał się deszcz białego, zielonego i czerwonego konfetti, a w niebo strzelały kolorowe fajerwerki, rozświetlając ciemnogranatowe, wieczorne niebo... O żadne zdolności wróżbiarskie nigdy siebie nie podejrzewał, co więcej, nauczycielce tego przedmiotu z Akademii dostarczył sporo zgryzoty, przez większość szkoły jadąc na dwójach, niekiedy z wielkim trudem wyciągając na trójkę. Po egzaminie końcowym nieszczęsna kobieta, starannie upewniwszy się, czy Bogdan przypadkiem nie ma zamiaru mieć z tą dziedziną coś więcej do czynienia i uzyskawszy na to odpowiedź twierdzącą, wystawiła mu dostateczny i z wielką ulgą pozbyła się na zawsze. Teraz jednak podstawiłby wszystkie pieniądze, że Krum kiedyś sięgnie ze swoją kadrą narodową po najważniejsze trofeum. Miał tylko nadzieję, że dożyje momentu, w którym się to spełni. Z trudem wrócił do rzeczywistości. Wiktor wciąż wpatrywał się w niego w napięciu.

— Ostrzegam cię, że jest bardzo ryzykowny — powiedział jeszcze.

— Ja się nie boję — oświadczył chłopak z silną determinacją.

— Słyszałeś kiedyś o Zwodzie Wrońskiego?

Nastroje w drużynie wyraźnie siadły. W przeciwieństwie do meczu z Jełgawą, który jak doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę przegrali na własne życzenie, teraz dali z siebie wszystko. Zostawili serce na boisku, a i tak rezultat był ten sam, co po każdym spotkaniu z Dragogradem. Przegrana. Cóż z tego, że tym razem udało im się nawiązać walkę i urwać im trochę punktów, skoro bezpowrotnie stracili szansę na wymarzoną pierwszą lokatę? Rozmawiali o tym już wczoraj, podczas odprawy pomeczowej. Bielik zrobił wszystko, żeby jakoś na nowo wzniecić w nich ducha walki, ale trudno było oczekiwać, że zawodnicy od razu przejdą nad tym wszystkim do porządku dziennego.

Bogdan zatem przymknął oko na to, że na rozgrzewce we wtorek zawodnicy ruszali się jak muchy w smole, a podczas standardowego dwudziestominutowego meczu piłki nożnej wymienili podania z celnością tylko nieco większą niż gracze mugolskiej okręgówki. Później było jednak jeszcze gorzej. Pałkarze fatalnie się mylili, posyłając tłuczki w trybuny albo gdzieś w kosmos. Oczkow skupił się tak bardzo na wyłapywaniu kafla, że nie zauważył bramki. Ścigającym kafel wypadał z rąk przy najprostszych podaniach. Kiedy Tieriechowa zaczęła się głośno sprzeczać z Kierżakowem, Bogdan nie wytrzymał i przerwał trening. Miał właściwie zamiar poświęcić więcej uwagi Krumowi i zacząć przygotowywać go do ćwiczenia Zwodu Wrońskiego, ale widząc, co się dzieje, zmienił decyzję. Przerwał trening i wezwał wszystkich na ziemię. Nie zeszli do szatni; zbytnio kojarzyła się z pełną przygnębienia atmosferą po niedzielnej porażce. Bogdan wolał urządzić odprawę wprost na stadionie. Część zawodników przysiadła na ławce w strefie technicznej, inni wprost na murawie. Meier oparł się o ściankę zadaszenia osłaniającego miejsca dla rezerwy. Zerkał ciekawie na trenera, najwyraźniej zastanawiając się, jakim sposobem ma zamiar zmotywować zupełnie rozbity zespół.

— Słuchajcie, nie wiem czy o tym pamiętacie, ale mamy jeszcze jeden mecz do zagrania. A skoro tak, to trzeba brać się do roboty, a nie tracić czas na wygłupy. Potraficie grać, więc nie próbujcie udawać, że nagle wszystko zapomnieliście.

Niektórzy zawodnicy lekko się uśmiechnęli, ale większość dalej miała grobowe miny.

— Wiem, co was gryzie. Daliśmy z siebie wszystko, niestety, jeszcze tym razem przeciwnik okazał się odrobinę lepszy. Porażki zawsze bolą, ale trzeba do nich podchodzić z pokorą. I cierpliwie dalej pracować.

— Nad czym tu pracować? — burknął Kierżakow. — Pierwszego miejsca w lidze już na pewno nie zdobędziemy, a dla mnie była to ostatnia okazja. Dla Lowy zresztą też.

— Jeżeli obydwaj myślicie o profesjonalnej grze w quidditcha to czeka was jeszcze wiele meczów do rozegrania i wiele wyzwań — oświadczył Bogdan zdecydowanie. — Czasami nie można wygrać. Ale nigdy nie wolno się poddawać. Pierwsze miejsce w lidzie może być już poza zasięgiem, ale wciąż mamy o co grać. Jeżeli wyjdziemy na mecz z nastawieniem, że wszystko stracone, to równie dobrze może wcale nie wychodzić i oddać go walkowerem. Szkoda zachodu. Węgrzy na pewno będą walczyć o utrzymanie drugiego miejsca. Są w znacznie lepszej sytuacji od nas, ale wiedzą, że nie poza naszym zasięgiem. Możemy ich dojść i pokonać. Ale żeby to zrobić musimy sobie odpowiedzieć, po co i dlaczego gramy. I zapomnieć o tym, na co już nie mamy wpływu.

— Więc mamy to po prostu tak wyrzucić z głowy? — zapytała Tieriechowa.

— Dokładnie tak. Liczy się tylko to, co jest tu i teraz.

— Ale ten mecz z Dragogradem... — odezwał się Kirjakow. — W ogóle wszystkie mecze z nimi... To jest naprawdę jakaś klątwa! Zawsze z nimi przegrywamy!

— Pięć ostatnich lat to nie jest zawsze — oświadczył Bielik. Statystyki studiował dokładnie i wiedział, że jeszcze piętnaście lat temu układ sił w międzyszkolnej lidze wyglądał zupełnie inaczej. To Durmstrangu się obawiano. Nie przywoływał tego teraz, bo dla tych dzieciaków stanowiło to istną prehistorię, porównywalną do czasów gdy ludzie i smoki żyli obok siebie; części z nich nie było nawet na świecie, gdy Instytut odnosił tamte sukcesy. — A jedyna klątwa tkwi tutaj. — Wskazał na swoją skroń. — W głowach. I tak długo jak będzie myśleć wyłącznie o tym, co może nie wyjść, tak długo nic nie będzie się składać w grze. Rozumiecie?

Chyba zrozumieli, bo gdy wrócili do treningu gra zaczęła im się układać już nieco lepiej. Potrzebowali jednak trochę czasu, żeby na dobre otrząsnąć się po tej porażce i Bogdan zastanawiał się, czy wystarczy im go, żeby dobrze przygotować się do starcia z Poenari. Po półgodzinie, gdy zawodnicy na dobre weszli w rytm meczowy i zaczęli poruszać się po boisku ze zwykłą swobodą, Bielik zostawił trening pod nadzorem Meiera i wezwał do siebie Wiktora. Odeszli trochę na bok, poza linię końcową boiska, odprowadzani zaciekawionymi spojrzeniami pozostałych. Domyślali się, że szukający będzie praktykować coś specjalnego. Bielik udzielił Krumowi krótkich instrukcji, wciąż zastanawiają się, czy dobrze robi. Ufał jednak jego umiejętnością miotlarskim, inaczej nigdy nie proponowałby mu nauki tego manewru. Jeszcze tego samego dnia pod okiem trenera Wiktor zaczął ćwiczyć Zwód Wrońskiego.

_c.d.n._


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostatni rozdział. :) 
> 
> Niezbetowane.

Im mniej czasu pozostało do ostatniej kolejki, tym więcej było kalkulowania. Bogdanowi tabelka śniła się po nocach, niekiedy przybierając formę najbardziej pokręconych zwidów. Zamiast z zawodnikami Poenari jego zespół musiał stawić czoła ogromnym cyfrom, siedzącym na miotłach. W niepojęty sposób szóstka i czwórka, podając sobie kafla i lekceważąco traktując rozgrywającego, którym była trójka, przedzierały się pod pole bramkowe Oczkowa, a siódemka łapała znicza tuż przed nosem Kruma. Instytut spadał na samo dno rankingu, jeszcze niżej niż Jełgawa, a Bielik za każdym razem budził się z niebotyczną ulgą, że to tylko sen, na wpół przytomnie zastanawiając się dlaczego u licha trójka znajduje się na pozycji rozgrywającego, skoro zwyczajowo ten numer przypisywano pałkarzowi grającemu na prawej stronie. Meier w ogóle bał się do niego odzywać, gdy trener snuł na głos swoje rozważania, w zamyśleniu gryząc końcówkę długopisu. Pióra używał rzadko — po dawnym urazie nadgarstka jakoś źle mu się układała ręka przy pisaniu. Wolał mugolskie przyrządy piśmiennicze.

— Dragograd ma tysiąc pięćset osiemdziesiąt punktów, Poenari tysiąc czterysta dziewięćdziesiąt... — mruczał pod nosem. — Kajaani tysiąc sto pięćdziesiąt, dokładnie tyle samo co my. Petrokrepost tuż za nami, tysiąc sto... Reszta się w zasadzie nie liczy. Dragograd gra z Jaszynami i raczej z nimi nie przegra, a nawet jeśli to, ile mogą stracić? Pierwsze miejsce mają w zasadzie jak w banku. Do Poenari mamy trzysta czterdzieści punktów straty... Musimy mieć co najmniej dziesięć bramek do przodu i dopiero wtedy można łapać znicza. W takim układzie ich wyprzedzimy. Kajaani gra z Ragnetą... Też pewnie wygrają... Byle niżej od nas. Cholera, mogą nas przeskoczyć. Chociaż może nie, oni dużą tracą, w każdym meczu co najmniej dziesięć, piętnaście bramek w plecy... Jeszcze Petrokrepost... Czy Petrokrepost może nam zagrozić? Hrebet w zasadzie i tak już spada, starać się pewnie za bardzo nie będą... Ale Petrokrepost raczej mało rzuca...

Dragograd był praktycznie poza ich zasięgiem, ale mieli całkiem realną szansę na drugą pozycję. Bielik wiedział, że na forum szkoły wszystko poniżej będzie traktowane jak katastrofalna porażka, chociaż przed rozpoczęciem rundy wiosennej każdy wziąłby miejsce w górnej połowie tabeli w ciemno.

— Dobra, tu się nie ma nad czym zastanawiać — mruknął Bogdan, odkładając długopis. — Wniosek nasuwa się tylko jeden.

— A jaki? — Meier spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem, na moment odrywając się od naprawy miotły Jeremenki. Tym razem chłopak twierdził, że opada od osi lotu, gdy przestaje się przyspieszać.

Bielik westchnął.

— Że trzeba zapierdalać, jeżeli mamy zdążyć się dobrze przygotować.

Czas szybko leci. Wydawało mu się, że ledwie wczoraj zaczynał swoją pracę z drużyną, tymczasem upłynęło już blisko pięć miesięcy. Gdy schodził do szatni, żeby przeprowadzić z zawodnikami przedmeczową odprawę, przez głowę przemknęły mu wszystkie podobne rozmowy, które dotychczas odbyli. Inne okoliczności, inaczej dobrane słowa, ale każda z tych przemów miała podobny wydźwięk. Wyjść na mecz i zagrać jak najlepiej. Nie zawsze się to udawało, ale przeważnie robili wszystko, co w ich mocy, żeby wykonać polecenia i zrealizować taktykę przygotowaną przez trenera. W tej kadrze nie było przypadkowych zawodników, nowicjusze doszlusowali poziomem do tych bardziej doświadczonych. Każde z nich zrobiło w ciągu tej rundy niesamowity postęp. Żałował, że reprezentacja nie dotrwała do tego ostatniego meczu w pierwotnym składzie. Miesiąc czasu to jednak za mało, żeby duet pałkarzy dobrze się zgrał i przewidywał, że kłopoty z tą formacją mogą sprawiać problemy w nadchodzącym meczu.

Spotkanie z Poenari odbywało się na stadionie przeciwnika. Był mniejszy niż ten, który należał do Instytutu i nabity do absolutnie ostatniego miejsca. Durmstrang wspierała niezwykle liczna delegacja, ponad sześćdziesiąt osób, ale czerwone i czerwony barwy tonęły w morzu zieleni i bieli Węgrów. Większość publiczności kibicowała Poenari, Rosjan tu nie lubiono i jeszcze na rozgrzewce ich wygwizdano. Bielik zastanawiał się, czy nie będzie żadnych incydentów. Obsługa techniczna teoretycznie czuwała, ale od czasu wypadku Pietrowej i nieudolności magomedyków, którzy nie potrafili jej poskładać, niezbyt ufał jakości oprawy meczów.

W szatni panował nastrój determinacji. Zawodnicy wiedzieli, że muszą nie tylko wygrać mecz, ale też ścigać wynik. W ciągu ostatnich miesięcy Bielik robił wszystko, żeby nauczyć ich jak radzić sobie z nerwami w takiej sytuacji. Powtórzyli założenia taktyczne jeszcze raz. Co najmniej dziesięć bramek przewagi i dopiero wtedy można kończyć mecz. Poenari dostaje sto punktów w plecy, Durmstrang dokładnie tyle samo zyskuje. Jeżeli Wiktorowi uda się uprzedzić przeciwnika w wyścigu po znicza dopisują sobie dodatkowo jeszcze sto pięćdziesiąt w tabeli i wtedy na pewno są w rankingu ponad Poenari. Oczywiście tak wyglądał tak zwany plan minimum. Najlepiej gdyby udało im się jeszcze bardziej odskoczyć, ale Węgrom wcale się łatwo bramek nie rzucało, byli dobrze zorganizowaną drużyną, mocną w ataku i solidnie grającą w obronie.

— Poenari to nie jest drużyna, która nagle urwała się z drzewa — powiedział. — Oni też potrafią liczyć, wiedzą, ile mamy do nich straty i wszelkimi siłami będą usiłowali nas powstrzymać, żebyśmy nie zdobyli nad nimi przewagi. Szanujcie kafla, nie spieszcie się z rzucaniem. Każda bramka jest dla nas na wagę złota. Ale co najważniejsze, nie myślcie o tym, jak w swoim meczu zagra Dragograd. Nie zastanawiajcie się, co robią inni. Nie grajcie dla publiczności, bo jedyne, czego możecie być pewni to, że zmieszają was z błotem w przypadku przegranej.

Zawodnicy parsknęli krótkim, pozbawionym wesołości śmiechem. Oczkow pokiwał głową z ironicznym półuśmieszkiem, Krum spokojnie zapiął ochraniacz na przedramieniu, dla odmiany sprawiając wrażenie zupełnie nieporuszonego. W ciągu tej rundy obydwaj szczególnie dotkliwie mieli okazję zakosztować, co oznacza niechęć zawiedzionego tłumu, ale patrząc na nich Bogdan był przekonany, że wyszli z tej próby zwycięsko.

— Zagrajcie po prostu dla siebie — dodał. — I pamiętajcie, że dopóki kafel i znicz są w grze wszystko może się zdarzyć.

Poświęcił jeszcze chwilę na powtórzenie instrukcji indywidualnych, a na koniec zwrócił się do Kruma.

— Witja, nie ryzykuj niepotrzebnie, ale jeżeli nie będzie innego wyjścia to wiesz, co masz robić.

Zwód Wrońskiego ćwiczyli po godzinach, do momentu, aż Bogdan uznał, że Krum opanował go do perfekcji. Mieli przed sobą ciężkie spotkanie i żeby osiągnąć sukces musieli uciec się do wszystkich możliwych środków — nawet tych średnio eleganckich.

Do szatni zajrzał Meier, informując, że pora wychodzić na boisko. Bielik skinął głową i zwrócił się do zawodników, którzy już sięgali po swoje miotły, zerkając jeszcze na trenera w oczekiwaniu na jego podsumowujące odprawę słowa. Ale czas na wielkie przemowy już minął; Bogdan zdążył powiedzieć im wszystko, co chciał im przekazać. Był przekonany, że doskonale wiedzą, co mają robić. W końcu sam ich do tego przygotował. Dlatego rzekł po prostu:

— Chodźmy. Mamy mecz do wygrania.

To był najbardziej zacięty i trudny mecz ze wszystkich, jakie w tej rundzie rozegrał Durmstrang. Poenari przystąpiło do spotkania równie zdeterminowane jak oni, ale pomimo znacznej przewagi w tabeli dość mocno wystraszone. Prowadzący ich szkoleniowcy znakomicie wiedzieli, że Durmstrang potrafi nie tylko skutecznie gonić za wynikiem, ale i zdobywać kosmiczną jak na międzyszkolną ligę przewagę punktową. Trzysta pięćdziesiąt byłoby normalnie dość bezpieczną przewagą. Ale nie w przypadku, gdy grało się z drużyną prowadzoną przez Bogdana Bielika.

Walka rozgrywała się praktycznie o każdą piędź boiska. Żadna drużyna nie chciała ustąpić pola. Durmstrang na początku złapał kilka bramek przewagi, ale gdy trener Poenari wziął czas i poinstruował swoich podopiecznych Węgrzy zdołali ją zniwelować. Zaczynało się robić coraz bardziej nerwowo.

Bogdan miał wrażenie jakby w ciągu tego meczu przewędrował wzdłuż linii strefy technicznej co najmniej kilka kilometrów. Zupełnie zdarł sobie gardło, wykrzykując instrukcje do zawodników. Wkrótce to on wziął czas, żeby wprowadzić parę korekt w ustawieniu. Obserwując przeciwnika zauważył parę jego słabych stron. Ich obrońca był jakiś niepewny, jakby czasami nie mógł się zdecydować czy zostawać na linii. Niekiedy nawet robił ruch do przodu, jakby zamierzał przechwycić kafla, ale zaraz się rozmyślał i cofał przed obręcze. Musiał zwrócić na to uwagę swoim zawodnikom.

Przekazał im wszystkie wskazówki i zwrócił się jeszcze do Oczkowa.

— Lowa, co tam się dzieje pod twoimi obręczami? — zapytał. Publiczność za jego plecami odwalała jakieś dziwne numery. W pewnym momencie obrońca nawet odwrócił się do nich przodem i kłaniał w pas. Bielik nie miał pojęcia, co to za przedstawienie.

— Knutami we mnie rzucali — odparł obrońca. — Nie wiem, ile tam tego, nie zbierałem. I jeszcze jabłkiem.

Całą drużynę na moment zamurowało.

— I co zrobiłeś? — zapytał po chwili Syczow.

— Złapałem je. I zjadłem kawałek, nawet dobre było — odparł obrońca beztrosko. Nikt nie miał pewności czy się nie zgrywa. — W każdym razie po tym niczym więcej już nie rzucili...

Wrócili do gry. Durmstrang powoli, ale konsekwentnie wysuwał się na prowadzenie. Poenari wiedziało, że za wszelką cenę musi jak najszybciej zakończyć mecz, niekoniecznie nawet łapiąc znicza. Wystarczyło zachować bezpieczną różnicę bramkową.

Szukający Poenari wziął przykład z Płatkowa i wciąż siedział Krumowi na ogonie. Wiktor, doskonale pamiętając jak to się poprzednim razem skończyło, stracił w końcu do niego cierpliwość, i zastosował Zwód Wrońskiego. Przeciwnik dał się nabrać i rzucił się za nim do nurkowania na oślep. W przeciwieństwie do Wiktora nie zdążył w porę poderwać miotły i grzmotnął o boisko tak mocno, że aż echo poszło po trybunach.

Kibice Poenari zaczęli buczeć, a magomedycy rzucili się do cucenia pechowego zawodnika. Bielik patrzył na to spokojnie. Nic wielkiego mu się nie stało, mógł się trochę potłuc, ale Krum nie nurkował z niewiadomo jak wielkiej wysokości. Nie chodziło przecież o to, żeby zabić przeciwnika. Wszystko było przemyślane tak, żeby zaklęcia spowalniające uratowały go przed obrażeniami. A w każdym razie przed tymi poważniejszymi.

Po paru minutach zawodnik wrócił na boisko, ale leciał nieco chwiejnie, i widać było, że minie trochę czasu, nim przyjdzie do siebie. Po takim potraktowaniu ich szukającego zawodnicy Poenari wpadli we wściekłość i zapewne dlatego obydwaj ich pałkarze zaczęli kierować tłuczki prosto w Kruma, chcąc się na nim odegrać. Ścigający Durmstrangu prędko wykorzystali okazję i w krótkim odstępie czasu podnieśli prowadzenie o dwa gole. Rannankari i Syczow rzucili się do pomocy Wiktorowi, ale nie zdążyli na czas. Jeden ze ścigających przeciwnika złapał za ogon miotły Timo, drugi przywalił Wasylijowi łokciem w bok. Krum zdołał co prawda śmignąć na wyższy pułap, ale jedna z piłek i tak trafiła go prosto w twarz. Teraz to szukający Durmstrangu potrzebował pomocy.

Zapanowało małe zamieszanie. Personel medyczny nastawiał nos Wiktorowi, a trener Poenari awanturował się przy stanowisku arbitra technicznego. Sędzia główny ukarał właśnie ścigających jego drużyny, Gulyása i Iváncsika, uziemiając ich na dwie minuty za zastosowanie niedozwolonych zagrań.

Obydwie drużyny przez jakiś czas grały w osłabieniu. Przed powrotem na boisko Wiktor musiał się doprowadzić do porządku, zmywając krew z twarzy i usuwając ją ze swojej szaty. Zgodnie z przepisami zawodnik nie mógł wyglądać jak pokiereszowany upiór, ani tym bardziej kontynuować gry z otwartą raną. Magomedycy na szczęście zdołali zatamować krwawienie.

Kiedy Krum był gotów do powrotu na boisko, Bielik podszedł do chłopaka.

— Czujesz się na siłach, żeby wrócić na boisko? — zapytał, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu i nachylając się ku niemu.

Wiktor skinął głową. Nos wciąż miał jeszcze trochę opuchnięty i wyglądał nieco blado.

— Nie zawalę drużynie kolejnego meczu — powiedział z uporem.

— Dobrze, wracaj do gry, ale łap znicza jak najszybciej.

— Bogdan, punkty... — przypomniał mu Meier.

Bielik niecierpliwie machnął ręką. Mieli w tej chwili siedem bramek przewagi, więc cel był blisko. Sędzia poczekał na przerwę w grze i dopiero gdy kafel wypadł na aut pozwolił Krumowi wzbić się w powietrze.

— Nie będę niepotrzebnie narażał chłopaka

Znicz jednak pojawił się nad boiskiem dopiero po upływie dwudziestu paru minut. Od dłuższego czasu gra toczyła się w szaleńczym tempie od obręczy do obręczy. Durmstrang z ogromnym trudem zdołał wyjść na dziesięciobramkowe prowadzenie. Nawet jeżeli Poenari udawało się rzucić jakąś bramkę, to Instytut natychmiast odgryzał się szybką kontrą. W momencie, gdy Krum nurkował już po znicza, wyprzedzając swojego konkurenta o parę długości miotły, Węgrzy pędzili właśnie z rozpaczliwą akcją na obręcze Durmstrangu, chcąc jeszcze rzucić im tę jedną bramkę i uratować w ten sposób wynik w bilansie końcowym. Bogdan w nieprawdopodobny wręcz sposób obserwował te dwie akcje na raz. Widział, jak Wiktor zaciska palce na zniczu, i jednocześnie dostrzegł, że w polu bramkowym jego drużyny dzieje się coś bardzo niedobrego. Poza Oczkowem wmiksował się tam Orłowski, dając się wepchnąć przeciwnikowi do środka, poza linię. Gulyás, chociaż został przez niego przy tej okazji przypadkowo przyblokowany, zdołał cisnąć kafla w kierunku obręczy. Piłka odbiła się od ramienia Nikołaja i rykoszetem wyleciała gwałtownie w górę. Oczkow złapał ją zręcznie, wyciągając ręce nad głowę, i przez chwilę zastygł z nią w tej pozycji, wbijając wzrok w sędziego. Ten gwizdnął, sygnalizując faul. Obrona w polu bramkowym dokonana przez innego zawodnika niż obrońca zawsze oznaczała przyznanie rzutu karnego drużynie przeciwnej.

Część publiczności sprzyjająca Durmstrangowi właśnie wiwatowała, oklaskując Kruma. Jakoś przeoczyli drobny fakt, że sędzia wcale nie oznajmił trzykrotnym gwizdnięciem zakończenie zasadniczej części spotkania, chociaż znicz został już schwytany, a czas zatrzymany. Konsultował się ze swoimi asystentami, a Bielik miał niejasne przeczucie, że wie, jaki werdykt zaraz usłyszą. O mało co zeza rozbieżnego przez to wszystko nie dostał, ale był całkowicie pewien, że Orłowski popełnił ten nieszczęsny faul w polu bramkowym dokładnie w tym samym momencie, w którym Krum chwytał znicza. W quidditchu istniał jednak przepis, który w takiej sytuacji nakazywał wykonać rzut karny, pomimo że teoretycznie mecz się właśnie zakończył.

— A niech mnie piorun strzeli — mruknął Meier, wpatrując się w tablicę wyników.

Wynik wynosił sto czterdzieści do trzysta dziewięćdziesięciu. W tym momencie Durmstrang miał w tabeli tysiąc czterysta punktów. Poenari znajdowało się tuż pod nimi, z tysiąc trzysta dziewięćdziesięcioma. Zaledwie dziesięć punktów mniej! Łatwo było wyliczyć, że gdyby teraz zdobyli tego jednego gola, to przeskoczyliby Instytut w tabeli. Plus dziesięć dla Poenari i minus dziesięć dla Durmstrangu. Tak mało i tak dużo zarazem. Czasami w quidditchu liczyła się każdy bramka.

Zawodnicy obydwu drużyn zebrali się wokół swoich szkoleniowców, wykorzystując krótką przerwę w grze. Orłowski wyglądał na kompletnie załamanego. Morozowa poklepała go pocieszająco po ramieniu. Szkoleniowiec Poenari zabrał na stronę jednego ze swoich ścigających, Gulyása, i coś mu pospiesznie tłumaczył. Bielik wezwał do siebie skinieniem wszystkich swoich zawodników. Skupili się wianuszkiem przy trenerze. Sztab sędziowski wciąż się jeszcze naradzał, ale Bogdan nie miał złudzeń co do tego, jaka będzie decyzja.

— Słuchajcie, oni karzą dograć tego karnego.

— A może jednak nie? — zapytała z nadzieją Tieriechowa.

— Co ty, przepisów nie znasz? — mruknął Kierżakow, posyłając Orłowskiemu nieprzychylne spojrzenie. — Cholera, tak niewiele brakowało...

— No, bez takich mi tu — huknął na niego Bielik. — Kafel ciągle jest w grze.

Wszyscy zawodnicy spojrzeli z nadzieją na swojego obrońcę, od którego teraz wszystko zależało. Lowa wyglądał tak, jakby bronienie karnych w podobnych okolicznościach było równie częstym zjawiskiem jak w piłce nożnej.

— Gulyás zawsze strzela na prawą obręcz — powiedział z zimnym spokojem, nie zdradzając śladu zdenerwowania.

— Zawsze — potwierdził Meier, zaglądając w notatki.

— Ale on wie, że ja wiem.

— No to mamy przesrane — podsumował Kierżakow ponuro.

— Tak, ale ja wiem, że on wie.

— W takim razie rzucaj się w lewo — poradził Kimowicz.

— Nie, ja wiem, że on wie, że ja wiem — skwitował Oczkow. Spojrzał na trenera.

— Rób to, co zawsze. Czekaj do samego końca. Będzie zdenerwowany, bo ciąży na nim ogromna presja.

Niewiele więcej mógł mu jednak poradzić. Nie było sprawdzonej receptury na obronę karnych. Ten element gry przypominał bardziej wojnę nerwów niż cokolwiek innego. Czasami ścigający, którzy świetnie trafiali w meczu, w podobnej sytuacji rzucali jakieś koszmarne szmaty. Obrońcy, którzy nigdy niczym się nie wyróżniali, nagle przeprowadzali błyskotliwą interwencję. Jednak w quidditchu rzadko kiedy strzelenie albo nie strzelenie jednego gola mogło mieć tak znaczący wpływ na finalną lokatę w tabeli ligowej.

— Broń bez rękawic — odezwał się nagle Pereinow. — I w ogóle zrzuć je, gdy już zajmiesz pozycję przed obręczami, tak, żeby dobrze to widział.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego z zaskoczeniem.

— Dlaczego bez rękawic? — zapytał Oczkow z błyskiem zainteresowania w oku.

— No bo on się będzie cały czas zastanawiał dlaczego to zrobiłeś i czy to nie jakiś podstęp, zamiast skupić się na tym, do której bramki rzucić.

To, co mówił Sasza było niegłupie. Ścigający nie lubili, gdy w polu bramkowym działo się coś zaskakującego, odbiegającego od normy.

— To jest nawet całkiem niezły pomysł — stwierdził Bogdan. — Jeżeli chcesz to możesz tak zrobić — powiedział do Oczkowa.

Sędzia gwizdnięciem dał znać, że pora na dogranie ostatniej akcji meczu. Lowa dosiadł miotły i poleciał przed swoje obręcze. Cała połowa boiska Durmstrangu była zupełnie pusta. Zawodnicy obydwu drużyn zgromadzili się za linią środkową; bliżej podejść nie mogli. W powietrze wzbił się tylko Gulyás, z kaflem pod pachą. Sędzia ustawił się nad linią wyznaczającą granice pola bramkowego, na wysokości środkowej obręczy. Cały stadion wstrzymał oddech. Dały się słyszeć tylko nieliczne okrzyki. To, co miało się za chwilę rozegrać, było niezwykle rzadko spotykaną sytuacją. Karne w quidditchu zdarzały się nawet dość często, ale mało kiedy w takiej oprawie. Napięcie panujące wśród publiczności i zawodników wisiało nad stadionem jak ciężka, burzowa chmura. Bogdan czuł, jak mocno wali mu serce. Teraz mógł tylko trzymać kciuki za swojego obrońcę.

Oczkow faktycznie zrzucił rękawice, kiedy znalazł się już w polu bramkowym. Gulyás, nawet jeżeli jakoś to nim wstrząsnęło, to w żaden sposób tego nie okazał. Podszedł do rzutu pewnie, przymierzył się, jakby zamierzał cisnąć kafla w prawo i nagle zmienił decyzję. Ale Oczkow już zrywał się do lotu we właściwą stronę, odgadując po ruchu ciała przeciwnika jego zamiary. Wyciągnął się jak struna, odrywając obydwie ręce od trzonka miotły. Odbity kafel poszybował na aut.

Ryk radości, jaki rozległ się wśród części publiczności wspierającej Durmstrang, w zupełności wystarczyłby, żeby wstrząsnąć całym stadionem w posadach, gdyby tylko był odrobinę mniej solidnie zbudowany. Przez ostatnie tygodnie śledzenie tabelki stało się ulubionym zajęciem większości uczniów Instytutu i każdy zdawał sobie sprawę, że w niesamowicie szczęśliwy sposób udało im się właśnie zapewnić sobie miejsce przed Poenari.

Zawodnicy Durmstrangu popędzili do swojego obrońcy, żeby mu pogratulować. Oczkow utonął gdzieś na samym dnie ogromnego stosu rzucających się na niego kolegów i koleżanek z drużyny. Węgrzy przyglądali im się z wyrazem rozpaczy na twarzach. Ich trener wyglądał na dobitego ostatecznie. Mieć taką przewagę i przegrać na sam koniec to było coś naprawdę potwornego!

Po tym krótkim wybuchu entuzjazmu zawodnicy Durmstrangu wcale jednak nie wariowali ze szczęścia. Dobrze wiedzieli, że nie wszystko zależało tylko od wyniku ich meczu. Musieli czekać na rezultaty innych spotkań. Zawsze istniało ryzyko, wprawdzie niewielkie, że ich z kolei przeskoczyła w tabeli jakaś inna szkoła. Zawodnicy Poenari zeszli do szatni, ale gracze Instytutu zostali na boisku. Przysiedli na ławce rezerwowych z zamiarem czekania na wiadomości, nawet gdyby miało to potrwać jeszcze przez parę godzin. Bielik wcale ich nie wyganiał, sam miał zamiar tkwić tutaj dopóki nie zostanie podany komunikat. Ich mecz potrwał prawie dwie godziny. Pozostałe też już powinny dobiegać końca, zwłaszcza, że przeciętne spotkania w lidze były jednak nieco krótsze, zwykle nie przekraczały dziewięćdziesięciu minut.

— Jakoś długo to trwa — powiedział w pewnym momencie Meier. Zerknął na zegarek. — To już dwie i pół godziny.

— My graliśmy z Dragogradem dwie godziny czterdzieści minut, może teraz komuś też się przeciągnęło... — odparł Bielik, ale odrobinę zaczęło go to dziwić. Prawda była taka, że odkąd zmodyfikowano czary rzucane na znicze, mecze quidditcha rzadko kiedy trwały dłużej niż dwie, trzy godziny. Jeżeli któryś wlókł się przez pół dnia albo i dłużej, to zazwyczaj przez trudne warunki atmosferyczne. Co, na litość boską, mogło się wydarzyć na którymś z innych stadionów w środku czerwca? Nawet w Rosji o tej porze roku pogoda była zazwyczaj bardzo dobra.

Wreszcie, ponad godzinę po zakończeniu meczu Durmstrangu, na stadion Poenari dotarły wieści. Na trybunach pozostali już tylko nieliczni widzowie. Kibice Węgrów dawno zniknęli; młodzież wróciła do swojego zamku, a reszta oddaliła się do strefy deportacyjnej. Uczniowie Durmstrangu zeszli do strefy technicznej, żeby porozmawiać z zawodnikami. Przyszła też Jelena, która oglądała zmagania swoich dawnych towarzyszy z trybun. Wkrótce wdała się w ożywioną dyskusję z Timo, Wasilijem i Artiomem. Oczkow został otoczony powszechnym nimbem chwały. Dziękował z lekkim uśmiechem za wszystkie gratulacje, aczkolwiek zachowując pewien dystans. Doskonale pamiętał, co działo się po meczu z Jełgawą, więc ten nagły przypływ sympatii tłumu był dla niego niczym kosztowanie kwasu miodowego doprawionego szczyptą dziegciu. Inni wypytywali Wiktora o manewr, który zastosował. Wszyscy uważali, że wyglądało to super i bardzo żałowali, że zrobił czegoś takiego wcześniej, podczas meczu z Dragogradem.

Trzeszczący głośnik suchym, beznamiętnym głosem podał komunikat o wynikach innych spotkań, a następnie jak prezentowała się tabela, a więc jaką lokatę zajął ostatecznie Durmstrang. Zawodnicy i kibice Instytutu nadstawili uszu. Po chwili na ich twarzach pojawił się wyraz zaskoczenia i niedowierzania.

Nie było to pierwsze miejsce, ani nawet drugie.

— Trzecie? — powtórzył Bogdan ze zdumieniem, czując, że coś tu mu się potwornie nie zgadza. Przy wyczytywaniu wyniku meczu Petrokrepostu z Hrebetem rozległ się tak głośny trzask w głośniku, że nie był pewien czy dobrze go usłyszał. Sześćset trzydzieści do czterdziestu wydawało się mocno podejrzane.

Meier z zafrasowaną miną szybko kończył zapisywać wszystkie rezultaty.

Komentator jeszcze raz powtórzył wszystkie wyniki i Bielik upewnił się, że istotnie słyszał dobrze. Gdyby przeskoczyło ich Kajaani, mógłby to jeszcze zrozumieć. Ale skąd tam się wziął Petrokrepost, do licha? I to na pierwszym miejscu, przed Dragogradem? Przecież po siódmej kolejce mieli zaledwie tysiąc sto punktów, potem pauzowali... Absolutnie niemożliwe wydawało się, żeby w normalnej sytuacji udało im się rzucić tyle bramek. Tutaj po prostu nigdy nie padały takie wyniki, na palcach jednej ręki można było policzyć sytuacje, gdy nawet najlepsza drużyna zdobywała więcej niż dwadzieścia, w ostateczności trzydzieści bramek. Rekord awansu w tabeli wynosił dwieście pięćdziesiąt punktów i należał do Durmstrangu, który podbił go dwukrotnie, w meczu z Ragnetą i dzisiaj. I nagle miał uwierzyć w to, że zupełny przeciętniak, jakim był Petrokrepost, uczciwie zdobył w ogólnym bilansie pięćset dziewięćdziesiąt punktów?

— Przecież to jest jakiś przekręt! — oburzył się Bielik. Spojrzał na Andreasa i po jego minie poznał, że on też się tego domyślił.

— Musieli kupić mecz — mruknął Meier.

— Oczywiście, że go kupili! — Nagle coś sobie uświadomił. Andreas nawet nie był zbytnio zdziwiony takim obrotem sprawy, zupełnie jakby podobny przebieg wypadków nie stanowił nic zaskakującego. — Nie mów mi tylko, że to jest tutaj typowe. Przecież to szkolna liga. Kto, do diabła, ustawia mecze na takim poziomie?

Andreas uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

— To jest Rosja — posumował ponuro.

Bogdanowi ręce opadły do samej ziemi. Spojrzał na swoich zawodników, do których powoli docierało, co się stało. Byli kompletnie zdruzgotani, ale zamiast się złościć, sprawiali wrażenie po prostu kompletnie zrezygnowanych. Bielik poczuł wzbierającą gorycz. Jeżeli nienawidził czegoś bardziej, niż korupcji w lidze i ustawiania meczów, to była to sytuacja, w której takie wydarzenia stawały się tak powszechne, że nikt nawet nie miał siły, by obudzić w sobie jakiś sprzeciw...

Podróż powrotna upłynęła w ponurej atmosferze. Z Petrokrepostu do Durmstrangu nie było daleko, musieli wykonać zaledwie parę skoków teleportacyjnych. Jeszcze tego samego wieczora usiedli z Andreasem w trenerskim gabinecie. W połowie sezonu każdy wziąłby trzecie miejsce w ciemno. Teraz kojarzyło się z nieprzyjemnym, gorzkim posmakiem porażki. Można przegrać z przeciwnikiem, który jest silniejszy i można stracić dobrą lokatę przez własne błędy. Ale spaść niżej dlatego, że ktoś inny postanowił oszukać system, było czymś, czego Bogdan szczerze nie znosił przez całe swoje życie. Nie zaprotestował, gdy Meier postawił na stole flaszkę wódki i kieliszki. Wypili w niewesołych milczeniu. Wygrali, ale przegrali. Trudno o bardziej absurdalne zestawienie. Ciekawe jak się czuł Dragograd i Czernyszew. Podejrzewał, że trener konkurencyjnej szkoły i jego asystenci robią teraz dokładnie to samo, co on i Andreas.

— Szczerze mówiąc, to bałem się właśnie czegoś takiego — powiedział Meier, uzupełniając zawartość kieliszków. — Petrokrepostowi cholernie zależało na tym pierwszym miejscu, bo za to dostaje się dofinansowanie. Widziałeś jak ich stadion wygląda, cały się sypie. Chodziły słuchy, że wywalą ich z ligi w przyszłym sezonie, jeżeli czegoś wreszcie z tym nie zrobią. No to zrobili...

W tym momencie Bogdan nie miałby nic przeciwko, żeby Petrokrepostowi cały ten stadion zawalił się na głowę razem z przyległościami.

— Hrebetowi było wszystko jedno, i tak wylatują — ciągnął dalej Andreas. — A Petrokrepost im pewnie jakąś dolę odpali. Kupią swoim chłopakom nowe miotły i wszyscy będą zadowoleni.

Bielik tylko pokręcił głową. Nie potrafił sobie po prostu wyobrazić sytuacji, w której szkoleniowiec trenujący młodzież na odprawie każe im odpuścić mecz, mało tego, z premedytacją dać się ograć przeciwnikowi.

— Jedno mnie tylko zastanawia — powiedział w pewnym momencie Meier. — Szczegóły techniczne. Jasne, że przekupili sędziego, żeby zaniewidział na to, co się dzieje, ale skąd wiedzieli, ile mają narzucać?

— To akurat wielkiej finezji nie wymaga. — Bogdan tylko wzruszył ramionami. —Musieli pilnować tylko jednego wyniku, tego z meczu Dragogradu. Wystarczyło dać łapówkę jednemu technicznemu, żeby posłał Patronusem informację z wynikiem komuś ze sztabu Petrokrepostu. Albo jeszcze lepiej, jakieś magiczne stworzenie na przeszpiegi.

Andreas spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.

— Myślisz, że nie wiem, jak się robi takie kanty? Zapewniam cię, że na polskim podwórku wygląda to bardzo podobnie, a przynajmniej wyglądało, bo teraz coś tam podobno wreszcie zaczęli z tym robić. Ale kiedy ja grałem, to nie pamiętam finału Pucharu Polski, który nie byłby ustawiony. Co prawda nasze ubożęta nie lubią opuszczać domów i za każdym razem strasznie się najęczą, gdy ktoś chce je wysłać z jakimś zadaniem, ale ogólnie dla swoich idiotycznych panów zrobią wszystko. Szpiegować też potrafią. Nie tak dobrze jak skrzaty domowe, ale żeby podejrzeć wynik wielkich umiejętności nie potrzeba.

Umilkł, obracając w palcach kieliszek. Przewidział wszystko, tylko nie taki szwindel. Nawet gdyby wiedział, że coś takiego może się zdarzyć, nie mógłby nic na to poradzić. Uczciwość po prostu zawsze prędzej przy później przegrywała z krętactwem. I to chyba irytowało go jeszcze bardziej.

W niedzielę poszedł się przejść na długi spacer znajomą, dziką ścieżką, która wiła się wzdłuż szpaleru durmstrandzkich jezior, ciągnąc się aż pod ścianę tajgi. Było nawet dość ciepło. Zaczynało się właśnie krótkie lato. Nad wybiegiem hipogryfów dostrzegł unoszącą się w powietrzu brązową plamkę, zdecydowanie zbyt dużą, by mógł to być jakiś ptak. Któreś ze zwierząt, zapewne Bystrooki, postanowiło na chwilę wyrwać się na wolność. Nieoczekiwanie poczuł przypływ zazdrości. Od jak dawna sam już nie latał?

Zatrzymał się dopiero nad ostatnim jeziorem, zwanym bardzo trafnie Dalekim. Po prawej wyrastała mroczna ściana tajgi, w pobliżu jego drugiego brzegu znajdowało się boisko treningowe. Toń jeziora była bardzo spokojna, a wody zimne — w jego tafli odbijały się drzewa i czyste błękitne niebo — drugi świat, drżący, ciemniejszy i bardziej tajemniczy od tego rzeczywistego. Przeszedł dalej ścieżką wzdłuż lasu. Nawet zbytnio się nie zdziwił na widok irbisa, siedzącego na zwalonym pniu. Srebrzystoszary kot zeskoczył sprężyście na ścieżkę i po chwili na powrót przeobraził w kobietę.

— Nie obawiał się pan, że to prawdziwy irbis? — zainteresowała się nauczycielka animagii, poprawiając na głowie kapelusz.

— Nie, przeczucie powiedziało mi, że to pani się tu czai.

— Gdybym się naprawdę czaiła, to nie dostrzegłby pan nawet koniuszka ogona — stwierdziła lekkim tonem. — Ma pan taką minę, jakby o zmierzchu mieli pana ściąć.

— Może i zetną. Nie pierwszy to raz i nie ostatni — powiedział dość obojętnie, patrząc na gładką toń wody.

— Wciąż pan myśli o wczorajszym dniu. — Bardziej stwierdziła niż zapytała Symonowa. — Pierwszy raz widzę, żeby ktoś się smucił po tak spektakularnie wygranym meczu.

— Doskonale pani wie, że problemem jest tutaj wynik zupełnie innego meczu.

— Na to już nic pan nie mógł poradzić. Tak po prostu tutaj jest.

— Wiem, że tak tutaj jest. Ale jakoś mnie ta świadomość nie cieszy. A już na pewno nie poprawi nastrojów moim zawodnikom.

— Wie pan, co Rena przepowiedziała nam krótko po rozpoczęciu drugiej połowy sezonu? — zagadnęła Symonowa. — Że na końcu wygra quidditch.

Bogdan tylko uśmiechnął się gorzko.

— Naprawdę sądzi pani, że wygrał quidditch? Przy tak obrzydliwie ustawionym wyniku?

— Ach, nie będę w pana wpierać, że powinien pan być dumny z uzyskania moralnego zwycięstwa. Pan naprawdę nie umie przegrywać, prawda? — Uśmiechnęła się lekko. — Ale sadzę, że jednak w jakiś sposób pan wygrał. Pół roku temu widziałam tylko przypadkową zbieraninę, a nie reprezentację. Teraz Durmstrang jest drużyną. Pracuję już parę lat w tej szacownej instytucji i mogę panu powiedzieć, że tego nie udało się osiągnąć żadnemu z poprzednich trenerów. Mam nadzieję, że zostanie pan na kolejny rok?

— To zależy w znacznej mierze od Igora Wiktorowicza.

— Myślę, że zaproponuje panu przedłużenie umowy szybciej niż się pan spodziewa.

— Skąd ta pewność?

— Bo mimo wszystko nasz dyrektor nie jest idiotą — powiedziała z rozbawieniem. — Wie, jak wyglądała tabela na początku tej rundy, a jak prezentuje się na jej końcu. Wszyscy wiedzą. Pierwszego miejsca pan mu nie obiecywał?

Bogdan pokręcił przecząco głową.

— Musiałbym chyba oszaleć.

— No to sam pan widzi, nie ma się do czego przyczepić. Trzecie miejsce to jednak wciąż czołówka. Tak więc bądźmy dobrej myśli. A w przyszłym roku ten puchar będzie wreszcie nasz!

Bogdan nie lubił niejasnych sytuacji. Do Karkarowa poszedł w poniedziałek z samego rana, wiedząc, że o tej porze zastanie go w jego gabinecie. Po dziesiątej dyrektor zaczynał zajęcia, a on z kolei miał jeszcze lekcje latania z pierwszorocznymi, ostatnie w tym roku.

— Nie wzywałem pana — zdziwił się dyrektor, gdy ujrzał wchodzącego do środka trenera.

— Owszem, nie wzywał pan. Ale chciałem przekazać moje sprawozdanie.

— Sprawozdanie? — zapytał Karkarow, podejrzliwie zerkając na teczkę, którą położył przed nim Bielik.

— Z okresu, w którym prowadziłem kadrę. Żeby nie było niedomówień.

Raport pisał skrupulatnie przez większość poprzedniego dnia, robiąc co jakiś czas przerwy, by ręka mu odpoczęła. Postarał się w nim ująć wszystko, co istotne.

— Oczywiście Niech pan usiądzie, panie Bogdanie, porozmawiamy – zreflektował się.

Cóż, wszystko wskazywało na to, że nie będzie tak źle. Gdyby Karkarow zaczął od suchego zwrotu „panie Bielik" mogłoby to sugerować coś zupełnie innego.

— Sądzi pan, że zrobił wszystko, co w swojej mocy? — zapytał dyrektor, nie owijając w bawełnę.

— Zawsze da się zrobić więcej. Ale nie muszę chyba przypominać, co wydarzyło się podczas ostatniej kolejki i w jaki sposób wypaczyło wynik. Nie jest łatwo o tym mówić. Wkłada się całe serce w to, co się robi, a ktoś inny decyduje o twoim być, albo nie być. Najbardziej szkoda mi dzieciaków. Trudno im będzie z tym pogodzić. Zresztą, to licha, czemu mają się pogodzić z oszustwem?

— Powinniśmy byli to przewidzieć — mruknął Karkarow, w zamyśleniu nawijając na palec swoją kozią bródkę. — Ostatnio się coś takiego nie zdarzało, ale nie raz już bywało, że na koniec sezonu jakiś słabeusz spuszczał mecz, bo co im szkodzi, jak i tak odpadają... Szkoda, że my nie graliśmy na końcu z tym całym Hrebetem — westchnął z wyraźnym żalem.

— I co? Kupiłby pan mecz, żeby zapewnić sobie zwycięstwo? — zapytał Bogdan. Dyrektor chyba nie wychwycił ironii w jego głosie, a może po prostu nie zwrócił na nią uwagi.

— Gdybyśmy mieli znajomości tam, gdzie trzeba... — przyznał Karkarow, najwyraźniej zupełnie poważnie rozważając tę opcję. — Pan ma może jakieś? No, niechże się pan tak nie oburza — powiedział, widząc urażoną minę trenera. — Co, może polska liga nie działa tak samo?

— Nie rozmawiamy teraz o polskiej lidze, tylko o międzyszkolnej rywalizacji. Taki kant jest praktycznie nie do udowodnienia, ale i tak uważam, że powinien pan wystosować protest do Resortu Sportu, Igorze Wiktorowiczu.

Karkarow tylko zaśmiał się ponuro.

— Na jakim świecie pan żyje, panie Bogdanie? Tutaj po prostu tak to wszystko funkcjonuje. Ile lat pan pracował w naszej lidze? Sześć? To się powinien pan przyzwyczaić. Zresztą nie wierzę, że sam pan nigdy nie ustawił żadnego meczu...

Bogdan poczuł wzbierającą w nim falę gniewu.

— Nigdy czegoś takiego nie zrobiłem — powiedział zimno.

— A jako zawodnik? Nie uczestniczył pan w ustawionych meczach? — zapytał chytrze Karkarow.

Bielik milczał przez chwilę. Uczciwość nie pozwalała na to, żeby zaprzeczyć.

— Na niektóre rzeczy nie ma się wpływu — powiedział wreszcie.

— Owszem, nie ma — zgodził się Karkarow. Zamilkł na chwilę, jakby się nad czymś głęboko zastanawiał. — Wie pan, sternik, który wprowadzi statek na nieznaną sobie mieliznę zwykle nie dostaje drugiej szansy.

„Oho, zaczyna się" — pomyślał Bogdan.

— Ale o ile pamiętam, my umawialiśmy się na zbudowanie drużyny, a nie na zdobycie pierwszej lokaty. Chociaż jedno nie wyklucza drugiego, i nie przeczę, że zatrudniając trenera takiego formatu liczyłem na trochę więcej. Niemniej, potrafię docenić włożony wysiłek. Ja nie będę tak jak ten pana związek. Pan jest dobry w tym, co robi. Dobry pan jest i dlatego tutaj zostanie, jeżeli tylko zechce przedłużyć kontrakt.

Bielik był nieco zdumiony, że Karkarow tak szybko wysunął tę propozycję. W pierwszym momencie nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć.

— Pewnie chce się pan zastanowić? — zapytał dyrektor.

— Owszem, chciałbym najpierw zamienić słowo z żoną.

— Naturalnie. Nie ma pośpiechu, do trzydziestego jest jeszcze parę dni. Ale nie kryję, że bardzo liczę na kontynuację naszej współpracy. Skoro w ciągu jednej rundy osiągnął pan takie wyniki, to co dopiero będzie, gdy zacznie pan pracować od samego początku sezonu? — zapytał retorycznie.

— Wie pan, Igorze Wiktorowiczu, że i tak nie zagwarantuję panu pierwszego miejsca w lidze.

Karkarow pokiwał głową, słysząc te słowa i uśmiechnął się, chyba tym razem szczerze.

— Trudno, jakoś będę musiał z tym żyć. Ale kolejnym razem z Dragogradem to już chyba wygramy, co?

Pod koniec semestru nastąpiło zwyczajowe rozprężenie. Wszyscy myśleli już tylko o nadchodzących wakacjach. Lekcje były w zasadzie formalnością, ostatnie egzaminy, które odbyły się w połowie czerwca, odległym wspomnieniem.

Po zakończeniu sezonu drużyna nie miała już oficjalnych treningów. Urządzili sobie jednak w gabinecie trenera coś w rodzaju spotkania podsumowującego. Przyszli wszyscy, nawet Jelena, chyba trochę niepewna, czy powinna tu być. Gdy tylko zająknęła się na ten temat Timo natychmiast powiedział, żeby przestała się wygłupiać i wręczył jej kubek. Chłopacy, sobie tylko znanym sposobem, skombinowali z kuchni trochę słodkiego wina, i tym napitkem oblewano zakończenie sezonu. Młodsi zawodnicy ciągle dopytywali się, czy Bielik na pewno zostanie i bardzo się ucieszyli, gdy usłyszeli, że raczej tak.

Oczkow i Kierżakow ledwie dzień wcześniej dostali swoje wyniki z egzaminów i okazało się, że zdali wszystko pomyślnie, z niektórych przedmiotów wyciągając nawet całkiem niezłe oceny. Z zaklęć mieli mocne czwórki, więc profesor Bierezowa była chyba zadowolona. Żaden z nich nie myślał jednak na razie o studiach. Fiodor z entuzjazmem opowiadał, że na początku lipca idzie na testy do Rybołowów z Rybińska, jednego z drugoligowych klubów. Oczkow z kolei dostał ofertę od Spartan z Moskwy, którzy zaoferowali mu grę w szeregach swojej młodzieżówki.

Wspólnie wspominali miniony sezon, wszystkie dobre i złe wydarzenia. Trzecie miejsce cieszyło nieco mniej niż drugie, ale mimo wszystko należało poczytywać to za pewien sukces Durmstrangu. Pod adresem nieuczciwej konkurencji padło w pewnym momencie sporo ostrych słów, ale zawodnicy szybko doszli do wniosku, że nie ma co skupiać się wyłącznie na tym, co najgorsze. To, co wspólnie przeżyli, scementowało drużynę. Bogdan z przyjemnością słuchał rozmów i śmiechów, chętnie odpowiadał na ich pytania o kluby z którymi współpracował, jako zawodnik i jako trener. W czasie rozgrywek jakoś nie bardzo było czasu o tym rozprawiać. W pewnym momencie Oczkow odważył się zahaczyć o coś związanego z życiem mugoli. Skoro już tylko pojawił się ten temat, natychmiast posypała się istna lawina pytań. Meier tylko pokręcił głową, ale nie zająknął się ani słowem na temat łamania zasad panujących w Durmstrangu, a potem nawet sam słuchał z zainteresowaniem. Semestr i tak lada dzień się kończył, istniała szansa, że uczniowie nie zdążą puścić w obieg tego, czego dowiedzieli się od trenera.

Nikołaj z kolei opowiedział o wróżbach hipogryfa. Jego koledzy z roku dobrze znali całą historię, ale reszta drużyny miała niepełne informacje i zażądała, żeby przytoczył wszystko porządnie, od początku do końca.

— No i wyobraźcie sobie, że Alosza dostał za to najlepszą ocenę z wróżbiarstwa. Bystrooki wszystko dobrze wytypował. Nie pomylił się ani razu!

— Jak to? Raz się przecież rąbnął, przed Dragogradem — stwierdził Fiodor.

— I tak, i nie. Ostatecznie w bilansie ogólnym mieliśmy od nich trzydzieści punktów więcej. To trochę tak, jakbyśmy wygrali, no nie?

Żona, zgodnie z zapowiedzią, odwiedziła go pod koniec czerwca. Przyjechała z ich młodszym synem. Akademia skończyła zajęcia dwudziestego pierwszego i Jacek zaczął już wakacje. Też chciał zobaczyć jak wygląda ten cały Durmstrang. Świstoklik przywiózł ich w środę rano, w piątek mieli wszyscy razem wrócić do domu.

Karkarow przyjął małżonkę trenera z honorami. Kiedy chciał potrafił być bardzo miły i ujmujący. Bogdan wywnioskował z tego, że dyrektorowi jednak zależy na tym, by przedłużył swój kontrakt. Obiad był szalenie wystawy, bo w charakterze głównego dania podano udka z kurczaka, które stanowiły tu większe frykasy niż kawior. Polakom mogło się to wydawać dziwne, niemniej, w Rosji uważano to za niezwykle wykwintne pożywienie.

Po południu poszli z Basią na długi spacer. Syn został w zamku, zacieśniając znajomość z nowo poznanymi kolegami i koleżankami. Bogdan przedstawił Jacka chłopakom z drużyny, pewien, że z integracją sam sobie świetnie poradzi. Jego podopieczni już wcześniej wiedzieli, że jeden z jego synów jest w wieku szkolnym i byli nie mniej ciekawi jego, niż on ich. Uczniowie Durmstrangu nie znali polskiego, a Jacek rosyjskiego, więc komunikowali się wyłącznie po angielsku, trochę nieporadnie, bo nikt z nich nie miał go opanowanego perfekcyjnie. Język gestów działał jednak na całym świecie. Orłowski, Kirjakow, Kimowicz, Pereinow i Poliakow, który przyłączył się do grupy spontanicznie, obiecali, że zapoznają go z hipogryfami, a potem pójdą polatać nad rozległymi terenami Durmstrangu. Któryś z wierzchowców może nawet zgodzi się zabrać go na krótką przejażdżkę, a potem mogą polecieć na miotłach gdzieś dalej, nad tajgę albo wzgórza, które rozciągały się za jeziorami. Jacek przewidująco przywiózł ze sobą swojego Nimbusa. W swoich listach ojciec dość barwnie opisał rozległe tereny należące do Instytutu i nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy będzie mógł je zobaczyć z góry. Jego miotła oczywiście wzbudziła szalone zainteresowanie. Gdy Nikołaj trochę nieśmiało nagabnął go, czy będzie można się na niej przelecieć, Jacek oświadczył, że nie ma nic przeciwko. Jak łatwo się domyśleć wszyscy zgodnie uznali, że z syna trenera jest równy facet i został w pełni zaakceptowany.

— Tu jest pięknie — powiedziała Basia, gdy dotarli nad najdalsze jezioro, zatrzymując się nad jego łagodnie opadającym brzegiem. O tej porze roku nawet surowa północ ukazywała swoje łagodniejsze oblicze. W ciemnoniebieskiej toni odbijało się pogodne niebo. — Nie wiem, czego się właściwie spodziewałam, ale Durmstrang wcale nie wygląda jak siedziba mrocznych czarnoksiężników — zażartowała. Spojrzała w stronę widocznego w oddali zamku. W jasnych promieniach słońca czerwona elewacja budynku Instytutu wyraźnie odcinała się od skały. — Karkarow też wydaje się zaskakująco normalny, jak na kogoś, kto para się na co dzień czarną magią.

— Grindelwald zepsuł im opinię — odparł Bogdan. — Jest tu kilku konserwatystów, z którymi trudno wytrzymać, ale Karkarow akurat nie jest jeszcze taki najgorszy.

Powiedział jej, że dyrektor złożył mu ofertę przedłużenia kontraktu. Rozważyli wszystkie za i przeciw, niespiesznie okrążając jezioro i kierując się z powrotem w stronę zamku.

— Nie będziesz żałować, że nie grasz o najwyższą stawkę? — zapytała żona.

Pokręcił przecząco głową.

— Nie, teraz już nie.

Przypominał sobie wszystkie emocje związane z prowadzeniem tej drużyny, przeszkody, które udało im się pokonać i wywalczone sukcesy. Durmstrang nie mógł mu zastąpić kadry Polski, ale wcale nie musiał. Praca z młodzieżą była zupełnie innego rodzaju wyzwaniem, ale wciąż dostarczała mu tego, czego tak bardzo potrzebował — celu w życiu i poczucia, że to, co robi ma sens.

— Co tam chodzi? — zaniepokoiła się nagle Basia, dostrzegając w pewnej odległości jakiś ruch na przeciwległym brzegu małego jeziora, do którego właśnie się zbliżali. — To chyba nie ryś, bo ma długi ogon. — Spojrzała na niego pytająco. — Drapieżniki podchodzą tak blisko pod zamek?

Bogdan uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

— Chodź, poznasz jedną z bardziej sensownych osób, z którą mam tutaj okazję pracować. To nauczycielka animagii, a poza tym wielka miłośniczka quidditcha. I też ma swoje zasługi.

— A co? Chyba nie brała udziału w organizacji treningów?

— Nie. Po prostu wierzyła w drużynę, nawet wtedy, gdy przegrywaliśmy. A to jest dość niesamowite uczucie.

Żona spojrzała na niego z namysłem, nie przejawiając jednak żadnych obaw o męża. Znała go na tyle dobrze, by mieć do niego pełne zaufanie. Kiedy zbliżyli się do Symonowej, ta zdążyła już z powrotem przemienić się w kobietę.

— Pani Bielikowa, jak sądzę? — zapytała z uśmiechem bez żadnego wstępu. — Więc to pani jest tą niezwykłą kobietą?

— Dlaczego niezwykłą? — zapytała Basia, gdy już odpracowali dokonanie prezentacji.

— Podobno za sukcesem każdego mężczyzny stoi kobieta. Czytałam nawet, że to pani podsunęła mężowi, żeby został trenerem.

Bielik nie zaprzeczał. To akurat była prawda w przeciwieństwie do większości rzeczy, które wypisywali dziennikarze. Żona zawsze go wspierała. Chciał coś powiedzieć na ten temat, ale nie zdążył, bo Zarina mówiła już do Basi:

— Ale niech pani powie, jak pani wytrzymuje na co dzień z takim nerwusem...? — zapytała z beztroskim zainteresowaniem.

Zaletą ciągłego przemieszczania się z miejsca na miejsce jest to, że człowiek przywyka do posiadania minimalnej ilości dobytku — zabiera się ze sobą tylko same niezbędne rzeczy. Bogdanowi łatwo więc było się spakować. Poprzedniego wieczora zabrało mu tu niespełna kwadrans. Rano, bladym świtem, wpadł jeszcze do gabinetu po sprzęt. Większość władował już do kufra, robiąc porządki po zakończeniu sezonu, ale zostało jeszcze parę drobiazgów, no i oczywiście jego miotła. Wczesnym popołudniem mieli powrotny świstoklik do Polski. Uczniowie i spora część nauczycieli też dziś wyjeżdżała. Większość młodzieży zabierała się w paru turach statkiem, który miał odtransportować ich do punktu przerzutowego sieci Fiuu, po innych przyjeżdżali rodzice. Ostatniego dnia roku szkolnego w Durmstrangu zawsze panował duży ruch.

Bogdan ostatecznie zdecydował się przedłużyć kontrakt z Instytutem na kolejny rok, nawet na dość korzystnych warunkach. Karkarow obiecał, że do przerwy zimowej spróbują coś zrobić z tą halą. Bielik za bardzo mu nie wierzył, ale na razie odpuścił, stwierdzając, że na użeranie się z nim o to będzie miał jeszcze dużo czasu w przyszłym sezonie.

Wrzucił do kufra łaciatą futbolówkę i sięgnął po swoją miotłę, żeby zdjąć ją ze ściany. Kiedy dotknął rączki, przez jego palce przebiegł znajomy dreszcz, niczym prąd elektryczny. Nawet po tylu latach ten staruszek rwał się do lotu.

Poczuł ukłucie żalu. Wczoraj Jacek długo z zachwytem opisywał jak niesamowicie wyglądają rozległe tereny Durmstrangu z góry. Można było godzinami lecieć przed siebie, nie to co w Akademii, która posiadała bardzo niewiele przyzamkowych włości. A Bogdan nawet tego nie widział. Nagle zatęsknił za otwartą przestrzenią, swobodą, jaką odczuwało się w locie. Zacisnął dłonie nad drążku, wciąż bijąc się z myślami.

„Chyba oszalałeś, stary wariacie" — przemknęło mu przez myśl. — „Zlecisz, zabijesz się i tylko Basia będzie miała kłopot..."

W głębi duszy wiedział jednak, że to nie obawa przed zleceniem z miotły go powstrzymywała. Upadek w gruncie rzeczy nie wchodził w grę, w powietrzu zawsze czuł się tam samo pewnie jak na ziemi i nawet przy najbardziej skomplikowanych ewolucjach nie tracił orientacji w przestrzeni.

Tylko to cholerne kolano... Co prawda ostatnio go nawet nie bolało przy bieganiu, ale jeżeli ta kontuzja się odnowi... Przez chwilę jeszcze się wahał. W końcu machnął na to ręką. Ostatecznie na kolanie nie lata, jeżeli nie będzie szaleć to i o żadnym przeciążeniu nie może być mowy. A ten nadgarstek? Cóż, najwyższa pora przestawić się na sterowanie miotły lewą ręką. Nie musiał już wykonywać żadnych skomplikowanych manewrów.

Dziesięć minut później wyszedł na zewnątrz, z swoją wysłużoną Strzałą przerzuconą przez ramię. Wciąż było bardzo wcześnie. Zamek jeszcze spał. Tylko Jefensjewiej krzątał się już przy wejściu, zabierając do zamiatania dziedzińca. Przywitał trenera, zerkając ciekawie na niesioną przez niego miotłę, ale nie zadawał żadnych pytań.

W powietrzu wciąż dał się jeszcze wyczuć poranny chłód. Zapowiadał się jednak piękny, słoneczny dzień. Po błękitnym niebie leniwie żeglowały cumulusy, wiał lekki, chłodny wiaterek.

Odetchnął głęboko, zaciskając palce na drążku. Miotła zadrżała niecierpliwie. Zaraz się okaże, czy latania, niczym jazdy na rowerze, naprawdę nigdy się nie zapomina. Wahał się jeszcze przez moment, a potem zdecydowanie odepchnął od ziemi, pierwszy raz od lat wzbijając w powietrze. Wszystkie obawy i wątpliwości zostały daleko w dole.

**Koniec**


End file.
